High School DxV Family
by tigrun
Summary: After all the events they went through, Tsuna still couldn't accept his role as the future don of the mafia. As a last resort, Reborn sends him to Kuoh to learn how to be a good leader. He will encounter Rias Gremory as the Sekiryutei in place of Issei, the supernatural beings will know the power of the last will and to fear of the most powerful family of the mafia.
1. The devils are coming!

**High School DxV Family Chapter 1**

 **Hi everyone, I am doing another new story, however this story is quite different from the others, this story is based on another story I read of the same crossover, and it was a story in Spanish named High School DxVongola Family! made by Kyle Cross Mors. I read that story to train my Spanish as I am passing an important test soon enough, and I really love that story and I want other people to know about so I am rewriting it and changing it to my liking, of course. I don't want to copy the entire story, because I won't feel good about stealing someone else mode. I apologize for any mistakes I made during this story.**

Chapter 1: the demons arrive!

Everything was over, his battle against the Kokuyo gang, against the Varia, Byakuran and Millefiore, succession's ceremony that leaded the battle against Shimon family and the revelation of the truth that happened 400 years ago, the confrontation to break the Arcobaleno curse which leaded to a battle against his friends and rivals and a confrontation against Vindice and Bermuda, everything was over, he had tried to declare his feelings to Kyoko and as he always had, he failed too. He had accessed different mode of his heritage of Vongola, his dying will mode, hyper dying will mode, and his ultimate dying will mode, after that Reborn had decided to stay with him until he agreed to be Vongola Decimo.

But Tsuna never accepted the role, he had a hard time accepting. After everything that had happened, he couldn't accept. Why didn't he accept? The reason was wickedly simple... He didn't feel that he was able to handle the role.

He had suffered so much to protect his friends and his family, and as just a year and a half had passed so that even not he likened it well, it had gotten him so much; power, friends, a purpose, but in reality, he did not feel able to carry out the difficult task of being the leader of the family of the most powerful mafia, not just in Italy, but in the world, even if in the future things happening as they had done, he didn't want to become the successor of the family for anything in the world... but if he became the leader... could he change it? Those were questions, and he had spent so much time wondering about them that his friends began to worry...

"Who didn't realize that you've been stuck in your room since we returned?" as always, guardian, Hitman number one and friend read his thoughts standing on the dresser next to his bed, looking at him as neutral as he usually did so, though, for an expert eye, it would be with concern that had been at the bottom of them "You can't stay this way, the Vongola Don shouldn't act this way."

"I know..." the young brown young man answered back who was lying on his bed watching the ceiling with arms behind your head as a pillow "…but…" He rose and sat on his bed, "I don't think I can handle it... Reborn, when we were in the future, even I couldn't convince Yuni to not sacrifice, even if it was the best way to revived the arcobaleno at that time, we could have found a better way but I didn't stop her, nor could I protect her, and in the future, I die and could not protect my family... If something happens to someone like... like Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei, Kyoko or to Haru, even to Bianchi or to Fuuta... I... I... do not know that what I would do... would feel that, all what have made until now was in vain, as I didn't have the power of protect to Uni... nor would I be able protect to someone of my family... and if that is the case... I... I... don't deserve be the Vongola Decimo...!" He exclaimed while tears were already running down his cheeks, Reborn always had that ability with him, making him say what he truly felt.

Small Hitman looked to the ceiling few seconds more before sighing, he did not want to arrive to that given option, but it could not be in any other way, even if it was quite risky for him...

The assassin guardian jumped on the dresser and he left the room without saying anything, leaving Tsuna in tears of impotence with only the memory of what happened, he failed to pass long, maybe a few hours when he realized already it was dark, he decided to go down to eat something, anything, if her mother was in the kitchen, he was going to ask her to prepare him a snack but soon as he arrived down the stairs, he felt a strange environment as the kitchen lights were turned off, and that was never a good sign, not when her mother was all day in there; He went direct to the site and soon entered as the light went on and the sound of the confetti guns resonated in the place, when it could regain a little sight, realized that all their acquaintances, their 6 guardians, were to Hibari and Chrome was there, Bianchi, I-pin, Colonello, Dino, his father, Basil, Lal Mirch, Haru and Kyoko, the room was decorated as if it were a party and had a blanket on the wall that said : "good luck, Tsuna!"

"What... is happening here?" it was the most intelligent reply Tsuna could think of after seeing what was going on, especially with the view of his mother, Haru, Kyoko and... Gokudera were crying.

"Why didn't you tell us, desu?" Haru was the first one to talk about while dealing with it firmly and seemed a little annoying, but didn't say it.

"Juudaime! Why!?" Gokudera said between tears "Why did you not tell us?"

"What are you saying?" asked a quite confused, by the situation, chestnut.

"Tsuna-kun!" The sister of the guardian of the Sun, "You don't need to hide from us, Reborn-san already told us."

"What do they refer to?" The poor boy insisted not understanding.

"We are talking about you moving tomorrow morning" the baby declared as he wore black suit with motifs of oranges that entered through the door behind the at that time.

"Moving? What do you mean Reborn?" He asked not understanding at all what the tutor told him.

"Come with me" was all he said as he left the courtyard, followed by the owner of the ring of the sky. Once they were outside, the small assassin began:

"Tsuna, after what happened with our trip to the future and what happened later on, I think that you've realized many things" he said while the young man pressed cuffs with certain impotence "The first, you'll end up being Vongola Decimo, not matter how you want to avoid it."

"It is not true! I don't want to have anything to do with the mafia!" exclaimed the frustrated guy, perhaps more by habit than denial because it wasn't just because he didn't want to, more than that he had thought about it before.

"You can't avoid it, you have seen it in the future..." answered as mysteriously as ever the assassin "Secondly, Tsuna, you realize... that you're not a good leader."

Those words were already being toll on the young man, who recalled how it is that everything that had happened in the future, had been triggered by his stupidity, in the present or in the future.

"My duty is to train you to be the leader of the most powerful of Italy mafia and the world, the journey into the future has proven to me that both you as I made errors that would trigger bad things to people that we want to and that is something that I am not prepared to let that happen..." He smiled weakly "and I know you don't..."

The owner of the X-gloves look amazed at the Arcobaleno for a few seconds, not just amazed by how he knew him so well, but by the fact that he was telling Tsuna his feelings, it rarely happened, the only time it had happen, it was before the fight against Vindice.

"Therefore, I have decided that you will make a journey, so you would start from scratch, to be a good leader, you must start from the bottom and go all the way up to being the boss that your family deserve." he said looking him firmly.

"But to where?" asked Tsuna without being very sure about his journey, especially since he didn't know where.

"To a city close by, Kuoh, you will enter at a school named Kuoh Academy and will proceed your new life there." said the killer and the confident of the ninth.

"except... what?" inquired bewildered the boy, knowing that if Reborn sent him somewhere, there was always something weird and unexpected there, "How would that help me become a better leader?"

As response, the Arcobaleno of the Sun only smiled while his hat covered his eyes.

"Now you will find out later on... but for now, you are moving tomorrow." was all he said before returning inside the House.

He, the owner of the Vongola Ring of the sky, still remained some minutes outside, reflecting on the words of his mentor, before sighing and returning to the room, where all expected him with a huge cake in the center of table written on it: "Do your best, Tsuna!" engraving in the center of the cake.

They were all smiling, except for Hayato who was crying; to see them all gathered there, he only smiled and look to Reborn:

'All this is thanks to you Reborn... without you, I would remain 'Dame-Tsuna', without a friend or something like that-' he thought while looking at his tutor who only nodded understanding what his student thought.

They proceeded to cut the cake, all happened normally, Lambo fighting with I-pin and Gokudera ending fighting with Haru about mistreating the kids, Fuuta praising his mother along with his father about food who only responded by a laugh, Hibari in a corner of the House with Tetsuya, Chrome was talking with Ken and Chikusa, he wondered how had entered them here? It was a good question, Basil talking to Yamamoto and Dino accompanied by Romario, Colonello flirting with Lal Mirch, which was lovely and strange because Lal without the curse was a grown-up, but Colonello was still a baby, Hana chatted with Ryohei while Kyoko was doing the same with Haru, Lambo and I-pin were caught by the bazooka of the 10 years, Bianchi tried to feed Reborn mouth-to-mouth with her own cake based on Poison Cooking.

No doubt his family was a unique family. But damn, he loved that family, wouldn't change them for the world and he would make sure he could protect them. While he thought in that, Hayato is approached him:

"Juudaime" he called it with a smile on his face "we can talk with you?" He asked calmly, rather rare, but if Tsuna had been more observant, he realized from all the other guardians looked at him and they outlined a serious grimace. (except Hibari, no change)

"Sure" answered a little surprised by the behavior of his self-declared right hand, then both of them left towards the courtyard but to the surprise of the chestnut, all the other guardians also did

"What is it, guys?" inquired a bit restless by the fact that their six guardians were facing him.

In response, all extended his hand with their Vongola ring in it, giving it to the chestnut that only he looked incredulous for them

"guys... do you?" He tried to understand what happened while fearing the worst.

"It is not what you think, Juudaime" Hayato advanced "We are not giving it to you by relinquish or because of something similar" He explained "It is because this was the work of Reborn-san that is transferring us normally later on, but as it would take us a pair of months to transfer us to the Academy of Kuoh, so we are giving them to you so you won't forget about us, Juudaïme." He went ahead and deposited his ring in the hand of a unbelieving Sawada "I, Gokudera Hayato, the guardian of the storm and his right hand, promise that I will fight hard and never leave my boss' side, I will destroy the enemy who tries to touch him." he said looking him in his eyes with a smile.

"Hayato..." whispered the touched boy, calling him for the first time by his first name.

"I, Takeshi Yamamoto, Guardian of the rain and your best friend, I promise to help you when you're in trouble, cover your back, clean all your sins." He finished leaving a stunned Tsuna while giving him his ring

"I, Sasagawa Ryohei, Guardian of the Sun and your partner of the boxing club, promise to destroy anyone who dares try to touch you and help you with all of my strength to the EXTREME!" exclaimed leaving his ring in hand the Vongola's blood that was still not knowing what to say.

"I, Lambo, Guardian of the Thunder and the less to your charge, promise provide you all my force to avoid that suffer and receive all the damage by you of be necessary, besides be always for exasperate you when have 5 years" said Lambo adult with half smile and the eye sawing, while calmly deposited his ring in the fist of the young Vongola.

"I... Chrome Dokuro, on behalf of Mukuro-sama, as Guardian of the mist promise to protect you and cover you against anything that try to hurt you... I'll be there if you need me Boss" She said with her timid voice leaving the ring in the hand of the young before giving him a light kiss on the cheek, surprising even more the guy and produced a blush on his cheeks.

"I... Kyoya Hibari, Guardian of the cloud, promise to beat to death anyone who you can not defeat, and then beat you to death for being so weak..." Yes, even in those moments Hibari was Hibari.

"..."the tenth said nothing while receiving the cloud ring in your hand.

For his part, Reborn watched what was happening on one side of the door, with a smile on his face when the door opened.

"It is our turn!" exclaimed voices Duet.

"Haru and Kyoko-chan?" questioned, even without processing well all that passed, the young Sawada.

"We also have something to say!" returned to speak in unison as if they were single person.

"What is it?" searched, not being very sure, the boy.

"We, Miura Haru and Sasagawa Kyoko, promise to be there for you whenever us need, to help you in all what can Tsuna-kun!" exclaimed, no, almost shouted before extending between the two of them, their hand and in it: an object.

"What is it?" He could not help but ask as he received it, was surprised to see a ring with a snake on it and recognized it "It is the family of Lancia' Boss' ring!" exclaimed looking for an explanation.

"We found it in your clothes, but it was in a very bad shape for some reason, we have past much of our time back to its original..." started to explain Haru.

"We needed lot of patience but finally we finally repaired it, we planned to give it to you on your birthday but this is a better time" finished Kyoko sweetly smiling.

"Girls... Thanks!" exclaimed the boy happily before return to see to its guardians "I will make sure to cherish those rings until we meet again." He assured him smiling with firmness, to the joy of the killer that watched all of it from the House.

'that's the spirit Tsuna, many challenges await you, but you will learn to be a good leader with all your future experiences... we relied on you.' thought the little boy with a smile.

…

…

…

…

 _(a few weeks later)_

This was shit!

A month had elapsed since they had moved to that city, alone with him and his mother, just as at the beginning of everything... and that it had become like his beginning at Namimori Middle School.

Just a month of having entered the Academy, took 5 days for the being "the new kid" boom to end and 4 more to win the nickname of "Dame Tsuna", because of his bad grades, of his bad luck and his poor physical condition, he was placed in the lowest position of the school, in particular by the fact that the only two people who spoke to him was the duo of the most perverted student in school : Matsuda, the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi", and Motohama "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter", what had caused that every girl thought that he was the same as his so-called "friends".

'Reborn where are you at?' wondered looking out the window of his room in the middle of math class on Friday, undoubtedly, without the help of that, the boy was total and absolutely destined to fail, looked to the athletics track that was unoccupied at that time and saw her.

It was a girl, one year older than him, her body looked like something out of a magazine of supermodels, her build was not Japanese, perhaps European by its so pronounced curves, her long crimson red hair waved to the watching as she walked towards to anyone who was near, her white skin as the snow only made it to see more attractive for all.

'That girl... is even more beautiful than Kyoko-chan' thought gaping before receiving a chalk hit him right in the middle of his forehead who shot it from his chair.

"Sawada! Stop wasting time and answer the equation!" the teacher demanded that he seemed upset, but only caused everyone laughing from the failure once again.

No doubt, he had once again become the "dame-Tsuna".

Or that thought until that afternoon when the output, most still in the Hall when entered a girl and went directly to the chestnut boy.

"My apology... are you Sawada Tsuna?" asked in a shy voice, drawing the attention of everyone, both men and women.

"Eh... yes." answered a bit surprised the boy looking at her.

"Please, go out with me!"

That request echoed in the ears of the young Vongola, astonished, only remained stoic while observing the girl in front of him.

It was a girl of his age, from a different school uniform obviously, that he did not remember having seen in the time that it had been there, had long hair up to half back, was still black and silky, beautiful face and eyes dark black-brown, thin but seductive figure, that could easy make the boy blushed.

Amano Yuuma was her name, he heard many chatter while they were saying things like "idol Yuuma-chan", even thought she was from a different school. She was famous as one of the most beautiful girls in the city.

"I have..." of course that he would say that no, Kyoko and Haru, he had feelings for both? Did not think it at the time, but not would be with any girl that wasn't any of these two, he was about to answer him when his eyes came into contact with her "…been…" he continued immediately, moments later he realized that there was saying "ehh... waiting..."

"Perfect, see you in the morning at the entrance of the school." the girl was dismissed and it was hence humming happily, leaving shocked Tsuna and the whole class that just cried in unison.

'What the hell was that?' Tsuna thought not understand what happened.

"Oi, oi, Tsuna what did just happen?" questioned somewhat annoying Motohama from his arm by the shoulders of the guy "How do you know the super sexy idol Amano Yuuma?"

"No... I have no idea... I did not even know her until now, I am as surprised as you!" He said not understanding what was going on? How did he get the opportunity with one of the most successful girl in school?

"Not possible!" Matsuda cried while it drawn attention from a side to another "You don't know anything about the wonderful world of the sex and the body female! Perhaps you don't wish that you could have a Harem of women only to you?" He wondered with hope in his look, without know that continued being the center of attention of all.

Suddenly, the mental image of Kyoko and Haru with few clothes on a bed waiting for him with open arms was on the verge of causing a tremendous nosebleed but removed those thoughts in his head.

"Why not?" answered with another question and several of the men had to agree as the women watched it right now and were disgusted, "But I have other kinds of problems that occupy my time... so that..." He began to answer embarrassing all what could be more important than the perverted things? When the classroom door opened revealing a bishonen a few years older than Tsuna, with blonde hair and blue eyes with a sweatshirt of hunting Beach, green black and brown pants.

"When do you not, Tsuna-kun?" He asked the guy that occasionally enter captive industry immediately.

"Dino-san?" asked bewildered chestnut standing from his seat returning his attention to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought some things that Reborn asked to bring as he thought, in addition, something happened yesterday evening and you need to be aware of this..." I mysteriously answered that last part.

"Wait... no did I miss something?" He questioned while taking his backpack and walking towards his "big brother".

"No, there are well, concerning this city, had another sector of the Momokyokai controlling these surroundings... but..." He stopped seeing that Tsuna was already angry at his responsibilities.

"So why have to do with them, right? If I am in this city means that I have to do charge also this place isn't it?" He asked while they went out of the classroom even though the Tomaso were made responsible for these places...

"You've got it, let's continue this conversation in the car, Romario us waiting..." He confirmed coming out alongside his Otouto leaving everyone frozen in the room.

"Did they just say Momokyokai? Is not the band of Yakuza who control the surrounding area of the city of Kuoh?" He wondered causing even more confusion at all why would "Dame Tsuna" was wrapped with the Yakuza?

The sound of an engine caught their attention as they all went to windows, from where they saw Tsuna and the one named Dino to the entrance where a red Ferrari Enzo very expensive and luxurious appeared, from which came a man dressed in costume and opened their door that they rise, once inside car boot away through the streets to a considerable speed leaving all shocked.

No doubt this was going to be the gossip of the year.

While they were in the car, Tsuna and Dino resumed his conversation.

"Then... what happened to the Momokyokai?" he asked the expectant boy looking at the blonde.

"They were massacred overnight yesterday..." answered the Cavallone leader seriously, surprising and terrifying the leader of Vongola

"How?" He tried to ask but the shock made it impossible for him to finish, luckily it was not necessary.

"We learned this morning, we went to their base at the request of the Tomaso since they knew that we were in the city and when we arrived around, all we found was a disaster, there is no better word to describe the massacre, we looked for evidence of who could have done it, but we find only black feathers in the place."

"Black feathers?" repeated the boy.

"Yes, and that is disconcerting, not there is any family of the mafia or Yakuza that have black feathers as a signature."

"That is strange" noted the Brown student.

"Indeed, but if we cannot find evidence, we cannot do nothing, so keep your eyes opened, Tsuna, if there are problems, you can tell us immediately, we will arrive as soon as possible." Assured the "Flaming Horse".

"Agreed..." He responded very unsure it young while the car stopped outside of his new home.

"Hey, don't worry, Mama already gave me a lunch so I could stay out to search for the culprit." He said while he told them by the window of the auto.

"See you." the young man took off before entering the House "Tadaïma!" He said as he knew that his mom was the only one at his house.

"Ha, Tsuna-kun, Dino came to visit us..."

"Yes, he went to pick me up at the school" He informed while he took his shoes to enter.

"He still is as polite as ever." Nana exclaimed gladly as always "A meal will be ready in a few minutes, you can begin your homework if you want?"

"Yes..." He answered while climbing the stairs to his room, soon he entered and saw the cardboard box on his bed with a note above, immediately went to read it while leaving his things near the desk.

'Tsuna, your guardians asked those things from your personal engineers, because they wanted to make you learn how to use those rings with this weapons, which are replicas of their weapons.' he recited to the letter, the Vongola opened the box and several boxes which actually had weapons in it.

'They are modified so that you can use them, the C.A.I System of Hayato, a Katana camouflaged as a baseball bat and Yamamoto, boxing gloves and Ryohei for the future, the Hibari Tonfas, the trident of Chrome and horns of the Electtro Set of adult Lambo, you need to learn how to use rings that will help you as well as recordings that they did to help you, but you are not allowed to fight with X - GLOVES or VONGOLA box, or even reveal to someone that you are the DECIMO VONGOLA for anything in the world, at least for now.'

'we'll see each other soon,

Reborn'

'PS: seriously, you can not occupy the gloves or reveal your title whatever happens, is an order.'

'PPS: also, you are going to receive another set of lenses, headphones with transmission which they used for infiltration at the Melone base and a box with Shinukigan (pills last will) concentrated, enough one for entering Hyper mode, and I have also commanded a replica snow vongola ring, it will be good enough for you so you can use the same techniques that Gelaro, Dame Tsuna.'

He finished the letter, then sack all the objects to check, and indeed, they were all listed but... Why couldn't he use the X-gloves? Without a doubt, something weird was happening.

"Ho... right... tomorrow I have my appointment with that girl..." He recalled slammed the youth even leaving all side of their bed "I better get prepare..." his intuition, the Vongola's, ensured that tomorrow would be a peculiar day for some reason.

…

…

…

 _(The next day)_

It was the day after, the day of the appointment with that Yuuma, Tsuna was walking towards the school when he passed in front of a park, he ran into a pretty girl dressed in pink that without saying a single word gave him a booklet which was printed a strange circle with the phrase 'we will grant your wish' written down. While taking the paper, he thanked the girl not wanting to be rude, and he innocently put it in the Pocket while he continued again, he had only 20 minutes left before the time of the date.

"Sorry, did you arrive early?" Yuuma said as she was overlooking the 10th who was a bit worried as he wore the same clothes as when he went to the future, although it is not as if she knew about it.

"No, it is my first date, and I didn't want to be late."

"And to where shall we go?" wondered the woman with sweetness.

"I... the truth is that I do not know, I am new in the city so I expected that you would help guide me through the city." He answered sincerely.

"I can understand, I know what we will do" She answered happy while she took his arm of the boy and started to walked.

They spent a nice afternoon, they went to a games room where miraculous somehow he got out a stuffed animal from a machine and a donut in hand for his appointment, hence a drink while they chatted, even that Tsuna who was very nervous, had managed to give no information about the mafia.

And thus came the night:

They ended up walking in a park, which at that time was desolate, and came to the fountain focus where the brunette stepped forward slightly and turning to see the tenth.

"This was fun, Tsuna-kun." She said cheerfully for a second which reminded him a little Kyoko, Kyoko? Wait, he didn't remember her so far... why just remembered her now? And the other girl... Haru? Why can't I remember them well? "but... Can you do a last favor for me?" She asked out of their ramblings.

"What?" He asked somewhat confused by the timid attitude of women.

"Could you die, please?"

"Sorry, I think I have not heard good..." He said with a drop of sweat in the neck while his V. I. (Vongola Intuition, for short) told him that the danger was near.

"Can you die, please?" said the girl by changing her voice for a seductive and revealing a frosted look similar to a black angel's wings while she rose floating "it's nothing personal... this afternoon was fun, I assure you."

'Wait what?' He asked mentally 'black wings...' saw as the girl began to attach something that appreciates being light in his hand 'is it Dying Will?' He asked to see how light transformed into a spear and threw it at an overwhelming rate, but incredibly, perhaps because of all the training and fighting to death (which were almost the same thing) that it had could evade the attack rolling to one side.

"Oh?... You dodged a sacred light spear?" She wondered amazed watching as the boy stood up.

'Those were flames Dying Will... mixed with something but those black feathers...' He returned to see the girl and remember his conversation with the wild Bronco "You are the one killed the Momokyokai, right?" He asked wanting to confirm his suspicions.

"How doo you know that?" She turned her expression into surprise, "Yes, I kill them, they were an obstacle and I got rid of them, I thought that it was they were the ones I was looking for what I felt, but I was wrong, you were that energy that I discovered here, no doubt a serious problem in the future so I have to get rid of you, especially with the powerful Sacred Gear that you have inside of you and that potential of yours, I cannot simply take the risks."

'Sacred Gear?' He repeated in his mind, the Vongola.

"But no matter, this time you will not dodge this..." She assured him creating another spear before releasing it, the problem was that it was divided into more Spears that advanced relentless towards the chestnut.

'They are too many, I can not dodge with my normal speed, I need flames...' He thought alarmed while looking for in your pocket the pills and his gloves that had brought with him as a precaution, but when Reborn voice resonated in his head 'for anything in the world, you cannot use your X-gloves or Natsu.'

Too late, the reaction of the Vongola was delayed by that memory and received all Spears. One pierced her right lung, another the left shoulder, one more right leg and the other on the left side of your abdomen. The poor boy could not do anything more than drop on his knees in pain.

"You've been pierced by a spear of Holy light, you will die in a few minutes, but Tsuna-kun, don't blame me, blame God for putting a powerful Sacred Gear inside of you, your life ends here Sawada Tsunayoshi... not again see us but it was fun to meet you." and after those words, she left in the immensity of the night, leaving the Juudaime slowly dying in a pool of his own blood.

'Curse... I... I'm dying' He thought and recognized the feeling of leaving this world with heaviness 'and this time I won't relive if I have a last will, truth?' He wondered as he drifted into nothing less, 'pathetic... murdered by my date... a form of death worthy of dame-Tsuna.' He said weakly 'but I... don't want to die still... still there are things that I want to do... return to see to my friends...' thought recalling to their guardians and others family the day of your party of farewell 'be with Kyoko-chan and Haru... play with them others... train... do me... strong... return me... the tenth Vongola and... and... protect them to all...' he said as his view began to clouding, unmistakable sign of his early death while something shining in the pocket of his trousers, "I... want... to live..."

A flash of light passed unnoticed by the partial blindness of the young man that only was capable of breathing as his body was functioning as he wanted and didn't notice the new presence until it spoke:

"You are the one who call me, is it true?" said its voice, and as if by magic, the view of the young Vongola improved enough for distinguish a silhouette, a girl of hair red "Seems that you are dying... your wound... ay, seems that something interesting is happening... so are you... this is really interesting." the laughter of it, unknown, puzzled the dying Tsuna but not was capable of saying nothing because of his current state, "if you die, I'll take care of you, your life will be mine, and you will live as my..." was the last thing Brown could hear before falling into unconsciousness.

"Tsuna-kun!" cried a voice forcing him to wake up, he opened his eyes slowly and the memories of his murder last night came to his mind, rose sitting on his bed as if it were a spring.

What had happened? Seriously has someone murdered him? And then why is he still alive? Who had saved him? Those were the questions that the young man had after reviewing what had apparently been a dream while he mustered for the school, still alive, then there was no problem as everything was happening the same way as before he met Yuuma. He would the normal Dame-Tsuna except for the rumor of Tsuna being part of the Yakuza who controlled the city, the Momokyokai.

…

…

…

…

 _(A week later)_

It had been a week since the incident with Amano Yuuma, apparently he only found two options for what happened: the girl in question really wanted to kill him or everything had been a dream, since apparently nobody remembered anything about it in school, it had also given the name to Dino investigate it and had not found anything , as well as had given with the responsible of the massacre of Momokyokai, which could only mean by that, that the girl was very good at destroying information, and as her work had not been finished, surely it would return to see if she finished the work.

It would not be that easy the next time, he knew about the danger. Since that incident, he had been practicing with the weapons provided by Spanner, to protect himself if something like that was to happen again, he was going to make sure that it would not be that easy for them next time.

To begin with, he had to endure about 30 pages with Hayato explanation about the flames of different attributes on different fingers, then had to solve the puzzle that was that thing that occupied him for a whole afternoon to come up with the correct combination and thus: n his right hand, thumb was the cloud ring , the index was the ring of the storm, on the middle finger, remained carrying the of the sky, in the ring was the rain which was necessary to generate, and on the Pinky, he still carried the Shimon of the earth that was necessary for the Vongola Gear; While in his hand left, the thumb was the ring of the snow, in the index was the ring of Lambo, the ring of lighting, in the middle finger, he carried the ring of the family of Lancia restored by Kyoko and Haru, on the ring finger, there was the ring of the Sun and in the pinkie the ring of Mukuro, the mist.

He began his training almost immediately, and in that week had to admit that it had progressed enough, mixture between his Super intuition, Vongola ring of the correct item and videos given by his friends to facilitate his training, could handle all the techniques that remembered from Gelaro perfectly and thanks to the explanation of Lambo's 25 years already handled the Electro Goring to the level of 15 years being that even not could pull it as he had done for 25 against Levi in their battle for rings; He had learned the basics of martial arts, facilitates the use of the tonfas, box gloves and the crosier, being able to imbue the tonfas with flames of attribute cloud as future Hibari and learned some useful movement thanks to the videos in which the Hibari of the present expressed it as he would bite him to death when he returned to see done to teach his style, could use a pair of illusions of low level with help of them flames of mist and the explanations good, although something slow by the shy voice of Chrome, while knew them movements basic of the boxing by courtesy of Ryohei who explained the way of "extreme!".

Another point which he dealt with was training for the Shigure Souen Ryu, which was quite difficult, especially with the cryptic instructions for Yamamoto, "fuaa" "katchin" and "flosh" were some of the explanations that after only seeing around 20 times, he managed to understand, so he was only now able to use the first two forms of invincible style.

Similarly, it cost him a hell to learn how to use the C.A.I System of his right hand, given that he first had to read the 253-pages book written by the guy where explained step by step what was the C.A.I System, correct postures and combos to use, clear that it was slow enough to understand all the technicalities of the guardian of the storm, but was now able to use a couple of basic combos given that still did not have enough speed to use more complex.

The most curious of all was that he only had improved overnight, in fact he felt like his instincts improved overnight, as some kind of nocturnal creature, and in fact he apparently had become one, since each morning cost him even more to get up to go to school, but his mother still blamed it on his state of depression by the fact of having left all his friends in Namimori. He also felt an increase in energy at night, making it easier to extend the training to the night hours, but as soon as dawn hit, he felt his body faint like if all his flames of last will disappeared from his body, in the end, since that day had never saw that girl's red hair that came out at the end of "his dream" which made him doubt more.

…

It was evening and it was as always facing the courtyard while the Professor gave an explanation of what was on the Board when he returned to see, just where the last, walked to the side as the athletics track was almost empty, that girl's red hair seeming to wing blurry figure that had saved him that night, kept watching it for a few seconds until she reacted to his gaze turning it to see then just to outline a fairly cute smile that made him blushed.

'She smiled me?' asked somewhat gawky 'impossible if I don't know her... wait... could be that...?' not could finish their thoughts when again a hit of chalk was shot at his chair leaving the matter abandoned of time.

…

It was night and as always, he was returning home late, after all he needed to train hard if he wanted to be able to protect himself without gloves X Natsu, but there was something that concerned him, for a while he felt a presence watching him, following him, stalking him, even if he was supposed to be used to it, he kind of thought that the person that was following him wasn't at all a good person and didn't want something from him.

He walked but decided to take another route, hoping to lose his harasser, and by a twist of fate, I end up right in the same Park where the girl with black wings, Yuuma, had finished with his life, and in the middle of it, a man wearing a suit that looked at him coldly.

'This ended not well' briefly thought the young Vongola, he stood curiously and on his guard as his V.I. was warning him of the danger of the man in front of him.

"This is rare, meeting a guy like you, in a place like East..." said the man with a powerful voice timbre, seriously, although formal, but seemed to realize the movement of foot of chestnut, were arrested "You aren't trying to flee or are you? Who is your master? It must be a person of lower rank or with a pastime that is strange to choose this place as a territory who must really take care of you... then about your teacher?" He asked the confused boy again.

The truth was that he wanted to reply "Reborn" but the type used the word "love" and not master or guardian, so the arcobaleno was discarded as response to what he asked.

"Don't you escape?... but that expression on your face tells me that you don't master..." He continued muttering to himself man costume "would you be an exiled then?" He asked "I guess this is why I don't feel the presence of your teacher or your classmates, nor someone hiding their presence nor spells of transportation, only your power... According to the current situation you are an exile... so there will be no problem if you are removed" after these words from his back emerged two angel wings black, very similar to the Yuuma.

'Shit!' was all that step into his head to the see to the man raise is a couple of meters with their wings.

"Disappears, exiled" doomed the man while in his hand a spear of light was formed as that looked like the one who had claimed the life of the chestnut and throwing it against Tsuna, a big explosion was present, generating a great shade of powder which disappeared to show something that surprised man.

In the place of impact, it wasn't Tsuna that was hit, he only saw something in red flames with bones black Gothic circles that had power creating a platform in the hollow, which had apparently prevented the passage to the nozzle.

"But what...?" tried to ask the man in suit.

"Scudo C.A.I (shield C.A.I)" whispered the very useful chestnut as he noted that his enemy had a face of total shock by what happened 'his Spear is a mixture between the "Degradazione" of the storm, the "Solidificazione" of Ligthing and the "Attivazione" of the Sun, but that's impossible, we assumed that nobody is able to collect three attributes, Hayato and I can 2 and already we are rarities...' He thought upset but didn't stop looking at the man who was composed at a little astonishment and then threw another Spear of light against.

He took his hand to hip was carrying the same belt of Gokudera to carry the C.A.I System and when the lance was about to impact, where he was no longer there "Volare Platform (platform flying)" He said coming out of the dust in that red Frisbee that took him to be at the same height as his attacker opened a green box and put it with flame Lighting, immediately a pair of horns appeared on their hands "Thunder Set!" He exclaimed putting horns on each side of his head, the sky began to Flash in lightning "Elettrico Cornata!" lightning struck it and the energy was accumulated in their horns and using the platform, moved at high speed to impact against the man of black wings that the confusion was not able to avoid the impact, electrocuting him instantly and send it to the floor with a big punch.

"Tsk... that has been impressive, exiled" praised the man rising slowly "I never had seen similar skills never... it is easy to know why you decided leave to your master..." He mentioned returning to spread their wings.

"Don't run away!" cried Tsuna as he was accompanied by a rapid movement of the platform ending against the suit while the snow ring emitted a white flame with blue hints "Cattarata di Neve!" After this, the sky changed into a huge torrent like an avalanche that was about to crush the black wings that moved as quickly which could , but his body fell heavily to the ground due to snow had frozen completely wings.

"Curse..." mumbled the man who rose for the second time in the duel "this does not stay so!" He exclaimed forming a spear of light too fast and throwing it right at the heart of the boy, who by instinct tried to avoid it moving, but the Lance was too fast and ended fitting into his left shoulder.

"Argh!" He tried to produce a muffled feeling cry as it burned his travelogue, lost control over the platform and term falling on impact, the spear remained there, while brown boy who was kneeling, saw the man standing a few meters away from him.

"It must hurt... the light is poisonous to beings as you; being hit by that would be giving you a fatal damage, thought that that spear would kill you, even although the power has decreased" He said with some astonishment in the state of the boy "Your body is more resistant then what I thought, another one of them with more power should end you. Now you are done." He created another spear.

The chestnut only grumbled, while discreetly carrying his hand to another box, when the sound of an explosion did startle him, looked back to the man and saw that they had smoke coming out of his hand that was stained with blood.

"Don't you dare touch him!" was heard the voice of a woman who at that time was passing next to the tenth, a woman with long red hair, Tsuna recognized her as the girl who had smiled that morning while passing by the athletics track and that had saved him in his "dream".

"This red hair..." mumbled the surprised man "must be Gremory House..."

"I am Rias Gremory." The girl presented herself with serious voice, "how do you do, Mr Fallen Angel?" she wondered with formality and taunted "It seemed that you have been trying to hurt this boy, and I am not pleased." She threatened with ferocity reflected in her eyes.

"Well, well so that guy belongs to you? Then so is the territory." He deduced smiling "Well then, let me apologize now, but I recommend you that you do not leave and let loose your servant, people like me could give him a quick death while he is alone... good, even if it wasn't going to be easy..." He mentioned trying to embarrassing to the woman while the Vongola only listened feeling as he wanted to disappear but his wound let out too much blood.

"Thanks for the advice." she thanked, the one named Rias with seriousness and not a shred of gratitude, "This village is under my close supervision, so I won't contain myself if you get in my way" there was again threatening to looking at the name fallen Angel.

"I would say the same to you heiress of the House Gremory" answered the man adjusting his hat, "My name is Donassiege, I hope that we will not see each other again..." and said this turned around beginning gives away, leaving the redhead with the frozen boy.

As soon as the man got lost in the darkness, the sense of Tsuna's alert ended up disappearing, as he struggled to remain conscious, only to see the girl who had saved him approaching.

"Are you about to faint?" She asked as soon as she approached the boy "That is without a doubt a fatal wound... I guess that it cannot be avoided... hey, where is your House?" She asked but it was too late, the boy had fallen unconscious.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the next morning)_

"Ah... it hurts... my head is giving me a headache..." murmured the Vongola Decimo moving in his bed "Is what they call hangover?" he could not help to ask to the air, he began to rise slowly feeling the sheets sliding down his chest, 'Wait, why am I naked?' he said when realizing that tiny detail and confirm it as he opened his eyes, and also realizing something more, or someone more.

He saw red hair, the same red hair that saved him yesterday and at the incident before against Yuuma, he saw that it wasn't just the red hair but also the body of a female that was in his bed. And she was NAKED!

'What is happening?' thought frantic tenth 'How did it end up like that? I don't remember anything last night once she saved me the type of black wings... which means that she brought me here... but why is she asleep in my bed and naked?' He didn't stop searching for an explanation, while still being naked and looked around his bedroom.

"Tsuna-kun?" called the voice of his mother going up the stairs "Are you in the house? At what time did you get home? I hope you have a good explanation..." she said being already close to the door.

"Wait, do not enter!" He exclaimed the delirious chestnut by the situation "I am already up!"

But he apparently made noise made that the redhead began to wake up, giving a big yawn and calling the attention of the Vongola. "Is it already morning?" asked the innocent girl while she sat in bed.

"Wear something!" cried the boy with a blanket in his hands ready to cover the redhead, but as destiny and his natural stupidity would have decided, he end up stumbling falling face directly between the breasts of the girl, just at the very moment as his mother opened the door.

"Hurry Tsuna-kun, your father came to visit... we..." she began saying with joy as always, but as she saw the scene, she was simply left in a State of shock.

"Oh...good morning." greeted the girl in bed even with the Brown on it, looking while smiling at Nana.

"Only... girl... and naked..." Nana said before slamming the door and running "Darling! Tsuna! Be...! Sex! Foreign!"

"What Nana? What is happening with Tuna fish?" heard the voice of his father Iemitsu in the kitchen, sounded just as bewildered as his mother.

A little embarrassed, the boy separated himself and his face from the redhead but the girl only smiled and said: "Your family is quite lively in the morning."

After those sweets words, the young man stood up and went to the desktop of the boy where was her uniform finely folded as well as her underwear before the eyes of a very red Tsuna.

'A small hip, white and long legs, thighs, nice curved ass and huge breasts, why is it not hidden?' thought the boy not knowing where to look while she put on black lace panty.

But it showed greatly the features to the predicament of the Vongola, so after a giggle simply said: "You can look all what you want... but first tell me how is your wound?"

The brown-haired boy remembered what happened yesterday and how he was once again hurt by those weird spears. He looked at his shoulder where he was supposed to be hit, but saw no trace of the injury.

"no, nothing... it is like I was never hit... but how?" He asked surprised, being sure of that even the Attivazione del Sol would not heal it so fast, then it was not a dream, right?

"no, it wasn't." She assured the boy as she read his thoughts while she wore a bra to match the panties, "I cure you, it was a critical hit, but thanks to my body larger than yours, got to heal in one night; We embrace while we were naked, so I could share a little power magic with you since you were very weak, I am able to do it because we are from the same clan..." She explained while she wore stockings sitting next to the guy.

"naked... clan..." tried to understand something, the guardian of sky, 'that means that...'

"Don't worry, even I am still a Virgin like you" She assured him as if she read his mind to then spend her fine hand down the cheek of the young man, "Rias Gremory, I am a devil" she said sweetly, surprising the tenth "Also I am your master, nice to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, can I call you Tsuna?" She wondered with sweetness.

…

…

…

…

 _(A little later in the kitchen)_

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed the girl before taking a piece of meat and eat it "It is delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Really? Thank you, please call me Mama, all Tsu-kun's friends call me that." thanked so gladly as always the mother of Tsuna, and was waiting for his son to give an explanation, just like his father who was looking for a conversation while smiling widely, even if he seemed a little annoyed.

"Tsuna, this is the food of Mama, eat it." ordered the girl with elegance, almost as a sister greater than Reborn by some moments.

"Sure..." answered nervous the young boy as he began to take food to his mouth.

"umm... Tsuna..." called Iemitsu looking still happy at his son "where does this lady doing here?"

"Oh, thousand apologies for not presenting me. I've made a shame for my family, the Gremory's. Please, let me present myself. Otou-sama, and Mama, my name is Rias Gremory" presented the girl solemnly "I go to the same school as Tsuna-kun, enchanted to know you" she smiled to the blonde man and gave them a smile.

"Is that so? that is incredible and you can call me Papa..." answered the man so happy as always "Are you a foreigner? You sound so very natural" He said interested.

"Yes, it is because I lived in Japan since long ago because of the work of my father" answered immediately the girl.

"I am surprised, I always thought that your first would be Haru or Kyoko.." snickered a bit the man, looking at get color on the cheeks of his son, little did he know that it produce a different type of face on Rias, a little displeased and intrigued face.

"Dad!" exclaimed the embarrassed Brown.

"... Rias... san... right?" asked not really convinced his mother, calling the attention of everyone else.

"Yes... Mama?" calmly inquired the young finishing their breakfast.

"What type of relationship do you have with Tsuna?" the woman was direct to the point looking curious at girl. They could see a flower background behind her as she had a quite interested face. Rias was even a little surprised by the attitude of the mother.

"Only a Sempai and her Kohai very close..." Answered still smiling the redhead

"Are you sure?" answered immediately chestnut "and even if so... why were you in his bed?"

"Tsuna said he had nightmares, so I slept with him..."

"And naked?" Apparently, his mother not yielding so easily, as she was convinced to know if she was going to be a grandma soon enough, she was missing the little children that use to leave with them.

"Don't worry, this is how... friendships are now" calmly replied the girl, causing a drop of sweat in the tenth, who would believe something like this?

"Too bad? People sleep naked lately" She accepted the fact.

Chestnut looked incredulous at his mother and realized the blank stare that now possessed, instinctively look to the redhead who whispered only in the ear.

"Sorry... but it seemed that it was going to be annoying, so I used my power to."

'Power?' he repeated in his mind, recalling what was said this morning by the girl: 'I'm a devil' 'Does that mean that the devils have that kind of power?' asked looking at his dad expecting to find that same look as his mother's, but he didn't, he looked, which surprised him, and also the girl, but she didn't really showed it.

"Well, hurry or you will arrive late, by the way Tsuna, here" He said passing a white envelope to his child "Reborn gave it to me, he told me to open it when you were alone, I have to go fix some things, we will see then, son, Miss." He said goodbye as he left from the table and kissed Nana before leaving.

…

…

…

…

 _(Later at school)_

While they were on their way to school together after leaving the Sawada Household, the young boy carried the bag of the girl as her servant as his protests were swift...

"Why is it him...?" muttered a jealous guy.

"What makes a person so vulgar be next to Rias Onee-sama?" asked a girl quite annoyed.

"You are right, don't you know who he is?" A girl answered who was next to her, calling the attention of the young students "He is a pervert as all believed, indeed, he has as his friends those two idiots, the perverted duo ... and I heard that he was also wrapped with the Yakuzas"

"Really?" asked the other quite amazed.

"Yes, the other day, a blonde bishonen arrived to accompany him and was talking with other mobsters..."

'Who was... that bishonen?' asked somewhat bewildered the young Sawada 'could be that be Dino-san?'

Before he could give any thought to it, both arrived to the entry of the school where the girl simply dismissed his worry with a smile after tell him.

"I will send someone to pick you up in the afternoon..." She took her bag back.

She soon left, the young turned to the bathroom before finding himself alone in a locked cubicle and opened the package given by his father, recognized the letter of the hitman.

'Tsuna, I sent a couple of Mammon Chains that you use them in the ring of Vongola and Shimon, are only prototypes but it works so that you won't use the X-gloves in any way, and must leave Natsu ring alone for a while, you can bring other rings with you for any emergency, Reborn.'

Indeed, there was a pair of chains as which Lal of the future had given them to make disappear the brand of energy of their rings before the Strau fly, and inhibited the possibility of send flames Dying Will to the ring, took his backpack and put the ten rings leaving his pet in the Pocket hidden that brought and is them put in his respective finger, making firm the chains putting all the rings back on his fingers.

Tsuna was immediately questioned when he arrived at his classes by his two idiot friends but for once was glad that the teacher arrived and declared that the class began. Things were normal until the time of the end of the school.

"Hello, how are you?" asked a bishonen similar to Dino, only that of his age, he was younger and with the hair which was more clear and short.

"Who are you?" He wondered somewhat carefully, he didn't want to repeat no matter what the same thing as with Yuuma.

"I am Kiba Yuuto" presented the young boy "I came here at the request of Rias Gremory-sempai."

"I see." answered the young man putting his stuff in the bag before heading to the Duet perverts, "I will see you later" He dismissed while the other guy started walking, and he followed it.

While they were walking, Tsuna could not prevent himself from listening their comments annoying of the girls seeing them walking together, arriving to insinuate that they were couple which kind of pleased some girls and some boys.

But while they advanced, the boy looked at his hands:

"And those rings?" wondered the boy trying to put a topic of conversation

"Them?" answered by raising hands to show his ten rings "My friends got them for me before coming here, they are like a memory, not I had put them by that, I do not know if there are rules against it."

"I see..." the boy answered interested but unable to see well the sky ring with the string.

Both followed stepped up to the old school building, there inside, climbed to the second floor to a room that had the sign: "Club of occultism".

"The President is here" said the young beloved of the sector female before entering.

They entered the room. There were strange signs and words in all areas of the classroom. In floor, wall and ceiling were covered with strange signs. And the strangest looking was a circle written by marks on the center of the room. It seems a magic circle that occupies most of the space in the room that was filled with a strange and creepy atmosphere. Also had a couple of sofas and tables in the room.

Then Brown became aware of the presence of a person in the room, it was a small girl, golden eyes and silver hair was sitting on a sofa while eating a Japanese sweet desert.

"It is Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun" presented the young to the girl, that only look peaceful to the brown before tilt to the head as she acknowledged his presence.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a serious face until she returned to her sweet.

"Nice to meet you too." said the return of Vongola before he noticed of the sound of the water falling and saw a tub of bath in the room where to the silhouette of a girl could be seen, immediately the tenth only blushed while diverted his look looking for something rather than else. Unknowingly, the silver-haired girl looks at him in amazement.

"Sit down." Advised in a flat voice, the young woman hiding her smile with her sweet, she was waiting for the pervert of the school, but that boy seemed very kind and noble.

A little self-conscious chestnut obeyed and took seat at opposite of the young woman, only to get a book, die by Gokudera on the C.A.I System, to read it for the third time and so he could understand a little more of the complex combos and how to use them. Shortly after, the red-haired girl who had woken up next to him was sheathed in her uniform even with wet hair, she looked to the chestnut prior to smile.

"It feels wrong not to be able to take a shower last night because I slept with you, so I took a shower now." apologized the girl looking at him before another person appeared behind him, it was of a girl of the same age that Rias, which had black hair bluish in a ponytail, had a pretty face and was smiling with sweetheart while looked at the tenth.

"How are you? My name is Himejima Akeno, I am delighted to meet you." She presented herself without stopping smiling.

"Oh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the pleasure is mine." He also presented himself with a bow.

Rias looked at him as he finished presenting himself,

"Well, now that we are all here, Tsuna-kun; We, the occult Kuoh high school club, welcome you... as a devil."

"Oh?" was the only thing consistent was the mind of Tsuna able to produce after this revelation.

"I suppose that it can not be avoided... it is natural to not believe us." commented Rias while Akeno served tea to everyone else "Do you remember the black wings last night?" she asked as the black-haired took seat beside her "That was a fallen angel, they were the old angels who served God, but fell to hell because they had impure ideas. They are also the enemies of devils" she began to explain "Us, devils, we have been in a war with the angels fallen since ancient times, we have been fighting for possession of the underworld, also known as hell in the human world. The underworld is divided into two areas of the devil and fallen angel. The devils made a pact with the human beings and to receive their pay, increase their strength. The angels dropped the other side controls human beings to eliminate demons and here the angels come to destroy the two sides by order of God, then the war is divided into three groups: demons, fallen angels, and angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Umm, Sempai…" called the young man not very sure of himself "That type of history is hard to accept for a normal student like me. Eh? Is this what the members of the club of the research do?" Normal? Really? Hasn't he passed that line a long time ago?

"No, the club of occult is only a facade... my hobby, all people here are devils..." answered immediately the redhead, perhaps a little desperate of it little credibility that had "Amano Yuuma." She said for capture the attention of the Brown, which she got "She disappeared, indeed, while trying to delete all elements that surrounded her." She clarified while was swirling a strand of hair with her finger, as Akeno pulled a photo of your pocket and is it passed to the young Vongola.

"Is it not Amano Yuuma-chan?" wondered, without stopping smiling, the girl.

"That is a fallen angel, the same type of monster which attacked you yesterday in the night" clarified Rias "She was in a mission and took interest in you as she decided to interact with you, to check something, when she finally studied you, she decided to fulfill her objective, as well as all the evidences of her existence."

"What was her objective?" asked the young boy quite seriously.

"To kill you..."

"But... I'm still alive... Why did she hunt me?" tried to discuss the descendant of Giotto looking at redhead.

"The reason by which your life was in his looks was for to check if had an object dangerous in your inside, since the response was weak, had that take your time for inspect you and it confirm, you are a human with a Sacred Gear

"Sacred Gear?" repeated confused the young, waiting for a clarification

Kiba then proceeded to explain it:

"Sacred Gear are irregular power, given to certain human beings. For example, most of the people whose names were recorded in the history are holders of Sacred Gears" she explained calmly, as if she had studied part of the topic in depth "they used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in the history."

"Currently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear inside their body" Continued Akeno as Kiba was silent "Do you know about people who play an important role in the world? Most of these people have a Sacred Gear sealed inside their body."

When the black-haired was silent, Rias nodded her head and ended the explanation where she left it.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in human society, but there are outstanding Sacred Gears that are a threat to the devil and fallen angels. Tsuna, raise your hand left, if you will?" She asked quietly.

Chestnut obeyed slowly, still not very convinced of what to do.

"Well, now think of someone that you believe the strongest..." indicated the redhead.

Several people passed by the head of the Vongola: his guardians, Lancia, Mukuro Rokudo, the Varia, Xanxus, Genkishi, Byakuran, Emna... Jagger... Bermuda... but his mind traveled to this tutor, the Hitman who guided him to where he was now. He could never see himself beat Reborn.

'I know, he is the strongest' thought the young boy "I am ready" he told the one named Rias.

"Well, now imagine that person in a situation in which he looks the strongest."

And he recalled that moment in his battle against Bermuda, the phrase that was accompanied by that shot and the feeling of power emanating when he fired. He was impressed by what happened at that time and realized later that that person was Reborn. He nodded so Rias continued:

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up so you can mimicked that position." Ordered the redhead, which was obeyed by the Vongola who now mimicked the pose of that person, copied it perfectly as the boy watched the entire room.

"My apology... Do you not have something like a hat and a gun?" she asked doubtful, surprising everyone for such a request.

"Ara... I think that I have something like that." said with a smile, the girl named Akeno as she came out of the room, leaving others who looked curious to Tsuna because of the request; within minutes, the girl with large front back with a hat of black felt with a red stripe and a toy gun Orange "Here, I hope it is okay." She told, passing objects, the guy.

"Thanks" thanked the young tenth before he put the hat on so that it would cover his one eye, tipping with the gun in his right hand and pointed it to the front.

"Well, do it" she ordered expectant of what was going to happen.

Tsuna only changed her look, which noted the club's members, from gentile to a serious and dangerous aura.

"It is the time to die..." He said in a serious voice freezing the viewers, he pulled the trigger and then…

A red light glowed in the left arm of the Vongola, switching off, the arm was covered by a gauntlet of red metal and large scales with talons for fingers and a huge green gem on the back of the same, the difference was that in its claws remained the rings of his friends, except the given by Kyoko and Haru.

"This is your Sacred Gear, now that you've called it for the first time, it will be easy able to use it next time and when you want to awakened" Rias said "That fallen angel, Yuuma, she attacked to kill you because that artifact was a threat for them, thanks to the circle of invocation, I could get there and save you."

"Circle of invocation?" repeated even doubts the chestnut.

Rias gave a booklet similar to the card that the girl that is crossed when he went to an appointment with Yuuma, gave him, "It is a brochure with a rare magic circle and a slogan saying: 'Will grant your wish', If you look at carefully, the magic circle in the leaflet is the same as the magic circle in the ground at a corner of the room."

"This is one of those brochures that we give. This circle magic is used for convene them to Devils, lately not many people who knows how to draw this circle to convene us, so we give these brochures to them, to people that seems that convened to Devils for help, this circle magic is safe and easy of use, that day, my pet distributed them and she gave one to you, Tsuna-kun, after that you were attacked by that girl, you called me while you were on the edge of death, you wanted to live so hard that you called me, it is normally Akeno and the others that are called." the Gremory told the Vongola, who was watching his gauntlet, "When you called me and I saw you, I knew immediately that you were attacked by a fallen angel and that you were the owner of a Sacred Gear, but there was a problem, and it was that you were on the edge of death. not only the Devils, but humans also die in the Act if they are impaled by the Spear of light of a fallen Angel, but you still were living what is surprising, though barely, and I decided to save your life... So, Tsuna, I made you reborn as a devil, as my devil, Rias Gremory's, of my Clan and House, and now you're my subordinate Devil."

Blam!

At that time, emerged from their back, wings. It looked different from the wings he saw before, the black one of them, the fallen Angels, and were similar to the wings of a bat.

Blam!

And Tsuna's back was also affected, there was a feeling that something was being born. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw that he also had grown black wings.

"Then introduced yourselves, mina." Said the Redhead standing which was imitated by everyone else except for the tenth.

"Kiba Yuuto, the second-year student, I am a devil, nice to meet you." the boy had presented himself with a warm smile.

"Toujou Koneko, first year... devil, glad to meet you" said the loli with an expression without any emotion.

"I am Himejima Akeno, third-year student and I'm the Vice-President of the club of occultism, and also I am a devil." She said smiling, while saluted him with her all body making her boobs move in motion. Tsuna could help but turn around while blushing.

"And I am your master, Rias Gremory, the heiress of the family which has the title of Duke in, it is nice to meet you." The redhead told him with a unique smile.

The guardian of the sky looked of sideways to his back only to find the pair of wings of bat like the others had and only sigh.

"I see... now I am a devil and I am a servant... so it means that I start from the bottom?" asked the boy embarrassed, surprising their new companions, 'It is a good thing that Xanxus isn't in the know, if he was, he would come to blow my brains as well as my cover surely' he shrugged his shoulders and look at the devils in front of him with a smile "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi , second year student, and I am a new devil, please help me well since I am starting, ok?" He said with a smile.

"Ara... Buchou, our new Kohai seems interesting... makes me feel like I have one pretty younger brother." Akeno said with a smile.

"Tsuna... are you OK with being my servant?" only asked, to confirm, the heiress Gremory.

"Yes, without any inconvenience, you saved my life, the least I can do is to serve you with all my will, I'm more than sure that I want to return the favor, you can ask anything, and I will do my best to fulfill the job you gave me." He answered leaving the hat on the front desk with the orange gun.

"You can keep them" said the brunette with a smile.

"Seriously? Thank you." Said the young man glad to keep the hat and the gun.

"Tsuna, from now on you shall call me Buchou, do you understand?" told the redhead.

"Always" inquired curiously Vongola "I thought I should have called you Onee-sama or perhaps Lady Rias" Expressed without any concern causing a faint blush and a hesitation on the girl while he muttered a "does not sound so bad"

"No, since the school and the city of Kuoh are my territory, I must be called with respect just like the others called me." She told him while she stood firm.

"Ok." agreed without any claim the keeper of the flame of the sky "So, what should I know about devils?"

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Tsuna, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"I see... and the Devils are everywhere?" asked the young boy curious.

"Well... If they are spread all over the world, there are very few cities that does not have a Chief responsible... heard that you were transferred recently where come from?" questioned after answering, the President.

"From Namimori" He answered without thinking, but immediately assumed that he had said something wrong, to see the faces that everyone had put, total and absolute bewilderment.

'Namimori?' thought terrified the redhead 'the place forbidden for Devils, Angels and Angels fallen?'

"Did I... say something bad?" asked innocently the boy.

"Eh... no, no, just that is rare to see someone in that city around here... why you moved?" wondered woman with care.

"My guardian organized it all, but I don't really why he separated me from all my friends." He declared with sincerity ensuring is of not revealing information.

"I see... Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Tsuna, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

"Understand... So, I invoked you because I had a strong will full of ambition and greed?" tried to review the rookie, receiving an assent from his new Chief "…already I see... good, in that time only thought that not wanted to die and to return to see to my friends..."

"Something happened to them?" asked interested genuinely the redhead

"No, but they all are very important to me, they are in Namimori for now because my agent sent me to here suddenly so they cannot come for a while, but I got their rings to remind them." he said showing his hands, with left return to normality, chain completely blocking the view of the ring of the sky and the Earth, but others were in all its splendor "As well that I could not die without returned them before." He said causing everyone to smile.

"I know Tsuna, I think that you will fit well with us" She assured her head "Together with me, your future will be bright" She noticed winking an eye.

…

…

…

 _(A few days later)_

It had some days since the young tenth was commissioned of partitioning brochures of the Group demonic in a bicycle, and a time finished of partitioning near 5 boxes of carton full of them brochures, gave by finished "the first part of its road as demon" according to Rias.

"Have you distributed all them?" asked surprised the leader of the young man seeing empty boxes as she entered the room with Akeno "Very well, then we can move to the next step, Akeno, would you mind?"

"Of course." answered the black-haired girl with joy "Then, Tsuna-kun, stand in the circle" She ordered the chestnut, which obeyed immediately.

"Tsuna, your work delivering fliers has finished, well done." congratulated the redhead "Now you can start your work as a professional demon."

"Contracts, right?" wondered the Vongola looking at his boss.

"So is, but as it is your first time, you will have to do a contract with someone whose wish is small, Koneko received two demands at the same time and since it is somewhat difficult to comply with the two of them, you will help" Explained the pure demon.

"Please, help me" asked the white-haired girl by tilting her head.

"Of course, Toujou-san." He answered with his typical kindness.

"Call me Koneko." Told the girl without any expression in particular.

"Ok, Koneko-chan" agreed the young.

"Tsuna, Akeno is inserting your engraving seal within the magic circle" explained Rias facing the Vice President that spread something inside the circle "Extend your palm towards me." Ordered the girl approaching the young man, who stretched out his left hand to the front, where the woman with red hair began to draw something with her finger, it was a circular magical seal that when it was finished, began to shine in white and blue "This seal magic is used for teleportation and can move you to the customer in an instant, also it allows you return when the contract is finished." She explained "Akeno, is it ready?" wondered the girl looking to his friend who nodded.

"Ready, Buchou." answered the young woman coming out of the magic circle.

"Now go in the center." She ordered looking at the tenth that obeyed and the circle began to shine "The magic circle is responding to the customer, you know what to do, now go!" cried Buchou while the circle brightened an even brighter light that covered the young Brown that was blinded, who took a step forward and said:

"Hello? Are you the one who called a devil?" asked a little insecure until he was able to distinguish four people "Hare...? What happened?" He wondered as he recognized Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Rias, "I didn't go anywhere…"

"Tsuna, apparently, you cannot manage the jump..." said the redhead in a tired voice "Which is impossible... considering that it demands magic level so low that even children can teleport..." She said confused "in other words, means that you have so little magic that the circle cannot respond."

"...It can't be..." said disappointed the bearer of the flame of sky, "It means that even as a devil, I am still Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ara, Buchou, I do not think that it is that" broke off the brunette with her classic smile, calling everyone's attention.

"What are you saying, Akeno?" wondered the Gremory.

"I do not know, there is something that interferes with his magic system, that prevents the circle magical to feel magic that there is in him, but I do not know what makes this connection impossible." explained the smiling girl putting the Chief of the mafia a little nervous.

"Well, we will not solve anything while worrying now, you need to go see the customer on your bike, and then we will see what we can do." told the girl to the boy, who nodded with unwillingness and headed to the client's home, arriving shortly to the door of his 'summoner'.

…

…

…

 _(In front of the door of his first customer)_

"Ehhh... Hello? Am I at the House of the person who called for a devil?" asked the guy even in a lower mood.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of a man, young, perhaps in his twenties, behind the door.

"I am a devil Rookie, and I came here because I called" He said unsafe.

"Do not lie! There is no devil who calls at the door, and you are not Koneko-chan!" cried the man behind the door.

"I know, but she had other people to serve today, and I had problems with the seal magic, and I regret for the discomfort!" He apologized slightly discouraging the boy.

"Is that so?" wondered the voice of the other person on the other side of the door "I see... But seriously, are you a devil?" wondered the man while he turned the hand of the door, "I have never saw you before..."

"Sorry, I am a rookie in the group, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He presented himself quietly looking at the subject that opened the door, the person was thin and looked unhealthy.

"I understand... it is a pity..." answered the man completely opening the door to let the Vongola "Well, if that is the case I guess that I can let it go this time, but not being able to ask you to cosplay as Nagato Yuki... It really sucks!"

"Sorry for the inconveniences that causes unhappiness to you, Lord..." He tried to act formally as he was entering the apartment, which was quite small, and was packed with figures and otaku's things.

"Morisawa," answered calmly the guy "Good, if you're a devil, you must have some special power, right?" the man said as he sat around the table which was in the center of the room in the Centre "As you know, Koneko-chan has super strength, she could even lift me with one arm!"

"Well... I... the truth is that I'm only a novice so I don't have much skills" explained Sawada.

"Seriously you are a devil?" asked the customer to make sure of it, the Vongola decided to prove it by showing his wings, the wings of a devil "Good, well, then... You are here to fulfill my desire... what would it take to make me rich?" He proposed excited.

"Well, you see" Tsuna tried to explain as he was trying to understand the mechanism of the devil's contract, "Uhh... it feels that if your wish was granted, the price would be your life, so it would be useless if you die while getting rich" He explained.

"And a harem?" insisted the otaku.

"More than life itself, even more if the girl isn't interested in you." replied the Brown looking the screen of the monitor.

"BUAAAAA... is my life worth so little?" complained the subject crying.

The Vongola comforted him as he could, until he calmed down, but then they heard sounds of thundering hits at the door of the House.

"It is the day of payment" demanded a voice screaming "You're late... AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU ARE LATE."

"OH, NONONONO..." muttered the customer.

"What?" asked the young demon looking at the guy.

"Long ago I had a debt, and I needed to take my flat, I thought a loan to a Yakuza, but they disappeared and I had to go with the mafia that controls the place, lent it to me and I was saved, but now if I don't pay it, I get whacked each month until I can make it." said the terrified guy hiding badly under the table.

"MORIZAWA" bellowed the voice.

"Tomaso family?" inquired the curious boy.

"Yes... do you know them?" answer terrified the client "No matter... What do I, what do I, what do I...?" He asked frenzy, before staring at the rookie and look hopeful "Hey, how much would it cost me make them leave me in peace?"

Tsuna perhaps still had hopes for the contract, checked the screen and smiled.

"MORIZAWA" shouted his voice while giving a blow that cracked the door.

"You are lucky, it only will cost you half of your strength, you would be tired later, but it's not something that exercising would not heal" Tsuna explained while he pulled his cell phone.

"Okay! I agree!" He started to cry

The Vongola frame number shortly answered:

"Yes... Naito-san?" He asked on the phone "Sorry to disturb you, but really... I'm in Kuoh city, right in the House of an acquaintance, called Morizawa, do you know it? Yes, if you can... how much? Go, your men are at the door if he doesn't pay, but he is my friend, so would you mind if I transfer the debt? Yes, tomorrow you can send me a check, perfect, thanks, as expected..." He rose and was to open the door finding a thug who was preparing to scream again but was puzzled when Tsuna stepped towards him with the phone "Your Boss." He said as he gave him the phone, the guy took the phone and after a few minutes returned the cell to Tsuna and apologized:

"I am sorry, Tenth, I apologize" He said in a very educated way before retiring.

When he left, Brown returned to show the customer that it was done.

"What... has been that?" tried to ask the client.

"That was me taking care of your debt, so now you must fulfill the part of the contract, but from now on you will have to leave the deposit in this account" he said while passing a paper, "Ok? Thank you for making use of the service of desires of Gremory." he said starting to walk away while leaving a stunned Morizawa at home...

…

…

…

 _(A bit later)_

Tsuna was sitting in the Park, it was almost evening since he had not taken him much time to do the contract but did not want to return it.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, Reborn would kill me..." He whispered looking at the paper in his hands, which was Morizawa's questionnaire with respect of his service saying:

"Tsuna-san is great especially with Mafia?" "Seriously, thank you for your help, if I have financial problems again, I know who to call."

"I can not return with this, to Rias." he reads it, "Reborn had told me to keep everything silent and not let anyone know about me and mafia."

"Hawaa!" A voice said, at the same time as Tsuna heard someone hit the ground, when he turned, and saw that, apparently, a nun had fell on the ground, her arms is extended open and seemed that she fell to the floor face first, which was a way of falling out of fashion.

"Are you okay?" He asked approaching the nun, blonde by the way, and helping her stand up.

"Awwww. Why did I fall? Oh, sorry, thank you very much" were the words of the girl.

Her voice made her young about his age, and also looked the same age as Tsuna. Perhaps something younger or somewhat slower development, was quite beautiful as he couldn't help to compare to his king.

His intuition was telling that something interesting was going to happen while she was going to play an important role

 **FINISHED! It took me some time to finish translating the story. I hope you like it as much as I have when I was translating it. It is an awesome story.**


	2. A new friend arrives!

**High School DxV Family Chapter 2**

 **Hi everybody, hope you will like this chapter, it is still just a translation and some change but not a lot. Hope you will all like. So, it is the work of High School DxVongola Family! By: Kyle Cross Mors.**

Chapter 2: A new friend arrives!

Before Tsuna, was a girl dressed as nun who had recently encountered the ground, as a proper gentleman, he went to see if nothing had happened to the girl and helped her stand up.

"Ummm... Are you travelling?" Tsuna asked trying to make conversation.

"Huh? Ah, no, it is not that, I was transferred to the Church of this city, you must of be a resident, right? It is a pleasure to meet you" greeted the nun smiling "I was worried since I came here... Ummm I don't speak Japanese very well... I was lost, and others could not understand what they were saying..." She explained a little sad, then she took her hands together in front of her chest …So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yeah, it's happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, he heard everything in Japanese. He was shocked. When he was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, he somehow read it and all of his classmates looked shocked.

Of course, they would, he was supposed to be Dame-Tsuna. Since he can speak English naturally now, so obviously his classmates will be shocked. Even the teacher froze because of it. Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only. But that was good enough. It's too amazing if he can exchange language anywhere in the world.

"Well, I'm new here... But I remember where is the Church." He mentioned of sheepishly while he scratched his cheek.

"Really? Thank you! All this is thanks to God!" the blonde exclaimed happy.

The mention of the name with "G" word, it gave Tsuna, a slight headache more than anything by faith all that the girl had put in her prayer, but it wasn't nothing he was going to get through.

They began their way to get to the Church had to go through a park where they heard a child cry, who had just tripped and his mother tried to comfort him.

"Hey." called the nun, who headed toward the boy who kept crying, Tsuna followed her also "Are you well? Children should not mourn for one minor like this" told the nun to the boy as she was crouching to stay at the height of the child while she caressed his head, the child probably did not understand what she was saying, but the girl had a nice expression, then she put the palm of her hand where the child had been injured and a moment later, Tsuna was astonished.

A green light ORB was present in the palm of the sister and was shining at the knee of the boy. Then something appeared in the mind of the Vongola: "Sacred Gear" a special power given to certain people. Somehow it felt like this, especially when chestnut looked carefully at the light, he could feel his sore left arm:

'This has to be related to my Sacred Gear because it is reacting to hers?' He thought, he should react to the fact that a nun is using a Sacred Gear.

The mother of the boy was startled to see his son at all magically healed.

"Already, the wound has healed, the pain is gone." said the nun, a pat on the head of the boy tenderly and looking to the young boy "I am sorry but I had to do it." she apologized and laughed while the boy put out his tongue.

The mother of the child, who was surprised before, shook her head and then grabbed the hand of the child so that they could quickly out of there.

"Thank you, sister." said the child while he was dragged by his mother.

The blonde obviously did not understand it, and looked at the guardian of sky asking for a response with the look:

"You have been given thanks" He explained to the nun "Although the mother could have reacted better, you have healed her child after all."

She smiled happy after the translation:

"The power..." started asking the mobster

"Yes, it is the power to heal. It is a special power that God gave me." she said smiling ruefully, at that moment, the boy decided to not delve much into theme.

It was definitely a Sacred Gear, normally I would have said "I have one" but she was a nun and I was a devil. Even with a non-aggressive relationship wouldn't be good to reveal the truth. As until now there were Reborn, Shouichi nor anyone to think about plans for him, he had to be more careful when he guided himself with his instinct.

The conversation ended there, and went back to the Church. They arrived at an ancient Church after walking for a few minutes. To tell the truth, the Vongola boss doubted that this place would continue using so old and worn that it was. But it saw light in the interior of the Church, which means that there were people inside

"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!" she exclaimed sighing in relief after having compared the location with a map.

"Really? Something makes it look worn out. Although it may be due to the lack of funds." Sawada said not very convinced to see the enclosure.

"Yes, it is certainly here" The blonde said with fervor.

"Then I have to go now, it's getting dark" said the young man calmly but the truth was that he was observed, as if they were watching his every step giving now, and didn't like it...

"Please wait, I'd like to make you a tea... as thanks..." the girl tried to stop him a bit distraught.

"Oh, don't worry, next time I am free, I will return for it." the guy mentioned somewhat evasive.

"But..." The nun tried again sad.

"Don't worry, next time I will be sure to come." assured the tenth before introducing himself "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone called me Tsuna." The blonde smiled you enchanted.

"My name is Asia Argento" she said while bowing "But you can call me Asia."

"Then, Asia, let's meet again." said bouncing the devil of the mafia before going running while he thought 'I need to go, I am wasting time, I do not want to be late and make angry Rias-sama.'

…

…

…

…

 _(Later, in the evening)_

"Do not ever go to that Church again" said the redhead, with a tone that gave a slight shiver to the Vongola, which reminded him too to Reborn when he was firm.

"For us the Devils, the Church is enemy territory, just entering it can cause a conflict between the Devils and God. Given that it was an act of kindness, guiding the nun to the Church, you did not damage anything, but the angels are always on the lookout, since you were in a situation in which it would not be surprising that one of them would have hit you with a spear of light." she explained really serious, "Don't get involved with the Church, Tsuna, and less with exorcists, you understand? They are our greatest enemy, easily could eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God, even if it's an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear, that might as well be on the verge of death" She assured him "You could avoid death as a human reincarnating Devil, but now seriously exorcized, completely exterminated, completely destroyed and sent to nothing without hope of being saved?" She asked focusing with a serious look, she saw that the boy was totally terrified "... Sorry, I worry about you... Anyway, be careful from now on and do not ever step in that place..." She said relaxing a bit and leaving Tsuna also relaxing.

"Ara...Have you finished scolding him?" said the voice of Akeno making the Juudaime jump from his seat by the scare, she was behind the couch, smiling as always.

"Akeno, did something happened?" questioned Rias, the expression of the brunette changed after the Chief questioned to one from fun to serious.

"We have received an order for hunting by the Archduke." She said with malice and a mischievous smile.

…

…

…

…

 _(Some time later, at midnight)_

Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such. The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur. The power of Devils are enormous. You can't even compare it to the time when you were a human. So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction at different location. That is a "Stray Devil". The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit mistook me for a Stray Devil. In other words, a stray dog. Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule. I went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them. As such, there was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

'Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.'

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil. Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well… No, naturally, Devils are like that. So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law… Yeah, they are Devils after all…

It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding me, and I can see the unused building far away from here. It's one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night. Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Immediately the chestnut covered his nose with his sleeve to feel also smell but had a hard time to do so, he understood that Koneko had a stronger sense of smell than him.

"Well Tsuna, this is a good time so that you will see all what we can do, as well as see what you can do in a real fight." told a very committed Rias while everyone began to walk again, "And I will explain the feature of the devil servants, step by step. You know there was a war on three sides between the devil, the fallen angels, and God with his followers angels. The three sides had large armies and fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides have lost most of their troops and the war ended Hundreds of years ago without a winning side."

Kiba continued after Rias:

"The Devils were not an exception. The Devils who formerly commanded groups of 20 or 30 soldiers lost most of his subordinates, due to the war. They lost so many that they could not even form new armies."

Akeno continued from there:

"I have heard that most of the pure heck died in that war. But even after the war, there are still problems between the devil, the fallen angels and God. Even when the fallen angels and the side of God also lost most of its troops, we're still in a position in which we can not lower our guard, or otherwise we will be in trouble."

Then, Rias spoke to again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is Evil Piece system."

"Evil Piece?" repeated the curious Decimo

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?" Said the guardian of the sky

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Tsuna and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question.

Suddenly a bleak and distorted voice resonated where they were, before he could even ask his [piece]:

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa..."

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of. Nggh… A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating.

No...

BAMN

Heavy steps, the following appeared was the body of a gigantic beast. It was a grotesque to be in a non-natural way which had the upper part of a woman's body and the lower part of the body of a monster. She was holding something that looks like a spear in his hands. The lower part of the body of the monster had four legs fat with sharp claws and tail of a serpent, would have more than 5 meters in height.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias said without any doubt in front of the monstrous devil.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I'm going to tear your body and dye it all red like your hair" barked madly in her weird voice the beast, but Rias just laughed.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"call coolly after mocking.

"Yes!" exclaimed the bishonen tensing his muscles.

FWOOSHH...

Kiba, who was near Tsuna, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order.

'Amazing. It is just as quick as me with strong flames...' thought the Italian mafia boy looking at the guy.

"Tsuna, I will continue from the lecture before." noticed the red-haired "Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a[Knight] have their speed increased."

As Rias said, speed of Kiba was increasing, and, finally, it was not possible to follow their movements with their eyes, even for the mobster. The monster was using his spear to attack, but it did not seem that Kiba would be hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Rias explained.

Kiba stopped and suddenly he was holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappeared again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Her arms were separated from the torso along the spear. Blood flowed from his wounds.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

The Vongola boss then noticed Koneko near the legs of the monster.

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tried to stomp on Koneko. But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. And with that, Koneko rose easily to the monster and stamped it on a wall as if nothing, breaking the wall and throwing the monster outdoors.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning. Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

-Oh, it seems you still have some energy in you, then what's this?-asked that voice that was afraid of the "Queen"

Akeno led hands towards the sky.

FLASH

Suddenly, the sky glowed and a thunderbolt struck the monster

-GAGAGAGAGAAA...!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying. Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning. Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

'Not another Sadist!' Tsuna thought in dispair at unwanted memories.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm kind of scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Tsuna. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master but you must havesome. Ohohohohohohoho!"

Another lightning hit to the monster:

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Akeno had carefully gone cause great pain, but not hurt in excess to the monster, in order to leaving something to Rias, since it did not seem that Tsuna had some special ability. Somehow, the stumps of arms, came out tentacles clawed tips to supplement the fallen members.

"Tsuna-kun, you are the pawn. By yourself, you don't have anything in particular as a piece, but in territory enemy can choose to be any piece except the King." explained Rias "The monster is now in neutral territory, so show us what you can do for yourself, in particular, I would like to know how you froze that fallen angel's wings" asked the redhead causing that all his other servants opened their eyes in shock by this information.

"... hmm... Sure..." Answered the guy not very sure, assumed that he should not show off his skills, but only Reborn had been specific with the ring of the sky, so it didn't matter if he showed the other skills he had newly learned.

He took a step forward as he lifted his left hand at the height of the chest where the snow ring began to shine by issuing its White flame sky blue-tinged, only that others were not able to see it because he gave hold them back.

Immediately, the monster tried to embark on the Vongola but he just threw his left arm into the air and a ice wall appeared between him and the exiled demon who tapped it and blowed it up.

"Parete di Neve..." Murmured the tenth while his eyes went white like he was in hyper mode except that they were white, not orange and jumped to dodge pieces of ice that threatened to crush him, from his jacket pocket, he took out a box weapon that he opened with the flame of his right index and the belt with several boxes of different colors appeared in front of the watchful eyes of his companions of his family. He took a red box and opened it with the same ring, and when it opened, the flying platform appeared under his feet helping him out of the range of pieces of thread and raising him about 3 meters.

"What is that...?" asked Rias amazed but the boy did not hear it and continued his attack.

"Braccio di Neve" He said with the ring in flames while he extended his right arm and the wall was a giant replica of his arm right moved as the young man and attacked beating the devil by sending it against the other wall "Gabbia di Neve" and again the snow was launched against the exiled devil becoming a cage trapping him completely and solidifying as ice pure

"Pioggia lethal di Ghiaccio" from the top of the cage the ice began to take shape of stalactites and fell over the demon lacerating it and drilling it in various parts of the body "... That's it" he said that his platform was taking him to the ground and the ice and the snow disappeared while the gigantic Monster collapsed on the ground before the astonished eyes of the Gremory

"... Ah... Is that possible Rias?" asked in a whisper by the perplexity Akeno "I cannot handle the ice at that level... in fact... only Leviathan-sama can... what that...?" She tried to deduce the stunned girl.

"Is he a Sitri?" questioned Kiba in shock as Koneko, showing as few times, a feeling in her face.

"He was not... He was a human until I made him into a devil." assured the redhead facing chestnut approaching her while his belt back box.

"Can you deal with it, Buchou?" asked the young Vongola looking inquisitively at the redhead, she regained composure and advance towards the monster that had already lost its will to fight while Tsuna would disappear and pointed with his hand toward the monster.

"Any last word?" Rias asked in a serious voice.

"Kill me." The monster she begged looking at her between the blood that covered the eyes by lacerations of the ice.

"Okay. Disappear!" She gave a response without heart and cold that caused him chills .

Boom!

A gigantic Magic Ball black and Red left triggered the Palm of Rias, it was large enough to cover the entire body of the monster, when the magic sphere disappeared, so did the body of the monster, just as Rias said, disappeared. The young man gave a sigh after confirming the same.

"It's over. Good job to everyone." She congratulated turning to see her people, especially to the mobster "Tsuna... How have those skills?" She asked causing the boy was scared and started to sweat a little.

"I have... well... really..." He tried to think of something that wasn't to say 'I'm from tenth — Vongola' "that is a form of fight that I learned where I came from..." He started not very convinced of his own words.

"Is it so?" questioned Rias, certainly, nobody knew anything about the people of Namimori, then to find someone and that it was her servant could perhaps reveal the truth of that people "Then let's go, we have to comply to the contract." She finished smiling while they moved away as no one said anything.

The Vongola sigh relieved, he had evaded the question but He could not avoid forever... well, if his guardian had taught him something, it was to not worry about things that still are not happening.

And after thinking that, he followed his companions back to the school building.

…

…

…

…

 _(Later)_

"Ahhhh... desires do not stop." murmured Tsuna lying in bed in his room "There are so many that it is exhausting... so I am a [Pawn] huh?" He murmured after let off steam.

The truth was that despite pretending that he had already assimilated, it still digesting the information, now was a devil, a [pawn] of the grouping of Rias. Man lower and basic, the [pawn].

'Start from below...' He recalled the words of Reborn.

Rias already had one piece of each. The pawn, Koneko, Tower, Kiba, Horse, Akeno, Queen, and someone who he did not know as the Bishop.

"I already have a [Bishop] but it is not here. The Bishop is in a different place, in a different dimension, working for me, if there is a chance, then I will present him to you at the time", was what she said when he wondered about it.

Who would the Bishop?

Well, it had no case worrying about this.

Rias was very friendly, although she knew how to mark authority, some of which was full of wonder, no doubt would learn to be a good leader with her, Akeno was well, she was cute whenever she was not angry, Koneko was very inexpressive, but they were all very good people, Kiba was very relaxing, and a great guy, which recalled him a little Yamamoto.

His mind traveled then to the blonde nun, Asia. A good girl, and he could not stop worrying about her, the Church, undoubtedly... There was something... that he did not like.

He shouldn't think of it.

He was a servant of the devil and her a servant of God. Polar opposites.

"Something is not right." He murmured pondering.

They were plotting something. He sensed it, he did, Super intuition was never wrong, but there was nowhere to start looking, she just was a healer, it wasn't dangerous. But still and so... it couldn't be that quiet, he turned to see the box along with others with Reborn note that had arrived that morning.

'here are several boxes weapon that storing weapons and some things, and take them to an emergency, also is a replica of the Shigure, Yamamoto Kintoki, green took a little more to replicate it given the complexity, thing that I like him, is also a chip that you can put in X headphone, will serve for the flame's last will that is not freed from your head when you enter any mode. Remember to save the Sky and Earth rings unless something were to happen unexpected... Bye.'

Sigh, he had the suspicion that Reborn knew what was happening and what was...

They wonder why were two rings separated instead of the entire joined the pinkie with the chain?

Very simple, since the curse of the Arcobalenos had finished, Reborn insisted on returning the accessories of Vongola back to rings, so there are problems with the following successors (as of the fog, not many guys like wear earrings) by between what the Vongola Tarubo blacksmith and green returned them to their form of liberated rings (second form) and at the moment they activate the Vongola Gear the rings would take the form of accessories

Great, no?

Outside, the boy took the rings of Sky and Earth and together with the Natsu he hung them on a chain around the neck, hiding it under his clothes, revealing his middle finger and the little finger of his right hand. He decided to sleep by what remained of the night.

…

…

…

…

 _(At midnight of the next day)_

The tenth ran to the direction of a contractor, as it remained impossible to arrive via magic circle, because apparently, his control over flames Dying will was causing the interference that made impossible to tele-transported, well, it is not that he would have told to others, he came to a House. Not a mansion or apartment, just an ordinary House what should he do?

Wondering all this, he just opened to get to the door, he saw that it was opened.

'Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night...' thought the mobster.

Heartbeat

A sense of apprehension invaded him from head to toe, while his senses screaming at him to flee, but that was not option, not when he had almost no contracts and Rias seemed to start to get angry with him for being so useless.

"Hello...? I am a devil of the Gremory House..." He called, trying to see if it had been something very record enter "Umm... is the customer here?"

There was no response. And Tsuna sensed it easily thanks to the I.V, things were going to be very weirdly.

'Behold, I have always just in bad situations...' He thought somewhat afflicted by advancing through the House

He came into the living room where there was only a television, a sofa, a table, and already, it could be seen as a common living room. But suddenly he then stopped breathing, his view was trapped by something on the wall. It had a corpse nailed to the wall... ... Was a man that lived there? But why...?

The corpse had been brutally cut and nailed to the wall upside down.

"But who...? Who would do this?" asked the Juudaime disgusted, he had seen many things, but never this kind of scenes...

You could not and should not kill a person in this way, with a normal mind. There was a pool of blood on the soil of the drops of blood falling from the corpse. There were writings on the wall.

"What do you... What is this?" He murmured not understand nothing of what he happening in fornt of him, especially the engraving next to the body.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Suddenly the voice of a young male came from behind him.

When he turned around, there was a man with white hair. He seemed to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen. Seeing him, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" He seems to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Buchou told me comes back to my mind. Rias, what she said then, went through the minds of the Vongola boss:

"Do not get involved with the people in the Church. Especially the exorcists. They are our greatest enemy. Easily can eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God."

'Shit, is a priest. It is then related to the Church. Even he knows that I am a devil. This is bad' he thought by squeezing his hands, 'He wasn't in a very good situation "like always".'

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ " The priest starts to sing. "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

"How many times have already had this conversation?" complained Tsuna recalling all his enemies and death threats "Hey, did you killed him?"

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

W-What kind of an excuse is that!?

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" He asked harshly, he hated that kind of acts, he was even too evil for the now that was devil... ah... the irony.

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest jumped to run at incredible speed towards the tenth, and launched a fast and accurate cut to his neck.

BOOOMMM...

Cutting did not blank, since Tsuna moved aside to dodge the hit, but when support leg ready to removed a Bokkuzu hei ki (box weapon) noticed a pain in his right leg and the smoke coming out of the priest who looked at him deranged gun

Then, suddenly he felt another injection of pain in my leg as he didn't heard once again a trigger being pulled and the shot.

"Gwaaaaah!" exclaimed as he fell on his knees, since he had been shot in the left calf.

That kind of pain was sudden and focused, to be more intense than other times, but recovered from the pain in an instant.

Light. As the angels of the other times.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

"Please stop!"

Then a familiar voice was heard. The priest froze his stance when he was about to attack, and looked at the place where the voice came. Tsuna also look in the same direction, a girl was there, and he knew it.

"Asia..." whispered the impacted boy.

"Well, but it is my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? You finished putting up the barrier?" He said.

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at them and gets shocked to see him.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looked straight at the mobster.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Tsuna-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?"

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and him.

"Tsuna-san is a devil..." She murmured in shock the blonde who was shocked to discover the truth, and not said anything.

"What, what? Do you know? Wow. Now, this is a big surprise. Is it forbidden love between a devil and a sister? Seriously? Do you speak seriously?" He asked in apparent shock type

"No one has told you that you talk too much?" He murmured while he sat and took out a box of blue sky

"You have guts, devil?" He mocked "Since you can not do much. Light bullets have an almost anesthetic effect that prevents you to move both of your legs, and in that area of the legs makes you move at a snail's pace if you can even manage it."

'Shit, that explains the pain, but I had it worse before.' He thought alarmed... but he had an idea.

"That intense pain that you feel will not allow you do nothing even if you tried it... MUAHAHAHAHA" He yelled like the normal villain.

Intense pain? It certainly hurt him, but it was not as to not be able to move, i.e., he had been injured on many previous occasions...

"Ahahahaha! Devils and human beings cannot co-exist! Above all the human beings who are part of the Church for those who the Devils are the greatest enemies!" mocked Freed "In addition, we are a group of heresies that was abandoned by God. Asia and I are human beings who cannot survive without the support of the fallen angels" He apparently decided to explain what was happening in his madness.

"Fallen angel? Did that not work for God?" He wondered in amazement while on his back, he opened the box weapon and pulled the X-headphones and Basil's filled with concentrated pills of Shinukigan box.

"Not your problem who is who and why we are working with them." He said with a malicious expression type "Anyway actually I don't care, but I have to kill this garbage here to finish my job, are you ready?" He asked approaching slowly while rising to the sword.

While the tenth was focused on trying to get up, the blonde sister stood between the priest and the with arms outstretched as if she were protecting him. The expression of the priest changed after see this.

"Hey, hey... are you serious? Asia-so, do you know what you're doing?" He asked visibly confused...

"Yes, father Freed. I do it. I beg you, please forgive this person. Please, let him go." firmly the blonde said.

'Me is protecting?' thought amazed the boy.

"I can't stand it more... Not be can kill people just because they are in a trance by a demon. Either you can kill demons is wrong!" exclaimed the young man affected by that.

"Haaaaaaaaah? Do not talk shit, bitch! Learn that the Devils are rubbish in the Church! Seriously, you have problems in your brain!" exclaimed annoying Freed who now had an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!" She maintained her position in between them.

"No, idiot!"

"That's what I thought until recently... But Tsuna-san is a good person." she said almost crying "This fact does not change even when I learned that he is a devil! It is unforgivable to kill someone! God will not allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse. She learned that Tsuna was a devil. She should be in shock. However, Asia is not and was telling her beliefs at the priest.

SLAP

"Kya!"

Bastard priest hit Asia aside his weapon and made her fall to the ground, right next to the mobster.

"ASIA" He exclaimed concerned.

There was a bruise on the side of the nun... That son of a bitch really hit it.

"The fallen Angel girl insisted that I not kill you. But I'm a little angry. I can not kill you, but perhaps I can rape you?" asked with a mad smile "If I don't do it, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I have to kill that crap of there."

KAA-PUUUMMM

A brutal coup threw the priest on the other side of the room, Asia and the priest looked around, they met Tsuna who stood without visible annoyance, with headphones and consists in a serious expression and to some extent bored

The difference was what his eyes were purple.

In his hands were the Tonfas that Hibari used, even if they were a replica, imbued with the right cloud attribute as his guardian.

"If you dare to play Asia again... and I will bite you to death." He warned him watching him get up even with that creepy look on your face.

"Go, go, devil-kun." The priest exclaimed with a crooked smile, "That has been well, I am surprised that you can withstand the poisonous light, but rather it changes you?" asked without waiting for response "Something about you is different... bah! That matter, anyway I shall rid you... break the record of the finest ground beef!" He cried madly throwing against the guy with his lightsaber in front, but he missed only the elusive Vongola aside and moved his leg a little more opening the bullet of light's wound and gave a tremendous blow with the tonfa in the face of Fred which command to break the television on the other side of the room.

How has he done that? Very simple, in Hyper mode super intuition was even better, to the extent of being able to read the movements of any living thing, and if you had learned few martial arts from his guardians, their abilities was damn easy to predict the hits from the cure and beat it.

The type of white hair stood up again, but before even he could talk, the tenth was launched against him with the attack melee, the guy evaded him and wanted to cut it repeatedly but Brown was dodging it with tremendous ease while he sent him flying with a kick or a blow of the tonfas , but the priest always got up and returned to the fray, tried to drill it with bullets but equally the he was dodging the Holy ammunition as if nothing, he was planning to put an end to the stunt by changing to the Shigure kintoki when the floor of the room glowed in red.

"What is this?" doubted the priest, because that was the part where he was standing also, the red light began to form a figure that turned out to be a magic circle and Tsuna Gremory House magic circle had seen it before.

The magic circle that appeared on the ground shone and then they appeared.

"We have come to rescue you Tsuna-kun." said Kiba sending a reassuring smile to the boy.

"Ara ara, this is terrible." commented Akeno, clearly thinking of sending an electric shock to the priest.

"Priest..." inexpressive said Koneko who appeared.

"HAHAHAHA... Fantastic... INCREDIBLE!" exclaimed Freed, madly excited, throwing a slashes "More Devils to cut."

Kachin!

The metal sound echoed in the room. Kiba blocked the priest with his sword attack:

"Sorry, but he is one of us. We cannot let you put a finger over him." He warned the priest applying force at his gun.

"Wow, wow! Some stirring words coming out of a devil! What, the Devil Rangers?" The priest asked by removing the language in a nasty grin "And well, what type of relationship do you two have? Ohh... you give and he bends?"

"What so vulgar mouth!... It's hard to believe you're a priest... Oh, that means that... You are an "Stray Exorcist" right?" the gentleman wondered with half a smile.

"Yes, Yes! I'm vulgar! Sorry for that! Because I am an exiled! I cast! For this reason, that the Vatican is scum!" replied the priest now revealed as stray.

Both were still clashing swords, Kiba had a peaceful expression, but his eyes had already fixed his enemy: the teenage priest, Freed, who was laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most difficult to deal." commented Kiba when they returned to clash the swords "Someone like you live to kill Devils... For us, the most harmful type..."

"Haaah? No, I won't be preached by a devil! I'm trying to live like other people now! I am not in a position where the pests as you can speak" He answered again making nasty faces.

"Even the Devils have rules." Akeno said while she was smiling, but her eyes were serious. She was showing her willingness to fight to Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes... Girl, you're amazing, I can feel your desire to kill me, is this love? No. I think it's killer instinct! I am so proud! This is great! I love the feeling of having the intention to kill and get the intention of killing!"

"Can you ever shup up?!" asked Tsuna a bit annoyed, without his weapons and even with violet eyes, moved with enough speed, hit the side of the exiled priest sending him bouncing against the wall "I got it..." He whispered to Kiba that only he was surprised by the voice and the look of the guy "And I hate crowds..."

The priest again arose and readied his weapon against the boys, Kiba immediately tensed instead and Tsuna stood on guard ready to dodge the bullet, but Kiba moved to Knight speed and returned to clash swords.

"You are annoying..." spitted the chestnut to the white-haired boy set to launch a new attack against the but stopped as someone answered.

"That is because his madness is unimaginable, it is better if he disappears." Answered the voice, and in a flash of Crimson light, Rias appeared before Tsuna, with her hair waving by the power of the appearance "Tsuna, sorry. Never expected that an Exorcist will visit the House of the client." said Rias with repentance and apology in her eyes. "You are wounded?" She noted with concern in her eyes.

"I got shot?" said the young man who had left imbue their weapons with flames. Which Rias look interested, apparently, the mobster kept even more surprises.

"I should have been more on guard with my area" she said to herself and little to the boy.

"It is not Buchou's fault. In addition, I have had it much worse, just that poisonous light is just annoying..." replied the young man.

"Only annoying? You should not be able to move, and much less be able to fight as well" Answered shocked the Gremory.

"Why not?" asked the chestnut "It is certain that I could not move normally, but in this current state in which I am, all my limitations are broken, you could now punch me any vital organ and I could still continue fighting." He answered with boredom.

"Still and so, the poison of light infection could be serious." She said sincerely concerned and filing this new fact of the boy in his head before she looked with cold eyes at the priest and said in a voice low and terrifying "It seems that you've been taking care of my precious servant."

"Yes, Yes. I've been playing a bit with it. I intended to cut his body everywhere but he is very strong, did you know? Yet the fight was fun, but I was interrupted" Explained the guy.

BANG!

A sector of furniture behind the priest broke out. It was Rias, who shot a magic sphere.

"I am never going to forgive those who hurt my servants. Mostly, I cannot be forgiven to a criminal like you damaging to mine." seriously informed the girl

Her intensity caused the atmosphere to feel frozen. There were things that seemed magical power waves surrounding her.

"Buchou! It seems that there are a group of fallen angels that are coming to the House. If this continued, we are going to be at a disadvantage." Akeno, said that it seemed as if she detected something and told them.

Rias gave another look to the priest:

"Akeno, pick up Tsuna and prepare the transport, we will return to our headquarters" She ordered crossing her arms.

"Yes" said the brunette in confirmation beginning to murmur something.

"A moment, still have not finished my fight." Interrupted the chestnut facing Rias.

"No, Tsuna. I know you can fight, but you are wounded with some light poison." She said seriously "If you continue fighting, the poison will damage you more, it could even cause you problems and serious infections and if it is not treated in some hours, your heart could stop beating."

"Yes, devil, light is only capable of doing once in a while, but is very effective" said the priest licking his weapon. "No I will let you go... Because in a few hours, you will be infected and you might have a heart attack, MUAHAHAHA!"

POOOM

CRAC

CRASH

Several quick hits by the Vongola weapons imbued with purple flame again like his eyes, a descending kick diagonally which nailed him in the collarbone of the priest breaking his shoulder, dislocation and several broken bones were long enough to finally send to soil the priest without opportunity of standing.

"... pathetic..." murmured with serious voice the tenth.

Blink

A sphere of light was formed, Akeno's portal had opened.

"Buchou! We have to take Asia also!" exclaimed Tsuna as his eyes returned to normal.

"That's impossible." answered Rias with the head "Only Devils can use these circles, and this is only for me and my servants."

In shock, the eyes of the mafioso crossed with the Asia. She only smiled reassuring, but with a few tears.

"We will meet again, Tsuna-san." She said as she slowly waving her hand.

"Asia!"

That was the last word exchanged in that place. A moment later, Akeno ended her spell and the magic circle on the ground began to shine blue until they disappeared in that same light.

…

…

…

…

 _(Later, in the occult club)_

"There are two types of exorcists." explained Rias, while she healed the legs of Tsuna, trying to give better understanding of everything now that he was calmed. "First, there are the exorcists who receive the blessing of God to carry out the exorcism on behalf of Justice. This group takes the power of God and the angels. And others are called them the "stray exorcists"."

"Stray? Again with that word." drew a little confused the useless Tsuna.

Rias nodded to the question, rather happy that he could see the key points of the explanation.

"The exorcism is a sacred ceremony that takes place in the name of God. But sometimes, is no exorcists who are starting to enjoy killing demons. Kill Devils becomes their purpose in life and their entertainment. So, they were kicked out of the Church, without exception. Or were eliminate by them. But there are some who survive. What do you think that it happens to them? Simple. They are going to the fallen Angels" She went on to explain.

"those guys with black wings, right?" wanted to make sure the young.

"Yes. While the fallen angels are beings who were expelled from heaven, they still have the power of light, which can kill demons. The fallen angels also lost many of his companions and his men in the previous war. That is why they began to collect servants, like us."

"So, the fallen angels and the exorcists that only want to kill us seemed to have the same goal. Kill Devils, isn't it?" to simplify the young, it reminded him a little of the hunting of Vongola, that Millefiore did in the future.

"Yes, exactly, that is why that "stray" are called that, some dangerous exorcists became addicted to hunt Devils and began to attack them and human beings with connections with demons. So the priest before is exactly that. He is an exiled "Exorcist", and is located with a specific group of fallen angels that support him. They are not official exorcists, but they are still dangerous." Explained Rias before correcting "No, since they have no restrictions, they are more difficult to deal with. Therefore, the Church to which you were previously doesn't belong to God but to the fallen angels."

"Shit, that is a problem. And even if I could save Asia..." it bothered the young man "something... is missing, that something happens to me... as if they were weak."

"Well... I think that I have a theory why... I'm not very sure, of course, but..." began a little self-conscious Rias by not sure what was happening to her servant.

"What? Do you think that it could be happening?" asked interested the Vongola

"Your Sacred Gear. Often, they are not great thing, but others may have hidden abilities or effects or be extremely powerful. It may be that yours is powerful or with other skills and powering your power and awaiting to awaken. I assume that it is a Twice Critical, doubling your power, but by what you describe, it is hiding something."

"Grr... Shit. There's no time for that." He exclaimed, rising "I have to go to save Asia."

"Impossible." snapped Buchou "How could you do it? You are a devil and she a servant of the fallen angels, they are two classes that cannot coexist, save her means making the fallen angels your enemies, if that were to happen, we would also have to fight..."

And that returned to Tsuna to the question: why a kindly girl like her who even risked her life for him, is an enemy of God and devils? She was too nice.

"That girl... She risked her life if Freed was not controlled, and being raped once he calmed down." explained the boy "Even her knowing that I am a devil, an enemy of their God and Church and their fallen masters alike. For now, it is OK and I will keep on the sidelines if you want, but... If the enemy damage us, I will attack..."

"And do you plan to do? As you've said, you haven't recovered. Your Sacred Gear has not completely awakened." discussed, starting to be annoy, the redhead.

"And?" He answered completely determined "I lost once someone for not being sufficiently strong... I will not let that happen again..."

He closed his left fist and as four flames (Lancia ring emits no flame) broke out in pure determination.

"Buchou... I believe that the small Tsuna has a complicated past." commented a bit concerned the Queen of Gremory group as she had witnessed all the discussion.

"He will tell us when he is ready, same thing for you, Akeno" She answered downplaying her head.

"I don't... Looks more like he has more to say about what is happening than you." argued the girl looking at the door where they had left the tenth.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the night)_

 _(Dream landscape)_

The Vongola was floating in a sea, a vast ocean of flames, hot, red and bright. And no, none of them caused or made by last wills. In the distance, he heard ever closer that voice.

"Partner... Partner..."

"Giotto?" asked gawky guy, without knowing that it was happening.

"No, partner, I am not your ancestor, although I certainly have wanted to come to talk to him" It answered in a fun voice

"... then what are you...?" wondered the tenth "And what you want?"

A powerful flare came to life as an egg hatching throwing embers and flames in all directions before displaying the figure before him. It was a huge dragon, dark red, with yellow scales on the belly.

"A dragon...!" exclaimed the boy terrified.

"You are an interesting guy, partner. So my carrier is the tenth Vongola, right?

"Carrier? How do you know that I am...?" questioned the boy still in a fear.

"Yes. I met Primo a looong time ago, a carrier of mine encountered him in the past, and his skills seemed to amazed me... and since I knew that you were the tenth, well, I knew something amazing would happen."

"How did you know that...?" Wanted to know the chestnut.

"Because I've been with you all your life, from your birth and so on." seriously answered the Dragon.

Tsuna was surprised at that. It was what he said that let him know about it.

"You mean?"

"Partner, I'm Draig. The Sekiryutei, one of the two most powerful Dragons, part of the two dragon gods. I dwell sealing in your soul from your birth in the Sacred Gear on your arm, Boosted Gear, although now I have just awakened. It has the power to wake up, but it is not enough, Guardian of sky, "Dame Tsuna"."

GLUP. He definitely knew of his life.

"Your emotions, you have experienced emotions for my awakening, but you didn't have the coordination. My Sacred Gear is not common. Must be enabled for the first time under the indication, as it happened with the Gremory girl." explained the dragon, "Now a part of your power has been being sucked recently."

"have you been the reason why I feel... weaker than usual? -I question surprised

"Partly, yes, Gremory girl said it, but only said it to you because of her suspicions, which are true. This Sacred Gear is one of the 13 existing Longinus, articles with large and powerful beings in them sealed. Mine is the Boosted Gear." answered the mythological beast

"Boosted Gear?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now." growled the reptile, "You are on the verge of awakening, and until Boosted Gear is not to wake up by emotion after its activation, we may not contact each other. While awake, be careful, partner, a mafia boss has never been my carrier, much less the don of the most powerful mafia in the human world. You are an interesting user."

…

…

…

…

 _(From back to the real world)_

Tsunayoshi awoke, startled the bed. What...? Has it been all a dream? No, it couldn't, he wore night moving up there. It was real. A dragon dwelled within him. The two most powerful? He had no idea of what he should be concerned, but he could not worried about it now. Head-beating him so many things that I had in mind, got dressed and decided to spend the day outside. You should go to school, but he had too much to think, no one would miss him less and had to reflect the latest developments in your life

Now that Ddraig already not was draining him of energy from his body, his power would return to as it should be in time. It was the best time to train, he was still missing many things to learn from the movements of their guardians.

GROOOOO...

Shit. As it was with so many things in his head that he forgot to have breakfast. And with all the activity... I was starving.

He decided to go to buy lunch somewhere and go home then. When he turned, he saw a golden color, when he looked carefully, it was a blond-haired girl that was really familiar that also saw him.

"Asia...?"

"Tsuna-san?"

…

…

…

…

 _(After awhile)_

"Auuuuuuu..."

It was a strange sight. A sister was confused in front of the cash register.

"Ummm, what would you want...?" asked the cashier looking at the girl somewhat puzzled.

"Sorry. She is going to have the same thing as me." helped the chestnut smiling.

"Okay." said the employee taking the order; Asia meanwhile was shocked and ashamed.

"Ouuuu, gives me shame that I can't even buy a burger for me..." She complained pouting, very cute by the way, Tsuna thought.

"Well, the first thing is getting used to, isn't it?" said the young man with a smile.

After getting their meal, they sat on an empty table, and most of the male customers looked to Asia. It was because she is a nun, and also cute. Well, any guy would look to it. Tsuna had to teach him to eat a hamburger, and seemed like the most delicious meal the nun had eaten in her life.

A time ended, it seemed that the blonde was happier, and the Vongola just smiled.

"Let's have a good day, Asia." He informed without losing the smile.

"Huh?" wondered without understanding very well the nun

"Come on, I will take you to see the city, do you want to go to the Arcades?" asked the young boy.

In the arcades, they had fun. Asia wasn't ass surprised by all the innovations as the Decimo was. Tsuna also was in Ecstasy, as in Namimori he was not used to go to that kind of sites and even attained Asia a toy in a machine.

In the evening, they were both exhausted by their 'date' through the city, they saw a couple of movies, played recreational or went to multiple sites.

Tsuna was glad to Asia this happy, he could almost see that

"Auch." growled Tsuna, in a moment in which he was hurt what remained of the wound in the leg. It seems that Rias cure was not as effective as the flames of the Sun and he had a box of weapons of healing. He could take care of it later.

"Tsuna-san? That is the wound of yesterday?" asked concerned the blonde.

"No, it's nothing. I've had it worse."

He had definitely had worse, especially with all the shots of Reborn and his fights to the death. Asia only looked at him with apology a few seconds, and she took her hand to the wound area. The pain disappeared. It was really a warm light. It was a green light. Era of the same color as the eyes of Asia and looked beautiful. He felt as his heat was within the light.

'How is that?'

Her light was stopped, and Tsuna started to move.

"This is incredible Asia! It doesn't hurt me, anymore!" Exclaimed happy and amazed the boy, "It is your Sacred Gear?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"To be honest, I have one also." confessed a bit distressed the boy.

"Hee? Tsuna-san also have a SG also? Amazing..." commented Asia with admiration in her eyes.

"It is not much right now. I can only duplicate my strength twice. It is powerful, but it has not yet to awaken. I think that yours is more cool. It's great, it can heal humans, animals, and also Devils, it is a wonderful gift." She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face.

Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry. I don't know what to do, so I took her to a spot where we can sit. We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans. But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

"That is stupid!" Interrupted Tsuna, surprising her "Asia, you are a great person, who loved God and life more than anyone else, and if those morons or God refuse that you show kindness even a helpless enemy as they preach, then not worth. I will protect you from all those who try to hurt you, I swear." He said looking her in the eye with determination.

"Pe...? But why?... If I..." tried to ask the young man, still not believing what she just heard.

"Because we are friends." Answered the Vongola leaving her in shock "Even if now I am a devil and you a nun, it doesn't change anything, I won't hurt you, and I will protect you when you need me to."

"But I don't know anything about fighting and this place." the girl said.

"Hey, I am new here also, we will learn together." She answered, smiling.

"I am not Japanese...I just would be a drag..."

"I'll show you."

"But... I do not know what to talk about..."

"We have spoken normally throughout the day. Leave it to me, Asia, we are friends and you're not going to change it." He warned her a little fun.

"A devil Pact?" wanted to make sure the blonde

"Of course not!" he refused the young boy, "I do it because I want to."

The eyes of Asia began to drop tears again but this time of happiness, and just when she was going to answer, another voice interrupted them:

"It is impossible to!"

When they looked in the direction of the voice, there was a person who knew Tsuna. A thin girl with silky black hair.

Amano Yuuma

"The girl with black wings?" mumbled between astonished and upset the tenth

She just laughed.

"Heh. You survived. And to add to that, you became a devil, right? Seriously, that is the worst." She said looking at him as scum.

"It is better than to be exiled from heaven." He spat taking value from who knows where and taking a C.A (box weapon) in his pocket, was red.

"How?" She growled her ready to attack.

"Raynare-sama..." said Asia scared.

'Raynare? So that was her real name.' thought the mobster.

"What do you want?" He asked with his finger with the flame of the storm approaching the box.

"I do not want anything from a dirty devil of lower class like you." She said as she looked at him as if she were seeing something very disagreeable "This girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have it back? Asia, it is useless to flee." She noticed Asia.

"No, I do not want... I don't want to go back to that Church. I don't want to be with the people who kill other people..." answered the Green-eyed girl shaking.

"Please, do not say that Asia-chan, your Sacred Gear is essential to our plan. So please return with me. It already took time to find you. Do not cause me any more problems." asked the brunette first with a sweet tone to end with one threatening and started to slowly approach the young duo.

The nun hid behind the mobster who reacted by instinct stepped forward to protect her.

"You've already heard it, she doesn't want to return Yu... no, Raynare, also what will you do to her if she returns?" He asked seriously touching the box and out of this came the belt with more C.A.

"Devil of lower class, do not call me by my name, I do not want you to stain it, in addition, what pass between us has nothing to do with you, return to your teacher or you will die..." ordered the fallen angel beginning to form a spear of light in her right hand.

In thousandths of a second, Vongola played a fair Red C.A when Raynare launched against him a "Spear of light".

"Pathetic... not even you can dodge a tiny Spear of light... or even you can't even be called a devil." the Falling Angel said looking through curtain of dust that her attack had generated, she mocked the mobster.

"Pathetic?" They heard the voice of Tsuna ask just when a wind current was completely the dust revealing the ability to defensive system C.A.I "Scudo C.A.I" called the tenth with the eyes in Hyper mode now, the 'Red Storm' one, with four shields surrounding him and Asia "Now you don't feel so lucky, do you not?" said both girls by the amazing.

He stretched out his left hand and called in intuition his Sacred Gear willing to use it to beat the rotten girl that looked so stunned for a few seconds before laughing:

"They thought that your Sacred Gear was dangerous, but it seems that they were wrong" She mocked his SG. "Your SG is the most common thing... the "Twice Critical" with the ability to double the power of the user. No matter, you won't impress me with those toys of yours." She said while she prepared some new spears.

"Volare platform." Under the foot of the Juudaime was formed a frisbee that made that him move away from Asia but leaving him two shields to protect each other them, two of them covered him from spears thrown by Raynare which was launched against the now creating two Lightsabers.

"Die!" She exclaimed flying at full speed towards him while preparing a cut in cross easily evading the floating weapons, against the Vongola intercepted swords with Hibari's Tonfas.

"Disappears from my view... or I will bite you to death..." He declared seriously looking at her with eyes by force with weapons in flames of cloud.

"You're more different from what I remember... is it because you became a devil?" asked with disgust the girl/angel fallen, "Freed was right, it seems like having sudden changes in personality..." She murmured by exerting pressure but the guy did not cede, "But no matter, I have rush to return to Asia with us, the "Twilighl Healing" is the most important for me." She then said while dozens of Spears of light appeared surrounding her body in the air and prepared to throw them, "Disappears!" she cried throwing all the lances.

'Shit, with only two shields will not defend myself of all' thought alarmed the young boy, so one of the shields that protect Asia moved towards him.

Bad idea

That was what wanted Raynare.

Making use of her speed of Angel, she relentless advanced towards the blonde dodging the shield and taking the robe of the girl.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed the blonde with tears in her eyes when her black wings rose with her in the sky.

"Asia!" cried the boy while the red spot appeared under his feet

[BOOST]

In a red flash made by the platform was launched against the girl who despite being amazed by the speed got to react better than when the Vongola used it for the first time. But suddenly he couldn't control his body as he felt like a light knife embedded right in his chest.

"Cough..." was what came out of his mouth accompanied by a good amount of blood.

"TSUNA-SAN!" terrified nun cried. Tsuna's body didn't responded as he felt against the hard floor.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed hysterical girl "Let me go!"

"Why?" asked mockingly the Angel "No, I think it is better as well, that devil of lower class deserves to die, it is the best thing that can happen to you and him."

Then the blonde stopped struggling at the time that her bangs covered her look.

"No... If you take me now, I will try to escape as soon I arrive and tried it all times... if it is necessary, I will kill myself..." She said "But... If you let me heal him... just this once... I promise that I will follow you and do everything you tell me... but please... just let me cure him!" She cried looking at her seriously, giving her word for this.

"Ok... so do it..." agreed the non-human girl.

The nun ran fast towards the dying Tsuna and as soon she got started to heal his wound. The tenth was on the verge of unconsciousness saw as the blonde was facing with him.

"Asia..." He murmured by raising his hand toward the cheek of the young to see as small tears fell on his hand.

"Tsuna-san... thank you for being my friend... today was wonderful... but this is what I expected... but... If Tsuna-san is alright, no matter what happens to me... goodbye..." She said with a smile when she was healing the wound of the young man who was trying to stop her even if he was on the edge of unconsciousness, she stood up and quietly walked towards Raynare who looked at her attentive to what she was doing.

"You had luck today devil... but if you interfere with my plans, there will be no way to save yourself next time." She said while covering the blonde with her wings and disappeared into the sky, leaving the tenth losing consciousness in Park square.

'Asia...'

…

…

…

…

SLAP

The sound resounded in the Hall of the club. The sound came from the cheek of Tsuna. Rias gave him a slap.

"How many times have to repeat it? It is a no. I cannot allow to save that nun." said lastly the redhead that she had already lost patience.

It had been several hours since Rias, concerned, had collected him in the middle of plaza unconscious, as soon as he woke up and discovered that he was in the lounge of the club with everyone looking at him so concerned about his state, including Koneko, he told them what happened to Asia hoping that his boss would agree to a rescue mission.

Things happened. So, he tried to insist, while becoming quite rude to his boss. And she had lost patience and had slapped him.

"Why not? Do you not see it? The fallen angels are hatching something." continued to insist the boy

"And? They have always plotted something. It is nothing new."

"This is not so SIMPLE.!" exclaimed Tsuna on the brink of fury, if he were in the place of Rias, Reborn would force it to put an end to the fallen angels. "I'm worried about Asia... Her power can even cure anything, who knows that they will make of that power? I am concerned about that ritual."

"We cannot risk all for a conflict." began to Growl the redhead before shouted "Your actions affect not only me, but also the other members! You're a devil of the Gremory Faction! You have to be aware of that!"

"I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THAT. What to think that no matter if this is success?" also cried the Vongola "Those bastards have KIDNAPPED to a NUN with a SACRED GEAR powerful that was going to let them, and have State killing our customers and contractors have sent servants to kill us. THEY ALMOST ATTACK US AND EVERYTHING IN YOUR TERRITORY. YOU REALLY GONNA CONSIDER THIS SOMETHING MINOR AND NOT DO ANYTHING? BECAUSE IF SO THEY WILL RETURN FOR YOU."

"IT IS NOT SO SIMPLE. YOU THINK THAT IS NOT ALL OF THAT? BUT AT THIS POINT, YOUR VIEW OF THE ORGANIZATION IS EXTREME. WE CAN DO NOTHING WITHOUT A PRIOR MOTION."

"THERE HAVE BEEN TOO MANY PREVIOUS MOVEMENTS. WE ARE DOING NOTHING, WE ARE JUST THEIR PUNCHING BAG!"

"WE CAN NOT ASSAIL THEM TO KNOW MORE DETAILS, SO I LET IT GO. WHAT WOULD YOU DO? ATTACK ONLY? YOUR SACRED GEAR DRAINING YOUR POWER AND YOUR CURRENT WEAKNESS WILL MAKE YOU KILL YOURSELF INSTANTLY, YOU COULDN'T WIN AGAINST HER TODAY IN THE PARK, DO YOU THINK THAT THE YOU CAN WIN IF YOU GO TO CHURCH?"

"YOU TOLD ME THAT MY POWER COMES FROM DESIRES, THEN I WILL HAVE TO SHOW A STRONGER WILL!" Tsuna said awakening his SG.

"And if you can't awaken correctly., what would you do?" screamed Rias, achieving silence from Tsuna "If it occurs another time, there will be no way of save you... Do you understand it?"

"I... I became a friend of Asia. No, I cannot... just leave like that, not when I became her friend and swear to protect her." whispered locking grips the boy.

"That's a wonderful thing. I think it is amazing that you can say that. But that is different to what we are talking now. The relationship between a fallen angel and a devil is not as simple as it seems." Explained a very serious Rias and without reverse, "Both parties have been watching each other for hundreds and thousands of years. As I said, before weakness, they will come to kill us. They are our enemy."

"And? Then fly and put them into pieces and all the enemies of the Gremory." refuted Tsuna.

This was certainly the first fight between Tsuna and Rias, and of course, although it was only verbal and will, which was almost daunting. Rias did not march to after like the Vongola but Rias was certain to see in more detail the Twice Critical.

Tsuna was the new Sekiryutei. Also have amazing and strange abilities, making him more dangerous and interesting, but he had not woken up yet, and why she was so concerned.

"That girl was originally on the side of God. She is a person that we can never coexist. Even when she went with the fallen angels, she continued being the enemy of the Devils." She reaffirmed serious.

"Asia is not our enemy. It is only a girl who seeks acceptance and to be free." again discussed the mobster.

"But it has nothing to do with us. Tsuna, you have to forget about her" She ordered seriously.

"Impossible, my family never abandon a friend, if you do not want to help me, there is no problem, I will deal with it alone, if that causes problems to the group, easy, expel me, I don't care and I doubt that I represent a lot as a piece." He answered with a seriousness that amazed them all.

"Shut up!" silenced the annoying girl by the recently said "... you are...!"

Then Akeno appeared beside Rias and whispered in her ear. She also had a serious expression, but it seemed as if she was not for the conversation. Rias' face said it all.

Something happened.

Rias looked at him, and then looked at the remaining members

"I have an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will leave to deal with it ." announced calmly leaving next to his Queen.

"Wait!" He tried to stop it but Rias put her index finger on the lips of the young, silencing him.

"Tsuna, there are a couple of things that I have to tell you. First of all, you are a pawn. Recalls that it is not by far the weakest piece, thanks to the promotion." She said now with more melodious voice

It was true. It could Ascend on horseback as Kiba, Tower as Koneko, or even Queen as Akeno.

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

Rias began to caress the cheek of the — Vongola which would have flushed if it had finished processing all the information about what was happening.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

Desire

That was what Draig referred? I needed the desire as a specific emotion?

'Already we will burn that bridge when we cross it' thought for himself the boy.

"And one more thing. Don't forget it, because it is basic even in chess. Even the pawn can beat King enemy." and ending to say that phrase, she disappeared in a flash of red light with Akeno.

The only ones remaining in the room were Tsuna, Kiba and Koneko, who had heard all the discussion.

After taking a deep breath, the Juudaime was already determined to go and was about to leave but he was stopped:

"Tsuna-kun." Kiba called stopping him "Are you going to go?"

"Yes. Asia is my friend. I am having to save it. Either way." He told him glancing over his shoulder to the Bishonen.

"It is more likely that they will kill you. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use the 'promotion', you cannot end a group of exorcists and the angels dropped by yourself. Especially if it is true that your SG is draining your powers to help awaken." He tried to persuade the pawn.

"No. My Sacred Gear is not draining my power." said Tsuna amazing him. "What I need now is what said Rias. Desire and emotions."

"Even so unwise..."

"So, what supposed to do? If I leave her right now, it will not be right to meet with my colleagues, and I won't deserve the title which has been granted me." He answered embarrassing a little present.

"Then I am also going." he replied with a smile as he showed his sword.

"Why would you...?" the boy was left speechless after listening to something unexpected.

"I don't know much of Asia-san, but you are my companion. While Buchou said this, there is a part of me that respects your decision. In addition, personally the fallen angels and priests I don't like. I hate them."

'This type probably has some sort of past difficult... But it is a great comrade.' thought with a smile the descendant of Giotto.

"Do you remember what Buchou said? "You can promote yourself to any part, as well as the [King] in the location I recognize as an enemy territory" in other words means that she recognizes that the Church is the enemy of Rias Gremory territory, right?" deduced smiling blonde.

Tsuna understood what she meant at that time, she was trusting to do what he wanted.

"Buchou said that as she recognized that you will have to travel a long way. Of course, this also means that I also support you. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If she didn't, she would have left you lock up somewhere." said Knight.

"Now I feel bad for having shouted. She had taken many discomfort being subtle." commented feeling truly badly the young Sawada.

"I'm also in."

"Huh, Koneko-chan?" asked Tsuna believing he had a bad hearing form what his Kohai said.

"I feel uncomfortable if it's just you two guys going to the church." explained without emotion the girl.

"Then let's go to a rescue mission! Save Asia!" exclaimed to the tenth opening the door of the room, and in this way, the three headed to the Church.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the Church)_

Tsuna, Kiba and Koneko were examining the Church. There was nobody nearby which was suspected. But while the most they approached the church, stronger was their sensation of something bad would happen.

"From this presence, the truth is that a fallen angel inside." commented seriously Kiba.

"Yes." growled Tsuna "I can feel it, it is Raynare."

"Here, look at this map." Kiba pulled out a flat in portfolio construction, the Map of the Church.

"Good idea... I never would have occurred to get something like that..." commented astounded chestnut.

"Well, it is fundamental when you go to the territory of the enemy. In addition to the sanctuary, there is also a bedroom. The sanctuary is suspected." replied the blond pointing the dot on the map.

"So, we can ignore in the bedroom." deduced Koneko so expressionless that he was afraid of her.

"Most likely. Most of the "stray exorcists" in groups tend to make any changes in the sanctuary. In general, they perform ritual suspects under the sanctuary." explained the Gremory Knight.

"Why?" wondered the mobster.

Kiba made a bitter smile.

"It is the place they used to respect as a holy place, and doing something that rejects God there, satisfy them because it is an insult to God. Because they loved God and were rejected, that is their way as they were throwing spells evil under the sanctuary as a representation of their hatred." said Kiba in hatred.

Tsuna could understand it with the incident of Asia to which he would hate God.

"The sanctuary is located just behind the doors. I think that we can go straight. The problem is finding the basement door once we have the shrine and also if we can defeat the assassins that await us." gave the plan to follow Kiba.

"No problem." said the boy as they approached the door, "I am seriously from the beginning." He declared taking the pill box given by Basil and his Shinukigan.

But before both devils, the Vongola's colleagues may ask why, he swallowed the pill while exploding his rings on their respective fire and his eyes got for a few seconds of the rainbow color before becoming purple as he pulled the tonfas imbued with cloud flames.

They passed through gate that Koneko shootdown with a blow and ran directly towards the sanctuary. The fallen angels would have realized that had arrived at that point.

In other words, the enemy knew that they had entered the territory. There was an altar and long chairs. He viewed as a common sanctuary. The Interior lamps and candles illuminated the shrine.

The statue of Christ on the cross had destroyed head. Go site so creepy.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

A round of applause resounded in the sanctuary.

Someone who looked like a priest appeared from behind the pillar.

"Meeting! It's a meeting! As well of emotional!" laughed Freed maniacally "Well, I've never met a devil twice before! See, because I am super strong, I cut them into pieces to see them! Once he sees, he cuts in the Act! This is how I used to live! But as you ruined my style, I'm so lost! That is not right! It is not good to interfere with my lifestyle! Why I hate them! I hope that they will die! In fact, die, hell. Save Asia-chan. It is useless, you can't save her."

He was now furious. He pulled out the gun and sword.

The light sword appeared. It would be a nuisance be cut of the spade. This weapon was also horrible. But it was different this time.

BOOOM

Tsuna had just hit once again the priest, which once again amazed his friends.

"Hey, where is Asia?" He asked looking at him with his eyes and a serious voice.

"Well, there are stairs hidden under the altar, from there you can go to the place where the ritual is being done." He said it easily.

Tsuna believed that Kiba was going forward, but he was already gone

KATCHING

Sparks between the sword of Kiba and the priest had light sword.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! this annoyance! Why are you so noisy? I am sorry for speaking in a language of death! Forgive me after your death."

Kiba dodged bullets silent with his legs, but he did not stop their attacks. Kiba was incredible, was dodging all the attacks of the cure. But the priest was also something because he could fight on par with the devil.

The man, who stopped Kiba sheet again. Both looked at each other.

"Impressive. You are strong." praised the boy.

"Ahahahaha! You too! A [Knight] huh? Not even a single blind spot! Now, this is great! yes, yes. This is all not have a battle like this lately! I was about to cry why! Hmmm! Hmmm! I will kill!"

"Then I'm going to fight seriously for a little then... To take care of you." said Kiba in a tone of voice low.

Then some black things left the sword of Kiba. That thing covered the whole sword.

Darkness

The sword of darkness struck the sword of light of the priest, beginning to wrap it.

"What, what the hell is this?"

The priest seemed confused.

"My "Holy-Eraser" is a sword of darkness that absorb the light."

"You are also a Sacred Gear holder?" asked the astonished priest.

Tsuna looked so peaceful as Koneko the battle, the difference was that he expected an opening to attack, and that opening came with amazement by Yuuto SG, the tonfas unloaded returning to the purple box that hung from his belt, one of each color except for orange, at the time that played the yellow box with the ring of the Sun.

'Let's see if Rias are right... I don't need strength, I need speed' thought the boy while in his hands appeared white combat gloves with the Sun as a shield "Go! Promotion! EXTREME!" exclaimed the boy as his eyes became yellow "Knight!"

In a flash of speed similar to those they occupied Kiba appeared beside the priest who was not quick enough to react even with the cry of the Vongola per the disarray of the Holy Eraser.

"MAXIMUN CANNON!" cried man while his fist impacted on the cheek of Freed which could do nothing to avoid the hit.

The brightness of light brightness blinding the Gremory for a moment and when Kiba and Koneko recovered visibility and were surprised to see of what was left of the cross had been demolished as well as the stained glass in the background of the Church which were now mere rubble on the inert but living body of the exiled priest.

"That was for Asia, I feel better to the EXTREME!" said the smiling boy

"Amazing... Tsuna-kun, did you change to a [Tower] to give the coup?" asked totally in shock the Bishonen approaching the hero.

"No... I was a Knight to get fast." explained the Sekiryutei while his eyes came back to be purple and the tonfas returned to his hands.

"But that hit?" asked now completely dislodged Yuuto, like Koneko that he didn't speak, but his expression was as baffled.

"It was a technique from a friend of mine." Answered the mobster with seriousness while kicking the lectern where the mass is officiating to expose the underground stairs leaving teammates wondering who the hell was the Vongola.

They came to a large thick iron and oak door.

"I smell that this girl is behind the door." cleared Koneko.

Just at the time they were going to open the door, this mysteriously began to open all alone.

On the other side, there was a mini army of priests, armed with guns, spears and swords of Holy light.

"This has to be a joke. The entire Cathedral was empty and in a single room, you have an army? Would it not be better to distribute things?" complained Tsuna pointing out what he believed to be obvious.

"Welcome, Scum." the fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke to ignoring the comment from the chestnut from the back of the room.

At her side, there was the girl who sought, tied to a cross:

"ASIA!" shouted Tsuna.

The nun, who appeared to be unconscious, heard the voice of the boy and opened his eyes, waking up and looking at him.

"Tsuna-san?" She wondered as if to believe living in a dream

"ASIA. I came to save you." yelled the tenth while his eyes became red as the flame of the storm and the tonfas disappeared.

A tear fell from the eyes of the blonde.

"It is an emotional meeting, but it is already too late. The ritual is about to end." interrupted the fallen angel.

"What?" ask concerned Tsuna.

Suddenly, the body of Asia began to shine:

"Aaaaaah, nooooooo!" Asia cried very painfully.

"ASIA!" returned to shout the guy.

He tried to reach it, but priests surrounded them:

"I won't let you interfered." said one.

"I'm going to destroy you, devil!" cried another.

"OUT, miserable!" Tsuna exclaimed touching a box red and his belt with 7 boxes of different colors was replaced by one of 16 boxes as an artifact of Gothic style the covering the left arm, he played a red box with his ring that glowed in purple and took a shot that got in to the back of the appliance "Nuvola di Tempesta!" red shot came out of the mouth of the skull which was in the young man as a cannon doll direct to the priests.

"They are too many Tsuna-kun! A shot will not help!" exclaimed in shock Yuuto by a new ability shown by the guy, which he was even more surprised to see how the left eye of Tsuna was red while the right was purple.

"Zoushoku... Propagazzione" said, as a response, Juudaime Vongola Boss, and the red fire was covered with purple while it is branching into smaller projectiles that ended up with more than half of the living room leaving the way clear to the young.

BANG!

It was a great sound which was Koneko, knocking away one of the priests.

"Please, do not touch me!" he asked seriously.

Kiba also drew his sword of darkness:

"It seems that I will have to go at full speed from the beginning. I hate priests. If there are many, then I won't keep up devouring your light." he said as his eyes froze and felt his heart cold. The darkness was showing an intention to kill. This would be a war without mercy.

"NOOOO."

At the same time, a great light left body of Asia. Raynare took her hand.

"That's it! This is the power that I longed for since a long time ago! Sacred Gear! With this, I'm going to be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare embraced the light. Then the bright light engulfed the atmosphere of the ritual. When the light is stopped, there was an angel fallen with light green coming out of his body.

"Fufufu Marvelous! I finally got it! The supreme power! With this..! With this, I can become a Supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can avenge myself of all those who were looking down at me!" said the fallen Angel giving a great laugh.

Tsuna paid no attention and went direct to Asia, Kiba and Koneko supported him beating all the monks and priests who tried to attack him. Kiba's sword could eat the light and Koneko was beating the priests with a single blow at full power. The combination of the two was remarkable, and it was evident that it was not the type of possible combination with a few days of practice.

"Thank you." whispered the guy with both eyes in red and the device on your wrist.

Asia, which broke away from the cross, was almost lifeless. The tenth unfastened the ropes on his hands and legs, and held it at arms:

"Tsu... na... san..." murmured slowly the green-eyed.

"Asia, I've come to take you back." He said grinning while he tried to comfort.

"Yes." when he answered, his voice was very small and didn't sound very lively.

'Hey! Hey! Should still be fine, right? She won't go to.' thought beginning to panic the young.

"It is useless." echoed the voice of Raynare grimaced to while the Sawada left his thoughts "Users whose Sacred Gear is removed out of his body, will die. That girl is going to die." She informed him cause shock in the Sekiryutei.

"THEN RETURN HER SACRED GEAR!" cried the red-eyed looking at the woman with wings with ferocity.

"There is no way to return. I even lied to my superior to put my hands on this. I'm going to kill you all to erase all evidences." explained with upper voice the girl who looked at Tsuna, being that this was shaking from rage. "Fufufu, it was pretty fun. This date... was your first time?"

"Yes... I expected my first appointment would have been with someone important for me." He answered pressing Asia against his chest while his hair covered his eyes.

"Yes, I was aware of that, you planned to reject me when I went to ask for the date, so I had to force you to accept, you were renunciation your memories when I decided to kill you. But it was all very nice. It's fun to play with the guys who have no experience with girls. Fufufu. Yes, you made me happy. When I was in trouble, you helped me to take care of this immediately and you made sure that I was not hurt. But did you know that I did all this by the way? Because that was fun to see your face when you were confused. It was a very fun day! Thanks to you, I wasn't bored. Finally, I opted to kill you at dawn. Beautiful, isn't it? What do you think, Tsuna-kun?" asked simulating the voice of Yuuma.

"Raynare." roared the guy with the red eyes while he pointed her with a copy of the Flame Arrow of Hayato, furious to see how Asia died and how this fallen angel had deceived him to steal their first date that had been reserved for Kyoko or Haru.

"Ahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you to call me by my name!" told with a mixture of amusement and contempt in his voice.

"Tsuna-kun! Our side is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go up! We are going to make the way for you! Now, hurry!" cried Kiba.

POOOOOM

Raynare was doing a look of awful scorn, until her face was deformed by the force of cannon shot of flames of storm the tenth shot her, burning part of her face and chest with his flames and breaking her bones after sending it flying upward, breaking the ceiling and sending it up

"Do not bother, just get rid of those obstacles at your own pace." said Tsuna in a serious manner despite his red eyes. "I'll take care of that Fox." He said while flying platform appeared beneath their feet and Asia was carried bridal style.

"Tsuna, avenge your friend." encouraged Kiba from below.

"Destroy it, Sempai." encouraged Koneko, with a slight excitement in her voice.

"I will do." was the response of Tsuna.

…

…

…

…

 _(a floor above)_

"Wait a bit! You'll be free soon, Asia! You will be with me from now on!" told the boy leaving the girl on a bench.

Asia was not right. I was more and more white and bluish. Then, he took her hand. Tsuna could not feel any force or heat from her hand.

"I was happy... to have you a friend... Although it was for a short time..." She began to murmur, she was smiling while she was suffering much "if I were reborn... do you mind being my friend once more?" asked the girl.

"Do you mean...? Don't say that! Let's go to a place to have fun! Let's go to karaoke! To the game room! We are also going to bowling! In other places!" replied the mobster shedding tears, nonstop. He supposed that he should be talking to her with a smile, but he could not stop crying.

That girl was dying. She was going to die. Even so, he wanted to deny it.

"We are friends! Always! Oh, yes! I'm going to introduce you to all my friends in school, you would befriend Akeno... and Koneko! You would be introduced to my other friends, Kyoko and Haru will be friends without hesitation!... also Chrome! You will meet the small I-pin! No doubt I will help you make more friends...!" He cried with full tears that was blurring his vision.

"If I was born in this country... and went to the same school as you..."continued talking the blonde as if she didn't listen to him.

"Come on! Come to our school!" begged the chestnut cleaning a little tears.

Asia caressed his cheek with her cold hand.

"You can even cry for someone like me... now... I can..." murmured already the lifeless girl.

Her hand, caressing the cheeks of Tsuna, fell slowly on the floor.

"Thank you."

Those were her last words.

She died smiling.

Tears did not cease.

Why? Why does this girl have to die? She was a good girl. She was a nice girl that would heal any injured person.

Why did hurt even more than with Yuni?

Because Yuni was an Arcobaleno, and had sacrificed so that the other Arcobalenos would be reburned. But that girl just wanted to lead a normal life, to make friends, and to have normal experiences of a normal life.

Then why?

"Hey, God! You are here, God? Devils and Angels exist, which means you exist, right God? You were looking at us, right? Hey please! God!"

While he shouted to the sky, there was nobody that would respond.

"Is this because I became a devil? You abandon her because I was her friend?" He ask the sky without stop crying.

"Huh? Is the devil repenting in a place like this? That blow hurt, you know? I don't know what it was but certainly Azazel-sama will want me even more because of this." said Raynare that had been lifted and almost cured.

A green light healed the wounds made by Tsuna.

"Look. Is it not wonderful, it? I can heal any wound. For us, the fallen angels, who have lost the protection of God, Sacred Gear of that girl is a special gift. A fallen angel who can cure the fallen angels. My State is lifted. It may be helpful for both. For the great Azazel and Shemhaza! There's nothing more wonderful than this! Aaaah, Azazel-sama... my power is yours." He said almost in ecstasy.

"I don't care." grumbled Tsuna to rise looking with rage "Raynare, I don't care. Fallen angels, God or Devils... Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human being who possessed a Sacred Gear." answered with mocking the black-haired woman.

"Even so, she could have lived quietly, without any concern and many friends." discussed the boy while his eyes were beginning to change color to Orange

"She could not. Those who have Sacred irregular Gear are out of the world and of the groups. Since they have a powerful ability. Since they have a power different from others. You know that humans hate those things, isn't it? While it is a wonderful power like this." he explained as if she was with an idiot.

"Then I would have protected Asia, since she was my friend." murmured while her hair was back covering his eyes.

"Ahahaha! It's impossible! That girl is dead, do you know? It is not the question if you protect her or not. You could not protect her! You really are a rare guy!" the woman mocked him.

"I know it. That is why I can't forgive you..." He said looking at her in the eye, now changing repeatedly alternating between all the colors of the Rainbow, giving a rare show.

Then the words of Rias came to his mind:

'Desire. The power of a Sacred Gear works by the user's desire. It also determines the power.'

"Return her to me!"

'Even if you are a demon, desire willingness has not been lost. The stronger your desire, respond more SG.'

"GIIIIVVVEEE MMMMEEE BBBAAACCCCKKK AAASSSIAAAA!"

The Cathedral shook by the cry of Tsuna as his body erupted in a blaze of pure fire creating a flame of at least two metres high with one and a half in diameter with the guy in the middle that allowed her to see perfectly. His left arm shone in red light, showing his Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear. With him, his arm was not for nothing human. From his elbow to his fingers, all his arm seemed like the one of a dragon with dark red metal Flake with a green gem on the back and gold veins.

[DRAGON BOOSTER!]

The jewel in the glove emitted a bright shine. At the same time, the energy flowed into his body. From the left arm to the rest.

"I'll explain this in a way so that even you can understand... It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You don't have the power of 1 as I thought, but what? 400? You can not reduce the gap between us. Even with the capacity of the Sacred Gear, your duplicated power is only 800. There is no more remedy. How can you win against me? I won't fail, no matter your cheap tricks, you have no chance against me." She assured undertaking the flight still within the structure.

[BOOST!]

Flames surrounding him were dispersed coup, had intently making your fringe to cover your eyes while the ring was in his left pinkie Dragon, as well as other rings except Lancia's, had an indigo-colored flame coming out of it, very visible and very high.

"That happens... you've yielded to know that you don't have a chance against me?" already asked without being very sure the fallen angel preparing a spear of light in her hand by having a very rare feeling in it.

"kufufufufufu..." laughed a chilling way, the tenth as he began to slowly advance towards the fallen angel that had a shiver through all of her body, "Is thus small winged?" He went one step further and look which was now serious and cruel in Indigo color "Do you think that I can't deal with an imitation of a bird?" He clouded with a malicious voice.

After being taunting, the fallen angel launched her attack but the altered Spear of light never came near of touching the boy since from soil, several geysers of lava sprang up in full eruption columns of molten rock that reached the ceiling creating an infernal heat in the room and burning a wing girl to be near a rash

"What is this?" asked beginning to terrify the woman, especially when vines with Lotus flowers came out of nowhere and caught her bondage style: starting to suffocate her, forcing her to fall right in front of the ruins of the cross.

"Kufufufu... you dares harm my precious Asia..." told the tenth while he was walking towards the datenshi trying by all means get rid of convolvulus ending knees and sweating cold to see how the space of the Church began to bend creating a cylinder of reality around the boy walking towards her while lava columns were still forming a spider web all over the place "And that is something that I cannot get by." told him when it came to standing in front of her and Flame Arrow appeared in his right hand

"What...?! What are you?!" she exclaimed starting to unconsciousness due to the lack of air "I assumed that you're just a devil with an ordinary Twice Critical with various cheap tricks."

"Kufufu... so you do not even know? Well small winged... I'll tell you." he agreed the boy who had an arrogant smile on his lips as his gaze was completely as your guardian of the mist. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the guardian of sky." He started with his presentation while Raynare was deformed in a face of terror, "I am the Vongola Decimo... and the owner of the Booster Gear..."

[BOOST]

He signed up with Flame Arrow right in the face.

"It is time to say goodbye... Kufufufu!"

(In the Woods in the back garden of the Church)

"Very clever, devil girl." taunted a girl from the group of fallen angels "You and your Queen created a barrier so that no one would escape. It is a pity."

"Yes, they're now trapped with us." The fallen angel who according to Rias was the angel that fought against Tsuna, Donasiege said.

Only Rias smiled quizzical, like Akeno, that emitted mild electric aura.

"Fufufuf... no, you are wrong?" Akeno laughed as a dominatrix sign up torturing her victim.

"After of all you are really stuck with us." Clearly said Rias with a confident smile.

GROOOOOOOOOO...

A roar echoed through the air, which seemed to sound louder, dithered environment.

"That sounds like a roar." said one of the angels.

FWOOOOSH

A column, a Jet, or huge cylindrical torrent of Red sparkling green-edged, almost as lightning appeared from the Church, had apparently destroyed the back of it and wiped out the trees and the barrier leading to Donasiege, leaving it on the verge of death several kilometers away from the place.

"WHAT Raynare has been doing?" exclaimed the remaining Angels.

"Many boosts have been accumulated by Tsuna..." murmured the redhead "In short, I would be kind tell you this before killing you. Tsunayoshi, the friend of the girl who you have been hunting, is the new Sekiryutei." Said his boss as she was infuriated and aroused that he has many skills that she didn't know.

Of course, Rias believed that it should take about 20 or 25 boost over. She did not know that it was the all-powerful Vongola Decimo goats in the mist guardian mode with only two boost over; That didn't stop that before dying. She finished the angels being destroyed by magic lightning and a corrosive black and Red aura of antimatter.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the Church... moments before)_

The Vongola Decimo? Vongola? Only human able to deal with devils? Legends say that Giotto founder in adulthood was able to peel against the four Maous without any problem while their 7 guardians were capable of ending the personal armies of 15 pieces of each King demon, giving a total of 60, themselves and over the guardian of sky, bone, Chief... the most powerful of all...

They occupied the town of Namimori that was where he decided to live his remaining days as Vongola Primo, and that place was prohibited for any of the three factions, on risk of disappearing at the hands of the Vongola.

AND THAT BOY WAS THE TENTH?

He understood that it was a big mistake to get him mad, the rumors said that the tenth was someone quite humble and to some extent silly, but when he went into battle turned... just like that boy across from her...

She could not keep thinking, the searing pain of firing blots out any hint of thought in her head.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Kiba and Koneko)_

Kiba and Koneko, who were already responsible for taking care of the guards, climbed concerned running up the stairs. They had not heard anything or sense no shaking produced in battle. They were wondering about Tsuna.

"Well, Koneko-chan, I already arrived." said Kiba by placing hands on the flap up to the church, "I am going to help Tsuna-kun."

Then he opened the door and climbed looming while Koneko followed after taking care of the rest.

"FULMINARE DI TEMPESTA!"

Right in that cry, they saw a horizontal column of Red energy and green approach.

"OH, SHIT. DOWN, KONEKO-CHAN!" cried Kiba, sinking into the hatch with Koneko again.

…

…

…

…

 _(Outside with Akeno and Rias)_

"That was not difficult. It wasn't fun." complained Akeno "They barely lasted enough suffering."

"Tsuna seems to be having fun." designated Rias facing the big hole in the rear wall of the Church, "But judging by what happened, I doubt that he let you something..." She noticed as they approached and entered through the large hole of the wall only to find out at Tsuna on his knees crying at the altar, "It seems that it didn't end that well." Rias said worried about her servant as she saw the tears of her servant.

"Asia..." He sobbed without raising his gaze.

She would never smile again.

"Asia..." said lowly back the boy.

Tap.

A palm was slowly put on his shoulder. He looked, it turned out to be Kiba, who put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"You did well, Tsuna-kun. Do not torture yourself, a few could achieve this." He comforted him with a reassuring smile.

"No... I am weak... I always have been... It is the second time that I lose someone for not being sufficiently strong to save her." He replied back looking at the ground.

"Of... bil... cough... No way..."low the fallen Angel who was with the injured body, with cuts and burns on all sides but still living the magic of Asia "The Sekiryutei... those skills... be the..." she could not stop because she was losing consciousness making Kiba and Koneko to open eyes in Shock being told about Sekiryutei?

"TSUNA!" cried Rias, noting her presence.

"Buchou!"

"I see that you won." She smiled "Just what I expected of my servant, congratulation."

He gave a few taps on the nose of the boy, who smiled more relieved... stood up and wanted to disappear his Sacred Gear.

And something weird happened.

Indeed, yes, it disappeared, but when it turned back into his "normal" hand, something was different.

One of the rings was not.

The ring of Lanchia Kyoko and Haru had already restored was not, instead, it had become a ring shaped Western Dragon surrounding his finger was clearly visible (such as the film "the sorcerer's Apprentice" ring) detailed and with eyes in a very similar to the stone that had the SG emerald green

But apparently no one besides Tsuna saw it in that, by what he decided to not ask, he would speak with Draig later.

"Ara ara... The Church is in ruins. Is it okay, Buchou?" Akeno asked with a concerned face looking the place razed after appearing next to Rias.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Vongola to his boss.

"Churches belong to their religion and theirs Gods, but there are cases like this, where it is used by the fallen angels. Then, if we the Devils damage the Church, there will be moments in which we will be white killers. By vengeance and hate. But it is not going to happen this time." explained with calm the redhead.

"Why is that?" wanted to know not very safe Tsuna.

"This church was originally an abandoned. So that a certain group of fallen angels had come to use it for their own greed. We just had a fight in a place like that. So it is only a small fight between a devil and a fallen angel. That happens everywhere, every year. That is what happened." She ended her explanation seeing Tsuna nod to understand it "Let's wake her up. Akeno." She asked his Queen pointing to the enemy.

"Sure." She replied. Then the water appeared in the air and dropped in Raynare.

SPLASH

"Cough!" coughed Raynare after being splashed with water. The fallen Angel woke up and opened his eyes. Photo fell to her view.

"How you doing, fallen Angel, Raynare?" she greeted coldly.

"You are the daughter of the House Gremory...?" she asked with fear becoming defenseless against the people in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House Gremory. It will be for a short time, but I would like to have your friendship." she said falsely.

Then she snickered

"You think I am done, but there are other evils. This plan has remained hidden from the above, but there are other fallen angels with me. If I am put in danger..." she tried to sound cool

"They aren't going to come to help you." Rias said it clearly "That's because I've already eliminated all three of the fallen angels, Kalawarner, Donnasiege and Mitelt.

"Liar!" Raynare rejected what Rias said, but she showed three black feathers.

"These are the three feathers. You can distinguish them because you are of the same type that them, right?" said watching the datenshi lost hope after seeing feathers. It seems that what she said was true.

"I knew that a had few fallen angels up in this city, after meeting with the fallen Angel that fought against Tsuna, Donnasiege. But I ignored because I thought that it was of a plan that involved all a group of angels fallen. I'm not even so foolish to take care of all the fallen angels. Then I found out that the fallen angels moved around in secret, so I went to talk to them, having Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they exclaimed that it was your own plan. To help you, they said, they were going to get a promotion to a higher category. The inferior beings tend to use that same argument." she explained with boredom and smiled.

Raynare is biting the teeth with frustration. What most people like her hated, who had a superiority complex, was to be called lower. And after being defeated by a devil of lower-class even if it was the tenth Vongola

'So that was the "thing" that Buchou had to be careful. She finished with the other remaining fallen angels... without knowing it, I have said bad things about it... Now I feel worse 'thought a little depressed pawn.

"Being hit by a single shot without even a trace. The Princess of the Duke who has the power to "destruction". Buchou is a powerful demon called a genius in the Group of young Devils." said Kiba smiling.

"One of her nicknames is "Princess of the ruin of Crimson hair", you know?" commented Akeno having fun as always.

"As I suspected, Tsuna, you are the red dragon." she said looking at the young man.

"The "Boosted Gear". One of the "Longinus". I know, Draig explained to me." answered the young, a bit disappointed Sawada

"You can already talk to him? You're brilliant." Rias said as she approached him. Tsuna then couldn't help but smelled her hair: 'Your Crimson hair smelled good.'

PAT PAT.

And began to caress his head

"But it is interesting, just as expected from my servant. Fufufu, I will spoil you even further." said Rias, while she smiled at him. It was a pleasant smile, but it seemed a bit worrying...

"Rias..." started the boy, "Sorry... Buchou..."

"Yes?" Rias was smiling, but the Vongola felt bad as he bowed his head down.

"Sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia and said those things because you did not help Asia... But you were on this... and I..." apologized while he sobbing, recalling also the result. "Buchou... I don't... I couldn't even save Asia..."

"You don't need to cry. No one would blame you seeing you now." comforted the girl.

"But... I..." trying to discuss the young.

Rias wiped tears with his fingers.

"It's okay. Leave it to me. Then let's finish this business." She said while her eyes changed from kindness and seemed ruthless. She came to Raynare who was frightened.

"I'll have to make you disappear." She said with a voice full of intention of so-called cold tone, "I'm going to recover this Sacred Gear."

"You cannot be talking seriously? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama..." tried to flee the girl without any opportunity or result.

"Living your life for love is beautiful. But it is too contaminated with dirt. You do not have the elegance. I will not allow it." told the redhead and then pointed her hand towards Raynare. "It seemed that I would kill a single stroke."

"Tsuna-kun! Please, save me!" she cried, but her voice was that of Yuuma, when it came out.

"Do not try to flirt with my cute servant. Die." finished the Gremory.

BANG!

The magic ball fired by Rias left nothing of the fallen Angel. The only thing that was left was the mysterious feeling that Tsuna still had and black feathers that float around the Church.

There was a green light that floats in the sanctuary. It was the Sacred Gear of Asia, released after Raynare died. The warm light shone in the hand of Rias.

"Now, let's give this Asian Argento-san."

"But... Asia already is..." He returned to drop some tears, but Rias did not and advance towards the inert body of the nun who was resting on a bench in the Church

"Buchou, everyone, thank you for fighting for me and Asia. But even so, even with all the help, Asia is..." began to tell the young.

"Tsuna, what do you think that this is?" Rias interrupted him while she pulled something from her pocket, it was red... actually it was a chess piece which had the same color as the hair of Rias

"This is a [Bishop], a chess piece. I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Then he went to Asia while holding the Red chess piece in the hand, and placed the Red [Bishop] on the chest of Asia.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." Explained the red-headed to the chestnut.

A Crimson flow of magical power surrounded body of estuaries, while the tenth was to grow their hope.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The Red chess piece shone and entered the body of Asia. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear returned to enter her body. Rias stopped using her magic after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear were on the inside of the body of Asia. Then, she sighed. After a while, Asia opened her eyes.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Tsuna, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." She explained and ordered the boy.

Asia raised the upper part of the body. She looked around and saw Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san?" She asked in the air, still not believing what was happening.

He was simply, happy and relieved, and embraced Asia who made a look of bewilderment.

"We are going home, Asia." He told into her ear tightening his embrace by the blonde.

 **FINISHED ONCE AGAIN! Hope you all like it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, the favs and the follows.**

 **DarkBlight: Frankly I am a huge Tsunayoshi fan, I don't think there is a better hero than him, this is the reason I write my story, he is still strong and will become the storngest in any of my stories. But he isn't invincible without his friends. Well he is invincible with his friends, and he needs a girlfriend as awesome as him. But he isn't immortal, and without his friends, he can die if he is unprepared especially Reborn made sure he wouldn't use his power. If I need to make you remember the moment with Tsuna and Emna at the Shrine, who fought against the assassin. I hope you understand. Devil Switch is another story which is based on Tsuna staying human, if it interests you.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I hope I can continue it farther than it too.**

 **Guest: Thanks, don't worry I am continuing it.**

 **Guest: Well it is a cannon of High School DxD with Tsuna at the place of Issei but with some changes.**

 **Ryner510: Thanks, I am glad I can share the story, it is truly a good story.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Thanks a lot. I am doing it, don't worry.**

 **Mo-Freakin: Yep, of course.**

 **LucasMichael: Your English is oky as long as you can understand the story, thanks for reading my story.**


	3. The Rating Games

**High School DxV Family Chapter 3**

 **Hi everybody, sorry for the wait. Reminder that this is a translation of another story and that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or High School DxD.  
**

Chapter 3: The Rating Games

"We are almost finished, come on." encouraged Rias, clearly having fun with the performance of his servant, "Come on, Tsuna... just 17 laps more."

"Didn't you say 15 laps ago that there were only 19 laps left, Buchou?" muttered the boy without stopping running while Rias remained on her bike.

"If you have time and energy to count and remember that, you have enough energy to run more." was the reply of the redhead that was riding right next to his servant.

Several tens laps later regardless of Rias ignoring the claims of the chestnut, they came to the Park, entering a zone of vegetation, blocked by a barrier of human's construction. There began the next phase of the "training of rehabilitation and adaptation to the perfect body demonic" devised by Rias.

Push-ups

"Your skill has a meaning only if your fundamentals are high." told the Gremory sitting in the back of her servant while he was exercising, it was clear that without his Hyper Dying Will form, doing this type of exercise was killing him.

"Yes... 65..."

WHIP

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked the young sore Vongola by his mistress' spanking.

"You were slowing your rhythm, I cannot have weak servants." was the simple answer of the girl.

"66... sorry, 67... 68..." said Tsuna without stopping "I'm not used to perform physical activities." 'not without being Hyper mode' he finished in his mind.

"Talking while doing push-ups. So, it would be easy for you to add a hundred more?" said Rias while he smiled to feel the shiver of Tsuna "Ummm... She should be here soon."

"Huh? Who is coming?" He asked by lifting the head just at the moment that he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry."

They looked in the direction from the voice came, keeping Tsuna from being hit by Rias from not doing his push-up.

"Tsuna-san, Buchou-san, sorry for being late... Haaah!"

There was the blonde-haired girl Asia, who stumbled and fell on the ground as she was used to.

…

…

…

…

 _(Some time later)_

"Tsuna-san, here is green tea."

"Yes. Thank you."

They took a break and drank a tea green made by Asia, since Tsuna also did squats, which had almost left him half dead.

"Asia, why are you here?" asked by curiosity the mobster, making the ex-nun cheeks become red.

"Oi, Tsuna-san and Buchou-san would train each morning... So I wanted to be of help too. Today, I was only able to prepare green tea however." she said a little depressed that Tsuna noticed quickly.

"Great! It's good to have you to help." he thanked taking a SIP of the tea, "You're pretty good." He congratulated cheering the former nun.

Meanwhile, Rias seemed to be thinking about something while drinking the green tea.

"What is it, Buchou?" the young wondered a little concerned to see his mistress so thoughtful.

"Ah? No, it's nothing. But it is a good time. I decided to do it today, so go to your House now, Tsuna." answered immediately and very seemingly the girl, it was obvious that it was, and however, the single guy looked at her bewildered by the demand and the following sentence, "It is about time for the luggage to arrive."

10 minutes later, the Guardian of sky understood what she meant.

"Is this...?" He began observing the package that was in front of his house.

"Now, Tsuna, carry them to the guest room." asked Rias while Tsuna was watching her with a confused face.

"Ah... Why?" He continued trying to guess what was in the box.

"These are the belongings of Asia." explained Rias, clearly entertained by his confusion. "This is what a gentleman should do, isn't it?"

"Is this Asia's?" repeated even shocked the Vongola.

"Yes. Starting today, Asia will live in your House." declared happily Rias.

"WHAT?"

…

…

…

…

 _(After a few explanations)_

"Let me see if I understand." asked the boy while the three still stood in front of his house. "Asia, obviously, now that she is a devil, she doesn't have a place to go." He said as he resumed what he learned "and to save her from being homeless, she is now going to stay in my house. It is not that I complained it, but what I don't understand is why my house?"

"Well, it is not exactly easy to integrate into society in a major shift of culture." explained Rias "Asia needs an environment where she feels safe, and despite being a friend of all the members of the club, you saved her, so it is logical that you are the one she trusts the most."

"But Buchou... seriously is this okay?" wanted to know the blonde a little shy.

"Certainly, you also said "Tsuna" when you responded immediately on my question about with whom you like to live." replied the girl smiling to see how the old nun was blushing, "Then Tsuna, if you agree, the only thing that remains is to convince your mother to let Asia stay here."

"This is not problem." He answered before sighing a little disappointed confusing his listeners, the chestnut told them to follow him to the inside of the House, into the kitchen, where her mother was preparing the food happily humming like always, "Mama..." called the young man causing Nana look at him and repair in the presence of the girls who were accompanying him.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" wondered the woman looking at him funny.

"Mother, you see, she is Asia Argento, she is new in town and has nowhere to live, can she stay here with us?" He wondered with some reluctance and a smile.

Rias and Asia looked bewildered at the guy, who fuck would let a stranger stay in their House just after giving that excuse? Rias was thinking of using demonic powers to convince the boy's mother when she smiled happily.

"Of course, I'll go to prepare your room." She said without questioning her son as she came out of the kitchen quickly, leaving in shock the girls.

"...My mother is very hospitable, in Namimori, I had several friends living with me, and I'm sure she misses them..." answered the young to see the faces of confusion of his friends.

"But Tsuna-san, the truth is that I don't want to be a bother, to you or your mother." tried to refute the blonde, "Do I really need to live here with the family of Tsuna, Rias-Buchou?" asked Asia concerned.

"And if you try to think this also as a training to become a good spouse?" said Rias smiling enjoying of the reaction of the young since she nailed the last nail of the coffin. Asia blushed, and Rias could clearly see the bright red that rose from her feet to her head while she was looking down in shame and her head was emitting smoke.

"A... UUU... Is... spouses...?" She got to ask while she seemed dizzy.

And since that day, Asia Argento began to live in the home of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna was surprised to see the melancholy of Rias' look while she looked out the window and she muttered "Spouse, eh?". It worried him, but Rias seemed to handle it well. He told her that if she ever need help, he would be there, because that was what family was here for.

…

…

…

…

 _(A few days later)_

It took a few days since, fortunately, Asia began to live with the Tenth. And she also began to study at the same school as him. Some girls were treated her more harshly at first, but Asia quickly became hollow and broke the ice with her warmth.

The men... They began to hate more "Dame Tsuna" for having on his side, the most popular girls in school and now in addition there was this foreign blonde bishoujo.

"Are you having a problem, Asia?" asked the chestnut, it could be difficult to integrate.

"No, every student, here, are very friendly." She answered with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is brilliant as always."

As soon as they came to the class, the bald boy, Matsuda, and the four-eyed, Motohama, came to Asia. Famous perverts who were the mobster's friends.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." greeted the thrilling young girl.

"Is this paradise, is it not, Motohama-kun?" asked gladly the bald.

"So, Matsuda-kun. Being greeted by a bishoujo gives us a purpose in our life." He cried through his lents.

PUNCH!

"Aauauauauau..."

Motohama gave a punch in the stomach to Tsuna.

"Why did you do that?" Asked baffled the young man to his friend but he continued laughing and gave him a kick in the leg, "It hurts me!" 'What is this idiot doing?'

"You, Tsuna... You are..." Matsuda began trembling with rage, "Apparently, walking to school with Asia-chan every day."

"What's with that?" wanted to know the guy.

"What with that?" demanded Motohama, "Why? Why are you coming to the school from the same direction?"

"Ah!" said Asia, calling them attention "That's because I'm living in the House of Tsuna-san."

"!?"

"!?"

Absolute silence.

"This is a lie!" Matsuda denied it firmly. He was even crying. They were tears of jealousy "Im... impossible... you... living under the same roof... with a blonde bishoujo? That cannot be... Denies all logic of this world..."

"Oioi. What do you mean with that?" the young head of the mafia was annoyed. Motohama fixed the position of his glasses with trembling hands. It was also shaking while he was trying to act calmly.

"So you're woken up by Asia-chan?" He asked him.

"Hai, Tsuna-san is a sleeper. Fuhuhu..." answered Asia innocent and joyfully.

Oh. MATSUDA dropped to the ground.

"She serves you food?" asked Motohama.

"Mom says that it is a very friendly and helpful." The boy said smiling and looking at the former nun.

"Oh... you are making me blush, Tsuna-san..." Asia blushed while putting her hand on her cheek. Motohama was looking behind his glasses, seemed that his eyes were on the verge of bleeding of jealousy.

"You! You actually know a lot of pretty girls, isn't it? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! "The two big Onee-SAMA" of our school! Then the small mascot of our school, Toujou Koneko-chan! Then, the blonde beauty who has just been transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It is so unfair that I'm going to cry!"

"Well, they are also Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Bianchi." He answered without understanding why they were acting like that. Matsuda took the head down with his hands and started to cry as she wept. Motohama set his glasses with calm.

"Tsuna, I don't think that submitting single girl for us is a bad thing. No, I mean, please, introduce us to someone. I beg you."

"No." was the quick reply of the young.

"Why?" asked the two perverts at the same time.

"I would not let you approached Kyoko or Haru, no way in hell, I-pin is 6 years old and Bianchi... well, if I see that she might compelled you guys to eat her food, and let's just say you are as good as dead if you tried to do that." He answered them making Asia do a strange look at him and at the mention of these girls, especially to the first two, but said nothing.

…

…

…

…

 _(Hours later, that same night)_

"Buchou, I have finished already." said the tenth, appearing in the circle of invocation. Even made him rare to call Rias. "Buchou?"

Redhead said nothing, she was looking in a particular direction stunned. Was she thinking about something? She even gave a deep sigh.

"Buchou, I have returned!" resaid Tsuna, this time more loudly.

"Ah?" said Rias returning to the real world "I... feel it. I was stunned for a second, good job. Now, let's make the debut of Asia as a devil, Akeno..."

"Yes, Buchou." answered the Queen of the group so cheerful as always, but she noticed concern for his King and friend. Akeno put the hand in the front of Asia once Rias asked her. A dim light appeared from the tip of her fingers, and it seemed as if she was reading something.

"Tsuna can teleport now for some reason that we do not understand." explained the brunette "Let make sure that it doesn't happen with you."

"Buchou, okay. There is no problem at all. More as if she were the biggest after yours and mine, own magical powers. Her magical power potential is very good." informed the Queen. RIAs smiled after hearing the Akeno report.

"That's good news. You can use your power as a "Bishop" to the maximum."

'Hmm, the Bishop was the specialist in magical powers? Asia looked more of the type of indirect support, so that power would do quite useful' thought Sawada.

"Then... Will it be okay for her?" He asked by calling them "This work is certainly very different from the Church? Won't it be very disconcerting?" He questioned to be concerned about Asia, who smiled to see him concern about her.

"Do not worry about that. While it is true, the recent relaxation in the process make it easier, in addition to being a simple trade." explained Rias with a finger pointing to the air, "In addition, there are limits. There are things that cannot be we ask and we will not do. For example, we do not accept sex covenants, there are Devils specializing in that, so we would only spend the problem with specialists."

"Yeah... I see..." She answered a little red listening to that, causing Koneko to smile a bit.

"Although if you are concerned, you can accompany her to monitor her..." agreed the redhead smiling to see the blush of her servant, "you can lend him magic so you can transport together."

"That's good idea. Thank you Chief." sincerely thanked the young man taking to Asia of the hand to go to the magic circle.

…

…

…

…

 _(After hours)_

Let's see... How had he gotten into something like that? He had returned to House after the activities with Asia that was taking a bath, tired by all the work. For his part, he went to his room, to prepare clothes for sleep and for tomorrow after taking the bath, when a red light burst into his room, showing the magic circle of the Gremory. Then appeared from it Rias Gremory.

And when he asked what it was happening, and why she was alone, she said as desperate as Tsuna ever saw her before.

"Make love to me."

"What...? Why?" Tsuna was puzzled. He wasn't an idiot, not after seeing Kyoko and Haru in their underwear a couple of times (* **in the manga** *), he knew what she said and what she asked. What he didn't understand was... why she seemed so desperate and calling him on it?

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now." The idea was very tempting, especially as he saw her gorgeous body.

"Hurry. To the bed. I'm going to get ready for this now." She declared to the troubled young boy.

And she began to take off the uniform.

STRIP

"... Rias, this... is this serious?" asked the boy still in shock.

He would have normally had a nosebleed, or had perhaps come out running of his own room, but the shock of what was happening had been too much for him to do what he normally would do.

After removing her skirt and shirt, finally the girl took off her bra. There was only a white panty left on the redhead.

"Tsuna, am I not good enough?" She wondered curiously looking to his servant.

"It's nothing of that." The very tempted young boy said.

"I thought of all sorts of things, but this is the only method that can work." She explained more to herself than to him.

'Method for what?' thought/asked the Vongola without understanding.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain. The only person close to me who is capable of doing it with me is you and you only." continued explaining for herself the redhead.

"Me?" questioned the unbeliever.

"Yuuto is not good enough. He is a pure gentleman. He would reject it easily. You're the only... You are the only one who would do it as soon as I asked you and will do it until the end."

"Rias..." tried to protest the chestnut, but the young Gremory approached him and pushed him down on the bed up on him with her knees on each side of his hips.

"Is it your first time, Tsuna? Or do you have experience?" wondered sensually Rias, although with a somewhat fearful voice.

"Well... Yes, it is my first, but..." The guy continued trying to stop what was going to happen, but not with much conviction.

"Is it so? This is my first time." She stopped while smiling at him, "So we are going to do it until the end, even if neither of us have experience. It's ok. It's very simple. You only have to enter in me." She assured him while taking his servant's right hand and placed it on her chest "Do you feel that?" wondered the charming voice, "I am also tense, you can notice it by my heartbeat, right?"

"Buchou..."

FLASH

Then, the floor of the room shone again and Rias gave a sigh after seeing that.

"It seems that it is a bit late..." She said looking down at the magic circle with fierce eyes. The symbol in the magic circle was the symbol of the House Gremory.

'Who is it? Kiba? Akeno? Koneko?' asked the mobster looking also at the circle.

But the person who appeared was a woman of silver hair. Their clothes looked like those of a maid. A maid?

"You are trying to break the agreement to do something like this?" asked the maid as if she was talking to a child. The eyes of Rias changed after hearing that, from being calm and willing to do as she asked to a look of hostility against the maid.

"If I don't do this sort of thing, neither the Otou-sama or Onii-sama would listen to me." She spat in response to the intruder.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master feel sad after learning that it has tried to give its purity to a commoner like this."

"My chastity is only mine, would it really a bad idea to give it to someone that respect?" She wondered looking annoying to the maid, "And do not call my servant a commoner, even if it is you, I will not forgive it, Grayfia." She warned her with hardness which was ignored by the maiden, that only took the clothes of the redhead on the ground and give it to her

"Anyway, you are the heir of the clan Gremory, please, refrain from showing off your body to any man, even more if you are in this situation." The woman who had all their clothes on declared her calmly.

"Hmp..." said Rias, recovering his composure and costuming, then continued the conversation. "Grayfia, you come here of your own free will? Or did you come here because my family sent you? Or is it Onii-sama?

"All of them." Grayfia gave her answer immediately. After hearing this, Rias gave a sigh that belong to someone who surrendered.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So, it can only be one thing. I understand. Sorry, Tsuna. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident." she asked with folded hands and a gesture of real shame.

"Okay? Are you sure you are alright?" asked the guy perplexed by the situation.

"Tsuna? Wait, is this person…?" Grayfia looked at him with an expression of surprise. Facing the boy, looking him up from toe to head, very few people knew who ruled in Namimori, only the 4 Maous, including her husband, the 3 leaders of the fallen angels and the leader of Heaven knew the name of the one that led the most powerful family in the human world and that it was a 16-year-old named...

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. My "pawn", and the owner of the "Boosted Gear"."

"Sa... Sawada... Tsuna... yoshi..." repeated while the color disappeared from her face, amazing both youngsters, she was about to kneel and apologize, but apparently no one knew who was the servant of Rias, not even herself, so she couldn't do that, she would have to follow the orders given.

Although that the tenth Vongola and also the new Sekiryutei, was something so...

Well, it would be address next time properly...

"Grayfia... are you well?" wondered Rias looking at the pale woman, trying to get her out of her bubble, a bit worried.

"Ehh... Yes, anyway, tomorrow we will be in the club of occultism..." and after those words she disappeared leaving Rias with Tsuna a little surprised by what happened. She was surprised by her hurry and also left as she told him: "Sorry again and see you tomorrow."

…

…

…

…

 _(On the following day, in the occult club)_

"Buchou's problems? It may have something to do with the House Gremory." said Kiba as he walked with Tsuna to the building of the old school.

"Akeno would know, right?" wanted to know the guy.

Kiba nodded at the question:

"Akeno-san is the servant with the most confidence of Buchou, so obviously, she would know." answered the Bishonen.

They met at the door Asia and Koneko, before opening. Inside there were Akeno, Grayfia and of course Rias.

"It seems that everyone is here. Before we begin, there is something I have to say to everyone." Rias began looking at her servants.

"Ojou-sama, would you like me to explain the situation?" proposed Grayfia with awful lot of politeness.

Rias rejected Grayfia's offer with the wave of her hand.

"The truth is..."

At the same exact moment in which Rias began to speak, a magic circle shone in the soil. The symbol of the Gremory changed in another pattern in the magic circle.

"Phenex." whispered Kiba.

There were flames coming from the magic circle that went on through the whole room. There, appeared the silhouette of a man behind the flames. When he extended his arm to the side, the flames disappeared.

"Fuu. I have not come to the human world for a while." said a man's voice, the same one that appeared in the magic circle, wore a casual red suit, so he didn't have a tie and his shirt was open to see his chest. It seemed that he was in his early twenties. He was handsome, but it seemed more about the bad boy type. He had his hands in his pockets. He looked like a gigolo.

And somehow, to Tsuna, he gave him a bad impression.

"My lovely Rias, I have come to take you. Come on, Rias, let's take a look at the ceremony room. The date of the ceremony is to be decided, so we should check it before that." he said quite naturally taking the redhead arm ready to pull and go.

"Let go, Raiser!" glared Rias very annoyed.

"hey, don't you think, that you are being rude with Buchou?" seriously wondered Brown, calling the attention of the blond guy.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked a disgusted with a voice full of hate, clearly believing that he was out of his league.

"My name is Sawa..." was going to introduce the young man, but Grayfia interrupted him.

"That is the pawn of Rias-sama, Raiser-sama." said, on specific orders from her husband 'Don't let anyone, even Rias, know who is Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"Who are you?" questioned the boy by ignoring that his name was ignored.

The guy seemed a little surprised by the question.

"Ara? Rias, you didn't have mentioned anything to your servants? I mean, there are guys who do not know me? A devil reincarnated not a long time ago?"

"I didn't tell them because it was not necessary." assured with disgust the girl, while everyone else watched in silence the events.

"Ararara... As difficult as always... hahaha!" the man broke into a laugh.

Then Grayfia drew the attention of the Vongola.

"Tsuna-sama."

"Hah? That is a little too polite, you can get rid of the suffix." Said the young boy embarrassing everyone except to Rias, and embarrassing Grayfia, now knowing too well with whom she spoke. Perhaps it was too haughty and arrogant, especially for a first impression, especially with someone who is on par with a Maou "What is it?"

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. A devil is Thoroughbred of upper-class, and the third son of the Phenex House. And he is betrothed of the heiress of the House of Gremory." explained calmly the maid.

"EHHH?" was what came out of the mouth of the tenth

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" cried the redhead at the young man, who was just smiling.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." He started calmly.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" He asked Rias who was silent for a few seconds, so he continued.

"The newly produced Devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." said Rias with confidence in her eyes.

Raiser made a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Raiser was unpleased after hearing that. His pupils became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at the servants of the Gremory.

Then Grayfia focus their attention at them, seeing the different reactions:

Kiba and Koneko were strained, were afraid, but were willing to face a Raiser, even knowing that they would lose, Asia had clung to the arm of Tsuna, since she could not withstand that kind of situations.

But the tenth was another part of the history; He remained seriously looking at the blonde, while his body showed no fear, he was perhaps ready for the attack, and instinctively took his hand in his pocket.

Why Tsuna was not trembled with fear?

Because it was due to the fact that this murderous pressure did not reaching him or even compare to the feeling of despair that Mukuro pulled him through, and the fearsome opponents he had faced in battle, such as Byakuran, Emna, Demon Spade, his father or Bermuda. When compared to them, the intent of Raiser was a little more than a light breeze for his body.

In fact, the young mobster was about to open the box of the cloud, and prepared to take his tonfas and to thrash the guy, but Rias was prepared to face against the gigolo and began to emanate her demonic power, countering the Saki of the Phenex which had flames covering him and began forming a pair of wings of fire on his back.

All the servants of Rias, including Akeno, except for Tsuna, looked at the confrontation with fear of what was happening until the maid decided to intervene before it did got ugly or even worst, that the Vongola interfered.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back." She threatened them seriously, causing a slight grimace of terror from Raiser and Rias that shut off their killing intents looking at the maid.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Said the devil of high class looking woman who was quiet now.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" demanded to know Rias.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?"

"What?" exclaimed Rias unable to believe what they had heard

"Hah? Rating Game? I think that I have heard about this before, but where?" murmured Tsuna

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." said Kiba seeing the doubt in the face of the Vongola.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh. "In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" asked the woman with a rope of hope hidden behind her professionalism.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with even more provocative words. Buchou sent back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

"It's okay. I am going to inform the two families at once." explained the maid about to leave, but stayed a little more to see where was the conversation between the fiancés going to led to.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicked his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glowed. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appeared from the magic-circle. The magic circle in soil brightness made appeared 15 people in the room.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathered around him. They were all girls. There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant.

Since it was too low and degrading have a harem ( ***then not liked what will happen in this story...*** ), Tsuna was disgusted by that man.

"A womanizing jerk like you is not good enough for Rias-Buchou." He declared mad, but without entering his Dying Will mode, which rarely happened, putting on alert Grayfia.

"A womanizer?" repeated Raiser raising an eyebrow, "I think you're mistaking, women worship Heroes and Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

"True, but this is different, you're not a hero, and you also don't want Rias for her, you only want her for her reputation, her last name." he deduced skillfully, causing everyone that were there, to be put in shock, and Rias, Raiser and Grayfia to realize that he had just inferred it in less than 5 minutes and that everyone else just found out the truth.

'This is Vongola's Hyper Intuition?' could not help but ask herself the maid.

"For me, you are only a cheap pimp that has not fail to put a finger on my Buchou." Assured a very serious Tsuna... perhaps too serious.

"Y... YOU..." began furiously the Phenex by the words of a mere servant.

"Beast." said one of the servants of Raiser showing disgust towards Tsuna.

"Raiser-sama, this person is unpleasant." Mentioned another.

"Who believed that he is threatening Raiser-sama and ridiculing him as well? Surely, he is just a wimp." assured a third.

"Tsu..." She was willing to talk about the redhead, but Grayfia returned to stay ahead of her.

"He is the pawn of Rias-sama-"

"A former resident of Namimori, so he has several surprising abilities." said Rias a bit annoyed as an account that his sister-in-law would not let her call Tsuna by his name, Grayfia was sweating bullets, as she knew of the error, but it was fun. It would be fun to see everyone's faces when they find out, "And the current Sekiryutei."

That statement made a lot of eyes widen. Some girls by fear, others by surprise and most in shock.

"Well, perhaps you're an interesting guy. He may be useful but not as much as the Priestess. But you're still very weak against us..." the pure devil with a smile of superiority declared.

And hell was unleashed.

A murderous pressure filled the room but was directed towards Raiser, exceeding even Grayfia, which flooded the room, scaring everyone realizing that the aura came from Tsuna, but this aura was different, apart from being so dense that it felt like the gravity increased suddenly, didn't radiate death and nor destruction to all who were next to him, unlike all types of Saki.

No, indeed, the only ones who were sweating cold, and felt stabbed were Phenex and his servants because even if Rias and the Gremory's servant felt the pressure, they didn't felt murderous thirst upon them, in fact it was the opposite, they felt safe, protected, as if that energy would cover them and protect them against anything, it was something of a light, but without being harmful... it was something so difficult to explain...

'Is this the sensation of the guardian of the sky... one that covers everything?' asked the silver-haired maid in her mind, it was certainly wonderful, it was even... even warmer than her husband...

While Grayfia was lost in its comparisons, Rias, amazed by the feeling that flooded around her, looked in the direction of his servant and stayed frozen surprise by what she saw.

Two people were behind Tsuna.

Well, they were rather Astral projections.

One, on the right, was a man of about 25 years, the same hairstyle as Tsuna but in blond, his eyes were oranges, wore battle gloves and a coat, was all she could see, but by his serious gaze, she could see that he was ready to everything; on the left, it was another man, perhaps of the same age, he was thinner and he wore a costume with Hat, shirt was orange like the hat line, his most important characteristic was his black eyes who is let to see under the hat that he got up with the tip of a gun that was curiously green grinning like a wolf ready to hunt.

One Word step into her mind:

'Hitman'

"Would you like to check it out, third gigolo?" wondered Tsuna, speaking for the first time since he released his killing intent and suppressing some of it now.

"Te... Teme!" Raiser replied by the fury and trying to ignore the pressure on his body, "That is not a way to speak to a devil of high class...! You should better educate your servants, Rias!" He exclaimed to the redhead that responded only with a simple: "Like I care"

"Your cheap flames do not scare me, I turn them off when you want... where you want..." He assured him extending his hands as if he wore his gloves.

"No... do not take this lightly... we will see that within 10 days..." said the blond before disappearing along with their servants of the room, of which many had already fainted from the pressure.

As soon the last spark of the fire of Phenex faded, the Vongola stopped emanating his killing intent, he sighed and sat on the sofa with a weary gesture.

'Ahh... now I understand how Irie felt like..." He murmured to himself.

"Tsuna...?" he heard to Rias as every occupant of the room approached, less Grayfia, of whom had disappeared without saying anything, willing to recited what happened to Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Yes?" wondered looking at everyone that were in shock.

"What... was that?" Kiba got to ask clearly surprised, "That aura... how... How did you do it?"

"Ah... that..." He answered by removing the important information. "It is a trick I learned from my Tutor."

"Good, Tsuna, that was... it was..." Rias decided to slightly change the subject, "That was very brave, you defended me well." said Rias approaching "I guess that you deserve a prize?"

"Hah?" asked a confused young boy.

Then he felt as Rias kissed him on his cheek and hugging him from behind with him still sitting on the couch, pressing her generous bust against his back, getting him as red as a tomato.

'Ri... Rias?'

"If... Buchou..." complained the ex-nun as she saw the scene, "If it is Buchou... I can only accept... There is no way to victory... sniff..." stammered the girl.

"Ararara... I guess that I have to let you go for now, Tsuna." laughed Rias stopping the hug as she saw the reaction of the Asia, "I don't want the lovers to fight because one is rewarded by me."

"Lovers?" asked nervous and embarrassed, red Asia, red hot in fact, even smoking by shame while only Tsuna blushed but did not understand that it was all of that.

"Well, leaving the love birds aside, Buchou." called Akeno "What shall we do?"

"That is obvious, we will train" answered immediately and full of conviction the girl, "Right now, we cannot rival to Raiser and her servants, we have to strengthen ourselves in these ten days to prepare for the fight..."

"SAWADA-DONO!"

"What?" Rias asked after hearing that cry, like everyone, even Asia clanged by instinct to the sleeves of Akeno.

"That voice..." murmured Tsuna, as he recognized who was yelling, but when the reaction had already gone to intercept the intruder "fuck!" mumbled before he ran to the central courtyard.

Upon arrival, he saw what he imagined:

In the courtyard there was Basil, who, true to his custom, had sneaked into the grounds of the School and now was stopping Kiba's sword with his boomerang, while Koneko tried to hit him and Akeno prepared an attack like Rias.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" seriously asked the redhead.

"Basil!" exclaimed the Vongola to get to the point, making all of them relax.

"Do you know him, Tsuna-san?" asked an interested Akeno, like the others

"He is an old friend of Namimori..."assured the tenth arriving near the boy "Basil, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Sawada-dono, long time no see." greeted the Italian, he answered the Vongola's question with a smile and a gesture. "I came here at the request of Reborn-san, he asked me to give you this." He finished giving him a letter, Tsuna took it and read it.

 _Tsuna, I imagine that you will have problems to dominate the Shigure Souen Ryu, so I decided to ask Basil to help you for the next 10 days with a training that you have do that only, right? I will be so lucky to guess it right._

 _Good Luck, Reborn_

 _PS: I forgot to tell you that, when Dino went to your House, he was taking pieces of the X-gloves of your fight with Bermuda, and Verde was rebuilding them, but now there are a few bracelets to be extended when you enter your Hyper Dying Will mode with the flame of sky, right? Basil will give you them at the end of the 10 days._

'I am 100% sure, that Reborn knows what is happening here.' thought the young man with a vein of anger because of the obviousness of his tutor.

"What is it, Tsuna?" wondered Rias as she saw the face of her servant.

"That is a letter from my mentor..." answered the guy "It tells me that he has a plan of special training for me, that I have to do for the next 10 days."

"Are you joking? What is going to happen with our training?" Rias wondered a little annoyed.

"I know, I guess it will have to be cancel and I'll go with you..."

"Sawada-dono," interrupted a little nervous Basil, "You cannot do that."

"Why not?" wondered Tsuna.

"Have you already read the second PostScript?" noted the boy and Tsuna read as he saw that there definitely was one.

 _PPS: As I know you probably decided to cancel it by going with your group, I decided to also send you a master of the attribute of rain... so you are only asked to do one thing... Survive._

'Another person with attribute of rain?... who will it be?' He mentally wondered when he heard a cry that answered his questions.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Color immediately left his face...

"Sorry guys, I have to do this training, see you in 10 days here." automatically told the fellow to them who did not understand what was happening, "Just one thing before you go," He opened a box weapon of which he took out take a metal bat and threw it to Kiba, "This will help you in your training, Kiba. This is the only help that I can give you so take it." he said.

"Thank you, but how could it help me with my training?" wondered the confused bishonen.

"Wield it." ordered the Vongola in response.

The boy obeyed and brandished it as if it was a sword several times, but nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening." murmured Akeno without understanding like Kiba.

"Accurate, this bat is special, it was the first weapon of a friend of mine who is also a swordsman." He explained as he took the bat back, swung it quite fastly, and suddenly the bat was replaced by a katana. "If you swing it to over 300 km/h, it changes shape." With another movement, this one slower, it returned to its original shape, the form of bat and threw it to Kiba again. "It will help you in your training, I hope…"

And after those words, he left leaving everyone without understanding what had just happened.

…

…

…

…

 _(A day and a half later, in some hilly place)_

"Move your damn ass, Sawada!" exclaimed the white-haired individual launching an attack almost opening the Vongola's chest.

"You're crazy!" cried the young man jumping terrified with a katana of wood in his hand as he ran to hide behind a tree.

"Unfortunately, the Arcobaleno asked me to help you train and that is what I am doing, now let's dance!" cried the Swordsman of the Varia cutting tree just to see the chestnut rush towards a rock to hide once again.

"NO FUCKING WAY, THIS GOT TO BE A JOKE!" returned to say the young man running for his life.

…

…

…

…

 _(Half an hour later)_

"This is hell..." muttered a very tired Tsuna sitting on the grass next to a campfire, waiting for Squalo to return with a fish for dinner.

"Squalo-san's training is certainly quite... "extreme"." answered the boy from Italy with a smile.

"By the way, Basil... you were in Namimori before meeting me, right?" He could not help but ask as he saw how Squalo was returning with 6 fishes and was putting them to roast on the fire.

"Yes, I was there helping the others until Reborn-san command me to go to you." confirmed the young boy.

"And how is it going with the others?" He questioned seriously interested in the subject.

"Reborn-san has made them train again and again, as they all are giving their maximum, since they learned that ahead big fights were waiting for them here, Hibari is also training and Hayato-san never ceases to worry about you and about what is happening here and the young ladies Haru and Kyoko have been depressed since you left, the strange thing is that Reborn-san is always disappearing lately. He goes without saying anything to anyone and returns two or three days later to supervise the progress of the others." told Basil to Tsuna.

"I see..." whispered assimilating the information the guy gave him while eating his fish.

"Enough Talks... Let's fight!" were the words of Squalo as he drew his sword cutting the fish of Vongola Juudaïme and scaring him as he once again ran for his life.

…

…

…

…

 _(The night of the game)_

The Gremory party was almost full in front of the school. Kiba had a gauntlet on his hand and had some armor on his lower leg. He had his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan had on her hands, gloves that allows her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno wore, oddly, a Shinto Miko outfit. And Asia was with its old nun costume. Finally Rias was wearing her school uniform.

"Where is Tsuna-san?" asked in concerned Asia looking at all sides.

"He should arrive shortly." affirmed Rias as she doubted hose who are cast back to a fight, not when it is so important... and he was very eager to fight against Raiser...

Their discussion was cut by the sound of something moving at high speed... and a motor?

"What is that?" asked a baffled Asia looking at all sides, as well as all Gremory's servants.

But their doubts were answered when between bushes a motorcycle came out flying to land with a drift right in front of where they were.

The driver took off the black helmet and...

It was Tsuna.

"Hi guys, sorry, but I thought that I would not arrived on time." He said while getting off the vehicle and showing that he had a formal set of clothes that wasn't Kuoh school uniform, it was the one he wore in his fight with Xanxus, the long sleeve shirt White with black vest and pants.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed in shock Asia, as she ran to hug the boy, "I thought that you would not come..."

"How could I not come to something as important as this?" He answered with another question while he returned the hug unconsciously.

"Tsuna... and this motorcycle?" could not help but ask Rias seeing the boy and being captivated by his appearance, like the other girls in the group.

"It was sent to me by my tutor from Namimori." answered immediately the boy with a smile "Along with my provisional license, it had been a long time since I learned how to drive, but I didn't have bike or license so there was no way to do it."

"Why did you learn to drive?" asked Kiba impressed by the vehicle.

"Well, I had to learn because it was the safest move during the Choice..." immediately answered Sawada.

"Choice?" could not help but ask Rias, "What is that?"

"Some time ago in Namimori, I played a match of the Choice, it is a war game, very similar to the Rating Game, only that it was more complex."

Immediately Akeno countered "No way, impossible, there is nothing more complex than the Rating Games."

"This game is more complex because the rules are unlimited, each side's leadership have to decide which rules to use, there are rules from the size of the base, the rules of victory and players to use... at that time played under the simplest rules that were the target, which are like the chess, a player is the goal to defeat, if they won it the game is finished, as if it were our King although it is not the most powerful." He explained calmly, even scaring of Asia, amazing everyone. "The only standard rule is that the playing field measured at least 10 km, so we had to learn how to use motorcycles my friends and I, we can move more effectively."

"I see..." whispered Rias taking note of everything said by the young man, perhaps he could tell his brother about that game... it would be a revolution for the Rating Game...

"A second, now that think... what are you wearing, Asia?" wondered the Brown boy as he looked at the blonde.

"Well, what happens is that when I asked Rias-Buchou about which should be used, she answered me with what I feel most comfortable, after much hesitation, I decide that it would be easier to move with a cloth of habit...I'm know I am not Christian now, but I cannot forget where I came from"

"It doesn't matter, you look more natural in nun costume, you need to feel the best." smiled the tenth making the nun blush in happiness before snuggling up a little more in their hug.

It was then when the Vongola noticed that he was also shaking.

"Are you okay Asia?" did not hesitate to ask the guy taking her by the shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I am scared, Tsuna-san." answered without stopping shaking the girl. "No one can avoid it, when a dangerous battle is about to start... you... you will be with me, right?"

"Of course, would this be your first battle?" He questioned earning a nod from the young girl "It is normal to feel what you feel, I still remember my first confrontation, I couldn't help shaking like a jelly... haha." He remembered with a smile "But don't worry, I will protect you." He assured her calmly, getting the blonde to calm down.

"Ahh... aren't they pretty, the lovebirds?" snickered a bit Akeno "Do you want a little privacy before the fight?"

"AKENO-SEMPAI!" exclaimed an embarrassed Asia, red as tomato while she began to pursue waving an arm into the air her sempai, while the mobster could not help but laugh as well as others to see the nun running after the Priestess, but he was worried when he saw how Rias didn't laughed as openly as the others, so he went to see her while looking at the Moon.

"Don't you think you should be more present with the group? You're our leader, you should not show your concern or else we will worry more about the fight." He suggested scaring her a little, "What is it, Buchou?" asked calmly and interest looking at the moon as Rias

"Being fun before a fight... eh...?" a little bit distant, murmured the redhead after watching the young man, "I would like to be able to say that I am not worried about this fight, Tsuna, but I'm wagering too much on this fight, Furthermore, I do not know if we can beat Raiser, i.e. we have improved in these ten days, and you feel more confident so I guess that you also have done stronger, but... we are fighting against a mature devil which has a complete peerage. I don't know if we can beat them with the numerical advantage on their side, and even if we overcome all his peerage, we may end up too tired to fight Raiser, and he is also immortal bird... who has fought 10 official games of which he won 8 and lost two on purpose for politeness... I... I don't know if we are as strong as him, if we even have a chance..."

"Are you scared of him?" wanted to know the boy after hearing her boss "That's why you don't want to marry him?"

"No." immediately responded the young girl, "I only fear their power in the current situation, but I don't want to get married with him for a whole another reason..."

"What do you mean?" insisted the guy calmly, knowing that it was difficult for her.

"I... am a Gremory... the next heir of the family... and everybody just sees that... in hell that I only am Gremory Rias, and Raiser loves me as Gremory Rias, but I hate that... even though it is very important to bear the name of my family... it's a little confusing, right?" tried to explained the heiress "But I want someone who loves me as Rias, and just like here in the human world, everyone looks at me as Rias, not as the heiress of the House Gremory and I love that, which can help me look for someone who loves me as well for me... I know that it is silly, but it is a little dream that I would like to make a reality."

The Vongola smiled, Yes, he could understand and relate to being in some ways a noble, one of his reasons for not wanting to be the tenth was that, he didn't want to stop being Tsuna, so he understood it.

"It is a good dream, but it has already been fulfilled at least in a way." he told his boss embarrassing her and made her to look at him shocked. "In a way, I understand your desire, but these things have never interested me... For me, you are Rias and only that, it doesn't matter the Gremory or even hell and its absurd rules of the medieval era, for me even if you were a human, a fallen angel, or a normal angel, you are Rias and that is what interests me, now you are my family and I will protect you, if you want to defeat Raiser, I'll do." He assured her and continued: "Whether he is immortal or not, I will turn off his cheap flames and release you from your commitment, no more, no less." He was looking at her with seriousness and a smile, "Go ahead. We will win the Rating Game and you will be free, I promise that or my name is not Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Meanwhile Rias, who saw him every second as he narrated, could not help but blush as she saw the security and seriousness with which he said everything.

"Rias-Buchou, are you okay?" asked looking a little concerned the young boy. "You are red."

"I'm... I'm OK!" answered immediately the redhead "I am better... it seemed the other part was fulfilled..." she said as she walked away leaving a confused Tsuna of which he soon followed her. They arrived at a clearing of which Grayfia appeared in that place.

"Are you all ready?" asked seriously looking at them all, but especially at Tsuna, that rose his hand to ask to speak "What is it?"

"Before we go, can we do something special?" questioned the fellow whose boss returned a puzzled gaze

"What do you mean?" wondered Rias.

"Well, you see, in Namimori, and especially with my friends, there was a custom that we had when we were about to start a battle, we always did a circle to give us encouragement, as a team... so..."

The next thing that happened was that Gremory group formed a circle as they united their heads in the center and put their hands on the shoulders of his fellow neighbor.

"Group Gremory... FIGHT!" cried an excited Tsuna remembering the old times.

"OSU!" they cried out, all not very convinced, but seeing how happy Tsuna had become, couldn't help but smiled and put enthusiasm in the cry, feeling safer in a way.

"The game will begin shortly, when it does, you will be transported by this magic circle to the battlefield which is in a parallel dimension used for battles, so you can fight with all your might without risk." Grayfia commented with a smile funny but not mocking at what had been done.

"A moment, Buchou... did you not have another Bishop? shouldn't he or she be here?" curiously wondered the young Sawada.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop may not participate." She quickly said without looking at the guy and Sawada knew that it was an sensible issue, so he didn't insisted.

Grayfia then continued talking:

"This rating game also will be transmitted to both families involved as well as to several important houses of hell, also to Sirzechs-sama as he will be watching, please do not forget that."

"Onii-sama... Is Onii-sama also watching the battle?" asked a distraught Rias

"Onii-sama?" repeated embarrassed the young leader of the mafia.

"Yes, the Onii-sama of Buchou is one of Maous, Tsuna." explained Kiba as he saw the face of confusion of the boy. "Are you confused because their last names are different?" Guess right with a smile the knight.

"In the previous world war, the Maous-sama were in a critical condition and died. But it would be hell in hell (* **Ahah** *) if there was no Maou. That is why the devils decided to keep the Maou names and that they were inherited by those who had enormous power. So the current "Yondai-Maou (four great Satan)" are the successors of the Maou of which they inherited their name. Therefore, "Lucifer", "Beelzebub", "Asmodeus" and "Leviathan" are not a personal last name, but rather a managerial position.

"Incredible, they are so strong?" asked the mobster stunned while Kiba nodded.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as "Crimson Satan". He is the most powerful Maou-sama. Which is why Buchou has to inherit the House." Kiba explained to the chestnut, which he only looked at his head with astonishment.

"It is the time. Everyone in the magic circle." Ordered Grayfia as she thought, 'But neither Sirzechs nor any Maou could win against Giotto and their guardians when they were in their mature phase... so if the rumors are true, he would now have a similar ability to a devil of high class, only because of his inexperience against devils that he is not ultimate, Tsuna-sama.'

Everyone did what they were told by Grayfia and after the Flash of light... There was no change, they only appeared in the room of their club, ahh... and also Grayfia was gone.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.]

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuoh Academy".}

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno-san gave everyone an earphone type transceiver. Buchou said that while putting it in her ears, "In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

"I don't need it." Tsuna said denying the earphone provided by the Queen "I just need the frequency of the radio." He asked placing his X-headphones on his head.

"The 709..." answered a bit dubious the redhaired curious as well as others looking to see what he would do, the Vongola pressed a button and after a few seconds it was in tune with the earphone of the others.

"It was brought from Namimori?" wondered Rias after seeing what could do the appliance.

"Something like that... I have had them for a long time, I have used them a lot." responded as if it was nothing, the mobster as his only mistress nodded.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. Then, Game start."

[RING]

The school bell rang. So this is the ring for the start of the match. Like this, their first "Rating Game" started!

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen"." commented Rias while sitting on the couch, looked quite safe and quiet, and even Akeno began to prepare the tea.

"It seems that everything is very quiet." commented the tenth looking at his boss.

"The battle has just begun. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game." The heiress of the Gremory responded to his statement, "Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spread a map after Buucho urged him to. Wow, the whole map of their school. It was divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on itIt's broken in the same grid as in chess. Buchou circled the old school building and the new school building with a red pen. She marked their base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. Its likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?" wondered Tsuna seeing the map.

Buchou chuckled at his question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant at the sports ground...He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

Then Kiba said his thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

Buchou nodded at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba left the room straight away and took a map and a weird tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirmed. The strategy had already begun.

"Ummm... Buchou what are we supposed to do?" asked the guardian of the sky a little doubtful.

"Yes, Tsuna, after breaking from your tutor training... are you with all your power again?"

"Heh... well, you could say that, the truth is I improve a lot in these ten days." he responded by touching a C.A which left with several boxes of different color belt.

"In this case, you'll be an assault force. Listen to your sempais in the field. But if you see that we started to fail, use your experience in the real world. If you can, promote yourself to Queen." said Rias, winning a nod from young pawn, "Come, sit here." she asked touching his right-side seat.

Tsuna sat beside her, and then she said as she pointed to her thighs.

"Now lie here."

"Are you sure? Ok." He agreed starting to get nervous, he supported the head on the thighs of Rias, 'They are so soft...' He thought red enough before repairing to the terrifying face that Asia was putting as she was watching them.

Rias then placed his hand on his forehead shining in light, green and red.

"Now, Tsuna, I am going to undo one of the seals I put on you."

"Huh? Seal?" repeated the boy not sure understand.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my 8 pieces of "Pawns" to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a "Pawn". You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of 8 pieces of "Pawns". To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno. So you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal. One step at a time."

Tsuna then, in a heartbeat, felt to grow within it. He harmonized with his own original energy, feeling stronger and more energetic.

"WOW, this is unbelievable." He said looking at his hand.

[Certainly partner.] The voice of Draig said from a green glow in the eyes of the dragon in the ring on Tsuna's hand, calling the attention of Asia and Rias, [The prospect is becoming more interesting with so much power and potential... You're definitely my most interesting host]

"Heh. We will also help, would we not Draig?" Asia asked straightening for relief.

-[Hmp. And also the first in a long time that I asked for help rather than order or demand. I hope that this partnership last very long, boy. MY BOY, YOU HAVE MY SUPPORT, VONGOL...], at that time, an alarmed Tsuna skidded his hand against the table [OUCH!]

"Did you say something, Draig?" questioned with angelic voice the boy looking at his ring, which came out with a drop of sweat in what would be his neck

[Jejeje... forgive my indiscretion, partner] apologized the Dragon, [I was too excited, either way, you have my support]

"A second" interrupted Rias, "I assumed that the Boosted Gear is a gauntlet that simulates the arm of a Dragon...? Why is it a ring now?"

"Ahh... that..." answered the brown-haired boy

[I will explain it partner] requested their attention, Weish Dragon, [Well you see, Gremory, the longinus Dragon booster or boosted gear is one of the more complex and changing of all, Sacred Gears that adapts to the requirements and needs of your carrier, if my partner had begun from the bottom, the booster gear had not changed shape, but as my partner is someone that is accustomed to use rings as a source of power, and he had in his possession a ring that hundreds of years ago belonged to a carrier of mine, I introduced myself in the ring to facilitate my usage, I keep all of my slightly reduced functions, but it is more comfortable for the boy. In addition, if the thing is dodgy, I can become gloves for more effectiveness in the battle] explained the voice of the Dragon.

"I see... well now we have one partner more. Enthusiasm rises" smiled gladly Rias, a little strange by the attitude of his servant when Draig was going to refer to a certain thing, but continued anyway, "Tsuna, you know, you do not need to hold back. We are at a disadvantage by being inferior in number, so we must not hesitate."

"Hai, Rias-sama" he answered with a bow, pulling his pillbox out as he examined it disconcerted, 'what... it is weird, I have only three pills... but I was sure it was full before coming... I just hope it is enough..."

"Something happens?" questioned the redhead as she saw the expression on the face of her servant.

"No nothing…" He answered immediately putting his pills in his pockets.

…

…

…

…

In short, the Group met in full after doing their work. Asia would remain with Rias for safety of both, since in case of attack "The King", a healer would be useful. Yuuto said goodbye to his assigned part, as well as Akeno

That left Tsuna with Koneko, they arrived within the gym. It was open, so they entered as if there was nothing in there.

"…Enemy is there…" announced the Tower as soon they entered and before they saw to the 4 Devils: a woman with a China's dress, the twins and the loli-shoujo with a cane, 3 pawns and a tower, as Rias predicted.

"Boosted Gear" called Tsuna. Promised action to Draig and honor, SAC also a pill and drink, then I was with the ready tonfas in guardian mode of the cloud

[Boost]!

The power of duplication began.

"Tsuna-senpai. I'll let you pawns. I shall take care of that [tower]" added Koneko taking a stance against her counterpart.

"Anyway, just do not fell..." answered the guy "I bit to death those stupid herbivores."

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

Chain saws began to sound dangerously.

[DRILL]!

"Disassembling time." said the twin at the same time preparing for the fight

At the same time, the stick girl looked at him with ferocity, emitting demonic aura and turning her staff into a spear.

"It is the hour for revenge, this is for what he did to Raiser-sama at the meeting."

Koneko and Chinese women had already begun their struggle a little further. It looked like a martial arts' fight. Each successful hit seemed powerful because both of them were [Towers].

For Koneko, it was her first time in fight against another tower which was a difficult experience, but the plan was ending all the parts of Raiser unfinished tired to fight against them, so they just had to gain time.

" _It is ready..."_ Tsunalistened to the voice of Akeno in his intercom.

 _(Three first pawns of Raiser Phenex-sama have been eliminated)_

The voice of Grayfia gave the announcement and Koneko had no time to wonder because she needed to go out of the gym with Tsuna before Akeno will drop her attack...

Only that she didn't expected that Tsuna was already holding her uniform and tossed her out of the gym coming out along with her.

"They are fleeing?" asked annoying Tower but for its response, just at that moment a large beam fell in the gym with a great noise. When the beam is stopped, the gym was completely destroyed.

"Take this." said the voice of Akeno, who had a smiley face flying through the air with her black wings spread. She was smiling with sparks of electricity even in her right hand

 _(1 Tower of Raiser Phenex-sama has been defeated)_ "The "Lightning Priestess". That's Akeno-san's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people."

"Tsuna-sempai... how...? "wanted to ask the surprised Koneko looking at the Vongola.

"huh?... Please." He said looking over his shoulder, "These herbivores were not a warming, I also felt the presence of Akeno and you were taking too long."

" _Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed."_ it was the voice of Rias from the transmitter, and seemed very happy giving the news.

The plan was to destroy the location that is believed to be an important point. Also along with the destruction of the pawns of Raiser. Tsuna knew of the plan by which was not surprised and was prepared for what would happen

" _That lightning takes time to charge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!"_ Rias exclaimed strongly encouraging her servants.

"Yes!" said all in unison.

The next move was to regroup with Kiba and defeating the enemy in the sports court.

And then it happened.

BANG!

The sound of an explosion nearby. So near that Tsuna felt the vibration through his skins.

"Ko... Koneko-chan!" exclaimed the young gangster with his partner who was lying on the ground as he picked her up. Her uniform was broken, as if it had been bombed.

"Take this." said an unknown voice. When they raised the view had a shadow in the air flying with its wings. She was a woman dressed as a magician and wearing her hood. It was the Queen of Raiser.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put your group into a tight spot. Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." She explained to them and said with a smile before perceiving laughed of a villain of cheap soap opera.

"Tsuna-senpai... Akeno-senpai..." said the younger girl with feeble voice in the arms of the young boy. "I am... I wanted to be more useful for Buchou and everyone..."

The Vongola closed his eyes and opened them again, the Gremory Tower noticed the peculiar orange color in them instead of purple and amazed, she saw the young man who smiled filled with pride by squeezing her body a bit, releasing a small amount of flames of sky wrapped to the white-haired girl.

"It is... but neglected, you've done well Koneko-chan." He assured her with a smile, surprising his kouhai by the warmth that she felt, "Now rests, you deserve it, we will take care of the rest." He promised her while the girl disappeared in light, once she disappeared, he looked at his attacker of their partner with contained fury.

"Baka-onna! Come here so that I can tear you apart!" He cried now with red eyes and a very annoyed grin.

"Fufufu. Loudest pawn. Would you like to explode like that girl before?" warned the woman with an arrogant smile.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Queen Raiser Phenex-sama, Yubelluna-san." said Akeno, throwing a mini lighting which intercepted the explosive attack that the Queen launched against Tsuna who had already prepared a shot with his flame arrow, surprising a little Akeno, she still continued, "Should I be calling you "Queen bomb"?"

"That name, I dislike because of its bad taste, "Priestess of the lightning". Let's fight." Answered the Queen of Phenex.

"Tsuna-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of her." ordered the Queen of Gremory facing the young mobster.

"But..." He tried to protest even with Flame Arrow in his hand.

But Akeno showed a seriously face that the boy saw for the first time with extreme intensity. It almost made him scared, but he understood: she was also furious about Koneko.

"Tsuna-kun, you have your own role. This is my work. I will avenge Koneko-chan. I'm going to defeat this "Queen" with everything I have!" She said as a golden aura covering her body, showing how serious she was.

"Mph" the tenth made a sound with his mouth while he went back to have purple eyes and the tonfas in his hands "Destroy this herbivore." after saying that, he turned and headed towards the sports ground where Kiba was waiting.

 _(3 pawns Raiser Phenex-sama have been defeated.)_

Obviously, it was the job of Kiba. With this, seven pieces of the enemy were defeated. Then someone grabbed the arm od Tsuna while he was on his way to the next position, but he already knew who was the one who caught him, it was Kiba, who had a refreshing smile as always.

"Yuuto." He greeted while his eyes returned to normal, there was no need to force if there wasn't any enemy near.

"Hai" said Kiba as he was looking at sports from behind of the storage room, which was a blind spot of the base enemy.

"Sorry, Yuuto, Koneko-chan..."

"I heard the announcement so I know it as well. She must be regretting it. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but for this match she showed lots of concern. She also was working hard when we were setting a trap in the forest."

"This is becoming more annoying, we will win against them all." he said with conviction.

"Of course, Tsuna-kun." agreed the gentleman with a smile.

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy's "Pawns"?"

Kiba nodded at my question and answer:

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba's mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defence."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place we needed to guard was this sports court. So it would be obvious that they would increase the strength here.

"Are you not nervous?" asked Kiba with a smile looking at the pawn.

"I'd like to answer you yes, but I've been through situations as well before, and they had more serious things that we played here, so I am not really scared." he answered more calmly than would be expected of "Dame Tsuna".

"This is very important Tsuna-kun." said scolding a little annoying the bishonen for the words of the boy.

"I didn't say that it was not important, I am a Gremory's servant, the fate of my Mistress is important to me, more seriously, on that occasion of the Choice, we played for our rings and our survival." mysteriously said the boy, surprising his listener.

"I would like to have that experience, because I am nervous. Look." He said and then showed it, his hand was shaking. "Tsuna-kun, you say that you have a lot of experience of battle. That is true, I too. But it is our first participation in the Rating Game. A hard clash of devils. Even if this match is a special case, that doesn't change the fact that it is a serious fight. We engage in devil's fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game ." he said showing some insecurity, "No can even show a slight opening. This is a game in which we have to give everything we have as devils, as Buchou's servants. It is something that will be important in the future. I am happy and scared also. I don't want to forget the feeling of my shaking hands. This feeling of being nervous. The intense atmosphere."

"That is a good way of looking at it." confessed the Vongola "But my family always protects his people, if this fight is to save Rias from an arranged marriage, we will have to beat Raiser for the rest of eternity, because we save our family, and protect each others." He answered with a smile.

Then the brave and active voice of a woman was heard:

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Well, that was direct. Almost sounds like Squalo." He said, looking at the woman with armor who appeared in the distance on the baseball field.

"Since she presented herself, I cannot hide me, both as a "gentleman" and a swordsman." Saying that, Kiba left and headed straight to the baseball field while Tsuna followed him.

"I am the "horse" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto." arose the Bishonen.

"I am the "pawn", Sawa..." The guy said trying to introduced himself the same way but the girl doubled him with a happy grin.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start."

Carlamaine drew his sword from its sheath. Kiba also decided to remove his sword.

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally, I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." said Kiba with a bit of aggressiveness coming forward.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's "Knight"." Carlamaine said as she began to cut as if were dancing.

[KATCHIN]

Swords are struck between sparks one against the other. And broke the god speed. Both followed appearing and disappearing, as Tsuna thought that he could beat the horse of Raiser with Shigure Soen Ryu.

"You seem bored." said a voice, which turned out to be a woman who wears a mask covering only part face. It was a "tower".

Then, someone came complaining:

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck." it was a bishoujo who wore a dress of Western Princess. It was the Bishop of Raiser, who had a hairstyle shaped hole on both sides into queues. She looked like a real Princess.

"Ummm. So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?" murmured the girl.

'...of any way, know that it is a relative of Raiser' thought Sawada, "Good, it does not really matter, Draig, one more?" murmured staring at the girl and then watching his ring with peace of mind.

[Hm? OK, but it is not as if you need it, right?] answered the Red Dragon with amusement and bewilderment in the voice.

"Hey, you are also participating. We are a team, aren't we? It is fair to participate." He answered with a smile.

[HAHAHAHA... You are without a doubt my best host, tenth. Don't worry about that, I prefer some strong prey, and the only one still did not appear. Yet and so I'll give you a little more as you have asked. Boost!]

"Great. Now, who attacks first?" wondered taking a pill and was about to swallow it.

"I'm not going to be his opponent. Isabella. Why do you not take him on?" informed the blonde with disdain in her voice.

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded her head. The girl who wore a dress withdrew after receiving a confirmation from Isabella, and watched from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored." She said, the tower, with emotion in her voice.

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?" He asked swallowing pill as his eyes became yellow and white gloves appeared in his hands.

""Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight." She answered calmly.

"Hah?" he asked genuinely confused and acting as his guardian of the Sun with the explanations.

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

"In a way I don't think I would want to know why. Now... let's fight to the EXTREME!" cried Tsuna enthusiastically turning his gloves in light.

"Yes, that is the way of thinking that I like. Now, here I come! Pawn of Rias Gremory!" cried "Tower", Isabella, and went forth quickly, she threw a really sharp blow that struck squarely against the face of the Vongola. Not because he could not avoid it, but because he did not want. He wanted to prove her strength.

The coup resonated as two trees felled to hitting each other.

And then Tsuna, who had not moved, smiled excited and hit back in the face of Isabella producing a similar sound.

"HAHAHA... so you can withstand such a hit and match it with yours? YOU ARE A AWESOME PAWN. WE ARE GOING ALL OUT. MAGIC OF ARMAMENT, REINFORCEMENT!"

And a red and white aura engulfed Isabella that suddenly looked more assured, and in an instant she equaled the average speed of a horse and beat up Tsuna/Ryohei in the stomach. It hurt, but the smile of the young man did not fall, and counter it with a jab, damn fast to the mandible of the girl who was fired against a tree, smashing it quite easily, however, the Tower rose rapidly, and countered once again starting to hit from completely unpredictable angles, punch after punch, but to the surprise of the servant of Phenex, the guy was evading attacks without any complications using his flaming fists, that were yellow that they came out of the back of the glove as a propellant.

Every hit that one received, the other puts back it, resounding blows next to explosions, for Tsuna, Sun flames, for Isabella the strength of the reinforcement, who had begun to kick the pawn which also hit him, which put in serious trouble the Vongola as he was in Boxer mode, which left him at the mercy of low attacks.

"Your stamina is magnificent. Did Rias Gremory train you or did you train alone?" asked Isabella, once both hands of the two collided himself, causing the pressure to fly in all directions, "How did you get that strength and that own resistance?"

"Actually, it is not mine, it's from a friend of mine who is used to living to the EXTREME! All the time." He explained with his yellow eyes to the consternation of the girl, "In this State I can imitate their behavior and part of their skill and fighting style, but it is really nothing compared to all his power, or that of my other friends, of course I have my own stamina, which comes from training from a couple of years with my tutor the best of all but also the worst of all..."

"Your friends are really that storng, as well as your tutor?" wanted to know the girl interested in the conversation.

"If you fight against Ryohei, you would see and maybe enjoy your time, but if you fight against Hibari, I cannot assure that you would come out alive of the fight... now if you want to fight against Reborn... well, you better go and fight Lucifer, you would have more chances of winning against the brother of Rias.

That left in shock to both Isabella and Ravel, who watched although for different reasons, until the "Tower" began to laugh happily.

"MUAHAHAHA... That's great. Every time you become more fun. "In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

BUZZ

The sound of the wind getting cut was heard. When they were distracted a moment to look at their neighbor's combat, they saw the sword of darkness of Kiba disperse.

Holy Eraser. A darkness sword that devours light. A Sacred Gear. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy "Knight".

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Carlamaine's sword was covered in flame. A flame sword? So the Holy Eraser was beaten by that. But Kiba didn't seem bothered, and instead made a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. "Knight" of Gremory. It's unsightly for a knight to..."

"...Freeze." Kiba's sword started to freeze. The ice started to pile up and it took the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword formed into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear." There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There was a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" Carlamaine swung her flame sword to the side! She had an impatient look.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK...

The instant Carlamaine's sword touched Kiba's sword, the flame sword started to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it made a sound and broke. Then it disappeared. But she didn't stop attacking. As soon as she threw away her sword, she took a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouted.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phoenix, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

Guuuuuuu!

There was a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it.

"That Carlamaine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella commented, while using her arm to guard her face. Kiba's ice sword started to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so Kiba still didn't seem to be bothered.

"I see... You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But." Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then said with a strong voice, "...Stop."

SUCK!

The wind was getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stopped, and the baseball ground became silent.

"..."Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle." There was a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There was a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"...Multiple Sacred Gear. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shook his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created...it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appeared from the ground when he put his hand downwards. They were all of different shapes. Even the blades were different. From Kiba's words, they were all demonic swords.

"Keh. Let's get back to our fight." Tsuna said returning to see his opponent.

"Oh? Good idea." agreed Isabella.

"I'll show you another attack, to see if you can survive it. MAXIMUN CANON!"

A few propellers/Shin guards appeared at the legs of the Vongola and moving at a speed impossible even for a knight, impacted his punch in the face of the Tower who disappeared in flash of light which invaded the field.

 _(The last Tower of Raiser Phenex-sama has been vanquished)_ Added the voice of Grayfia.

"THIS IS WHAT GREMORY GROUP CAN DO... TO THE EXTREME!" cried Tsuna/Ryohei furiously.

Carlamaine, smiled after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that "Pawn" and the Sacred Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary "Pawn"." The knight said "But a demonic sword wielder...what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seemed quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmmmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"...!"

Everyone here knew how Kiba's expression changed after hearing that. Instantly there was a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba. Kiba asked with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

"Hmmmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"...Is that right... If your mouth can move, then leaving you on the verge of death will be okay."

CHILLS

There was killing intent between the two.

"So it's here." A voice said

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?" A second one was heard.

"Don't tell me she was defeated?" called a third

There were two "pawns", 1 "Bishop", and 1 "horse", the remaining servants stopped near the baseball field.

"Hey. The "Pawn"-kun over there." called one of them.

"Hah? What's going on?" questioned still being ready to attack as he was in his guardian of the Sun mode.

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess. See there." She said showing a direction.

When he looked in that direction, Tsuna saw a shadow with wings of fire and a shadow with black wings. No matter how he looked at it, the person with black wings had Crimson hair.

"Rias..." murmured in shock undoing his Hyper mode.

" _Tsuna-san! Can you hear me, Tsuna-san?"_ called the voice of Asia over the intercom.

"Asia! What happened? Is Buchou fighting?" asked Tsuna with the transmitter.

" _Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the roof of the school. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged to a duel to Buchou and she accepted it! Thanks to that we have been able to enter the building of the school without any problems."_ The blonde made the report of the situation.

"Seems like Oni-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. If we fought normally it would have been our win, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him. Ohohoho."

Tsuna only narrowed his eyes in a serious manner

"Rias is strong! Akeno will also come here as soon as the "Queen" defeat! And Kiba and I will defeat you here and will go help, end of history!"

The "Princess of ruin hair Crimson", the "Priestess Lightning", "Sword Reborn" and "Boosted Gear" in a resident of Namimori. Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird." Answered the bird calmly.

"We will see..." answered Tsuna presing his hand against each other.

The sister of Raiser laughed:

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"You look very safe for someone who will not fight." contesto while he looked seriously at the girl

"Hmp, as vulgar. Of course I'm confident." she declared in response "That is because there was no chance of Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's what the desperation of "immortal" is for you."

"And that's all?" He wondered looking at the annoyed Princess.

"What?"

"They have beaten Koneko, I'm going to give that, you are strong." started Tsuna, "But you forgot something, my family and I in particular, has gone through so much shit that your brother can't match too."

Annoyed, Raiser's sister made a snap fingers making the remaining servants surround him.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that "Knight" boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agreed to Raiser's sisters words.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who stepped forward was a woman with a wild appearance. She was carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Oni-sama's other "Knight". Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that 'honour of a knight'. She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris drew her sword from her back.

"And Ni and Li will help you."

When Kiba saw the situation of Tsuna, that he knew he needed to finish his fight quickly. He was holding the sword with both hands and began to cut back to be able to defeat Carlamaine quickly.

BAAAAANG!

A shock wave shook the entire field. Looking up, they were Rias and Raiser fighting through the use of magic in the air. A magical energy of red and the power of fire. Raiser had no scratch. Even their clothes were intact. And on the other hand, Rias had some burned parts of her uniform and was breathing with difficulty.

"That's because there was no chance of Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That'ss what the "immortal" desperation is for you', the young man recalled gravely concerned by his mistress before taking a decision, "KIBA. I DIDN'T TO RESORT TO THIS, BUT THE THING IS THAT WE NEED TTO GO HELP BUCHOU. I HAVE AN IDEA, HELP ME!"

"Yes, it is better to end already. What must I do?" He asked approaching him in a burst of speed.

The tenth took off his Ddraig ring and gave it to Kiba who looked at him so confused.

"Put the ring on and free your Sacred Gear as much as you can." it was everything he said.

Kiba seemed confused, but did as directed and put his sword into the ground and highly surprised about what was going to happen.

"SWORD BIRTH!"

PING!

The ground shone, and appeared a lot of demonic swords.

"BOOSTED GEAR GIFT!" Said Tsuna extending the hand towards his ring, as calling him, recalling everything Ddraig explained about his power during his training with Squalo.

[Transfer] the voice of Ddraig was heard from his ring.

PING!

The sound of metal rang violently through the area. All the sports field became a sea of swords. The entire area became like a demonic swords display area.

"Transfer: Spade di Fabbrica" murmured the Vongola surprising his partner and Ravel.

"Impossible..." whispered in shock Yuuto.

"Are you telling me that this is the power of the dragon?" was what he said the Bishop of Phenex.

The servants of Raiser, except Ravel, which was almost untouched and only received scratches, had fallen. Their bodies were pierced by swords that came out of the ground. Then, their bodies began to shine and disappeared from the battlefield.

 _(2 Pawns, 2 Knight and 1 Bishop of Raiser Phenex-sama retired)_ Grayfia's voice resonated in the field

"Tsuna-kun. I'm surprised." said Kiba while the swords disappeared slowly, "This power..."

Kiba looked around to see the different demonic swords with a frightened look. It seemed surprised because his skill made more effects than he thought.

"Yes, Kiba. I have used the ring to strengthen you..."

 _(The Queen of Rias Gremory-sama was removed)_ the Queen of Lucifer's voice interrupted them.

"What?" exclaimed the two guys at the same time.

BANG!

The ground vibrated violently and a familiar noise was heard. The sound was coming from where was Kiba. When Tsuna looked in that direction, he lost the words. Kiba was on the ground with smoke coming out of his body. There was blood around him. Without any time to reach him, his body was covered with light and disappeared.

 _(The Knight of Rias Gremory-sama was removed)_

Tsuna was the only one of the Gremory in the fields of athletics, which was flooded with the blood of the enemies and companions and deserts of weapons as soon as Kiba disappeared and released his power.

Without a second to lose, he saw a shadow in the air. The Queen of Raiser. He supposed that she should be fighting with Akeno, but she beat her, he guessed from the announcement. It did not seem that the enemy received any wound.

"The 'Knight', eliminated." She said with a mocking laugh.

"Are you the one who did that to Kiba and Akeno? COME ON, I WILL SHATTER YOUR SKULL FOR THEM AND KONEKO!" He exclaimed full of rage.

The "Queen" looked at him with a smile and went flying towards the roof of the new school building with her black wings, as if she had lost interest in Tsuna.

"OI, Don't run!" He roared not willing to chase her right away.

"Are still going to continue fighting?" asked a voice from the sky.

When the Vongola turned around, Raiser's sister fell from the sky with her wings of fire.

"I would not do it, no matter how you think, it is the loss of your group." She informed him with calm, as if noting something obvious.

"Neither I nor Buchou have fallen. Reborn has not raised a coward that surrendered before losing all hope. We still have hopes, I won't give up until there is nothing else I can do. But right now there a lot of things we can do to take down your idiotic brother." He said while turning his back to the Princess.

"The power of the dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Lighting Priestess" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"...Is it because Phoenix is immortal?" wondered the mobster looking it over his shoulder.

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left. Isn't it? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation, you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also..." Raiser's sister took out a small bottle, "Tears of a phoenix. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

'Tears of a Phoenix? Buchou told me about it but it is still permitted?' He thought for himself before he spoke "And what?" murmured Tsuna starting to go towards the building.

"Ho...hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"I don't care. The Queen had one of those to win against Akeno and you have used it, isn't it? And I do not think that you will fight against me and Raiser can't use it, so I have been given another opportunity to win this win." said Tsuna said as he turned towards and smiled brightly as he took out his pill's box.

"Ha, you are already tired anyway." replied the girl, as she turned her head away from him due to the effect of his bright smile, it seemed too reluctant to let go the Vongola.

"Mph? This is nothing, I can always refuel with a boost. Save your strength, because nothing of what you will say will make me give up, no matter how much you try." assured the boy, as Ravel could have sworn that his eyes turned orange before turning yellow while the thrusters on his legs were activated and he went flying towards the roof of the school building where the fight between the both kings was taking place.

"Yubelluna Raiser-sama" called his King that looked at her not caring about the attack that rias launched towards his head.

"Yes?" asked the man without any interest.

"Here comes the pawn of Rias-sama…" She pointed in the direction where they all turned to see indeed, the Sawada flying with propellers on his legs of sun's flames at an impressive speed a few meters away from them. "Should I take care of him?" She wondered in fighting stance.

But before Raiser could answer to his servant, in a last burst of flames, the Vongola boss appeared in front of the Queen of the Phenex group, with Flame Arrow pointing right at her face by surprise who could only opened her eyes in shock like everyone else, but she especially was surprised to see red eyes of the boy expressing his wrath.

"This is for my companions, Teme!" He cried while holding his gun with his right hand for reinforcement until the skull shone and from its mouth, a powerful beam of Red energy with green electricity sparks came out fired erasing all visible "Bomb Queen's" body part and also disappearing fully one-third of the school building. "Fulminare di tempesta!"

 _(The...The Queen o-of Raiser Phenex...has...retired from the game)_ announced Grayfia trying to not show AWE after contemplating such an attack.

When Tsuna put feet on the roof of the building, he stared to Raiser before turning around to see Asia and Rias noticing them being tired and he also saw that there were some tears on the face of Rias, given by seeing Raiser to regenerate all damage.

"Tsuna /-san!" was the joint cry of the red-headed devil and the blonde ex-nun to see the boy.

"Dragon kid, eh? Ravel, did she let him pass?" whispered Raiser before making a noise with his tongue. It seemed that his sister was going through her own rebel phase. "Wow, that was awesome, Dragon child. But it is still impossible to overcome the obvious result. All that strength is not inexhaustible. I just regenerate myself over and over again and you will just become weaker. You have lost."

"Don't underestimate us, RAISER!" cried enraged Rias, after drying her tears from before, repeated her actions, and she shot her demonic ball at the face of Raiser. He didn't even dodge it and received it in his face. Then, the fire appeared on the side of his burned face and began to form a figure. Raiser face returned to its original form.

Immortal. This was the regenerative capacity of the Firebird, Phoenix.

"Rias, surrender. You'll make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama that are watching you from somewhere else happy. You do not have more options. The world has already anticipated the result. It is checkmate, Rias." said the Phoenix as if he could see the result.

Rias only struck him with the look, but before saying anything, Tsuna advanced her:

"Oh, you really think fights are that predictable, Cheap Hero. It is as if you never been into a really fight." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes, "Ddraig, promise not to interfere?" He asked his ring.

[Mmm... are you sure partner?] could not help but ask the Red Dragon in Tsuna's ring, [After all ,we are talking about a Phenex]

"I'll be okay, and if not... well, exactly why I do not want you to interfere." He answered talking to his ring, taking it from his finger and approaching Rias, "I want you help Buchou to finish with the gigolo, of course, only in the unlikely event of me losing." He assured him calmly putting the ring in the left hand of the redhead and closing it after that was so bewildered that she failed to react.

[Jajaja... no doubt you are special tenth] answered after laughing Welsh Dragon, [Agree, I will not interfere, it's time to see that someone of your caliber can achieve, Do it Von...]

"Say it and I swear that I will make sure to transform the ring into junk... remember, Omerta." He cut the dragon with a frightening face.

[Jejeje... Don't worry partner, I will protect the Princess] assured the Red Dragon.

"Excellent." smiled Tsuna.

…

…

…

…

 _(Elsewhere)_

It was the huge room, where the noble affiliates with the two families were watching the meeting as well as the two families, of course. It was also where the defeated pieces went after leaving the infirmary and treated with tears of Phoenix, so the losers of both groups were there.

As well as the Maou Lucifer and the rest of the family of Rias.

They had seen throughout the meeting, the nobles were very impressed by the skill and potential shown by each.

But now the whole crowd, except for Sirzechs, who knew what was happening and smiled, was in absolute shocked by what they saw.

"Why would he rule out the Boosted Gear?" said a noble.

"Are you crazy? It is impossible to overcome even with it and yet he throws it away?"

"It's the end of Gremory..."

On the other hand, the ones, who knew him or had fought against him, had their own things to say.

"Tsuna-sempai..." said lowly in shock Koneko.

"Tsuna-kun, don't be an idiot." said Kiba even knowing that they couldn't hear him.

"Tsuna, you are going to die if you continue..." said lowly Akeno tightening her fist.

"Hmp, this idiot is going to end very badly." told the handmaidens of Raiser in a way or another.

A blonde woman smiled with pride, as he anticipated the outcome. It was the mother of Raiser.

"Now, the Sekiryutei is finished. He have vanquished the handmaidens, but without his Sacred Gear, there is no opportunity to win against to Raiser, he is only a pathetic guy and weak... However cute he is" assured the woman with enough confidence in the result.

After saying those words, the sound of a cannon shot provoked total silence in the room, and the mother of Raiser felt terror as something had passed right next to her right ear which cut a few hairs.

Then the sound of footsteps resounded in the huge room in the Gremory Castle, while the shadow of a man with hat looked out across the floor of the black tunnel that was the Hall by calling everyone's attention that felt freeze their blood as the silhouette was looking more and more like the full figure of a man.

"I advise you to not underestimate my disciple and belittle him in front of me, Lady Phenex!" They heard say the silhouette, and when the silhouette was almost complete,

And then from the shadows came out...

"A baby?" could not help but ask Kiba to look at the unknown baby.

Indeed, he was indeed about 5 years of age, in a suit and a hat, carrying in his hand a green smoking gun; the child looked at them all and looked at the weird screen showing the fight in the three last fighters and Tsuna before smiling. He looked at the new friends of his student.

"Ciaossu." He greeted with his trademark Word (* **seriously, not you can plagiarize it is unpaid** *)

"Ahh... Reborn-san, I am honored to meet. The ninth told me that he would sent someone to oversee the match. I didn't think it was you. You have quite the reputation." greeted happily Sirzechs getting up from his throne of Maou and approaching to the baby, completely ignoring the confusion.

"How could I miss to the first game of my dame student as devil?" He asked as he jumped on the shoulder of the devil before the incredulous eyes of all.

"That is disrespect!" exclaimed the furious mother of Raiser, "To speak so confidently to the Maou and show such lack of respect after sneaking in such event, the commitment of my son nothing less..."

"This insinuating that my friends cannot rely on me, Mrs. Phenex." Lucifer interrupted smiling but with a warning, "No, you are wrong, my father may have suggested this as a measure to ensure that Rias complies with what he says, but I am different, I have always known about Tsuna-kun, and I assure you that I have faith in the victory of my sister."

"But... Lucifer-sama, he has spoken so informally..." wanted to protest the woman.

A red and black aura engulfed Sirzechs, silencing her.

"Perhaps you can keep your feedback to yourself?" He ask coldly, turning his aura off, "No, I trust him especially how he is just responding the way about his student as you are with your son and your entire family."

"But he is still only a weak and useless ex-human..." Lady of Phenex said as she still tried to return the fight.

"Ui, this will end badly." said concerned the Maou looking at his shoulder. He knew how the entourage of the tenth were protective especially the tutor.

A terrifying pressure filled the great Hall while Reborn, on the shoulder of Lucifer, looked coldly at women.

"You are insinuating that Tsuna, my pupil and student, the person that I have personally trained during the last two years, is not worth even to be an ex-human? Are you calling him trash?" asked the killer coldly and calmly.

"... Well… K-kind of t-true..." maintaining her stance, the deluded woman said.

Then Reborn directed the barrel of his gun towards his head and he looked in her eyes while saying:

"Time to die..." and he pulled the trigger.

Everyone just heard the noise of the shot and the Lady Phenex fell back before falling to the ground with a bleeding hole right in the center of her forehead which was not regenerating after a few seconds...

"What have you done?" asked alarmed the lord Phenex taking his wife.

"I only gave her what she deserved, don't worry, she will not die, but it will take at least some time for her to recover from the shot. I affected her regeneration as a little punishment, which is the most awful punishment for a Phenex." Coldly, the baby told him while he went back to Sirzechs' shoulder and sat there quietly.

"But... Sirzechs-sama!" exclaimed the man holding his spouse.

The Maou simply watched him above his shoulder.

"Something, Lord Phenex?" He asked with innocence and a mischievous smile that told everything to that man. "I can lead to a room in the Castle, my servants will tell you which..."

And after those words they all returned their eyes to the screen of the confrontation without daring to say anything more. Apparently with all the commotion, no one repair on the fact that the boosted Tsuna Gear was now a ring.

…

…

…

…

 _(Back to the battle)_

"Tsu...! Tsuna! What does this mean?" wondered, between the shock and the hassle, Rias processing the intentions of his servant "You cannot discard the Boosted Gear! not against Raiser!"

"Don't worry, there is no way I am losing, so stay back and let Asia to cure your wounds." said quietly the Vongola while turned back to his mistress and took the last battle, "Ready, Shinukigan."

"But Tsuna..." wanted to protest Gremory, "No, you can't ask me that, I cannot let you fight alone against Phenex..."

"Let him or not letting, Rias, it won't change anything." agreed Raiser with a smile, a little arrogant one, "No matter what you do or try, there is no way that I am losing this battle." He said as he watched Tsuna to eat the pill of the last will without knowing what was that pill.

"You are annoying. Close your damn mouth for one time in your life before your beating of your lifetime." the Vongola warned with red eyes and Flame Arrow on his left hand. "Rias, trust me, I am not prepared to die to defeat Phenex if thats what you think." He assured to the astonishment of the Gremory present "No, I am not that kind of servant..."

These words somehow discouraged to Rias to interfere and caused some discomfort in his fellow spectators and aroused the curiosity in Lucifer, as well as a smile on the face of Reborn to know what his student was going say next.

Tsuna looked back at Rias with a smile and told him:

"I'm the kind of servant who wins and lives, so that he laugh together with people who are close to him and of course his boss."

After those words, the blush on the faces of Asia and Rias was visible to everyone, and in the observation room, Koneko and Akeno were also red, and... Kiba slightly pinkish... that nobody could deny, even the servants of Raiser, that that was a damn romantic, while they felt for a few moments, jealousy that Rias had that kind of servant.

"Mph... What nonsense are you saying, piece of shit?" The fire Devil was upset at his promise, "No matter what kind of servant you are, simply you don't have any chance to win, no matter what kind of tricks you use, nothing..."

A red beam with green sparks of electricity impacted him, propelling him against the Bell Tower of the school building, breaking it in the process.

"Look, save all the dialogue where you say that you cannot be defeated and we need to surrender. We are going to prove you wrong." He told him with a smile and red eyes watching as Raiser came out of the rubble of the school.

"This is going to do anything..." replied the blonde smiling as his body was covered by his flames and was propelled against Sawada who used his platform flying away from the place where he was seconds ago before Raiser broke the ceiling with the power of his flames, [The wind that swirl, storm]

"Tempesta solare!" exclaimed the Tsuna/Gokudera opening one of his boxes and connecting it to his Flame Arrow firing a burst of bullets.

"As if it would hurt me!" grumbled the blond ready to dodge bullets when he was surprised on account of something, like Rias.

'Bullets are accelerating and slowing at irregular times.' noticed the redhead looking at everything from a corner of the roof.

Raiser seemed to also realize and tried to dodge all the bullets, but their evasive skills were not made for such attacks by so that after a few seconds the bullets reached him and drilled in various parts of his body making him fall on the roof.

"Interesting, but it is still useless." explained the blond getting up as his body was regenerating and made a movement which Tsuna was surprised to see. "Let's see how you manage this!" and after saying that he threw multiple fireballs that flew direct to Tsuna in an instant impacting all.

"Tsuna!" shouted the whole Gremory group to worried that their partner had not dodged the attack.

"Hahaha! How did you like that, Dragon Boy?" Raiser mocked watching the curtain of smoke when suddenly there was a red beam going directly towards him. He smiled as he prepared to dodge the attack.

"Propagacione" said the voice of Tsuna between dust removing itself, and showing his smile to the blond as he saw how the beam was covered in purple and began spreading in every directions, which were ramifications of the beam, which made almost impossible to dodge the attack.

"That attack was close to..." I murmured watching as his guards began to crumble, '... what...? I guess that he is more powerful than I thought.' He thought, not knowing that Reborn, who saw everything, smiled "We are not finished..." He noticed looking at the Phenex regenerating the damage caused by storm with cloud shots.

His flying platform appeared beneath his feet and moved straight to his opponent that ignited his body and relentless advance against the mobster who prepared his last shot by placing the bullet as he arrived near of Raiser.

"Pioggia di tempesta!" He exclaimed firing a red beam covered by a thin layer of blue flame.

"That does not stop me!" cried the gigolo receiving the full attacked in the stomach while he continued to advance until Raiser connected him with a good blow made Tsuna fly back to the athletic field where Ravel still was.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Rias out its wings and flying together with Asia to the place to see if his servant was well

'Shit... didn't you go with Hayato... let's try another approach." He thought as he got up a little sore and his red eyes turned into yellow when he saw Raiser appeared in front of him with a smirk on his mouth.

"Do you surrender?" wondered the devil of high class looking with disdain to his opponent before a glance to her sister and Rias that was landing with her Bishop.

"Of course not!" replied a smiling Tsuna as the gear of the Sun appeared in his hands and legs "I promised you to Rias that I would win and free her... to the EXTREEEMEEE!" He cried advancing relentless against the blond who was surprised a bit by the change of strategy of the Sawada who arrived with a speed worthy of a Knight, in a second he connected him with a powerful blow on the face worthy of Lucifer, 'the radiant power Sun, which illuminates the sky.' "MAXIMUM CANNON!" the blow resounded as a hammer giant impacting against an equally giant plate of steel; There was a big flash of light and when Ravel, Rias, and Asia could open their eyes, they saw a huge furrow beginning where Raiser had stood and had just been sent into the old-school building that was destroyed in its entirety.

Tsuna looked expectant in the place the impact of Raiser, after a few seconds from the rubble the Phenex rose with a look that showed astonishment but which was still relying on his superiority to his opponent.

"I am amazed pawn of Rias Gremory, that coup has hurt me, something that was long overdue." the fiancé of the Tsuna's boss said with a smile, "But it is still not enough... I regenerated all physical damage that you cause me and you alone will be increasingly weaker, will not have opportunity to hurt me once again." He launched three spheres of fire on the ground, falling , formed a form humanoid fire, "Let's see how manage you them against my Kanshu Kasai (guardians of fire)! Finish him!" He ordered leaning with a wave of his hand

Instantly, three entities of fire were launched against Tsuna guardian mode Sun which only put on guard of boxing.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed Asia visibly concerned for the safety of the one who had saved her.

But the boy did not hear her and slightly separated legs occasionally saw it close enough to the guardians of Raiser. The next thing that happened is that they saw three Tsunas hitting humanoid forms at the same time disappearing them by the force of the impact.

"Maximum Ingram!" said Tsuna with force before returning to be one person and looked back at Raiser seriously while the Phenex had a face of annoyance to see his guardians of fire destroyed with one fell swoop "Now it is your turn!" He cried seriously beginning to run against the blond while he had his arms full sun-filled thrusters "Maximum Cannon!" as he launched the coup.

"That will not work twice!" exclaimed in response Raiser ducking at the last moment to dodge the hit, "Do you know? I don't have to endure this shit... I just need to finish Rias in a single strike" He said as he passed under his guard propelling with his flames while preparing a ball fire in his right hand and pointed directly at Rias that was too shocked to move fastt enough in surprise to avoid the shot... neither could Asia, who was next to the redhead.

"RIAS!" exclaimed Tsuna while his eyes became green and in a Flash of electricity of that color, he stood between Raiser's flame and his Buchou, 'Thunder, that harshly strikes everything which serves as a lightning rod for his family, supporting all damage for them...' that what he was thinking when he felt the searing heat beating him harshly in around the abdomen, but incredibly he kept standing for a few seconds before being propelled against a tree.

"TSUNA!" shouted loudly the blonde and his king looking to where Brown was pulled but a curtain of dust was blocking their visibility

"Well, that's it for that brat." doomed Raiser with a smile of confidence as he neared Rias "Now, my fiancee, it is time to end this..."

"*cough*... *cough*..." was heard between smoke startling the blonde and redhead, "Ah... ah... must... resist..." They heard someone gasp while a silhouette out of dust revealing Tsuna no vest and pretty filthy by the impact.

"What?" could not help but ask surprised Raiser, "How is it possible that you are alive?"

"My clothes is made of a material very resistant..." was all the explanation that gave the Vongola with half a smile and one eye closed, not because of pain, maybe just to be more cool, "And it is because I am the best of Rias Gremory's peerage, right young Gremory?" He asked looking at her mistress that was processing information and could not answer the question.

"You know, you concede that you have saved them from my fire, but can you withstand this?" questioned Raiser by raising the hand to the sky and a large magic circle appeared in the sky.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the observation room)_

"That is...!" Akeno exclaimed terrified to recognize the incantation scaring her.

…

…

…

…

 _(From back to the battle)_

"If I cannot burn you with my flame, I am going to electrocute you from the inside, it has cost me quite master this spell, and I use it only for emergencies, consider yourself fortunate that I am using it on you." He said while he rose in the sky before the attentive eye of the Sawada "Here!" He cried down the hand and then from the dark sky fell a mighty Thunder that seemed to be meant to end the life of the boy and everyone on the field.

But with the shock, no one repair the half smile that was still decorating the face of the Vongola.

Great was the surprise to see how the thunder focused on fall a person completely, and that person was Tsuna.

"Don't..." reached to whisper Asia on the verge of unconsciousness seeing the young man being targeted by the attack, and Rias was not very well too, since she was sobbing.

"That's it..." doomed Raiser smiling, although with several drops of sweat all over his face.

"My my... Is that it?" asked the voice of Tsuna raising the eyes while smiling calm mind.

"What?" they exclaimed as a canon all present before what they saw.

"But the attack was direct... you should not have stayed alive!" exclaimed a terrified Ravel, expressing the thoughts of his brother without knowing it.

"Mhp... for me, electricity is like a kitten... Electtrico Cuoio, the name of this skill, my body is impervious to electricity, and I can store it to use it at will..." He explained in the amazement of everyone, including who saw the encounter, "Electric Revez!" said touching the ground while all the electricity went towards the ground, creating a great smoking hole in the ground.

"Been... returned electricity to the Earth..." whispered, frightened, Ravel.

"Don't worry, you can enjoy this appearance, but I am a man who appears when he is needed." He told Asia and Rias with a smile causing the both of them blushing, before he got his head back to the fight as he quote seriously, "Raiser... I will not forgive you so easily." a burst of flames of color was indigo in his left little finger and his eyes shifted to the color of the flame while a Trident appeared in his hands, 'the illusion that cannot be captured, the mist'

After these words, everyone had a sense of desperation in their bodies, the cause of which was Tsuna:

"Tsuna..." said babbling Rias facing her servant that emitted an aura that was very different to his normal one.

"Seriously still believing you can beat me?" asked the Phenex turning his body away.

"I have seen many people with your skill level, and every time, I have buried them, in a place similar to hell." Said the chestnut with a playful smile while his eyes shone in Indigo. "But you attacked my precious Asia and Rias, when we are fighting, you and I... did you think you could beat me that way?" He wondered without seeing the redness of his teammates by "my precious".

For his part, the only Gremory fiancé clicked language in a noise to express his growing annoyance.

"Do you think you are brave? Try this!" He exclaimed throwing several fireballs at the speed of baseballs which the tenth faded with several turns of its Trident as if were mere water balloons which attacked him.

"Now about you test this?" He suggested without stop smiling young while hitting the ground with the tip of his Trident.

When the coup landed on the ground, the baseball field was fragmented into large pieces that started to rise as if gravity did not do his work, the devils who were close, watched the battle to wow.

"What is this?" terrified wondered Ravel using her wings in order to stay afloat and avoid what seemed a totally active volcano inside the ground.

"Cheap tricks!" exclaimed between scared and furious, the blonde also flying to avoid falling into the lava Lake that used to be the baseball field and again throwing bullets of fire on the Sekiryutei.

"Do you really think that?" He asked calmly while the rock where he was, moved to dodge fireballs and carried him quickly towards the blond to start an attack with melee using the Trident "Go... think about it a little." He told him while he was attacking Raiser as he wasn't even defending.

"I said it, no matter what you do or what attack, I will always regenerate." He answered assured without making any effort to stop the blows of Tsuna even when the trident took an arm off.

"Are you sure?" asked with a playful voice while stopping his attack. "Look at you."

The Phenex looked at his missing arm and to his horror discovered that remained without regenerating, and his body did not give evidence of regeneration.

"What?" He exclaimed by opening the eyes of terror "This... This is... impossible!" He cried saying what he thought as his sister and Rias were flying together with Asia.

"Kufufufufufu..." chillingly Tsuna said with a superior smile, "What? You have no feedback about your superiority which you boast so much about?"

"What... have you done?" asked the terrified man.

"Who knows?" answered the Tsuna/Mukuro without losing his smile while he turned his weapon to play around with him, "Do you give up now?"

"..."Raiser seemed confused about what to do now that his side had no feedback.

'The regeneration of Onii-sama disappeared... but that's impossible, the Phenex can not lose their power... it is absurd... it cannot be more than...'thought for herself the Bishop of Raiser "Onii-sama! This is no more than an illusion!" She informed to her brother who looked at her confused for a moment before smiling.

"Did you think I would lose because of a simple illusion?" asked full of arrogance facing chestnut that serious grimaced watching this, "It is pathetic!" He said as he launched against the intending to hit him when a vine with Lotus flowers caught it completely making it impossible for him to advance farther.

"A penalty." mocked Tsuna watching it as if he was a commoner, thing that infuriated Raiser even more, "No matter whether you noticed that this is an illusion... in these moments for your brain all this is already a reality irrefutable..." He told him calmly while the space around it is curving to make a cylinder with him in the Center.

"What do you mean?" questioned Raiser turning his body in the hope of burning the plant, something that did not happen, which puzzled him and scared him as well as Ravel.

"Kufufufu. Illusions... or reality. On wishful-thinking hides the reality... reality, illusions are created. In truth hide lies... In lies hide the truth. This is the mist." recited cryptically the Vongola, "I mean that for you, this is a real illusion, and I am the God of this world."

Then Raiser began to feel burns all over his body... it was the fire that he had issued... it was burning him.

"Now die." He doomed coldly unbecoming of his original personality as Raiser exploded in flames that consumed him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raiser heartbreaking cry rang across the course.

"Kufufufu... This is over..." doomed Tsuna turning his back to the flaming Raiser and going to where was his Buchou was.

"It's over?" asked a bewildered Rias.

"Onii-sama!" exclaimed terrified Ravel flying to try to save her brother who was still burning.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Raiser shouted a loud laugh which puzzled everyone in the field, "True, it was close..." He said the voice of Raiser until fire to scatter coup revealing him fully intact, "That is the closest which you'll ever be able to beat me boy, you did break my mind, but my regeneration factor has healed completely, no matter what you do , I cannot be stopped." He said smiling and moving his arm as if he was showing it off, "Whether it's physical or mental harm, I can just regenerate again and again." and after these words, in a burst of flames appeared front to the tenth with a powerful right hand, although Tsuna tried to use his Trident which was broken in half simply by the Phenex's fist. He connected it with his body, sending Tsuna flying against the remnants of the old school building.

"Tsuna-san!" cried terrified Asia already in the soil once the illusion of Tsuna disappeared.

"Are you still sure to win, Dragon Guy?" asked mockingly the blonde.

"I'm sure... especially when I am going to be surrounded by your body parts." replied the voice of the Juudaime that went on a speed worthy of a knight to pummel the blond that was fully hit that made it back a couple of meters, when Ravel, Rias, and Asia could see correctly Tsuna, realized that he had the tonfas and the eyes of the young man looked seriously at his opponent I nthe color indigo.

"Still you won't surrender?" asked annoyed the Phenex.

'The floating cloud which cannot be trapped by anyone and follows its own path' Tsuna's eyes looked seriously at Raiser before taking a look at the rubble of what had been the old school building. "For destroying school property... I will bite you to the death." He declared seriously putting himself in a position of battle.

'Why does he reminds me a little of someone?' wondered vaguely Rias staring at Tsuna/Hibari.

'Isn't this a fake school?' mentally asked Ravel with a drop of sweat on her neck.

Before someone could ask something, Tsuna was shot Raiser using all your knowledge in martial arts, beating convincingly the fiancé of her boss that didn't bother dodging the punches and just left the Brown hit him with everything as he regenerated the damage taken over and over again, despite the efforts of the boy slowly starting to show despair after seeing that after twenty minutes of the same, Raiser had not a single wound.

'Relax a little, Tsuna' said if suddenly, making a leap back looking at the smug smile of the Phenex, 'This fails, Hibari is useless against him... I need someone less irritable... someone calm... someone as Yamamoto...' He claimed with a half-smile, while eyes changed to blue and instead of the tonfas appeared a metal bat in his hands.

"Ehh... and now I am hit with something different." asked mockingly blonde, "You really don't understand, do you?"

Then he saw a quiet smile of the boy, who seemed that it only wanted to have a little too healthy fun about him, which caused him chilled in his spine, especially as he saw how with a movement of the hand of the chestnut, the bat became a katana.

'The flood that cleans everything, rain' rang in the head of the young devil of the lower class while leaving the fiancé of his mistress with the sword horizontally as if a spear in question in a frontal attack pure, scaring Raiser and Ravel to see that the sword was covered by something resembling a flame blue, "Shajiku no Ame."

The blonde dodge the attack by survival instinct, seeing the Sawada hit squarely against the troughs that were next to the field of baseball, destroying them and creating a large puddle with water emanating from the broken pipes.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the room of the Maous)_

"Who would have consider launching a frontal attack?" asked the Gremory Knight watching the result of the attack a bit desperate.

"Are you an idiot?" could not help but ask Siris, one of the Knight of Raiser to see the attack.

"No... it is weird... He seriously must have a plan." said Isabella, calling the attention of everyone, including the Gremory, "For the little that I could see in our fight and what I see now, I don't know how to express it... but it's like..."

"Hai... it is precisely what you think." explained a child voice, looking at all in the direction of the voice were found with the baby shot the mother of Raiser.

"Reborn-san?" said, ensuring a little self-conscious Akeno, "what do you mean?"

"Who knows? It is really Tsuna's secret, if you want answers, you should ask him later." He said cryptically before going to where Lucifer was, leaving others with increased doubt before return to the screen.

…

…

…

…

 _(In the fight)_

"Hahaha... that idiot..." mocked Raiser with a smile looking at the Vongola to be immersed in drinking water, "Let me dry you!" He cried before creating a pair of fireballs in his hands and throwing them to the young man who looked at them only with confidence before making two undulating movements with the tip of the sword in the water creating two pillars of it that it protected from the impact of the flames of the blond.

"Sakamaku Ame." whispered the tenth with a smile, before turning agitated and starting to breathe rapidly, 'No... not now...' thought the young Sawada desperate trying to straighten himself.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Reborn and Lucifer)_

"He has come to his limit..." whispered Reborn watching the screen with seriousness, "Bad luck with that style, he would have finished with Raiser easily..."

"And that's bad?" asked the Maou.

"Certainly, it is something good." answered the small boy with a dangerous smile, the same smile as when he had a plan.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Tsuna)_

'This still does not end...' desperately thought the boy, raising his head and leaving fall his katana to the ground, amazing everyone for the unexpected maneuver, to kick it in when it fell sending it directly to a Raiser too impressed to react in time cutting part left quite easily arm, amazing all but Raiser which only began to laugh.

"You are coming near your limit, right?" it was not a question, it was an affirmation combined with arrogance, "Good, it is time to finish this game, did you really thought you could change the outcome?" He asked by lifting his arm, which to the surprise of everyone, did not regenerate "what?"

…

…

…

…

 _(With the Gremory offside)_

"What?" asked in unison the servants of Raiser.

"What...?" tried to ask Koneko, amazed when the voice of Reborn, which remained on the shoulder of Sirzechs answered them.

"The flames of rain, which manages Tsuna in that way, have the property [Tranquility] that basically it is slowing the healing of Raiser." Explained the baby more to Lucifer than others.

"Ohhh... do that mean that he could beat him in that mode?" guessed the red-haired apparently in a conversation heard by all, "Would it have been able to slow the healing of Raiser-san to the point that it is not healed fast enough to keep fighting?"

"Exactly, but he has reached his limit and he has not mastered the Shigure Souen Ryu in its entirety, so he can use it properly."

"A penalty without a doubt." agreed the Maou returning his gaze to the screen ignoring the face of concern of the servants of his sister.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Tsuna)_

The blonde look at his arm regenerated at a speed rather poor before speaking:

"You know that you would have been able to beat me with that if you had used it from the start, but now you're in your limit, you cannot continue... it's my turn to beat you..." doomed the boy smiling maliciously before propel himself with his flames to appear in front of Vongola that simply could no longer move the physical wear and tear of secondary flames, and gave him a powerful kick in the abdomen that will bend while a good amount of saliva left his mouth, a powerful hook with flaming fists he commanded it to fly a couple of metres into the sky, Raiser sack his wings of fire and a second was at the height of the Vongola connecting him with a strong kick in the abdomen, Tsuna returned to spit it out but this time with a few drops of blood mixed in saliva.

"TSUNA!" shouted for the thirteenth time the duo of girls Gremory frightened about the health of the Sawada.

"I told you, it doesn't matter what you try, there is no way to win against me." told the blonde to the pawn of his fiancée while he stuck his feet in his abdomen to enhance the young falling and jumping until he hit the ground, creating a large crater.

When the dust is scattered, everyone could see Tsuna in the midst of a big hole, without the X-headphones, leaving that they saw a tiny purple flame that was sticking out of his forehead, a few seconds, brown joined in slowly while looking at his opponent who was in front of him.

The Phenex disappeared in speed thanks to his flames and appeared in front of Tsuna before connecting a punch with his right hand on his stomach bursting flames by sending him into the destroyed part of the forest.

The devil of upper class limited himself to walking to where was the inert body of Tsuna upside down and flip him with his foot to look at him as if he was garbage.

"What happened with all that confidence you had when you started?" asked mockingly the blonde looking at the body of the chestnut, "Mph... you still won't disappear, which means that you can still fight..." He guessed with a sadistic smile on his lips before taking to the Vongola by hair and lift him slowly until he is at his height, regardless of his feet of the boy failed to touch the ground, "Now this is starting to get better… hehehehe..." and after those words began a series of shots endless to the body of the young Vongola that seemed to be already unconscious.

…

…

…

…

 _(With the rest of the Gremory)_

"TSUNA /-sempai /-san!" exclaimed the companions of the guy completely terrified by the scene.

"How rare…" commented one of the twins with chainsaw seeing as his master beat without mercy the servant Gremory, "How is it possible not to disappear?"

By this question, everyone, including the Gremory, looked curious to Reborn by instinct.

"That's easy, removing parts system connects directly with the desire to fight for each person..." began to explain calmly Lucifer, seeing how Raiser gave a kick to the 10th that sent him to destroy the new school building, "When one is beaten, their willingness to fight is reduced at that time elimination system carries out the dimension of the game piece/person."

"But Tsuna..." tried to ask Kiba, but the baby beat him and answered his unspoken question.

"Dame-Tsuna is a special case, I've trained him so that, no matter what happens, you don't lose their will to fight, he will not disappear from the dimension until he wins... or they kill him." simply put the child, shocking everyone in the room, especially his friends above all.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Kiba, "You need to stop this!"

"In any way, this will only end when Rias surrender or be defeated by Raiser." answered immediately the brother of the girl.

"Lucifer-sama, please, stop this!" exclaimed crying Akeno, not wanting to look at the screen where the Raiser bombed ruins of the school building with explosive fireballs.

"Ask for it!" also called Koneko with watery eyes.

"There is no way, there is no way to stop this... not from outside." answered as if it wasn't his problem, the Maou.

Kiba only tightened his fists trying to contain his anger, before running in a direction apparently random, being immediately chased by her classmates who seemed a bit bewildered.

"They have understood the message... are you seriously not concerned? It seems that he is really going to lose..." He said and asked the man watching the screen with sadness, "You know that it is also the bet about my sister's wedding, and right now it is not very promising."

"You don't have to worry, Tsuna will not lose." Assured the killer with a smile looking at the screen, "He is going to win." and his attention was devoted at looking at the screen, where was happening precisely what he was expecting.

While Akeno and Koneko reached Kiba in the halls of the mansion, apparently looking for something.

"What are you doing, Yuuto?" asked desperate Akeno next to the Tower of the group, "We have to go back to Lucifer-sama to stop this battle."

"I know, but you've already heard it, we can not do anything because the fight cannot be stopped from the outside..."

"But..." tried to refute the brunette.

"Well, I am looking for Grayfia-san," explained the bishonen, impressing his companions, "If the battle cannot be stopped from the outside, we will make Grayfia to send us back to the playing field so that we stop this."

"What we were hoping!" exclaimed the Queen beginning to run down the aisle

…

…

…

…

 _(In the fight)_

Gremory girls were completely out of combat, Asia had fainted, not able to withstand seeing Tsuna being hurt and Rias, well, she was no better than the blonde, since she seemed to be in some sort of trance while crying and mumble "Stop" without any rest seeing his servant semi dead pulled halfway through the school grounds while Raiser was slowly approaching her with a bored face expression.

"I am surprised that even after everything you have been through, you still remain in the game... do you know? I think I have no other option than using "that"" He said mostly to himself as he saw the boy struggling to stand, without getting it and being only on his knees in front of him, the blonde laughed: "Although I have to admit that you've been the toughest opponent I've had in a Rating Game, so you'll be the first to try this." said coldly the Phenex taking by the hair of the Vongola left as he lifted his hand to chestnut, right to the sky and this came out a blaze that burned greatly his chest. When it grew, it began to compacted and to grow in intensity and change color by heat, resulting in a Sun as big as Raiser, of golden color mixed with white and orange alive as molten lava.

"The "flame of death and rebirth". When the mythical Phoenix, die explodes in flames, his entire body that resists to the lava consumed with flames fed by its life to be reborn that life and ashes that it consumed everything in flames." said Raiser, "To be honest, as I never threw this blow before, you are the first who I am going to use on." He declared before looking to where was the redhead who was still mumbling, "Hey Rias, if you do not want to see your servant burned to his bones, you better give up." He told to his fiancée, which was limited to looking at nothing mumbling things already inaudible, "Tsk... seems I've gone too far..." He mumbled to himself dropping Tsuna and fading his final flame for walking to where was the Gremory, kneeled at her height and gently caress her cheek. "Hey Dear," He called with some tenderness in his voice, of which he used to make girl fall for him, "Rias, accept it, you lost, your servant can not keep fighting and as he does not disappear, it could end up killing him and you don't want that, right? I too, Rias, end this farce and let's go together to the party of our wedding..." He explained the situation to the girl while he held her by the chin, close to his face.

"I... I..." started Rias looking at the fainted Asia, and at a laying Tsuna far ith torso naked and burned, and apparently, alive.

"Just say it Rias, and this will end... do it for you and your servants..." encouraged Raiser calmly, but with palpable anxiety in his voice.

"I... I..." Rias began with tears in her eyes, facing the body of Tsuna, that at that moment she began to raise the head to see, with just one eye open, for her it was a torture to see it in that State, she only wanted to end this, he had been the first to like her as a person, as "Rias" and that was the price that she had paid because she could be with someone who just wanted her for herself? She looked at the Sawada with sadness, apologizing with the look, sorry for all the problems that had caused him, willing to put an end to that, put an end to the torture she was subjected to Tsuna, without minding that that will cost her her happiness, "Raiser..." She said looking down to the ground and tighten his fists trying to hold back tears, "I... I... sur..."

Moreover, Tsuna was on the verge of unconsciousness, already without being in his hyper mode, a fight was a hell for him, but he managed to raise his sight to see his mistress, only to see her too close to the face of Raiser, crying and watching him asking for forgiveness, being willing to surrender to the blond just to protect him.

'I have fallen to this?' could not help but wonder the Vongola, 'I... After all what I have spent, I cannot even protect people that I care about? I could not protect her... She... at the end I remain weak... I am still Dame-Tsuna... just as I thought about it, I cannot be the tenth Vongola... I am not worth that title…' He thought as his eyes were closed, falling into unconsciousness knowing that he had lost.

"Juudaime!" He heard a cry that made him open his eyes only to find out in a completely dark and empty.

Hayato? Why was Hayato there? It was impossible that he was there with him... He was in Namimori, while he was fighting.

"JUUDAIME!" He returned to yell the voice of her guardian, seconds later, the silver-haired appeared in front of Tsuna, only that he was very translucent, as if he was a ghost, it seemed between annoyed and sad, "You are the tenth, you may not lose against a chicken like that, you are the head of the most powerful mafia in the world, you cannot give up Juudaime!" He screamed at him while he squeezed fists of impotence, "Because if you lose here... I cannot be his Right hand! I aspire to be like G! So, you have to be like Primo!"

"Hayato..." murmured with sadness Brown boy.

"Tsuna" He heard another voice, calmer and turning his head, came face to face with his other best friend, their guardian of rain, it was Yamamoto, and he was smiling as he only knew, "Get up, walk, stand up Tsuna, this game is more fun than the mafia, you cannot miss? This is as important to you as baseball is to me, you cannot leave in the middle of the party." He told him winking an eye.

"TSUNA!" cried a voice in his back, to see who was met with his guardian of the Sun looking at him with fury

"Onii-san?" asked remembering the old ways the chestnut, a bit surprised.

"What are you doing Sawada?" asked the annoyed Boxer, "How can you stay there on the ground, when even you have to get up and keep fighting? The account still did not reach ten, wait for the referee to call 9 and get up! STAND UP TO THE EXTREME! You have to overcome your wounds, you're TSUNA, the man that I recognize, you gotta get up and win this round! Conquer your opponent TO THE EXTREME!" He cried furiously.

"Young Vongola" He listened to the voice of another Guardian, he focused on it, saw Lambo's 10 years in the future, "The young Ryohei is right, you cannot give up now, you're the boss Vongola, someone so powerful should have no trouble with someone as weak as him…" He said before opening his eye and look with enough feeling, "I told you so in the fight against Shimon family, the family Vongola I remember, especially you who were like my older brother that always looked after me, who is now my boss, he is someone who I admire, if you lose now, you won't be that type of Onii-chan that I am proud of and I remember with such proudness." He confessed to the boy.

"Sawada..." said a voice on his right, displaying to the place he found his guardian of the cloud, Hibari looking so seriously as usual, "You know... I really hate when herbivores form groups, they really make me want to bite them to death, but this time I let it pass, Tsunayoshi, get up and show that chicken who is the Carnivore between the two of you, because if you lose... I will bite you to death." was the poignant words of the successor to Alaude which produced a drop of sweat in the neck of the tenth.

"Bossu..." call it now a quite shy voice, until Chrome appeared in front of him, with a rather sad expression, "Rise... Boss, you can do... Please, get up..." She asked deeply concerned, tightening his fists as if she tried to contain her desire to go help him stand up, knowing that he could do nothing in that State, "You cannot give up... You were the first to accept me with Mukuro... You will always protect people like me… Protect those who are dear to you…"

"That is some interesting situation, small mobster." agreed the voice of her other guardian of the mist, which appeared beside Chrome put a hand on her shoulder, "No, you cannot surrender after having come so far, you have to stand up, small Vongola, and show the world who is the one who defeated me..." He said sinisterly, frightening the Chestnut with his little smile.

"Otouto..." said Dino, who appeared behind all his guardian, "Don't let this end like that, even you, you've already done it, and you will do it again, do it, show them the power of the person who is my little brother." told the blonde with a warm smile.

"Tsuna" this time two people appeared, it was Emma and Byakuran.

"Tsuna-kun, show them what is the Vongola Decimo, you can win against anyone who threatens your family." told him with a smile the white-haired individual.

"Tsuna" was what said the retracted voice of Emna, "We are the inheritors of the will of the Primos of our families, you cannot give up or you won't be able to face Giotto."

"SAWADA!" roared another behind him, and this time he turned, he saw someone he did not expect to see:

It was Xanxus.

"Damn piece of trash!" He cried furiously "You are the successor of that damn old man, get up and do your damn job!" He said pointing him with his X gun, "You need to understand it, Tsunayoshi, The Vongola's pride is at stake, you can't afford to lose against an insect" He threaten/encouraged the brunette, greatly surprising the young.

When he looked around him, he found with that they were giving him encouragement, looking at him with smiles, everyone except for Hibari and Xanxus; and in the middle of all of them, the ghostly figure of a baby materialized, looking at him with arms crossed, and a smile of confidence at him, as he had always had it, for each of their encounters.

The assassin watched him for a few seconds before saying:

"You understand now, Tsuna." murmured the ex-Arcobaleno sitting on the shoulder of Lucifer, while his hat covered his eyes but allowed to see his smile, trusting fully in his student, earning a smile from the Maou.

At that time, the Vongola opened his eyes to see Rias with her hair covering her eyes, tightening her fists while tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks and Raiser looking at her with a smile and he felt enormous anger, an indescribable fury gripped from the looking at Raiser, a rage even greater that he felt against Byakuran in the future. He just wanted to beat Raiser.

Only that. Beat him for making her cry.

"I..." He heard the crisp voice of Rias clearly, despite being so far away from her.

"Shut up..." He murmured tightening his fists, picking up a handful of dirt with it.

"I..."

"Shut up!" grumbled a bit stronger while he used his arms to rest and he tried to stand up.

"Surren..."

"RÍAS SHUP UP!" He cried raising half of his body, drawing the attention of the [Kings] who looked at him amazed, although for different reasons.

"Tsuna..." whispered astonished the redhead, looking at the tenth who looked at her completely angry, for reasons that she did not understand, "But Tsuna... you already cannot..." She tried to explain to his servant the situation in which they were.

"Rias..." He said while slowly trying to stand, his legs trembled, he ached every muscle fiber in doing so, but he was getting it, "Don't you dare..." He challenged looking at her with his head down, without being able to straighten out, and hair covering his right eye.

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare... finish that sentence..." continued the tenth while bracelets he wore at the wrists began to burn in flames and his visible eye that Rias saw, began to dye in Orange, "And I swear by Primo... that when we return to the human world, I am leaving your family if you finish that sentence..." He threatened, surprising everyone, in the field and the event room.

"Tsuna... What are you saying?" asked the girl.

But before chestnut could respond, the blond stood on the side of Rias and look at him with enough hassle, after seeing all the exchange of words without interfering.

"You're a fairly annoying spam, it seems that I must take you seriously." explained the Phenex while he recreated the flame of death and rebirth now with both hands, "Sorry Rias, but your servant will not learn in any other way than dying." He declared before fanning the flame that was triggered against the boy.

"TSUNA!" exclaimed the terrified Rias watching the flame go towards his servant.

'Now I see it' thought the young man seeing Raiser attack approaching, while rising hands even with the wrist bands in flames and forming a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers of both hands, 'I'm not Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei or Lambo, much less Hibari or Mukuro, I am my own person, I am not any of my friends or guardians... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi...' the flame was coming against him, and only turning his hand to finish making a rhombus joining thumb index moments until the technique will impact, "I am the Vongola..."

"Tenth" Lucifer said with admiration in his voice without looking away from the screen.

"No," corrected Reborn as his smile increased, "He is the Vongola..."

"PRIMO NEO!" Said in the same time the student and the tutor at the same time, when the fireball appeared to hit against an invisible wall.

That turned out to be the hands of Tsuna.

With the difference of that now it was that his hands were covered by some black gloves of skin without fingers, with a "X" in the back made of silver of which also covered fingers, fully articulated.

The X-Gloves.

"What?" Raiser exclaimed in shock.

…

…

…

…

 _(With the servants of Raiser)_

"Impossible!" exclaimed all in the same State as their King.

…

…

…

…

 _(In battle)_

"Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai" He murmured already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode Sky version while the fireball strained slowly within the Rhombus forming fingers and disappeared, to the bemusement of all, "Did you know? Flame of death and the rebirth of the Phoenix, is also known as the dying will flame." he began to speak when there was no more Raiser flame, to the terror of the other, "This is another type of flame, it is usually measured by its purity... and yours, is the worst I've had lucky enough to absorb..." He said with disgust despite his serious voice, "Let me show you what is a real Dying Will Flame." He said while he took both hands to the height of his hips.

'What is this?' could not help but wonder Rias despite the shock "Tsuna?"

At that moment, one orange flame appeared, it was very beautiful, it exploded in the hands of the pawn of Rias and with a speed that not even Lucifer could follow, was already embedding his right fist into the face to Raiser who simply could do nothing to prevent from flying directly to the other side of the school, creating a large ditch where he arrived.

The vongola looked over on his shoulder to Rias that was kneeling to seeing everything without being able to believe it, and he smiled at her, with a reassuring smile despite the seriousness of his eye and by the light of sky created, could not distinguish the flame coming out of the young boy.

"Don't worry." He told her while still looking at her, "This will end quickly." was all he said before disappearing with a burst of flame from his gloves.

Raiser began to merge on the other side of the school, hand carried to the mouth, where felt a taste metallic and great was the terror as he saw blood coming out of his lower lip split, and it was not regenerating.

"What have you done?" He exclaimed terrified seeing the boy appear facing him, "Is this another illusion?" He cried angry, throwing trying to hit to the boy that only stopped his hit with calm, "You really think that this illusion will defeat me?" He screamed starting a series of attempts of hit directed to the pawn of Rias that kept dodging as if it was nothing.

"Does it seem like an illusion?" asked Chestnut seriously, stopping the blonde fist with his hand without a problem, "Tell me... do I look like the same person as 5 minutes ago?" He questioned him, and without waiting for a response, hill himself trapping of Raiser before giving him a knee in his stomach, making the high-class devil unable to breath.

"What the hell are you?" questioned the Phenex trying to recover her breath.

"I am one who cannot lose against you." He answered, "Even if this is a game, I can't afford my precious Boss..." He said smiling weakly, remembering the words of Romario, the subordinate of Dino.

"Stop saying stupid things!" He screamed at him, taking a few steps back to attack after having recovered some air, turning his fists in his flames and trying to hit back the Vongola who this time disappeared in a burst of speed to stand behind him, "Huh?" was the sound he made as he realized what had happened, as he received a powerful blow to the face which made him again fly to the other side of the school.

…

…

…

…

 _(With photo)_

"What... is going on?" murmured Ravel in shock to see flying for the second time her brother by the hit of the Vongola, who in no less than 5 minutes ago his brother had been to overcome forcing Rias to surrender, and the guy who was practically on the verge of death, was now hitting his brother as if it was not something that he should worry about, "What... what the heck is happening...?" She asked fearing for the safety of her Onii-sama.

Meanwhile, Asia remained unconscious while Rias was in equal state as Ravel, in a shock caused by the current behavior of his servant, since it was now different to all personalities which she had been known, and it seemed stronger, more serious... more focused... sexier?

…

…

…

…

 _(Airlines with Tsuna)_

Vongola Neo Primo approached walking without any hurry to the site where the enemy King had landed.

"Raiser..." called the chestnut as he watched the blond getting up slowly, "It's your end... my flames, the flames of my Dying Will are the same as your flame of death and rebirth... do you understand?" He asked calmly, surprising Rias, Ravel and Raiser in front of this revelation.

"What...? Flames equal to the best of Phenex's flames? Don't joke! That's impossible." Raiser answered between terrified and angry.

"Why do you think that you cannot regenerate?" questioned Tsuna while stopping a few meters away from him, with a small smile to see how the face of Raiser changed by surprise, "You finally understood it? These flames are the same as your most powerful flame, and the reason why you do not regenerate, is because you don't when you create that flame..."

"Lies!" cried the blonde creating a fireball of his ultimate flame and throwing it against the young who simply dodge it moving aside the head as he began to walk again, "You can't have a skill like that! Only someone of the Phenex family can!" He cried terrified beginning to walk back.

"I really do not understand..." commented the Vongola looking at his hand, as if he tried to discover something, "Your flames I know them, they are flames of last dying will of the sky." With that name, the present devils and the ones who watched everything felt their heart stop beating for a second, a devil with the power of the sky? Was that possible? "But you are a variation of something called the flame of the wrath, just as Xanxus' flame, clearly compared to him... you are nothing more than a simple fly." he said looking at him with fierce and determined expression, saying it as if it was a simple truth and not as an insult.

Although of course, the blonde was so enraged by the comment, looked at Tsuna with rage in his eyes as he pressed his fists.

"Spam!" He screamed furious, "I am Raiser Phenex, I won't lose to someone like you shit! I will bury you and have Rias to myself!" at that moment his body returned to explode into flames…

But not his normal flames…

This time, it was his ultimate flames, the flames of Death and Rebirth. (DR for short)

"I am a devil of high class! A simple pawn like you cannot defeat me! It doesn't matter how many tricks you use! My flames are better than yours!" He assured him furious.

Although those words brought a smile to the Vongola, who raised his hand while his bangs covered his eyes as he said:

"Would you like to try it? Let's see which flame is more powerful and purer?"

Without waiting for response or answer; both users of flames disappeared with a burst of fire and reappeared in the sky, at 30 meters above the ground bumping their forearms with such force that a small shock wave was seen briefly covering them in a semitransparent sphere.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Reborn)_

"This is already decided" commented the baby hitman smiling.

"Really?" questioned with a touch of concern the Maou.

"Of course, there is no form of Tsuna losing against Raiser now that he entered in his mode Hyper Dying Will Sky Version." Explained the baby looking at the screen, "Now your only problem will be how the fiancé is going to end up when they finished the fight." He murmured to himself trying to not sound so worried as it was the truth.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Rias and Ravel)_

Both "Princess" had just seen Tsuna and Raiser exchanging words, but as they were on the other side of the school, it was impossible to hear what they had been told and now they only saw Raiser, was surrounded by flames of DR ready to fight Tsuna who had his hands on fire and perfectly controlled his flame compared to the blonde without any apparent difficulty, which had them with their mouths open without being aware that the blonde beside Rias began to move.

Asia, who had been unconscious since the Raiser had begun to beat mercilessly Tsuna, began to return, first without hearing nothing but breath of Rias, and the sounds of clashes at a distance, but everything was too fuzzy to be able to realize what was happening, it took several seconds in which her view really got used to capture information and when he realized what was happening in the air. She was completely in shock...

Raiser and Tsuna were exchanging blows and kicks, with Raiser in his DR flame mode and Tsuna only with his physical strength (released entirely by the hyper Dying Will), shock rang out as hard as a drum, and the speed was too impressive for some eyes.

The Vongola began to have several burns on the skin that were nothing from the injuries from waist up, while Raiser was getting small cuts or bruises which could be seen on his body, Red Jacket had flown since the start of the hits and the white shirt was stained blood into several parts, which amazed everyone.

…

…

…

…

 _(With lucifer)_

"Why Raiser doesn't heal?" asked one of the guests watching the screen in the meeting room.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Reborn with seriousness, bringing a smile from the brother of Rias, "Tsuna's flames hurt him so much that he cannot regenerate, so he is fighting only with his DR flames, because he knows that it is the best thing that can be done to win." explained calmly the Hitman.

…

…

…

…

 _(From back to the fight)_

"Why don't you surrender, Trash?" Raiser asked Tsuna giving him a punch in the face to which the Vongola only fell a few meters in the air, staying afloat by the flames of his gloves, "Certainly this fight is proving to be entertaining, you are the first that has forced me to use this form in a fight, but even so, clearly to me, I am more resistant than you, so I will win... but... Why don't you surrender?"

"Why?" repeated Tsuna as if the question was already answered, "It is obvious, Raiser..." He said while his flames exploded, hitting the blond in the face, returning the previously hit he received, "Because I will protect my family and my friends no matter what!"

The high-class devil also flew a couple of meters before stopping and spitting a little blood and look with hatred at the Sawada.

"Also... I think that you have been wrong front the start." He continued talking to the guy who was looking at him with hatred, "This fight, it was decided from the moment that I remembered who I was." he told mysteriously.

"Stop fucking!" He cried jumping back onto the pawn of the Gremory who bumped his fists in flames with his opponent's, creating a wave of fire.

From where Rias, Asia and Ravel were watching what was happening, only they could see two comets oranges appeared instead of Raiser and Tsuna and began to zigzag crashing repeatedly and leaving a trail of Orange/reddish glow that disappeared a few seconds, amazed they saw in one of those clashes, one of the steles went to the rubble of the main building of the new school. When they raised the view, they realized that the Comet which was standing was Tsuna before to disappear from his sight again.

The tenth reappeared in front of Raiser, who now had no shirt while he got up shaking the dust from the rubble of the shoulder, on his body, they noticed bruises and cuts in the fight, as well as on Tsuna's.

"Do you surrender?" asked Tsuna to Raiser, but he only showed the middle finger of his right hand as a response, felling excited about the battle.

"Are you kidding?" He questioned turning his body again, "This is the first time that a fight cost me so much work... This will be the final testament to the power of the Phenex!" He told with a psychopath's smile creating a gigantic ball of at least 3 meters in diameter over his head.

"Do not... do not use it against me." seriously warned the chestnut.

"Die!" He roared him throwing it to the young servant of Rias.

But the boy was not even doubtful, he rose his hand towards flames advancing relentlessly against it.

"Tsuna!" shouted Asia and Rias to see the size of the flame headed towards the Vongola who was not trying to avoid.

Imagine how big was the shock of everyone when they saw themselves as the flames froze on when it touched the hand of the tenth.

"Im... impo... ssi...ssible" attempted to say Ravel, but the air leaving her mouth continuedly stopped.

"Raiser... you've come to your limit, your DR flames are even worse than before because you have used too much flames of that kind in a fight... that is all..." commented the outcome the Vongola coldly.

"I can still beat you, scum!" grumbled Raiser throwing against the in a frontal attack.

The Juudaime delayed foot ready to counterattack, and when the Phenex threw his fist, the Vongola caught it and with a movement that no camera could follow, launched through the air to the blonde, who fell with a dull sound.

"Surrender!" He ordered looking at the blonde on his shoulder, as if it were a garbage.

The devil rose slowly, even more abused than before but with a growing fury at the per as he was "the commoner"

"Shut up your trap!" He launched himself again now with much more slowly than before; the only Sekiryutei watched him with some stepping aside to dodge the hit, "Give up this fight! Rias will be mine!" He cried with despair, trying to give another blow, who was arrested by the hand of the Vongola, who was without emitting flames.

Then the eyes of the Phenex crossed with the ones of the Vongola...

And he knew that he had lost.

His look, filled with strength, determination and power, completely crushed his ; on his knees with his fist still tightened, he looked at him with certain fear as the tenth approached his hands to his shoulders slowly.

"What... What are you?" He asked seriously shocked by the power of the young pawn.

The chestnut took the blond by the shoulder and he looked at him in the eyes while he was moving his lips answering him, causing Raiser face deformed wow until a whisper would fill the emptiness of the place:

"Zero Chiten Toppa: Faasuto Edishon!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The cry of Raiser was swift, and as he could, with the few flames that could generate, managed to break out of the grip of the tenth while he felt a great cold through his body. When the cameras focused on him, more than half of his body was trapped in a large mass of ice that bounced the incoming light showing the color of the Rainbow.

"What... have I done?" cried the terrified blond, looking only had the head and part of his right arm free of that strange ice.

"Haaa... I wanted to finish this leaving you unable to fight Raiser, I've never liked to kill people... but this time I have no choice..." told the 10th returning to his Hyper Dying mode and looking at him with some apathy and hatred.

"What... of what you speak?... I'm immortal!" replied the man while his face was deformed from fear.

"You've seen what makes my 'weak' flame, but this is not 50% of my total force... now I will show you what my "strong" flame are made of..." He said showing the back of his hand, where the plate with the "X" was opened and revealed a large blue gem ith an inscription on the border, "X-Gloves , Vongola Ring Version" He said quietly naming this form of his gloves, shocking still more the blond and those who saw the battle. "Operation X" He murmured while his contact lenses showed the loading bar, he put his left hand behind him and from his palm a great flame came out of it but he did not move himself from his place then his right hand that was in front of him began with a large orange flame bright, even more than that was coming out of his left hand, extended it to Raiser, who due to the ice and fear could not move from his place, seeing approaching his end without a doubt.

Tsuna looked at him a few moments before deciding:

"X Burner."

…

…

…

…

 _(With photo)_

The girls simply could no longer react, not after seeing the huge flame of Raiser being frozen without too much effort by Tsuna, simply their brain had broken and they could not processed what was happening, the fact that the Sawada freeze to Raiser and he was about to launch an attack so devastating that it could certainly erase the Phenex from the face of the universe.

That latter apparently did react due to her instincts as Raiser's sister.

In when she saw the glow shone at the right hand of Tsuna, she teleported herself without even a second thought.

"Onii-sama!"

And so, the attack of the tenth glowed.

In fact, the brightness was so powerful that it blinded everyone, even the present Gremory and observers, since all the Chambers were covered by the glow.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Kiba and others)_

After running for about 10 minutes in the Castle of The Gremory, hoping to get in time before they killed Tsuna, so they managed to get to the last quarter of the North Wing of the Castle, Kiba without hesitation opened the door and in it, a great Flash dazzled them for a few seconds.

"What the heck?" asked Kiba trying to regain sight, entering the room.

When they could focus on the objects surrounding them, they saw Grayfia and he immediately went to her followed by the girls who neither had realized what really happened.

"Grayfia-san, please, send us the field, we have to stop this before Tsuna die." Akeno asked talking to Rias' sister-in-law by grabbing herb y her shoulders, but this does not react.

"Grayfia-san!" exclaimed Kiba standing beside women, realizing the gaze in shock of the spouse of the Maou, who wouldn't look at what was in front of him, "Grayfia-san!" he called her by moving her a bit, trying to make her react.

"Do not... may... be..." the bishonen told Akeno.

"Yuuto-sempai, look." asked Koneko pointing to where Grayfia looked, she also seemed to be disturbed.

When the Knight looked to the front, he ran into a great computer that had about 30 screens by the entire wall, but that was not the disturbing part.

The disturbing thing was that all screens except one, showed only static.

The only active screen showing an image that baffled the other servants of Rias

Tsuna was standing, in front of Ravel, sister and Bishop of Raiser who was with open arms as if she would protect something behind her, which was a large mass of ice with a blond head.

Raiser.

And that wasn't the worst part...

To the right of Tsuna, just where had pointed his hand with a strange glove, there was a immense flame.

A huge flame.

That was like a large cone that was right next to the guy and spread devastating everything even the invisible wall of the created world.

Or where it should be?

As there was only a great black wall, there was vacuum around the created dimension.

"... What... what the heck happened...?" Kiba pronounced in shock.

Tsuna then began moving his lips, but it seemed that camera still sending picture, but no sound.

…

…

…

…

 _(With Tsuna)_

"This is the end, Raiser." said the young man looking at the Phenex above his sister.

"What... who are you?" asked fearfully Ravel to the Vongola, trembling but did not move from hers place to protect her brother who was already unconscious.

"I... I am the head of the most important family of the human world." the tenth said still in Hyper mode.

"Family?"

"And if you, or anyone want to fight me again, I will do it when you want to, if they have complaints, tell them to come to me, next time I won't walk away or step into games, I will never let people hurt what is important to me." He warned her with his eyes full of determination and confidence.

The Phenex watched him for a few seconds perplexed by his words before blushing.

The Vongola for his part walked back towards where was Rias and Asia while returning to normal.

"Tsuna... san" whispered Asia blushing while looking at the boy approaching, getting up like her mistress.

"Tsuna... you are... are... so..." babbled Rias, to finally recognize the feelings that woke up for her pawn during the battle.

[HAHAHA...] [Partner... that has been epic... you really deserve your title] whispered Ddraig cheerful from the ring which Rias still had on her finger.

"Do... double disqualification... Team Gremory... wins, by Ravel-sama using the teleportation and the fact that Raiser-sama has... been KO." managed to say the voice of Grayfia, finally announcing the long-desired victory of the Gremory.

The tenth heard the advertisement, and as if it were a magic word. He all started getting fuzzy... his body felt heavy... but he continued walking.

"What did..." the boy murmured as he felt his legs weaken, falling forward, but being held by two people in a semi hug, lifting his head, he was found with two girls who should not be there.

Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru.

"Good job Tsuna-san..." commented the Dark chestnut, omitting he verbal tic "desu"

"You did it Tsuna-kun..." He said the clear chestnut with a smile.

"Thank you... Kyoko-chan... Haru..." He murmured finally falling into the dream world without realizing that the people who caught him were... Asia and Rias.

…

…

…

…

"Kyoko-chan...! Haru!" exclaimed the tenth who rose suddenly; only to realize that he was in a large King Size bed at least, and he had just been face to face Grayfia, who looked at him confused holding a cloth soaked in her hands, that she was about to put on his forehead; he blinked a couple of times, being imitated by the spouse of the Maou, who also had with a look of surprise by the sudden addition of the young boy.

"Grayfia... san?" wondered the boy occasionally fell into an account who he had in front of him.

"Yes, Sawada-sama?" asked the maid quite puzzled by the sudden resuscitation of the tenth.

"Where... where I am...?" He asked without realizing that he remained close to the face of the maid.

"In one of the rooms of the Gremory Castle, in the underworld." answered immediately the silver-haired.

"What... happened to the game?" wondered Tsuna.

"You do not remember?" the maid answered with another question seemed quite surprised. "You and the Gremory Group won..."

"Ahh...!" suddenly exclaimed the young boy scaring to his companion that backed up a little, "How are the others? They're fine? And Rias and Asia?"

"Everyone is well, they are having breakfast in the dining room of the mansion." explained immediately the woman, reassuring him.

"Wait... eating breakfast?" repeated the chestnut not understanding.

"Yes... you see..." She started not very sure how to tell the truth to the guy, "You've been asleep for three days from the day of the Rating Game."

"THREE days!" cried in shock the boy, causing to Grayfia, who was on the edge of the bed falling fright, "Ahh... sorry, are you okay?" asked the boy who rose from the bed, only to realize that he was naked.

Yes, nude…

"What the hell?" The red chestnut in shame cried while using the sheet of the bed to cover himself, "Why am I naked?" He asked totally embarrassed.

"Well, you look..." tried to answer the maid without seeming embarrassed, although you could see certain tone of pink on her cheeks, "After the battle, you were very hurt and your power of demonic very low, so Rias-sama slept with you every night so she could heal you and restore your magical power to normal."

"... I... eh... okay..." said the boy calming down a bit, "And my clothes?"

"In that drawer." the woman rose, "With your permission Tsuna-sama." He said as she left the room leaving the boy alone to get dressed.

Within minutes, he left the room to find the maid waiting for him to guide him to the dining room which was a large dining room Victorian-style, with a long table, where at end were his friends.

The first to see him was the blonde ex-nun, who rose from the table and went directly to embrace him with enough grip, as if she believed that he was an illusion.

"Tsuna-san!" She exclaimed when she tackled, knocking him to the ground by the force, "You are okay!"

"Hehehe... Yes, Asia, I'm okay, calm down." He told her surrounding her with one arm while sitting on the carpet.

"Tsuna-kun... you are sure you're well?" asked Akeno who had risen in when she saw to the green-eyed girl launch against the boy, followed by the rest of the family.

"Yes, no problem." replied with a smile the Sawada looking at his friends, still embracing Asia.

"Tsuna" called Rias looking at him seriously, with arms crossed and a cold attitude.

The young boy, rose while still embracing the blonde, asked "Yes?" dubious.

"You threatened to leave the group..." She reminded him with a chilling look, "You disobeyed your mistress in a conflict that decided her future..."

"I... I... I am... sorry…" tried to apologize the Boss of the mafia.

Since before the incredulous eyes of everyone, and the furious Asian, the redhead took the Vongola by his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

"And thank you greatly... my first kiss..." She whispered when she separated herself from a completely stunned Tsuna, "Is something that girls tend to treasure... and you have done something that was really worth it... thanks..." She told with a smile, "But it doesn't fix the fact that you disobeyed... and you were so badly beat up that we thought that you would not recuperate easily... If something like this again..."

"It will not happen again." the guy cut her with a smile, after processing the words of love, "This time it has ended this because I disobeyed the orders of my guardian until it was inevitable, I promise that I will be stronger, and will not leave you guys for anything..." He said self-confident, "I just hope that my tutor doesn't know that I disobeyed him... or maybe…"

"Or maybe what...? Dame-Tsuna?" asked a voice, moments until he received a powerful blow on the head which made his facekiss the ground.

"Reborn!" He complained out of habit while he rose up rubbing his head, "Re... Reborn..." He whispered in shock looking at his Tutor, "What... are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna" The baby said with a smile jumping into the shoulder of Rias, "What else should I be doing? I am eating breakfast."

"No... I mean what are you doing here? In the underworld..." rectified still surprised the Vongola.

"Well, I was watching the game and when you finished it and I stayed as you were a coma, I decided to wait for you recuperate the awareness..." explained the baby, "So I could be able to punish for disobeying me..." He added with a sinister smile which froze the blood of the young, "Now enjoy breakfast, a long punishment awaits for you at the end of the breakfast."

The only thing that Vongola could do was swallow his saliva, not very sure he wanted to have breakfast now...

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was the longest chapter I ever done so it took a really long time to translated.**

 **KisaragiKei: I understand your point of view but this is how this story was made, Tsuna is at the place of Issei. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **Guest: Sorry about that, I will try to do better.**

 **Satyamano: Well, Reborn might like because his body would be stronger and better to support stronger punishments.**

 **Masters123lfm: well you will have to wait and see what is going to happen.**

 **LucasMichael: Thanks, I am blushing even if it isn't really mine.**

 **Please wait for the next chapter and keep on reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


	4. The Excaliburs are coming!

**High School DxV Family! Chapter 4**

 **Here is the new chapter, it took me a long time to write it. I am also trying to find a beta reader. So I need to take time to find someone.**

Chapter 4: the Excalibur come!

After the incident of Raiser, another person began to live at home. Rias decided to live at home with Tsuna. The other resident bishoujo, Asia, looked at the scene with watery eyes and seemed to be in a very bad mood.

The explanation given by Rias was:

"I want to strengthen the relationship with my servant..."

"Right... strengthen..." mocked Reborn as he whispered standing on the shoulder of the girl with a naughty face, adding, "That is the most classic way to hide the truth..."

"Eh... I didn't... I didn't know what I should say..." babbled the flushed young girl as Tsuna watched her reaction unclear, as if he does not understand what was happening.

Apparently now Rias could not be in the underworld for a time. Not because of the rupture of the engagement, even if the confrontation was in origin a farce for most people, (other than Lucifer, who believed in it, but only because Reborn had bet on the victory of Tsuna) they could not do anything since he won. The family Gremory heard the reason and decided to leave their daughter free, knowing who was her pawn, Vongola Decimo and perhaps their future in-law. Another reason is that one of the servants of Rias, Tsuna, was the leader of the most powerful mafia in the human world. That added to being the tenth/Neo Primo, in other words the reincarnation of the founder, Giotto, and the Sekiryuutei which made that many were interested in him, it was like redemption or exchange of slaves (which Rias would not allow) or "Rental".

Therefore, it was better to not go until things calm down.

"Now, Tsuna, with this, she is now a member of your family." said the Arcobaleno smiling, with only Tsuna that could understand the double meaning of his words, "Thus you need to put her luggage into her new room..."

"Hai." agreed immediately the chestnut, taking some luggage before walking upstairs.

"Tsuna-san, I will help." said Asia going after him, "Auuuuu... It seems that there is only hope for the polygamy... But... But... It will go against the teachings of God... But if things continues... Auuuuu..." She murmured while climbing the stairs with a bag.

"Huh? What about polygamy?" asked the confused tenth, looking weirdly at the blonde.

"No... It's nothing." She said looking embarrassed elsewhere.

"Tsuna, it goes here." stated Rias glad that he was helping to arrange her new room, the House was similar to the one they had in Namimori the Sawada, a little wider, so it had a couple of extra rooms, surely the work of Reborn.

"Yes." obeyed the boy

"By the way, I want to take a bath after this, come with me. I will wash your back." the redhead told the chestnut with a daring smile.

"Are you serious?" wondered the Sawada totally red watching his mistress.

"Yes." Rias said smiling as ever because the reaction of the tenth.

"Wow! if you are going to have a bath together, I will join you! Tsuna-san and Buchou-san! please don't let me out this!" began to complain Asia with watery eyes, releasing Rias' things.

"Asia. Sorry, but this is how it should be. Should we take it as a declaration of war?" She declared at reaction of the young ex-nun.

"Uuuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems that I have no choice..." murmured the girl biting her nails.

"Tsuna... Has grown." said Reborn slapping the head of a confusing Tsuna with tone and cosplay of elder, confusing even more to the boy, "But do not forget that you still have that punishment waiting for you." He said giving a shiver to the young boy who remember what happened once he woke up after the Rating Game.

…

…

…

…

 _Flashback:_

After finished breakfast, in which devour what any other hero anime shōnen (Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu) eat, followed his mentor to a room of the Castle Gremory to talk alone.

As soon they entered, Reborn put his chameleon/gun right at the face of his student.

"Speak." was the simple command of the baby while aiming at him, leaving out his killer intent, alarming to his listener, "You have three seconds, Tsuna." He warned him shooting between the leg alarming even more the Vongola, "Tell me why you disobeyed for the Rating Game." He demanded to know with his killer glare.

"Because... because..." tried to respond the chestnut, but the terror of his guardian prevented him.

"What?" insisted the Sun Arcobaleno.

"For the well-being of Rias and defeat to Raiser." spoke the Vongola boss sure of himself.

"Why did you not beat him with one of the power of your guardians?" He asked emphatically lowering his hat.

"I tried, but none would have make my point against Raiser..." tried to explain the tenth.

"Any one of your guardians could have beaten Raiser easily, why didn't you?" returned to attack the baby without losing sight of each one of the reactions of the Neo Primo.

"but I'm not either of them..." answered by looking back at him, affected by the truth, "I am my own person, even when I copy them, they are good at what they do... I'm not like them, so I could only beat Raiser being myself."

"Still, you disobeyed." stressed the point the ninth advisor making his student swallow his saliva. "No, you had to enter your Hyper Dying Will Mode Sky Version, but even it was an emergency, you didn't have to do this and let Rias end him." He said coolly, without looking at his head ready to pull the trigger.

"You're wrong." answered Tsuna raising the voice by involuntary reflex, making his guardian to raise an eyebrow, "Rias now is my Mistress and her future was decided in that game..."

"What kind of love does she give you?" wanted to know the murderer.

"Bu... well, she knows how to support us... she cares for us, and if enemies are too dangerous she will not allow us to put ourselves in unnecessary dangers."

"Irrelevant, even if it is your new love, I am still your mentor, and you disobeyed." The Arcobaleno returned to seriously interrupting him.

"But she is my family now!" the chestnut exclaimed frustrated, "And I need protect my family as it's my duty!"

Silence filled the room for several seconds that seemed hours, while the tutor's hat hid his black eyes from his disciple's view.

"Well," the ex-arcobaleno was glad showing his smile to his pupil while he retracted his gun, "I am glad... you have really grown up." he said while smiling, "I guess you are forgiven this time."

"That's all?" hopeful questioned the guy, "No punishment?"

"Of course, you'll have your punishment, regardless of the situation you disobeyed, so... your punishment will be to train with me in the mornings from now on, you have much to improve and polish the skills of your guardians."

"Ehh?" was the only thing that came out of the mouth of the guy, "I have to continue training with other modes?"

"Of course, you still forbidden to use the sky version, except if it is a true emergency." explained simply the baby while he was down on the bed, "I think that you are going to return to the human world soon." He said before a stunned Tsuna.

 _End of Flash Back_

…

…

…

…

It was morning at the residence Sawada, and a young tenth began to wake up slowly, noticing the sunlight filtered by the window beside the bed.

"Unnn..." then, the Chestnut heard a seductive voice very close to him. When he looked to his side, he saw that the person next to him had Crimson hair, Rias, his [King].

She seemed to have reached his bed without Tsuna realizing... And she was naked...

'Wait, did she not say she liked sleeping nude and she even did the same thing when I was sleeping in the bed of the nursing school?' He thought trying to calm down but then he noticed a soft feeling on his left side. Rias used his pillow, while her smell came to him, and it felt like one of his hands was on the heart of Rias and another in between her thighs, making him redden to dangerous levels, preventing him from thinking of a way to break out from the situation.

"Ara... are you awake?" asked the Gremory looking at the red face of the boy with a mischievous smile.

"Y... Yes. When I woke up... already we were, well, like this. I was not sure what to do..." answered shocked the young boy.

"Sorry. I like to sleep hugging the pillow. I got in your room when you were already sleep and I couldn't resist the temptation." Rias "excused herself" without showing any repentant.

'As you would be expected from a devil' was what was passing through the mind of the Vongola.

"Do you feel desire to jump me?" asked sensually Rias in the ear of Tsuna whispering, tempting him in a bad way, causing that a great amount of blood of the Chief of the mafia flowed into places unmentionable. "Are you okay? I'll do anything that you want and let you do anything you want to me and my body."

 _Knock Knock_

"Tsuna-san. It is about time for your morning training... You have to follow the planning imposed by Reborn-san..." the voice of Asia said on the other side of the door.

Rias smiled, while our hero seemed to doubt that his brain was working.

"Tsuna-san? Still sleeping?" returned to call the former nun.

"Asia, wait a bit." answered Rias smiling mischievous and wickedly at her servant, "Both Tsuna and I have to finish before we can get ready."

Somehow, the Neo Primo already imagined the face of the blonde behind the door.

"EEEPPPP..."

GACHA!

The bedroom door opened violently and Asia saw them with teary eyes, very, very upset.

"Good morning Asia." greeted Rias smiling, pressing more her body to a completely disoriented Tsuna.

Asia, who was very angry, shook her body and then put her hand on her clothes.

'What is she planning to do?' wondered for a moment the young man.

"Then I am going to get naked! I don't want to stay out of this! Do not let me out!" exclaimed the girl as she reacted to what she was saying.

"Asia?" asked the tenth beginning to blush stimulated by the view of Asia's breasts.

This would be a good way to describe his mornings until Reborn woke up and not knowing if he needed to encourage his pupil or called him so they could train.

…

…

…

…

 _(Shortly after, in the breakfast)_

"DELICIOUS..." exclaimed Tsuna and his mother while they were eating what Rias had prepared.

"I did not think that you would so well, Rias" commented the Arcobaleno present tasting the food, "No, you are not the typical Princess..." He mentioned quietly.

"No, I want to be the typical Princess, but I also want to do everything I can, and I like." answered the girl from the kitchen, even with a apron, put on above her school uniform.

"I'm not going to complain, it is so good." said the Vongola making her smile.

"Moooouuu... Seems that I have lost to this fight..." murmured Asia sadly since she began to see Rias as her rival, and decided to learn much more about the culture Japanese when she discovered the great gap between her and Gremory.

"Oh, right, Tsuna, the members of the club will come today here, today." reminded the redhead, her servant when they ended the meal.

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? They are all coming here?" the boy inquired a bit confused.

"Yes. I'm thinking about doing the activities of the club here." answered the King of the group, "Don't you remember? I said it before, it is time to clean the old building of the school. So, they called the Cleaning Crew." That was partly a lie. The truth is that she would use to his family to clean the building, "I am sorry, Okaa-sama".

"It's okay Rias-chan. I heard you've been caring for Tsuna. I am so happy to have so many friends now, before I only had Haru and Kyoko, along with Bianchi and I-pin, but since we moved here, it has been very lonely, so I am glad that you girls are here. I told you that you can call me Mama." answered the woman with a smile, ignoring the frightening faces that Rias and Asia put as she heard the names of "girls friend" that Tsuna had in Namimori.

"Then we will today have the club here. We are under your care, Tsuna." said the Gremory smiling and winking the eye to the Guardian of sky.

…

…

…

…

 _(Some time later)_

"...and this is a picture of when Tsuna was in primary." commented a happy Nana from an album photo she showed to the Vice President of the club.

"Ara ara. So he went to the beach naked." said a happy Akeno looking pictures.

"Hey, Akeno-san! MOM? What are you showing?" complained bitterly the young boy as the activities club that was supposed to take place in the House were left aside due to the photo album that her mother had brought together with drinks.

"... The young Tsuna-senpai naked." said the smiling white-haired loli.

"Do not look Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaan!" He asked throwing the album which had his Kohai, just elusive as if nothing happened and continued watching everything.

'This is too much! This are so much photos that contains a shameful past! Uwaaa, I want to die! I think that I already remember something my mother told me long ago: _"when you have many friends, I'll show you your album"_... for some reason I am glad that she didn't show it to Haru and Kyoko... or did she?' thought desperately the tenth viewing his moral integrity be thwarted by her mother, as his only tutor was watching everything calmly from the corner.

"... Small Tsuna." murmured the Buchou looking at the photo of the young Tsuna, blushing at it. "...Tsuna when he was a child... Tsuna when he was a child... Tsuna when he was a child... Tsuna when he was a child..." She repeated to herself quite happy.

"I did not think that Rias was a Shotacon." commented the murderer of the ninth disguised as a kindergarten child, before the incredulous eyes of his student.

"I did not know those tastes of Buchou!" exclaimed the blonde with eyes shining as she took the hands of her rival, "Now you know how I feel. I am so happy." She assured while both of them were lost in their own little world.

Everyone was looking at the pictures of a small Tsuna, despite the embarrassment of the older version of her, even Kiba looked smiling at an album.

"Oe Kiba! Do not look!" the Sawada said trying to beat the Gremory horse so he would look at it but he dodged his attack gently.

"Ja ja ja ja, don't worry. Let me enjoy this one little longer." asked the blond with a funny smile but then he began to look at a picture in particular than rather watching it enjoying happily, he seemed surprised, "Tsuna-kun... what can you tell me about his picture?" He asked showing it to the pawn.

"It was when I went to kindergarten." Explained the chestnut, since it was a photo of himself with another child of his age and both of their father, "If I remembered correctly, this boy used to live near when I went to kindergarten. We used to play together as heroes all the time. Then he moved to another country before going to primary school due to the work of her parents. I have not seen her since..." explained the tenth, then Kiba looked to the father of the child in the photo. To be more precise, he pointed to the sword he was carrying. It could pass as a false but the father was carrying a European sword.

"Do you remember this?" He questioned very seriously blond, even his tone changed completely.

"Umm no. I was very young at that time..." He apologized without losing the face of his companion who contained a great fury.

"It is strange how these coincidences happen. Find it in a place like the East..." murmured the guy before he began to laugh, however, his eyes were full of fury, so much that it drew the attention of the Arcobaleno.

This picture started a series of events in particular.

"This is a sacred sword, an Excalibur" Yuuto said coldly?

…

…

…

…

After that things have calmed down, and he started to train for the sporting competition between clubs.

But earlier, Tsuna recalled that they had a meeting with another group of Devils resident, the Student Council:

…

…

…

…

 _Flashback_

When they entered the room, the other members were already there, as well as others who did not belong to the club.

Neo Primo recognized them from seeing them far away sometimes. They gave him the same feeling as his peers, so they had to be from hell also, so he should not be talking with screens or excuses, it was a relief.

"Kaichou?" He asked recognizing the leader.

It was a beautiful and thin, student with a cold and strict atmosphere around her. It was in the same class as Rias, so they should know each other's for years. At the school, she was the third most popular girl, just after Rias and Akeno. She had an atmosphere of fear that let no one approaching her, it reminded him a lot of Hibari.

With her, there was a boy, probably the same year of Tsuna, with an aura of offender, but somehow, he believed they would fit. Good or bad way.

"Ohh... you haven't mention to Sawada that we would be here, Gremory-san?" asked the boy

Kaichou, Sona Shitori or something like this, said in a low voice.

"Saji, it cannot be avoided because we are not supposed to be in contact in normal times. In addition, not much time has passed since he became a devil, Tsunayoshi-kun is responding as he should and even better than I would expected. Am I wrong if I say that you already know about us?"

"Something like this. The feeling and the presence were similar to our group." He answered having a direct gaze at Kaichou.

"Interesting." The girl smiled, somehow liked the young man.

"Tsuna-kun, her real name is Sona Sitri. She is a devil of high level who is the heir to the Sitri." introduced Rias quietly.

"One of the 72 pillars?" He inquired curious.

"Yes" Rias smiled approvingly seeing that he remembered. "This school is actually controlled by the House of Gremory, but during the day it is the Student Council, I mean the House of Sitri, who is in control. Charge time is divided between day and night."

"I see..."

Then, the boy, identified as Saji, spoke:

"You are having a peaceful school life because Kaichou and we, the servants of the devil of Sitri, work during the day. It will bad to not remember it. By the way, my name is Genshirou Saji. I am in grade 11, and I am the "pawn" of Kaichou."

"Oooh, same grade as me and also a pawn. Great." the Vongola smiled friendly showing his hand so he could shake it but then Saji sighed.

"It would seriously damage my pride very badly if I were to shake hands with you, who is friends with the two large perverts..." He complained bitterly.

"They are the one who became my friends without letting me choose." protested the boy.

"In addition of being Dame-Tsuna..."

"I regret that..." apologized the guy depressing.

"Hello, I'm Asia Argento, nice to meet you." commented the blonde with a smile.

Immediately Saji launched himself by the hands of the nun while being very happy and enthusiasm apparently.

"If it is Asia-san, I will look forward working with you." He commented with a cheerful attitude, something that annoyed incredibly Tsuna since as a reflex, he took the hands of Saji away from the ex-nun.

"Hai, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pawn." He commented while his eyes became Red, amazing Saji and Sona for a few seconds, "I am sure that we will work great together."

"Of course, Sawada-kun." He answered immediately, "You need to remember that I can beat you whenever I want, I consumed 4 pawn's pieces." He said squeezing the hand of the tenth.

But Sona stopped him before it got to stupid for her taste.

"Saji, enough already." She ordered hard.

"Pe... but Kaichou!" protested Saji, letting go the chestnut.

"The reason why we come here is to introduce ourselves to the new servants, among other devils of first class who both have this school as our base. In other words, it is a meeting to introduce you to the servants of Rias, Tsunayoshi-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then do not put shame on me. In addition..." She said staring at the guardian of sky, "Saji, you cannot win against Tsunayoshi-kun now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the House of Phenex. He consumed 8-piece [pawn]" She explain to the young pawn.

"8 parts? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phenex? Against Raiser? I thought it was Kiba or Himejima-sempai who had defeated him." questioned surprised the boy.

"No, Saji, it was: Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, former resident of Namimori and current Sekiryuutei." Explained the President, frosting all thoughts of his pawn, "Sorry, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant has not experienced enough battles, so he still has a certain rude attitude, could you get along with him?"

"Huh? UM... Yes! Please let's be friends." managed to tell Saji, bowing his head after recovering his composure after the news.

"Yes. We are going to get along." Asia answered back with a big smile.

"Mah, it is not the worst start I've ever had." confessed the young man recalling when he met at his right hand, Hibari and Mukuro.

"Thank you."

"But I know that I'll give you a beating one day." He said continuing smiling gently, with red eyes by the flame of the storm.

"Keep on dreaming, rookie." Saji responded immediately.

"About I call you Punk?" asked again the Sawada.

After that they started a kind of discussion and Rias and Sona didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but at the end they also breathed a sigh and said:

"You must have a difficult time." mentioned the Sitri.

"You too" added Gremory, 'it is rare that Tsuna changes personality, not in a fight.' She thought looking at his pawn.

"In short, Rias, we have to go, there are things to do." said Sona while Saji muttered 'I still believe that we are stronger.' 'I will be waiting for the tournament'

'I also, Sona, won't miss it for the world." She said before heading to his servants, "Tsuna, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. We will also meet the other members of the Student Council who are also Devils, but do not fight with them, we are spending our whole school life in the same school after all. Okay?"

"Yes!" said gladly Asia.

"In end, no problem, Buchou." replied the Brown with a smile.

 _End Flashback_

…

…

…

…

And in that tournament they were, even though they had not even against the governing party. But against the Manga club.

Tsuna was seriously impressed strong salutes of balls that could launch a band of humdrum passing their day sitting. They were in a Dodgeball game, and he was dodging swiftly, and goodness, because the feeling of the air flow and noise impacts told him that it hurt him to Reborn.

"In order to win," they shouted among themselves, "Throw it at SAWADA!"

"He is our only target." They screaming in response.

Why? No Club could afford to another person from the ORC club except for Tsuna, so they were restricted.

Rias. One of the "two great Onee-sama". The idol of the school.

Akeno. One of the "two great Onee-sama". The school Idol.

Asia. Angel bishoujo number 1 of grade 11. And also a blonde.

Koneko. A loli girl who was the mascot of the school. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of all male school students, but the girls will hate you if you hit him.

How can you throw a ball at these people?

And finally, Tsuna was also enemy of all the males and more now that seems to have very good relationship with Rias and Asia, besides calling the attention of other girls of the group, but as a difference to Kiba, they knew that he was a good for nothing and wasn't an crush of all the girls, so they tried to give him with all their hate.

"All the balls are concentrated towards Tsuna! In terms of strategy, this would be a 'sacrifice', so here is a chance!" cried Rias while she gave a discreet signal to his pawn, who was focused on dodging after sighing.

A ball is directed to him with force, but Koneko used the ball to defeat the opponent in one shot.

Then, a guy decided to do it and pointed to Kiba.

"Shit! I don't care if you hate me! Damn you handsome!"

That guy had so much hatred toward the handsome guy that he pointed at Kiba and threw with brute force.

The Vongola went in between the trajectory of the ball and its target, while the ball deviated on a effect. Normally it would have hit him in the crotch, but it was in motion, so instead it slipped up to the cannon shot in his ribs.

SMASH!

Pum!

The sound of the hit drowned the sound of the firing of Reborn, who had used one of his many bullets to strengthen the abdomen of the boy to avoid one problem more, after all, he had to ensure the safety of his student.

"Uggg... strong." growled the boy who fell on the floor holding his stomach.

"You are safe, Tsuna." asked Rias by catching the ball, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay..." answered the boy trying to get up.

But the ability to meddle of the baby killer appeared once again, shooting him in the legs to make him fall again.

"Tsuna, you are bleeding." Rias commented scared looking the t-shirt stained of the young boy while Akeno asked a time out (* **in the manga, the bullets of Reborn hurts Tsuna, making him bleed** *)

"Ehh...? It isn't…" replied the boy trying to stand.

"THAT'S BLOOD, it is serious." exclaimed the redhead, alerting all her team. "Asia!"

"Hai" said the blonde appearing and looking worried about the chestnut.

"Lead Tsuna to the locker room and cure him." She ordered immediately.

"Yes, Buchou."

Koneko was also, dragging the boy who wanted to continue, while they heard to Rias say:

"EH. The ball used against Kiba and Tsuna has changed, it is dirty, we are going to clean it with their blood." declared angrily Rias.

"Ara ara... That was bad. We must punish them, Buchou." commented Akeno sounding also bothered.

Even from the locker room, Tsuna heard the screams of agony.

…

…

…

…

 _(Shortly after)_

Tournament ended. They won the Dodgeball match, as well as the anterior and posterior, except the last one, the game of tennis between Rias and Sona, where they used magic and maneuvers of unrealistic, even for Tsuna, to be on par, made that Reborn shot him in the arms and legs bullets special, achieving a draw.

At that time, it was raining.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound, which echoed with the sound of rain. Rias had just slap Kiba.

"Are you there? You woke up?" said cold and enraged the heiress Gremory.

Altogether for all their victories, they had obtained first place. But there was a person who did not cooperate. Kiba. A couple of times he cooperated, but he was not doing nothing most of the time. Rias was angry with him a couple of times during the match, but he did not seem to care.

"You finished already? The baseball tournament has ended also." he said without giving much importance, "No, I am going to be practicing more so I can take a rest until evening? I'm a little tired, so I'm going to take a break from the usual activity of the club. I'm sorry for my behavior of this afternoon. It seems that I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, these is very rare." said Tsuna noting their presence.

"It is not your business." was the only response of the blonde.

"It is not so simple, Kiba. We are concerned all." reaffirmed the young mobster, sharpening his look.

"Worried? Who cares about who? I think it is normal that the devils live in the way that we want to. Well, I think that I am guilty for not listening to my Mistress on this occasion." He replied annoyed.

"Kiba, you are not. This grouping is more than a set of crazy working devils. We are allied, companions, comrades which ties us as a team." explained Sawada, "We are trying to form a suitable group. We don't have to hide from each other our weak points? We are classmates."

But apparently, that word was a keyword for the gentleman.

"Comrades..." repeated Kiba with a sad grin. "Lately I began to remember basic things."

"basic?"

"Yes, that is correct. The reason why I'm fighting."

"Is not for Rias?" He suggested, but Kiba denied immediately.

"No. I'm living to seek my revenge against the sacred sword Excalibur. The destruction of that thing is the reason why I'm living."

'Did that start when I spoke about my memories? What does that sword have to do with his past?" He wondered as he watched him go.

…

…

…

…

 _(A couple of days later)_

Tsuna and Asia walked back home, Rias did not accompany them by having to fix a few issues with the Student Council and Reborn was gone from the day before.

The real problem came when the young man opened the door of their home.

Both felt a large it shivered run through his columns, it was the same feeling that the Vongola had felt in the Church or even before with his meeting with Freed.

Lancia ring was immediately transformed into Boosted Ring, Tsuna knew that he could not fight there, but the idea of an attack on his family was something that caused his eyes turned in a serious orange, at the same time, Asia hugged the arm of the young man, clearly feeling frightened by such feeling.

As they entered, they both realized that the House was dark, except for the light of the room, where laughter could be heard.

"MOM?" called the young woman entering the room, with the blonde finding two unknown, a chestnut with two pigtails and a blue short hair and a green tuft who both wore a white togas, which linked them with the Church, sitting on the couch watching an Album, the damn album of Tsuna's child, also the blue-haired had a weapon covered with fabric next to her, which gave off a completely dangerous aura, it clearly was a weapon hunting devils.

"Ah, Tsuna, you are back, Okaerinasaï." greeted Nana smiling as always, then Asia fell on the ground sitting as if all the tension had escaped from her body.

"Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." the chestnut standing smiling greeted.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He greeted back, although somewhat forced.

Then the girl with the ponytails look so confused.

"Eh? Do you not remember me? It is me!" She exclaimed.

Seeing the chestnut confused, Nana happened to show one of the photos in the album, more in concrete the sacred sword and he saw the child that had been his friend in Elementary.

"She is Shidou Irina-chan. At the time, she looked like a guy, but now she had grown quite well into a Lady, even I was surprised." Nana explained smiling, "She moved from Namimori long ago, I never thought I'd see her here, in this city..."

"eh?... EEHHH!" exclaimed amazed the young boy, alternating his view of the photo and the young girl.

"Long time without seeing each other, Tsuna-kun. But confusing me with a guy? Well, it is normal, I was a little tomboy. But it seems that both of us have changed in the time since we've seen each other. Seriously, it is impossible to guess what you can discover in an reunion." She said with a smile clearly hiding something.

It was obvious that she meant in two-way.

They knew that he was a devil.

…

…

…

…

The next day in the occult club room:

Rias had appeared thirty minutes after that the women of the Church had withdrawn, she had been very worried fearing the worst case to enter the House, but the sight of his servants safe made her collapse in a relief, after that they explained to each other the situation.

"Both of them are sent from the Church, what are they here for?" asked curious Tsuna.

"Hai. It is a real problem." explained Rias now that everyone, including Kiba, had gathered, although the last had a couple of minor cuts, "Two carriers of sacred swords of two factions of the Church have been running around the city. Luckily his mission seems not to include us, and they ignore us as they can do their job actively, although their presence is causing problems."

"Etto... Buchou..." said Asia, worried to confront the Church, which rejected her, "Do you know what they are doing here...?" She wondered.

"Uh. Two sacred swords Excalibur have been stolen." Which shocked most of the people in the room, "The Church are here to retrieve them. Apparently all this commotion is also a nuisance to them, Sona has told me that they have requested a meeting with me at noon."

"What would the Church want to do with us, Devils?"

Rias nodded to the question of Tsuna. This was shocking. The devils and the Christians are the enemies. And the negotiation came to them.

"I am not sure what they are planning, but they will come to the club room in a few minutes. Apparently, they swore by God that they would not attack."

"Can we believe them? They are enemies." said Kiba annoying.

"We have to do it. We have to believe in their promise, they already are those who follow God and come to ask for something from the devils, when it is assumed that we are evil beings for them." he pointed out the redhead, "They seem to be under pressure and it is true that it is trouble for all. I have a bad feeling about this... Based on your story, priests who come to this city kept the attitude of losing their lives."

'This won't end well.' It was the only thing that Tsuna thought.

TOC, TOC.

They were already there.

"Enter."

After that, the duo who had visited the House of tenth the previous day entered the clubroom.

…

…

…

…

 _(Minutes later)_

"Recently, someone has stolen the Excaliburs which were kept by the Catholic Church in the headquarters of the Vatican, the Protestant Church and the Orthodox Church East." began to explain Irina calmly.

'A moment, did the teacher not say in class recently that there was only an Excaliburn?' asked the confused Sawada in his mind.

And at that moment, Rias showed that she could sometimes read the mind of Tsuna.

"If Excalibur does not exist," said the redhead before excusing herself to the bewildered nuns, "I'm sorry, one of my servants recently became devil, can you continue while we explain?" asked calmly with coldness.

Irina then followed the request of Rias.

"Tsuna-kun. Excalibur was broken in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this." said the blue haired girl taking her bracelet and transforming it into her weapon, which was covered with fabric, and revealing it in the form of a long sword, "it's Excalibur." She presented giving them a bad feeling, "The Original broke into pieces during the war a long time ago. Pieces were collected and developed the fragments with a new form of Alchemy and 7 swords were achieved. This is one of them, the "Destruction Excalibur", in possession of the Catholic Church."

Then she returned to sheathing the sword and wrapped it in the shroud before converting it into a bracelet. Irina also took out something that looked like a rope around her arm. That rope began to move as if it was alive, and it changed his shape and became a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic", Tsuna-kun. It can change shape in whatever the wielder wants to, so it's really useful to carry it around. Like this, each "Excalibur" has their unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." said the girl proudly.

"Amazing." said Tsuna without be able to contain it, despite the fact that the sword was still giving bad feeling to him being a devil.

"Irina... There is no reason to talk to them about the abilities of Excalibur, right?" said his partner.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils, we still have to form a trust relationship with them in this situation." answered Irina to the now identified as Xenovia. "In addition, although the capacity of my sword has revealed, it won't fall before the devils present here."

Tsuna then noticed the pressure in the air beside him.

It was Kiba. He was looking at the Excalibur and the two women with a face of fear that he had never seen before as well as anyone present here.

"So... who protect the Excalibur all over the world?" wondered Rias returning to the topic of conversation.

The girl with blue hair and a green mesh name Xenovia, continued speaking.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two. The last of them was lost in the previous war between God, the demons and fallen angels. An Excalibur was stolen from each Church. Those who stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this city.

"It seems that my territory is full of incidents. Who are those who stole the Excalibur?" asked the present devil's housewife.

"The Grigori." answered Irina seriously.

"The holy swords were taken by the Organization of Fallen Angels? Yes, no doubt it would be fallen angels when it comes to stealing, it is them. For Devils, sacred swords do not have much interest or utility." commented the redhead.

"We know the main culprit of the stolen Excalibur. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." followed Xenovia.

"Kokabiel... One of the leaders of the fallen angels was the one who survived the previous wars since ancient times... I never wanted to hear the name of those who appeared in the Bible." Rias said almost smiling.

"We ship our priests, exorcists, to this city in secret but they lost their lives." continued Xenovia, "Our request... Our aim is to not have any demon getting into the battle between us and the fallen angels dropped by the Excalibur. In other words, we have come to say that you should not interfere with this incident."

The eyes of Rias changed color as they turned red like her power of destruction after hearing how Xenovia spoke to her and her peerage.

"The way that you talked about... are trying to restrict us? Are you thinking that we would collaborate with the fallen angels? Perhaps that we have associated with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias inquired sounding dangerous.

"The leaders believe it may not be impossible." The blue haired girl told her with strong determination.

An enemy comes all the way to their territory. Then he said that they would participate in an hunt in their territory. And they came all the way to tell them to not participate in this fight and ever meant that they would not forgive them if they formed an alliance with the fallen angels.

It was easy for Tsuna to guess that Rias was mad.

"The commanders do not trust devils and fallen angels. They ordered us that "If the sacred swords are remove from God, then the demons would be happy, right? The fallen angels could also benefit from this. For these reasons, it was not impossible for them to form an Alliance." This is why we came here, to give you a warning. If you formed an alliance with the fallen angel Kokabiel then we will kill you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou Lucifer." said the woman casually regardless of the look of Rias. But at the end of talk, Rias continued her trail of thought from her point of view.

"If you know that I am the sister of the Maou, then you must have many connections with the senior members of the Church. Then I'll say it. We will not do any type of alliance with the fallen angels. I swear it on the name of the Gremory Clan. I won't do anything to tarnish the name of our dear Maou."

This had become a controversial situation for both sides. But only Xenovia took her turn speaking.

"Fuhu Yes. It is good to hear that. I just needed to warn you that Kokabiel was hiding in this town with three Excaliburs. If something happens, I would be hated by the Church, if devils were to form an alliance with each side of God temporarily, that would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it is the younger sister of the Maou."

After listening to Xenovia, Buchou softened her tone and took her turn.

"Where is the person who the Orthodox Church sent?" Rias inquired trying to investigate thoroughly what was going in her town.

Irina answered the question of Rias.

"They have that person on stand-by just in case. They are planning to protect the latest Excalibur if Xenovia and I fail retrieving the Excaliburs."

"So it is only the two of you? You are going to recover the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen angels with only the two of you? That is reckless. Are you trying to die?" the Gremory was bothered again about the events in her territory, but Irina and Xenovia responded firmly.

"Yes." it was a direct response from Irina.

"I have the same opinion as Irina, but if it is possible, I don't want to die." said the other girl.

"Did you come here to Japan willing to die? The beliefs in education from the Church are extreme, as always." noted the redhead expressing the thoughts of her servants while maintaining a serious look.

"Do not talk badly of our beliefs, Rias Gremory." Irina revealed for the first time, upset by an insult to their beliefs, "right, Xenovia? "

"True. Also, the Church decided it would be best to eliminate all the Excaliburs instead of leaving them in the fallen angels' hands. Our primary goal is that the Excaliburs are not possessed by the fallen angels. To achieve that, it would mean that we would die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs is with an Excalibur."

"Is it possible with only two?" Sawada asked, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the explanation about the Excalibur.

"Well, we will not die in vain." Finished Xenovia without fear before looking at her partner. "We are going to begin our search now. Come on, Irina." She ordered.

"So, you are not going to drink the tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Akeno called sounding a little spiteful.

"We don't need it." Xenovia declined the offer of the Queen of Rias with her hand.

"Sorry. We need to do our job." Irina also apologized with a movement of her hand while trying to stand up from the couch so they could leave the room.

Then both looked in the same direction.

Towards Asia.

"When I saw you in the House of Sawada Tsunayoshi, I thought that perhaps you were her. Are you the "witch" Asia Argento? I didn't expect to find you in a place like this." Xenovia said seriously.

The body of Asia was shaken after being called a "witch". The word ached in her very soul and hear. Tsuna sensed it.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The Holy maiden?" said Irina, "The one to be said to have the power that can also cure everyone including devils and fallen angels, right? I have heard that you were exiled, but I never thought that you would become a devil." She commented with very little softness.

"Maaa... I... I..." Asia did not know how to react to the two girls of the Church

"It's okay. I am not going to say what I saw here, to respect people who were close to the "Holy maiden Asia"."

Asia made an expression of perplexity at the words of Irina.

"But you turn into a devil." murmured Xenovia, "Who was once called a "Holy maiden". You fell to the lowest form. Do you still believe in God?" She asked coldly.

"Xenovia. There is no way that she, who became a devil, still believe in God." said Irina with a face of astonishment.

"There are people who betray the teachings and still have the guilt inside them, since they could not forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia explained.

Irina looked at Asia with even more interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, do you still believe in God even if you have become a devil?" She asked the question surprised.

"I cannot forget about God and my old beliefs." Asia answered with a sad expression, "I have believed in him all my life..."

Upon hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out the fabric and pointed it to Asia.

"Is that so? You must then be cut by us at this very moment." replied Xenovia, "If it is now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

And as you all know so well, Tsuna disliked that someone who ever they were threatened his family, the problem was that people seemed determined to get him mad.

Suddenly, everyone in the room had a feeling of despair and emptiness within their bodies that paralyzed them.

"Kufufufu..." rang a malicious and mischievous laugh that caused them all to shiver.

The next thing that they all saw was Tsuna standing between the Excalibur of Xenovia, and Asia, with a Trident in his hand which stopped the sword sacred between the Pikes of the weapon, but what captivated their attention was that his eyes, usually Brown were now color indigo.

"Kufufufu. Illusions... or reality. Wishful-thinking hides the reality... from reality, illusions are created. In truth hides lies... lies hides the truth. This is the mist." recited playfully the boy, "You are a girl naughty... kufufu... but I cannot let you touch a hair on my prized Asia or let you call her witch…, right, that is what you call her?"

"Yes, I called her that. She is a being that hardly deserves to be called any other way." The blue-haired girl answered very sure of herself, not disturbed by his attitude.

"Of what are you speaking? No one cared about her and only used her for their selfish purpose, when they discovered that she wasn't as perfect as they thought, that she was human, they abandoned her as a broken toy."

"Do you think that the Holy maiden needed friends? The most important thing was the charity to others. The Holy maidens come to an end when they seek friendship and try to find love in others. She could continue to live under God's love. Asia Argento did not have the right to be a sacred maiden from the beginning." She responded immediately by pressing her sword harder against the trident.

"Is it so? So, you selfishly turned her into a sacred maiden and abandoned her because it was different from what you expected?" He asked mockingly dangerously, "You are just rubbish... None of you has known what she had been through! God? Love? That God of whom speak did nothing when Asia was in jeopardy!" He hissed dangerously, alarming his fellow friends, as he has rarely been so angry.

"God loved her. If he did nothing, it is because that she did not believe enough in him, or simply her beliefs were wrong." answered in a calm way, the woman.

Worts mistake in her life…

"So everything boils down to faith?" He asked in an innocent voice, but his friends could hear the dangerous tone in it.

"Of course." was the immediate reply of the girl.

"Well, if that's the case... why do we not test your faith?" He challenged her sarcastically while having the sword stuck with his Trident.

"You can try." agreed the exorcist.

"So you have faith that your sword, being an Excalibur, can't fail you?" He inquired while he turned his hand, tightening the grip of their Trident with the sword.

"Of course..." assured Xenovia not being very sure where he was going.

"Faith... is... so fragile as your sword..." He assured gently while serving more pressure on the sword.

But before the girl could even mock what he said, the sound of something like Thunder was heard in between the two.

It was her sword

The Excalibur was fractured by the chestnut's trident, breaking like glass in thousands of pieces.

"What?" She exclaimed amazed and horrified watching her weapon beginning to fall in pieces on the floor. "It is impossible..."

"Where is your faith now?" wondered the boy sounding very dangerous, frightening everyone, "I want to see how your faith can be so fragile now that your beliefs in your Excalibur were broken so easily."

In that moment, Xenovia could not comprehend what was happening around her as her sword broke and her vision seemed weird.

'What's going on?' She wondered seeing her world crumble, she lifted her right hand and approached it to her face, only to see the pieces before her very eyes, causing her great fear.

"Your mind... all of you... is as fragile as a leaf in the wind..." rang the voice of the tenth in her head, "What happens if I break it? Will your God come to save you?"

"Tsuna-san, stop it please..." asked the voice of Asia, very scared of his attitude.

"Tsuna, relax." it was the Rias' turn, sounding uncomfortable.

"Tsuna-kun, please..." was the voice of her companion, Irina, concerned.

At that time, Xenovia felt as if her head began to break, making her scream.

"Tsuna, enough." ordered another voice, this was shriller, as one of... a baby.

After that, Xenovia found herself again in the room in front of the Vongola, with her sword between the tips of his Trident and behind him a worried Asia looked at her with relief.

"Xenovia, are okay?" asked Irina to her side, holding a concerned face.

"Eh? Yes... Yes... I'm good..." She replied looking at the chestnut, who looked at the door as well as the rest of the Devils, turning her head in that direction, she found a baby, who looked seriously at the now brown-eyed boy.

"Reborn-san..." Rias called to the baby, "What are you doing here?"

"Ciaossu." greeted the Arcobaleno entering the room without stopping looking at his disciple "I came to see how things were going on here... and it seems that it didn't go as good as I imagined, right Tsuna? I arrived at an interesting time."

When he was asked by his mentor, Tsuna sighed, and said:

"Yes... It is just that..." He answered while diverting his look form his guardian.

At that time, Xenovia stood firmly and looked fixedly at the chestnut with some contained fury.

"What was that?" She demanded to know looking at the baby that just arrived.

"That was the ability of Tsuna." Answered with more confidence the ninth's assassin, "It was an illusion. Tsuna was very upset at you, to a point he wanted to break your mind." The baby said making the girl swallow dry before looking at the Sawada briefly.

"What is Asia for you?" she asked seriously, making everyone's attention back to them.

"A part of my Family, a friend and a comrade. That is why I will help Asia and protect her from anything. Therefore, if someone try to put a hand on her, they will become my enemies." explained immediately the tenth, without hesitation, making smile Reborn without people noticing it.

Church emissaries sharpened their eyes at the provocation.

"That's a statement against us... or even towards the entire Church? Something so big cimoing from a single devil, a pawn nether less. Gremory, I believe that you have not homeschool him enough." She snickered a bit.

"Tsuna..." Rias began trying to stop all

"Rias has nothing to do with this." the short assassin, jumping on his shoulder said, "I taught him a lot of things, and if anyone harms or threatens his friends, they become a enemy, and enemies... we must crush them."

"Leave a little for me, Reborn-san." said Kiba, a step to move forward and placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "If a fight you want, then I will also be your opponent." He declared holding his sword, and a huge aura of killer instinct coming out of his body.

"Who are you?" asked Xenovia, making the blonde smile.

"I am your sempai. While apparently I was a failure. I am a victim of the Excalibur project with human experiments, resurrected by Rias Gremory as her knight." He answered.

In that moment a myriad of swords demonic appeared in the lounge of the club.

…

…

…

…

 _(Shortly thereafter, in a sport field)_

It was a sport field, where students had practiced for the baseball tournament, but now it was going to be a battle field.

Irina and Xenovia were standing in front to Tsuna and Kiba, the 4 wrapped and surrounded by a barrier made of Red aura. The other members looked at them from the outside barrier included the Arcobaleno.

"Then let's start." asked Irina.

"Tsuna..." Reborn said catching the attention of his student, "This is a battle between swordsmen, so do not thing you can hold back." he said throwing something.

It was a Shinai (bamboo sword)

"Is it a joke?" asked Xenovia and Rias the same time, one offended and the other not understanding.

"Reborn-san, what is the meaning of this?" sued the redhead while Brown took the Shinai and saw her looking at it

"Wait... is this...?" tried to ask the boy amazed by the object.

"Yes, I asked him to lent it, when he knew that it was for you, I got it immediately." Reborn replied ignoring the Gremory who seemed upset.

"That is an insult, do not underestimate us, Devil!" Xenovia threatened him.

"Tsuna-kun, do not think you can beat us easily." Irina called his attention.

Then both girls took their white mantle throwing them out and were left with battle clothes.

'Wow' was certainly the thought of Tsuna.

Xenovia took her cloth and revealed her Excaliburn. Irina's Excaliburn had also become a katana.

"Even if it is only a friendly spar, be careful with the sacred swords!" warned Rias.

"Hai" answered the boy wielding the Shigure Kintoki.

Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred Gear and created several demonic swords around him. He laughed so much that it seemed strange to everyone except to Tsuna.

He had already seen things like this before.

"I wanted to defeat and destroy it and it has appeared right in front of me. I am happy. Fufufu, had heard of that being near a dragon, gather the "powers". But to find it so easy..." laughed the blond maniacally.

"Sword Reborn huh? The holder can create any demonic sword that he imagine in his head. It is unique among the Sacred Gear related swords..." said the blue-haired girl, "I found out that there was a person who avoided being eliminated by the "project sword sacred Excalibur". That was true?"

Kiba did not respond to the question of Xenovia. He only directed towards her, his killer instinct.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, no, Tsuna-kun since we knew each other long ago. What sleight of hand of the destination! I went to England because I discovered that I could use sacred swords and believed that it could be a representative of God! This should be a test of God! Finding you in this city! A cruel fate in which my childhood friend had become a devil! The time is cruel! But moving forward I will become someone with a true belief in God! Tsuna-kun now! I will give you this Excalibur trial! Amen!" while she was shedding tears, she seemed very eager to do so and pointed his sword towards Tsuna, ready to meet his expectations.

"Irina, I'll fight seriously." replied the boy smiling, with a ring on his left pinky had a small flame of indigo, moments later started to rain inside the barrier, "I hope this is not a problem for you Kiba." He told him looking sideways at his friend even didn't answer looking with hatred at the weapons of the Church, "This is the Shigure Kintoki."

In that time, his ring of the rain exploded in a great flame of Blue while his eyes showed the same color. As he moved the Shinai in a rapid motion and it turned into a katana.

"What?" wondered Irina, "It changed forms?"

"Shigure Souen Ryu 1st offensive" He said, and in hundredths of a second he was running at full speed with a direct frontal attack on the chestnut, taken by surprise, just put your sword to stop the impact, "Shajiku no Ame (rain shaft)" the impact was powerful to send her backward several feet, but Church Envoy was skillful enough to not fall.

"What was that?" wondered Xenovia.

"Shigure Souen Ryu?" asked Akeno looking amazed as well as the others outside.

"This technique was used against Raiser..." mentioned Rias, "But what is it?"

"The "style of the swallow blue"" answered Reborn looking at his student with a smile, "the invincible Sword style..."

"Invincible?" repeated incredulously Asia.

"Hehe, Shigure Souen is infallible, invincible, perfect and refined." continued talking the baby, "It based on 8 basic shapes, 4 offensive and 4 defensive which are used depending on the situation..."

Within the barrier:

"That was amazing Tsuna-kun." Praised the chestnut being ready to attack.

"You will get injured if you are distracted with Tsuna-kun." cried the gentleman to the blue-haired girl.

CLASH!

Kiba advanced cutting the air toward Xenovia. The holy sword and demonic sword produced sparks. Xenovia smiled after blocking the coup of Kiba.

"The Sacred Gear, Sword Reborn and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Healing Twilight" with Asia Argento. They are all Sacred Gears that are a heresy to us, perhaps it was natural that you ended with devils." commented the girl.

"My power is also a power made by the hatred of my comrades, who were killed while they were full of remorse! I'm going to beat those with Excalibur with this power, and destroy the Excaliburs!" furious the blond cried launching an attack.

'So, Kiba promised revenge for his friends...' they heard the Vongola looking askance at his friend.

"Here I come, Tsuna-kun!"

Irina rushed into the cutout to the young boy to see him prepare something.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 2nd defensive." with those words, and taking advantage of the rain that had soaked the ground creating puddles, since the water reached them all at the ankles, put the tip in the water to his left side and lifted it into a cross column before doing the same from the other side, "Sakamaku Ame (waves of rain)"

The Chestnut cut the short column of water, only to find at the place where was supposed to be the tenth, nothing.

"What?" the girl was surprised.

"Irina, here!" called the Swordsman of rain appearing beside the young girl, "Shigure Souen Ryu, 5th offensive" He murmured a cut with his left hand, the girl prepared to stop only to fail because the sword seemed to have disappear from his hand.

'It is not...' thought the young girl.

At that time, she became aware that the weapon changed hand and ended up in the right hand of the mobster.

"Samidare (principles of rain of summer)" the hit hit her fully in the abdomen of the emissary of the Christian Church.

"Irina!" cried her mate believing her friend was hurt like everyone else (except for Reborn), "How can you do that to a childhood friend, devil?" She cried at the guy.

"Okay, I attack her with the backside of the sword." he replied without even turning to see his opponent, standing up slowly, "This is only a "friendly" confrontation so I would not attack with intent to kill her, but that does not mean I will not attack her properly."

"Tsuna-kun is absolutely right. We will not kill, so there is no reason to hold back ourselves. Now, back to where we were! BURNS AND CONGELATE! "Brand Flame" and "Mist Freeze"!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirlwind of fire, while the other made a cold and icy air. Kiba was attacking with speed in various angles. But Xenovia was evading the attack of Kiba, who came from all directions, with minimal movements.

"The rapid movement of the knight. And demonic swords of ice and flame. But you're too naive!"

KACHING!

A single stroke of Xenovia hit two demonic swords of Kiba and turn them into dusts.

"What?" Kiba was speechless.

"My sword is a sword of destruction. There is nothing that it can not destroy."

Xenovia swirled around his sword. Then she pointed upward and then nailed it on the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Suddenly, the place shook, and the ground resounded. Tsuna just ignored it and left it to Kiba seeing Irina stood up. But even with that feeling, he saw what happened. A crater. There was a large hole in the place where Xenovia had placed her sword, which was immediately filled with water, but she had done it only with a blow of the sword...

"This is my Excalibur." She said for her part in their combat while her partner and Neo Primo fought, "It can destroy anything that is presented to it. A "Excalibur" is not called "Excalibur" for nothing.

"Such destructive power when it is not a true Excalibur. Thus, destroy 7 swords will be way too difficult..." commented the knight of Rias.

"You were right, Tsuna-kun. In this fight, one should not contain himself." said Irina as she arose, bruised but nothing serious thanks to reinforcements and training with the Excalibur, which changed its form to Trident full of spikes moving as the teeth of a saw.

The Vongola jumped dodging the Tagus, fell behind it on his hand before leaving by turning his foot Crouch only to see her launch another attack.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 6th defensive form." the boy seeing as Irina jumped ready to cut him, put in an inverted grip his sword and gave a full turn while squatting, creating a whirlwind of water that rose to intercept chestnut which she try to cut the water only to have this launched it due to the spin, "Uzumaku Ame (rain tornado)

"Incredible, Shidou-san has not been able to touch one time Tsuna-kun." commented Akeno who was amazed watching the guy fight.

"I am amazed, Tsuna-kun." praised the young exorcist when she reconvened her hit while her Excalibur changed shape into a halberd, "But this begins to annoy me." and after that she launched herself back to attack with a series of straight attack at an incredible speed, apparently trying to punch the guy, "See if you can withstand this! I'm the fastest of the Christian Church!" she cried definitely annoyed.

"Tsuna!" Rias exclaimed concerned, "That is too fast! You can not avoid all!" cried alarming the girls with her.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed concerned Asia.

Meanwhile the single guy (at least for now 😊) carefully observed his opponent moving forward towards him while loosening his stance staring in the eyes of the chestnut.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 4th defensive form." He said when the girl came to his position and began the attack, "Gofuu Juu (may wind, rain of October)" just when the first attack was about to hit him, the tenth began to move at the same speed as their attacker, while he shunned each hit with his owns.

"How... like...?" tried to ask an amazed Koneko, being the only one able to pronounce any phrase.

"Gofuu Juu." struck the killer, "It consists of synchronized his breathing with the one of the enemy to avoid high speed attacks." He explained.

"It is amazing." praised the redhead rapt by the power of his servant

"Ahh! Jesus! Stay still!" claimed Irina annoying as she continued her attack by several seconds more, without any result, "Ahhh!" She exclaimed before jumping away from the boy while her halberd form changed to a giant hammer, "I will win no matter what." She assured jumping with the hammer over his head ready to crush the chestnut, who only looked at her with a thin smile fun

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 7th form defensive" he prepared with the sword on the floor just before Irina will impact.

The explosion made a great cloud of water, making everyone believe that the Christian had impacted on the pawn.

"Tsuna!" cried Rias concerned.

"Already defeated him, Irina?" asked her fellow exorcist before destroying other swords the blond created who was desperate.

"Not yet..." answered Reborn low enough to calm the girls with him, "look..."

After he said that, the young women focused on the point of impact only to find chestnut squatting with his sword and the girl not so far away.

"Shibuki Ame (rain)" he said looking at the fight between Kiba and Xenovia.

"How did it?" wondered Akeno looking at the baby.

"Simple, I believe an explosion of water was able to stop Irina's attack." Answered the small boy.

The chestnut got up while her Excalibur changed shape for the fourth time, becoming a Kusarigama (sickle with chain).

"Let's go, I believe that I must first disarm you if I want to win against you..." said the girl starting to turn the weight with chain.

"Who knows who is going to win?" replied the Brown.

"Ahh! You were not so irritating before!" complained the girl before attacking trying to wrap the string in the sword, again being evaded by the young boy.

"Another technic?" asked Koneko looking at the assassin, who denied gently.

"No, he only evaded it with his ability." He answered before smiling, "He can be quite elusive when he wanted to..."

However just as the tenth was dodging attacks, Kiba had severe problems seeing how all the swords created were destroyed without much effort by the Catholic.

"I am tired of this fight." Xenovia said to the young man, brandishing her Excaliburn destroying one of the weapons of the devil who jumped to land between his weapons, "Nothing rival my Excalibur of Destruction." He took a weapon in each hand but wouldn't be able to stop her attack.

But Tsuna saw that and he was not going to let it happen.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 3rd offensive form." murmured while he shunned to attack Irina who prepared for whatever he was going to do.

But to everyone's surprise, he dropped his weapon.

"Did he miss?" was the shift comment from Akeno expressing the first thought of all

And in response, the tenth kicked the sword by its handle, pitcher as well against a girl that change it shape again into a Katana to defend herself.

But she was not the goal.

The sword went beside her head, amazing her.

'Failure?' she immediately thought

And astonishment of the spectators, it continued his path until it found a Xenovia, unsuspecting, she could only put her weapon as a defense to avoid being hit, losing her balance, forcing her to stop her attack.

"Yarazu Ame (second last rain)" explained the young boy before noticing the look of his colleague, who seemed on the verge of collapsing, "Now, Kiba! I can not miss so easily! In addition, I just show how to beat the "Excalibur", if you're clever, you can beat easily." He said before returning to see Irina that she looked at him astonished.

"Good, that was quite good coming from a devil..." She admitted before brandishing her arms, "But now you have been unarmed, so it should be easy to finish the fight." She wondered.

"I do not think I should be concerned about that." said as he pulled a blue weapon box of his belt and pulled out a baseball made of metal. "I can still continue."

"Is it the same bat that he gave to Yuuto-sempai to train?" enquired the loli.

"Yes" the Arcobaleno said nodding.

"What is that?" demanded to know the Christian looking at the new weapon.

"It is a baseball bat." replied the chestnut, "I could beat you without this but I swore on my part as a swordsman." and then he brandished the weapon which became another katana.

"God! How many weapons do you have?" asked the young woman lifting an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, I will show them to you another time but for now let's continue!" He ordered jumping against her being imitated by her rival.

"Do not underestimate me!" cried the young girl as their weapons clashed.

"I Do not." Assured the young boy smiling, spreading it slowly and beginning to go towards his weapon which was again in his Shinai form a few meters away.

"Hey! Where do you think that...?" Irina asked trying to follow him, only to fall into account that she could not move "Huh? What? I what?" She wondered in the air, causing all the girls turned to see the guardian of Tsuna in search of the answer.

"Attacco di Squalo (shark attack)" spoke the Arcobaleno of the Sun "A wave attack shocked against her own resulting in an oscillating wave sounding throughout the body of the opponent, paralyzing her for a short period of time."

As Tsuna walked to the sword of his friend, Gremory Knight ended their battle:

"How to overcome it? Tsuna-kun saw something... I'm lagging behind? Haaaaaaaaaa!" Kiba raised his spirit and tried to do something in his hand. Developed in the form of a sword, "The destructive power of this holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! Let's see what is the strongest!"

What appeared in the hand of Kiba was a giant sword. Kiba held it with both hands while it freed a sinister aura. It was big, much longer than the height of Kiba.

It certainly was more than two meters. He then balanced it with force. Xenovia made a sigh, as if it were really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You took the wrong decision."

Gachin!

A violent sound of metal, a large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was the sword of Kiba that broke. The Excalibur of Xenovia easily destroyed the demonic sword of Kiba.

"Your weapon is the variety of swords you can make and use your speed. It would take a lot of strength to wield a giant sword as well, and you will lose the speed that you're proud. Are you looking for a destructive power? Your fighting style, it is somewhat unnecessary. Do you not even know that?" She said with annoyance

BANG!

The hilt of the holy sword hit deep in the stomach of Kiba. It was as simple as that movement, however, created a shock wave. That meant that even a single attack with a handle has a huge destructive power.

"Gaha!" Kiba fell to the ground after vomiting by the hit.

"Even if it is not a hit with the sheet, the coup of a moment ago will be enough to leave you without being able to stand for a while." She explained calmly, then she looked at Kiba one last time, and turned.

"I... waiting..." called the boy crawling after her.

But all the world knew that the party had finished for him.

Tsuna watched as Kiba was lost and a grin appeared on his face

"Fool..." He whispered looking at the fellow on the ground, then he watched the blue-haired girl that he simply planted against the brandishing her Holy weapon while Irina recovered mobility and prepared to attack, "tsk..." at that time what he did was loosen the tie on his uniform taking the Shigure Kintoki gently.

"Surrender Rias Gremory's pawn, if Knight could not win against me, you don't have a chance against the two of us." She gave an opportunity to the young man to surrender, who only looked toward his tutor requesting a response.

And he got it, as Reborn showed one finger.

"Choose one more element." he was told with all the calm of the world, "Only one, you have an attack to defeat one of them, choose wisely..."

The chestnut nodded with a smile, before returning his view to his opponents, before the ring with the green gem began to emit electricity in form of rays and sparks covering both the body of the young and the sword.

"Elettrico piogga (electric rain)." the young boy said also putting themselves in position while all watched as now his left eye was dyed green and the right was still blue, the Shinai in his hand, before brandishing it becoming a Katana.

"You asked for it, we gave you the opportunity to surrender without getting hurt." the Catholic said, "Let's go Irina!" She ordered jumping against the chestnut.

"HAI!" agreed the chestnut jumping against the Sekiryutei.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 8th offensive form." He began with a sword in his right hand seeing approaching Xenovia Irina by land and air, moments later was no longer in place, he ran against the Christian who was surprised to see him attack, but he could do nothing to react in time.

When the young Vongola get in front of her, took the sword with his left hand giving a cross-section, launching the girl into the air while his Excalibur flew abandoning her and ran electricity through her body, paralyzing her and numbing her completely.

"Shinotsuku Ame... Denki (launch of... electric rain)." named the now mobster looking at the guardian who smiled.

"Good choice." Reborn admitted while Asia healed the wounded Kiba without losing detail of the battle

"Irina!" cried Xenovia standing where had been the tenth and had seen the attack, "Damn it! You will not come out winning devil!" She shouted launching to make him crush with her sacred sword.

The attack did not take by surprise to the leader of Vongola that stopped the Excalibur putting his weapon as defense.

"Idiot!" Xenovia exclaimed triumphantly, ignoring the smile of the young man.

The Explosion moved a great amount of water into the air that shocked the barrier covering the vision making his teammates worried, as well as Kiba saw with a mix of envy and hate the fight

"Tsuna-san!" cried the concerned former nun.

At that time the water calmed, revealing what had happened, and to the surprise of all, even Irina, that had been taken by Reborn in a matter of seconds, Neo Primo had not moved all from his place and instead, Xenovia was on the ground a few meters, apparently the explosion had her sending flying falling back against the water.

"What happened?" asked Irina on the ground.

"The Shibuki Ame of Tsuna stopped Xenovia's attack." Commented the chaos killer.

"But that's impossible..." The chestnut tried to refute, "It is the Excaliburn Destruction, a devil cannot..."

"Nothing is impossible." he said looking at her askance, "Tsuna is from Namimori, have forgot that?"

By this question, the young woman stayed quiet and returned to the sight to the battle

"Damn... behold, you are a rather strong devil..." admitted the Catholic while she stood taking her sword again, "But I am the Envoy by the Catholic Church, I cannot lose..." and a new attack was launched to try to destroy the chestnut without saying anything launched against it again.

Katchin!

Kaboom!

The clash of metal followed by an explosion, those sounds began to fill the Meadow where fought the blue-haired girl and the Chestnut creating with craters and bursts of water that created a storm in the field.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 8th offensive form." called the boy after jumping to take away position initial attack, "Shinotsuku Ame." the chestnut went out quickly against the Catholic.

"That will not work against me!" exclaimed the young man throwing his holy sword to intercept the cut back to create a water explosion.

But all fell on account of something,

The explosion was smaller than the previous.

"What?" asked Irina surprised, "The explosion is smaller than the previous... and Xenovia put even more force in the clash." She said watching as two swordsmen separated it again, running away again, gaining a consent on the part of all the others.

"You noticed it?" The baby asked her, "Good, then look closer this time." He told them all that they have to focus their view more on the battle.

"Do you know? All I can do this day! You better give up!" cried the girl looking at her opponent irritated but still mocking.

"Don't, I can also, but that is not part of my plan." assured the young Vongola in response before trying again against the young girl.

The shock of both weapons was inevitable, but everyone noticed something curious, the sword of Tsuna was covering something that appeared to be a light blue flame, which at the time of the clash spread throughout the Excalibur of Xenovia covering it before disappearing.

"What is that?" Kiba asked interested without stopping looking at his partner.

"Shinuki no Hono (flame of last will)" answered the former Arcobaleno, "It is one of the skills that Tsuna used, the flames of last will are described as a form of energy of high density that is refined by the life force of each person. According to the resonance of our emotions, we will have a different battle aura. Unlike aura, this is a strange phenomenon that can be seen in very few, each dying will flame is unique and has their own destructive powers." He explained as the contenders returned to clash their weapons several times, "The flames of last will are catalogued by their "purity" that is commensurate with the feeling of each one, and their goals. Above all else this purity helps to know each of the powers of each flame."

"Powers of each flame?" asked a keen Rias.

"Yes, every flame has a purpose, Tsuna is using the flame of the rain, the quiet rain; that which purifies the field of battle and clean all. That flame's property is tranquility, Irina, did you not realize what happened to your Excalibur?" He asked to the chestnut who looked so confused, "Your Excalibur became slower when it comes to transform itself, it was made slower by 1.30 seconds. You would have had a hard time against him if you fought longer.

"Wait." called Akeno, "Are you saying that the current ability of Tsuna is opposing the destructive capacity of the Excalibur?"

"Indeed." replied the murderer.

"Shinuki no Hono... sounds familiar... but where?" Rias wondered returning the gaze to her servant.

Everyone returned the gaze to the duel, where both were still clashing swords again and again for several minutes, to the fury of the Catholic that was quite fed up and had not fallen into account that with every shock, her sword was weaker.

"Tsuna referred to that by showing you the weakness of Xenobia, Kiba." called the old baby, "Xenovia is a swordsman of power, with the ability of the Excalibur using it to complete a hit, rather than beat her with brute force things, you'd have to have followed a clear strategy based on your speed, you would have won. But your anger blinded you... don't let your feelings of revenge cloud your judgement." He scolding him without even looking at him making blonde to lower the head as a sign of shame.

"I'm already sick of it!" screamed the annoyed girl, "Let's finish this at once!"

"For once I agree with you." agreed the young man with a smile on his lips before taking the Katana as if it were a baseball bat.

"What is this pose? That's not even a form of any sword style" the girl mocked as she brandished her weapon ready to "finish it".

"Shigure Souen Ryu, 9th offensive form." said the young man seriously.

"Ninth? questioned Rias "Were not only eight shapes?"

"This form is an invention of its original user." replied the Arcobaleno, "the original user taught him some of his new technics..."

At that time, one enraged Xenovia launched herself against the chestnut, who put his sword in the water and lifted a water column which made an arc that passed over him finishing meters behind him.

"Don't underestimate me, devil!" cried the blue-haired turning sharply to launch an attack against the Vongola newly incorporated after the jump, leaving an open guard, "I have you!" She exclaimed triumphantly throwing the hit against the young boy.

Everyone who watched the sword travel to hit the right clavicle of the tenth were surprised.

At that time, the Church Envoy realized that something was wrong.

And the smile of the Vongola was confirmed.

The Sawada made some steps back before leaving the view of the girl while a large torrent of water rose behind him in which another cousin Neo came with the sword high ready to cut her in her blind spot.

"Do not think it will be that easy!' warned the Warrior, who turned at an impossible angle changing hand, to cross to the Tsuna who was among the torrent of water.

All drowned a cry to see his companion being cut by the Excalibur.

"Tsuna!" cried a horrified Rias.

But then, to everyone's surprise, the figure of Tsuna was, including Xenovia, undone along with the water.

"Here." said the original chestnut coming out of nowhere with the Katana in high throwing a cut down, hitting the neck of the girl, "Utsushi Ame (rain reflected)"

Xenovia saw their defeat when she touched the ground, and as everything went black…

…

…

…

…

Akeno withdrew the barrier, and the Red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle had ended.

And Tsuna had won

"Does that power show that we do not want the Excalibur?" asked Rias, taking advantage of the opening created by the victory of Tsuna, once the blue-haired girl woke up.

"Curse... He is so strong, and even without pulling out his Longinus..." wheezed Xenovia, who had been strongly hit, had several cuts and was missing some air by having breathed a lot of water, "What kind of technique is the Shigure Souen Ryu?"

"It is the "invincible style"." the chestnut proudly answered, "The best technique of sword in the world."

"You think..." commented the girl interested, "How did it stop the ability of my Excalibur?" inquired between astonished and angry girl

"Simple." Answered the chestnut looking at her, taking the Shigure Kintoki and katana, "The attribute of this flame" He explained to her while the sword was covered in blue flames "little by little was stopping the explosiveness of your sword."

"So, when you sparred with me, little by little you were making me weaker..." claimed the girl nodding "Amazing..."

"Auuu... It was an incredible fight... but I had no opportunity to..." also wheezed Irina, but she was smiling, "What you did Tsuna is that you beat Excalibur... I didn't have a chance."

"I do not say that. It is giving me fever by poisonous Holiness in my wounds." refuted the boy staggered a bit, "It has been a very good fight, Excalibur and those who use it are strong. You guys are strong."

"Not enough yet, Sempai, I suggest that you fight coldly next time." said Xenovia rising wobbling while Asia was going to heal the wounds of the chestnut and purge the holy factors, "Rias Gremory, I am confident in your speech before, I will believe in you. In addition, you should train your servants a little more. There is a limit to Polish their fighting style." Kiba looked at Xenovia with hatred. Then she looked at Tsuna, "I'm going to say one more thing. Sekiryuutei, the "Vanishing dragon" has woken up, and with his force which is continuetly growing, he will come for you, and even with your power and your condition you won't be able to beat him.

And then they went.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-san?" asked Asia while she healed her wounds.

"There is no problem... I should be the one saying it, they insulted you as a witch." smiled the tenth.

But Asia shook his head.

"I am pleased that your injuries were little after being beaten by a sacred sword. I was very scared..."

"Sorry to make you worry, but you should not worry it too much." He answered smiling, embarrassing her, "I've been through a lot, and believe me I have had it waaaaay worse, this is nothing." He assured her while he caressed her head.

"Yes... Thank you... for doing this for me..." she whispered almost crying of happiness.

"Reborn-san... would we have won?" asked Koneko to the baby that looked with a smile at the couple.

"No... Not as they are now... But more aggressively instead of observing and mocking Xenovia and a faster Irina, this could have ended worse for us." answered the former Arcobaleno, "They are strong."

"Wait! Yuuto!" echoed the voice of Rias. When they looked, Kiba looked as if he were trying to get out, and Rias was angry, "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You're the "knight" of Gremory group. Also I'm going to worry about if you become an exile. Stop this instant!"

"I had the opportunity to flee from there, thanks to my fellow friends." refuted Kiba without looking at his boss, "That is why I have to put their grief into my demonic swords..." after saying that, Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto... why?" asked the redhead with sadness.

Tsuna couldn't stand seeing the sad face of Rias. 'I have to do something.'

…

…

…

…

 _(2 days later, in another place)_

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" screamed Saji trying to flee. Luckily, Koneko would not let him go.

It all started when, thanks to Rias, they contacted Saji, and Tsuna said:

"We are going to destroy the Excalibur."

Koneko thought about it and agreed.

"I will help also. It is for Yuuto-senpai, isn't it?" That was what she said.

Saji instead turned blue and attempted to flee immediately. And Koneko caught him easily.

"Sawada! Why me? It is the problem of your group, right? I belong to the Peerage of Sitri! I should not take part in this! No, not at all!" refused the boy as he struggle to flee from Koneko's grip.

"It is not that, Saji-kun. The only devil that I know that is willing to help is you." Tsuna attempted to convince him.

"AND A SHIT! There is no way that I help you! I'm going to die! Kaichou will kill me! Your Madam, Rias-sempai, can be strict and nice! But you know what? Do you know how is Kaichou? She is strict and even more strict!"

"But it is also territory Sitri, no?" asked Reborn, popping out of nowhere like always, "Would it not be good for her if someone in your group is helping?"

"That... It is a good point." admitted the young man stopping his flight.

"What is the basis of the plan, Tsuna-sempai?" Koneko wondered looking at the Namimori student.

"You know that Kiba is a victim of the project holy sword Excalibur, and also houses a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" He questioned and the Loli nodded at the question, "When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said: "the Church decided it would be best to eliminate all the Excalibur rather that having them being used by fallen angels. Our minimum goal is to set aside the Excaliburs from the hands of the fallen angels."

"In other words, we have to destroy the Excalibur stolen or retrieve them, right?" Saji expressed understanding where he was going.

"Yes... That is correct." confirmed Koneko.

"That is why I thought that we could help them recover the Excaliburs. By making Kiba the main character of the hunt." explained the tenth being slightly embarrassed to be the center of attention, "Three swords were stolen, so it does not matter to them if we break one of them."

"So you would like Yuuto-senpai to recover Excalibur to meet his desire, no?' questioned Koneko looking at him.

The Vongola nodded before looking to his tutor, who also nodded.

In his way of seeing it, if it worked, then Kiba would carry out his revenge, and everything would be okay.

"Kiba wants to win against the Excalibur and carry out his revenge for his old comrades. Xenovia and Irina want to set aside the Excalibur from the fallen angels even if they have to destroy them." said the killer baby, "We have the same goal then. What remains is to see if they will listen."

"It would difficult." said Sitri's pawn.

"Hmmmm, yes." agreed the white-haired girl.

"For now, this will stay a secret for Rias-Buchou and everyone else." Tsuna ended clarify, "No one can tell it to anyone, even if it is for the sake of Yuuto, we should not put our neck in against the angels, is what Rias would think.

"Perhaps the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me. If it is failure I'll want you run away, I don't want to see friends die." The boy told them smiling.

"No doubt I would be kill... But I have to be a man, right?" Saji asked with a smile, hinting that it would help.

"I will not flee. It is for our partner." Koneko said with eyes full of strength.

"Do you understand how familiar it is, Tsuna?" asked the guardian looking to his student with a smile.

"Yes... because we are friends." with the same expression on the boy

…

…

…

…

Twenty minutes after searching them in the city quickly, they found them. It was easy...

"Please, bless this lost lamb." called Irina with extended hand.

"Please, give charity to us in the name of the father in heaven!" exclaimed Xenovia next to her.

They were easy to find, only had two girls in white tunics, praying along the way.

They seemed very concerned, and people who walked nearly gave them strange looks.

"How can this be? Is this the reality of developed countries like Japan? That's why I don't like the countries that do not have the same as our beliefs." complained the annoying exorcist.

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We have lost all the money that we had. So, we have to rely on the charity of the heretics or otherwise we cannot get food, remember? Aaah, we cannot even buy a single piece of bread!" reminded the chestnut.

"Hmmp. Everything happened because you bought that false painting." Xenovia said pointing to a painting of a Saint very badly drawn next to them.

"What are you saying? This painting has the picture of someone who looks like a Saint! That's what the person said in the exhibition!" defended the Christian.

"So, who is the person in the picture? Because I don't know." She entrusted the Catholic.

"I think that it is... San Peter...?" said the old friend of Tsuna, not very sure about herself.

"Do not waste time. St. Peter would not be so." She declared in front of the painting.

"No... He must have been like that! I am sure of it!" Shidou declared.

"Aaah, why should my partner be someone like you? God, is this also a trial?" asked the girl looking at the sky.

"Hey, you don't need to be so mean. Do you really have to be that uptight?" inquired the chestnut facing his curious companion.

"Shut up! That's why the Christians are called heretics! You have different beliefs than we Catholics! Show more respect to the Saints!" complained the girl with the Excalibur Destruction.

"How? What happens is that Catholicism is still governed by the old law!" contradicted Irina?

"What have you said, heretic?" challenge the young blue-haired girl hitting her head against her fellow exorcist.

The thing painted to become serious, buuut...

GROOOO...

The two fell to the ground with the stomach growling.

They began to argue again, thinking about how get money, when the trio of devils, intervened by making their presence felt, causing that the ones of the Church looked at them with hungry eyes.

"HEY, we are there. We are going to eat now, so...do you want to come also?" proposed the young mobster happily.

They were REALLY HUNGRY, which was why their immediate response was:

"YES!"

So, they went to a nearby restaurant. Feeling horrible as followers of God, by the way, of course, the Excalibur's owners grumbled things as "We have sold our soul to the devil" and "It is for the sake of the mission". While Koneko and Saji, despite having neutral expression raised an eyebrow, Tsuna on the other hand, only smiled.

And once settled in the restaurant, they began to eat everything on Tsuna's account.

It was an advantage that Tsuna payed, at least in the eyes of Saji and Koneko, because the starving two nuns were eating so much that even if they joined funds, they would not have enough money.

It couldn't help but make them wonder about Tsuna's money as he said that it was nothing for him.

'How much money does Sawada/Tsuna-sempai have any way?" Wondered the loli and the Sitri's pawn.

Of course, it was nothing compare to the obvious fortune of Vongola, but clearly, none should know about.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" exclaimed and flattered Xenovia filling her mouth of food.

"Yes, Yes! That's it! This is the flavor of the food of my homeland!" said Irina almost choking.

"Uf. Now I'm full. But it is the end of my world, to be helped by a devil."

"I did not hear you complaining when you dipped bread in Sukiyaki sauce." mocked the boy with a mischievous smile.

"AHG... I..." tried to answer the nervous Catholic girl.

The Vongola looked at her with a smile, trying to relax the atmosphere, and seemed that it was succeeding.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal!" said Irina praying by taking her cross, "Aaaah God, please, give charity to the Devils."

The headache assaulted them.

'God giving charity to devils.' thought Tsuna with a tick in the eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina apologized smiling with a cute face.

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath.

"So, why have you come to us?" she asked back to the real topic of conversation.

"Well... you came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur, right?" asked calmly Reborn, who was on the shoulder of Saji.

"That is correct. I have already said it before." answered the bluenette with the Green strand mesh

"I want to help destroy the Excalibur." The chestnut told her seriously.

Both looked surprised by what the guy said, and looked at one another.

"Yes. The best thing would be leaving the swords for you, but if they need to be destroy it, then okay. But make so that your identities are not reveal. Nor do we want our superiors and enemies to believe that we are connected with you." answered the young exorcist looking the boy calmly.

"Hey, Xenovia. Are you sure?" Irina questioned not really convinced, "Even if it's Tsuna-kun, he is still a devil..."

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it really would be difficult to recover the three Excalibur and fight against Kokabiel with only the two of us..." Xenovia said.

"I know. But..." tried to protest the childhood friend of the tenth.

"The minimum objectives that we have to achieve are about the three Excaliburn: to destroy them or take them back. If our Excaliburnes are stolen, then we must break them before anything happens. Even if you use it the last resort, there is only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home with security..." She explained calmly to her friend.

"Even so, I think that the success rate was high enough to come to this country willing to put our lives in danger." reminded the native of Namimori.

"Yes. The commanders also told us to continue with our mission and sent us to this country. But I want to put all my chance on the table to get back home alive." Xenovia explained honestly.

"Even if that is not what we, the followers, want?" Irina seriously wondered

"I've changed idea. My beliefs are flexible so that I can act in the best way." She answered with a shrug.

'How suitable.' thought the three devils.

"You! I've been thinking about this for a long time, but your faith is a bit weak!" Irina declared getting up from her place.

"I am not going to deny it. But I think it is our duty to fulfill our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and keep fighting for God. Am I doing it wrong?" She asked to know her partner looking at her still sitting.

"No, no, but..." She tried to disprove it but was aware that she could not.

"That is why we will not ask for help for the Devils. Instead we are asking help of a dragon. Our chief did not tell us that we could not borrow the strength of a dragon." Xenovia said and then looked at Tsuna.

"I never thought that I would find myself with the Sekiryuutei in a faraway land like this. Even if he has become a devil, but I see that the power of the dragon in him still is present." explained Xenovia happily, "If it is as the legend says, then he can increase his power to the level of a Maou, is that right? If you win as much power as a Maou, you can break the Excalibur no sweat, as it is a power to fight against the Dragons. I also believe that it was God's work that we had this meeting..." She commented with a cry.

"C... Certainly, we were not told that we could not borrowed the power of a dragon... but you only say nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" interrupted the infantile chestnut.

"Strange is fine for me. However, Irina, he is your childhood friend, isn't it? Trust him. And trust the power of a dragon..." She tried to convince her.

Irina stood silently before the words of Xenovia, but her expression showed that she was okay with that for now.

"It's okay. Then should I call my partner for this?" asked smiling the Vongola boss.

…

…

…

…

 _(Shortly after)_

As soon as he received the message, Kiba traveled fast and swift to the restaurant after hearing that they were with the carriers of the Excaliburs.

Even amazingly fast even for him.

"I understand the situation. Although to tell the truth, I feel dissatisfied when the carriers of the Excalibur give me permission to destroy them." it was what he commented looking at the girls coming from the Church.

"This is a way to talk about. Although if you were an "exiled Devil", I should cut you down in no time." challenged the explosive blue-haired girl before fulminating mutually.

"And when the "project of sacred sword" was found," said Irina trying to change the subject, "it was decided that it was against the Church and the Excaliburs…"

Kiba sharpened his eyes after hearing the words of Irina.

"Obviously." He responded with a voice which was low and cold.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to this project, the research on the sacred sword users showed results. It created people like me and Xenovia which can be synchronized with an Excalibur."

"And that forgives the Act of killing all the subjects of the test since the project was considered a failure?"

"Well, Yes, that was a huge problem, a cruel, despicable and inhuman experiment." agreed Reborn, expressing what he thought with the other present devils, leaving Irina without knowing how to respond

Then Xenovia spoke:

"This incident also became one of the worst among our history and people felt disgusted in this regard. The person in charge of that project at that time said that it has a problem with his belief. So that he was accused of heresy and now is one of those people on the side fallen angels." Told the Knight that made the devils as well as Kiba look interested.

"To the side of the fallen angels?" asked Kiba, "what is the name of that person?"

"Balba Galilei. The man that is called the "Genocidal Archbishop"" replied the girl Catholic with a glass of water in her hands.

"And if I go after the fallen angels, then I can reach him..." He said with eyes shining in new definition of the ruby, "Then it seems that I have to share information. The other day I was attacked by a person who had an Excalibur. At that time, he had just killed a priest. The dead priest was probably from your organization." He informed them amazing the devils to see that he was already attack before, "The name of the person who attack me is Freed Zelzan. Sounds familiar?"

"That guy?" asked Tsuna, thinking about how much problem that guy could cause.

"I see. So it is him once again." Murmured Xenovia if she remembered, "Freed Zelzan. The former Exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an Exorcist at the age of 13. I heard a lot of great achievements about him because he was eliminating Devils and mystical beasts. But he exaggerated, even killing his allies. Freed did not have any belief to our God from the beginning. He just had from the start the instinct to fight and kill the monsters." she told them, no surprise to anyone but to Saji, since others already imagined this knowing him, "And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was just a matter of time that he was accused of heresy." She said with a lot of hate, "So, Freed used the Excalibur that were stolen to kill our fellow followers. We must make him pay the price." She then put out a notebook and began writing on it, "Anyhow we will pass to the strategy of cooperation. If something happens, just call this number." She said seriously, well she did not have that many facial expressions at this moment.

"Ahh, thanks." said Tsuna taking the paper and writing his own number in the notebook as he have memorized it, "this is mine. We'll be in touch." He assured her.

"Then that's all. You pay for the food again next time, "Sekiryuutei" Sawada Tsunayoshi." said the blue-haired girl before rising.

"Thank you for the meal, Tsuna-kun! Invite me again next time." thanked Irina winking at him, "Even if you are a devil, God permits if it's Tsuna-kun who invites me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

'That is justifying?' thought the Sawada with a droplet of sweat in his neck.

Somehow it was like silk. The nuns were in peace, there were no wounded, no problems...

'I feel strangely empty seeing that I gave them a beating 2 days ago' was what thought Tsuna in front of the scene.

"Tsuna-kun. Why have you done this?" asked Kiba softly, clearly doubting the reason.

"Well, we are colleagues, we are in the same group." started the chestnut smiling, "And you before helped me also. It is not as if it was going to be easy for you and them if you worked against each other, so I thought I was going to give you guys a hand this time. Because that's what friends are for, right?" he said smiling.

"And if I act on my own, then it would cause more problems at Buchou, that is also the reason, right?" told the blonde with the mischievous eyes and a small smile.

"Of course. Rias would be sad if you got hurt. Well, the fact that I've made this plan myself that will still cause you problems, but it is better that to become an "exile", right? Well, it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with the church." he answered without flinching, while the baby tutor looked at everything calmly.

Kiba seemed not satisfied yet, but then Koneko said:

"Yuuto-sempai. I will feel lonely... If Sempai disappeared." the girl put a sad face. Her face used to be devoid of emotions, so the sudden change had a great impact on all the guys there, "I will help you... so please don't go." She asked looking at him in the eye.

"I give up. If Koneko-chan says that me so, then I cannot do imprudent things and make her sad." smiled the blonde after a sigh, apparently finally relaxed, "Okay. I'm going to work with you. Thanks to Tsuna-kun, I know my real enemy now. But since we're doing this, we are determined to defeat the Excalibur."

Koneko smiled as she felt relieved.

"This is now the group that will defeat the Excalibur and their users." added Reborn jumping Saji's shoulder.

"Ummm... do I take part in this?" asked the young man lifting his hand, "I mean, I'm completely not involved in this... After all, how are you, Kiba and Excalibur related?" she wondered.

Kiba then started to talk about his past when he drank coffee. The project, which the Catholic Church planned in secret. Project sacred sword. The test of making a lot of people that could use swords sacred that is carried to out in a given Institute. Boys and girls who had talents in the use of swords and Sacred Gear holders were selected. Day after day, they wore them through inhuman experiments. They were being experienced, and tore them their rights to freedom. They were not treated as human beings and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. Live. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were waiting for "that day" to come. They believed they were going to become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could exert sacred swords. But the result was the "removal". Kiba and his companions could not use sacred swords.

"Around the world, they died, murdered. Murdered by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just by the fact of that we not could use swords sacred. Other children were subjected to poisonous gas. They put poison in us saying "amen". We vomited blood while suffering on the ground. Even so, we were looking for God's help. Somehow, I managed to escape from the lab, but I was already infected with the poisonous gas. I managed to escape, I met Buchou, who went to Italy to observe, She found me dying, and here I am. I want to achieve the lament of my comrades. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I have to continue to live in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur.'

That was a hard past.

"Uuuuuuu... sniff..." This was Saji, who was crying out loud. He had tears falling from his eyes, he took the hand of Kiba and said: "Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There is no God or hope in this world! Right now, I can not comprehend your pain! Yes, it's a horrible history! I understand why you have a grudge against the people of the Church and the Excaliburs! To tell you the truth, I do not like you because you are a handsome boy..." sobbed the pawn of Sitri, "But now it is different! I'm also going to help! I am willing to receive the punishment of Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I'm also going to work hard! You also have to live! You should never betray Rias-sempai who saved you! Compared with that, my story and dream are pathetic... my dream is to leave Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But that is very difficult for a former delinquent as me... But one day..."

"Ey Saji, don't get so…" said the Vongola trying to reassure him, "Everyone is as they are, it is your dream after all and it is quite good." He smiled at him placing a hand on his shoulder.

SAJI began to cry like a man after hearing that:

"Sawada!... You're a good type... Forget what I said the first time, sniff..." He said to the young mobster, "I'm glad to be a pawn like you... What is your dream?"

"My dream... It is to become stronger, to protect people that are close to me." answered the young boy, "In Namimori, long ago I was a good for nothing, I had no friends, and my life was miserable," The chestnut began his story, capturing the attention of everyone, But one day, I had an encounter that changed my life, from that moment, I met many interesting people who became my friends , we went through many things, good and bad, experiences that we put us to the limit, and we surpassed them all, but... they expected much from me, and I'm still not ready, this is why I seek to make me more strong, to improve, to be the person that they expect me to be..." He said smiling calmly.

"Tsunayoshi!... YOU ARE A GREAT GUY. With your history and your dreams, you still see my dream as great… Starting today, we are friends." He assured weeping, tending his hand.

"Sure." He said smiling and sweating as the boy's attitude.

…

…

…

 _(Two days later)_

At night, after finishing school, everyone gathered in the Park, changing into the clothes of priests and nuns. Crosses were false, which why it didn't do them harm. They walked through the city with the clothes, mainly in places where there were no people.

Time passed, and ended up getting late.

"Fuu. No progress today"said discouraged Saji, as he put himself against a wall.

But then, Kiba, walking in front of the group stopped suddenly.

"Yuuto-sempai." Koneko seemed to have felt something.

Everyone noted chills on their body. Killer instinct.

"ABOVE!" shouted Saji.

Tsuna looked up, and saw a white hair dress priest guy falling with a long sword. It was the enemy, Freed.

"YAY, a group of PRIESTS of God!" cried the priest.

Kachin!

Kiba took his demonic sword quickly and blocked Freed's attack.

"Freed." murmured Tsuna with Boosted Ring and the Shigure Kintoki in his right hand.

"Hmmm... That voice... is it Tsuna-kun? Heee? Well, is it not a strange meeting? How is it? They have increased your powers of Dragon?" He asked looking at him without paying attention to Kiba.

Certainly he felt the dangerous aura that came out of the sword of the renegade priest, as well as with Irina and Xenovia.

The Devils removed clothes priest and nun, revealing their usual uniform.

"We will check it with your face... BOOSTED GEAR DRAIG!" shouted Tsuna materializing the gauntlet of claw in his left hand.

Boost!

It was the sound of the SG and the tenth felt as his power doubled, and prepared, but at the moment it was not their fight.

"EXTENDE LINE!" shouted Saji.

SWISH!

Something that looked like a black and skinny hand flew from the left hand of Saji and went to Freed. In the hand of Saji, it had another hand bony surrounding his, with a cute head lizard on the back of his hand, and hand flying was connected to a line that came out of the mouth of the lizard, as a tongue.

"SHIT!" growled Freed, attempting to knock away the hand with his sword, but the tongue of the lizard changed direction and went down. He went to the right foot of Freed, and began to turn around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue with his sword, but went through the line as if it were not physical.

"HA, you're not going to be able to cut it!" said the pawn of Sitri, "Kiba! With this no can escape! GO!"

"Thank you!" Kiba exclaimed rushing quickly toward Freed with two demonic swords.

"Shit! So it is not only the "Holy Eraser"... You have multiple demonic swords. Are you the owner of the "Sword Reborn", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, did you know that?" it seemed Freed was enjoying it really. A mad psychopath fought and tried to kill the devils. "But... Normal demonic swords cannot withstand a challenge against my Excalibur-chan."

Kachin!

BOOST

Both two demonic swords of Kiba broke after crunching hit of the Excalibur but the blond again created other swords, but it appeared that the Excalibur was too powerful, since it could break the demonic swords in one fell swoop.

BOOST

"Kiba, would you like to receive my power?" asked the chestnut with yellow eyes and a white glove on the left hand.

"No, I can still fight!" declined Kiba. His pride would not allow if he lost this second time like against Xenovia.

"Hahaha! The way that you look at my Excalibur is terrifying. Perhaps do you keep grudge against it? Well, I don't know what happened!" the priest mocked psychologically, "But if you cannot cut, you cannot avoid being removed without a trace, You're gonna die, did you know? YOU'RE GONNA DIE! SUFFER!"

Freed jumped and cut. Kiba tried to block to make demonic swords to appear around the area. But the sacred sword, which was covered with absolute light, broke all the swords of Kiba in one fell swoop, so Freed launched his second shot without wasting time.

Tsuna, even if it was Kiba's fight, wasn't going to let a teammate die.

[Transfer]!

A ball of green and red light left triggered Boosted Gear and was introduced in Kiba, igniting a large magical aura in him.

"Since Tsuna gave it to me, I will have to use it..." said Kiba dodging the fast attack, "SWORD REBORN!"

ZAN!

Swords appeared on the entire area. From the ground. Around the light pole. Different shapes of swords appeared from different places released by the Knight's SG.

"Shiiit!" Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then began to break demonic swords around him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared as soon as he saw an opening with his Demon sword. He used the demonic swords as a platform and moved towards Freed.

SWISH!

Kiba released a demonic sword when he was using them as arrows... Not only a sword. There were several demonic swords everywhere flying towards Freed.

"Yuhaa! That's a neat trick of a circus freak, rotten Devi." admitted the insane white-haired freak.

Kachin! Kachin! Kachin!

Freed hit and diverted the demonic swords, one after another, with an expression of emotion.

"My Excalibur is the Excalibur of Velocity! In terms of speed, it will not lose against anything!" he assured him before he destroyed all demonic swords and then run towards Kiba, who stopped him as he could, "It is not working!" He said smiling while he moved towards Kiba who had demonic swords in both hands, "Now die..."

Freed body withdrew in a flip, and he lost his balance.

"No, you won't leave!" shouted Saji, with his sacred gear made him impossible to leave.

"A moment... This is shit! Is it absorbing my powers?" said the priest looking at the rope.

"HA... How is that? This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! While this line is connected to you, your power will be absorbed by my Sacred Gear until you lose consciousness!"

"Sacred Gear, type of Dragon?" grunted Freed by moving his leg, "The most problematic type. The ability initially is not a great threat. But when it grows, the destructive power exceeds others horrifically. Man, it's a nuisance!" He exclaimed, trying to remove it again with his sword, but there was a scratch on the Sacred Gear of Saji.

"Kiba! It is not the time to complain! Beat him!" cried Saji pulling stronger suggesting his plan, "The problem with Excalibur can come after that! This type is dangerous! He's scary! If we let him go, he will also do damage to Kaichou and others! I am going to weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear so that you can overcome him!"

"I am reluctant, but also I agree to finish here. There are still two Excaliburs that were stolen. I'm going to have to expect the other two to be this strong."

"Of course! I am stronger than the other two, did you know?" said Freed with a nasty smile. The eyes of Kiba also changed after hearing that, "Whenever I win or flee, are the others really safe? If you kill me, you may use the sacred swords as you please." He assured, grabbing the doubt left in the Knight.

"Hmmm. Is it "Sword Reborn" huh?" said the unknown voice from another person, "It is a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers according to the holder."

It was an old man wearing priest clothes.

"Are you okay, old Balba?"

Everyone became shocked by the words of Freed. Balba, who killed Kiba and his companions in the "project sword sacred".

"BALBA GALILEI" cried Kiba looking at the elder with hate-filled eyes.

"Certainly, it is me," admitted the elderly without being disturbed, "Freed, what are you doing?"

"I cannot flee because the rare tongue of this lizard." He explained calmly, as if it wasn't really a big deal.

"Mmm. You may not still use the holy sword perfectly. It uses the "element" that I gave you more wisely. I'm investigating why!" calmly yelled the priest, "it brings the sacred element that runs through your body to the sacred sword. With this, you should be able to cut it.

"HAI!"

The sword of Freed gathered their auras and began to shine. And then, the Sacred, Saji Gear was cut with ease, and the seized part that caught Freed disappeared.

"I'm going to flee now! The next time that we see each other will be the time of our last battle!" said Freed while preparing to jump

But...

"We will not let you flee!" shouted two voices.

One was Tsuna and the other was of a figure that went fast like a shadow next to Tsuna.

There was a clash of blades with the sword of Freed and another creating sparks.

It was Xenovia.

"MAXIMUN CANNON!"

POOOOOOOM.

As in the previous battle he had against Freed, Tsuna's mode called the Sun used a burning explosive punch, this time stronger, against the face of the renegade priest, sending him flying.

"Sorry Kiba, but you cannot escape, you fight for others" said the young man getting ready to attack.

"Yaho! Tsuna-kun" She called coming.

"Irina." recognized Neo Primo.

Irina was there too,

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels, I am gonna cut you both of them in the name of God!" affirmed Xenovia invoking her weapon.

"Do not say the name of God which I hate! Bitch!" answered with disgust the first mentioned.

Freed and Xenovia advanced with their swords, but he took something, a ball of light that put them on the defensive.

"We can't end it too soon! Let us flee! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel! See you, the Alliance between the Church and the Devils!" He said goodbye before launching a ball of light to the ground a larger light covered the entire area, blinding them, and then the Renegades had disappeared.

Teleportation.

"We are going after them Irina." ordered Xenovia running quickly.

"Okay!" agreed the chestnut following her partner.

"I'm going for them! I will not let you escape Balba Galilei!" Yelled Kiba starting to run.

"WAIT. THIS IS USELESS." called Tsuna, stopping them, "Their presence disappeared. They have not run, they have used something to teleport."

"Shit." sputtered annoyed blonde knight.

Then they felt someone's angry presence.

"When I thought the energy flow was irregular..." rang a voice known as the one of Gremory

"This is certainly worrying..." murmured another voice recognized as Sitri

They whirled and behind them was their worst fear:

"Tsuna, explain. What is the meaning of this?"

Rias and Sona were standing there with serious faces. And somehow their auras were the same as the one Reborn would have if he was imposing a punishment. Bad, very bad.

 **FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **Thanks everybody for reading, and special thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. I am trying to work on my different stories as well as all my exams and projects for the end of the year.**


	5. the showdown against Kokabiel is comin

**High School DxV Family! Chapter 5,**

 **I don't own any of the following manga, only my story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and High School DxD.**

Chapter 5: the showdown against Kokabiel is coming!

 _(Some time later, after the following explanations)_

"Hahhh... Actually..." sighed Rias with a finger on the forehead clearly not happy, "You two... Destroy Excalibur..."

Xenovia, Irina and Kiba left shortly after, to comb the area, to see if they will see something useful, since with humans not accustomed to magic, the teleportation could not carry very far Balba and Freed.

Meanwhile, the three, Tsuna, Koneko and Saji were taken aside, they sat in seiza position to explain the situation while trying to not risk their heads or their asses, while Reborn looked with all the calm of the world.

"Saji, you were doing something like this behind my back? You really are a problematic boy." Sona wondered with a cold expression on her beautiful face.

"AUUU... I... sorry Kaichou..." answered Saji, he was really scared, since he was completely blue.

"Ahhh... Surely those three would have found them if they teleported closely." mentioned Rias after sighing trying to calm down.

"Good, Kiba is with Irina and Xenovia, so he should be okay, I think, and they are going to call us if something happened..." said Tsuna completely carefree while he smiled.

"Would think that Yuuto, that is becoming an Avenger or a Bats, will call us to their fight?" asked rhetorically the old Arcobaleno of the Sun stopping beside his disciple.

The face of the future don of Vongola stayed still as he didn't know what to say about Reborn's comment.

"Koneko." continued the redhead looking to her Tower.

"Yes?" answered the yellow-eyed girl answered to her king without showing a lot of emotion.

"Why have you done this?" She asked something intrigued, since it was not usual that her Tower got in any kind of problems.

"I don't want Yuuto-sempai going away..." She said with her true feelings, showing her expression with all of her feelings, which seemed to calm down a bit Rias-Buchou.

"Saying this when it already has happened will not change anything, I guess." She said trying to relax, "But what you two were trying to do could have affected the Devils' world. You understand, right?"

"Yes... Sorry, Buchou." said the 2 at the same time bowing their head as a sign of repentance

SLAP! SLAP!

That sound struck them with fear. It was Saji who was having his ass whipped as a child would be when he needed to be punish.

"You need to think about your attitude." muttered coldly Sona, giving another hard slap to her servant.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Sorry! Sorry! Please, forgive me Kaichouuu!" the poor guy asked desperate.

"No. 1,000 spankings." was heard as he received a response coldly.

SLAP! SLAP!

It was especially painful because Sona covered her hand in demonic power.

"Tsuna don't look elsewhere." asked the redhead taking the head of her servant with her hands.

"Sorry... It is only that this is terribly familiar." apologized the chestnut, with a shiver in his spine, recalling his tutor.

"I sent my familiar to watch Yuuto. We are going to go to him with the rest of the members of the club if it gets ugly and we will decide what to do from there. Do you agree?"

"Yes." answered Koneko and Tsuna, the latter with a bad feeling thanks to his intuition from his Vongola heritage.

Rias then drew them to her and hugged them with love.

"Really... Making me worry this much..." She said with a voice which Tsuna knew it would mean she would do everything for her loved ones.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They ended up with a good atmosphere!" complained the poor Saji, who was getting hard in the butt.

"They are them. We are us." She answered that of lenses, following no mercy.

SLAP! SLAP!

It seemed that he was not going to end soon and that the dream of Saji was really far.

"Now Tsuna," said Rias covering her hand in demonic after releasing them from her hug, scaring the boy.

"Hmmm... RIAs, perhaps it needs to be stronger." at that time Reborn appeared alongside the redhead, encouraging her, then the amount of power rose in the hand of the redhead, for the terror of Tsuna, who could not move looking at her mistress who smiled naughty and evilly.

"Show me your asses. It is the duty of the teacher to discipline her servants. You also will be receiving 1,000 spankings."

Reborn was laughing during the time the 1,000 spankings lasted.

…

…

…

…

 _(Some time later)_

When the punishment ended and they returned home, it was almost night. Separated from Koneko halfway, who was apologizing to Rias until it was over, but it seemed she did not repent , similar to the Vongola (whose ass hurt to feel the love and the discipline of Gremory on each hit. Forget about the Reborn punishments, demonic whips were much worse)

"We're back!" Tsuna greeted entering their home.

When he and Rias took off their shoes and walked down the Hall to the kitchen, a surprise awaited them:

"Welcome Home, Tsuna-san, Rias-Buchou, Reborn-san." greeted Asia, wearing an apron.

Only that!

There was nothing at all on her except the apron, nothing at all.

"A... ASIA?" exclaimed the tenth in shock, flushed and with his face totally red, so hot that his tutor, who had a half-smile, was on his shoulder grilling a fish on him, while Rias looked very surprised.

"A friend of mine in our class told me: "You don't have to wear anything under the apron when you cook in Japan"" she said with a very embarrassed red face. "It… is... embarrassing... but I have to get used to Japanese culture..."

There was no blood coming out of the nose of Tsuna, which was already a miracle.

"Asia... who said that to you?" asked Sawada's son, covering his face which was completely red with his hands, although opening the fingers to continue watching

"My friend Kiryu-san. Of course, I'm not wearing my underwear... I am getting cold... AAUU...'" The blonde answered somewhat counteracted, showing who really had cold.

"Ufufufu. She looks cute dressed like that, right? You have my total support to do this type of things." was said by Nana, that came out of the kitchen smiling as always, "Aahh, remember when I was young..." She commented with a hand on her cheek, clearly recalling those years.

"Wow Tsuna, I had no idea that your mom was a pervert." commented Reborn as it was just like talking about the weather, "Although of course, Iemitsu always boasted about everything he did with her…"

"Reborn, Mom! I do not need to know these things!" cried upset and embarrassed the chestnut.

"I see. So, a strategy like that..." said Rias in a sorrowful voice but smiling, ignoring the new traumas that the movement had on Vongola, "Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" Asia answered with a concerned face and watery eyes.

"Good time... I'm also going to do the same. Asia, you have done well to do the first action." She assured while she headed to change.

"Let's go Rias-san! I also will help you!" exclaimed the mother of the Neo Primo, getting a nod from the redhead, while Reborn, knowing what he had to do, disappeared from where he was, leaving alone his disciple with the former nun, but not before giving a piece of advice to his student, since, after all, he was his Tutor.

"Say something, she did this for you... Thank her or something else…" He smirked as he disappeared as always.

This time, those two close friends were alone, Tsuna only looked at the ceiling, completely red because as he knew if he looked down he would see an Asia only wearing an apron.

"Asia, it looks good on you. Thank you. Thank you very much." were the words of the red chestnut, who looked quite self-conscious about what he was saying.

Asia seemed too shy after the words of the young man, she did not know what to do or say?

"Asia." called the boy not very confident, but he knew that he had to say it.

"Hai... Yes?" She asked doubtful as she looked at Tsuna, curious what he was going to say.

"Even if the guys from Church came for you, I will protect you. I will take care of everyone who threatens you." He assured her looking straight at her eyes, who saw another flash orange in his eyes just like in his fight against Riser.

With the watery eyes in emotion, Asia embraced him in silence. With nothing under the apron, causing the chestnut to become even more red.

"Tsuna-san, I don't regret becoming a devil. I have not forgotten my faith in God. But I have won something more important than my feelings toward God."

"More important?"

"Tsuna-san. Buchou-san. Everyone at the club. Friends in the school, Mama, everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them." confessed the blonde with a small, shaky voice, "I want to be with them forever. I do not want to be alone anymore."

"Asia, you are not alone. I will never leave you alone. We are all with you." said the Vongola, with orange eyes, even if the blonde could not see them being snuggled into his chest, and smiling with safety. "This is why you cannot mourn, so smile. Smiling is what suit you the best." He assured her without stopping smile.

"I'm glad to have come to this country and especially to have meet you, Tsuna-san... Tsuna-san... Tsuna-san..."

Asia put her face in the chest of the leader of Vongola with a sweet voice. So, he also hugged her, but he only returned to blush as he realized that the blonde was completely nude on her behind.

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed…."happy Nana, said leaving the room, before seeing his son with the ex-nun "Ah… Ara ara…" she said smiling maliciously.

"Mo...! Mom!" exclaimed surprised the student of Reborn, completely ashamed.

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay, you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandchildren soon." She commented with all the naturalness of the world, embarrassing even more her son, who immediately stopped hugging the blonde that seemed amazed and a bit annoyed.

'What have you become, Mum?" asked mentally the boy, 'She never did anything like this with Haru or Kyuko-chan...'

"Tsuna," the voice of the red-haired interrupted his thoughts, "I have also worn it!"

He turned around to see where the voice of his Buchou came from. He was truly surprised and excited seeing her state of clothing. Buchou appeared in a more erotic apron than Asia's, covering only the important parts.

Tsuna couldn't hold it most. His nose began to expulsed blood as a geyser.

"Now Asia. We are going to start cooking as well." She commented to her Bishop.

"Ha... Hai..." She agreed this, both turned to cooking, while they were basically naked from behind.

While Tsuna who was slowly bleeding, perhaps prey instincts, whispered:

"Reborn... I was glad to have come to this city."

That night, Rias and Asia also slept together with Tsuna. But both the Gremory and the Vongola woke up due to enormous pressure, which made the pure Devil jump out of bed and looked at the window.

Asia also rose after feeling the movement.

"What is happening..." Tsuna grumbled, looking out the window and seeing Freed.

The priest made a gesture with his hands towards them.

"An angel fallen..." murmured Rias with a voice full of hatred and by snapping the fingers making appear on her body her uniform and opened the door of the room.

"Yaho! Natsu-kun. Asia-tan. Seems that you are in a bad mood." mocked the priest with his strange voice when they walked out, ignoring Rias, "Ara ara, were you having sex? Then I'm sorry. The fact that I cannot read the atmosphere is my charming point."

"What do you want?" asked with suspicion Tsuna, with Boosted Ring ready for battle, but he shook his shoulders with a smile.

Rias seemed to have noticed something and looked up where someone was floating in the sky with the Moon behind him. An angel with 10 black wings. It was a middle-aged man that was wearing a black suit with detailed accessories and a malignant expression that smiled seeing the redhead.

"This is our first meeting, daughter of the House of Gremory. Your Crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother... Reminds me of a hatred large enough that makes me want to vomit." were the words, full of hate that the man had towards Rias' family

"Nice to meet one of the leaders of the fallen angels, Kokabiel. My name is Rias Gremory. I'm also going to add one more thing. We and Gremory House are close to the Maou, and also the further away from him. If you are here to discuss policy with me, then you have come for nothing."

'Kokabiel? The leader of the fallen angels? This is certainly bad!' Tsuna thought, knowing that Reborn was not in the House before noticing that Kokoabiel had something, a person, more precisely, in his arms.

"This is a gift." He said before throwing the person towards Tsuna with contempt in its following word, "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The young man reacted instantly and caught the person in his arms. It was Irina who was covered with her own blood, breathing with difficulty and with her entire body covered with wounds.

"Irina? H... hey Irina! IRINA!" The mobster exclaimed worried holding her in his arms.

She reacted painfully and did not respond.

"She came to my base, so I gave her a big welcome. Too bad, I could not take care of the other two."

'At least Kiba and Xenovia escaped.' thought the boy before calling to his partner, "ASIA!" He called her to heal Irina's wounds. The green light came out of the body of Asia and covered Irina, causing her expression to calm down and began to breathe smoothly.

Of what they saw, she had lost her Excalibur. Kokabiel continued speaking regardless of the doubts.

"Bah, I would not do something so stupid as to speak with a Maou. Well, if I violated and killed her younger sister, then I'll be at the end of the wrath of Sirzechs. That would be great." He commented calmly.

"Yoouuu..." Tsuna growled, with his eyes beginning to shine in orange, being visible to the fallen angel, who was interested but not surprised.

In contrast, only Rias regarded Kokabiel dismissive eyes.

"Then... What is the reason you are contacting me?" Rias asked annoyed.

"I will devastate this city, along with your base, the Academy Kuou, as a point." answered Kokabiel joyfully to the question of Rias, "Then Devils will also appear with Sirzechs, right?" He wondered with a sinister smile.

"If you do something like that, the war between God, the fallen angels and demons will start again do you not know?" Rias questioned outraged.

"That is what I am looking forward to. I thought that Michael would start a war if I stole Excalibur, but he only sent fools of exorcists and two carriers of sacred swords." He said with a crazy smile while reviewing his plan. "I was and still am bored. That is why I will massacre the sister of Sirzechs base. What? Sounds like fun, right?"

"…You Battle Freak." Rias spat with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily." Kokabiel then looked at me. What enormous pressure…

"You... damn bastard, does it not matter that it could end everything? Do you just like to destroy everything for fun?" the mobster demanded, with orange eyes with a mixed expression of boredom and anger that caught the attention of his mistress.

"Ah, Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yes, you're right in that, even though I hate to give you a point." he said again with hatred and contempt, "Well, it is also a different story whether it's the "Boosted Gear" like yours, hence Azazel perhaps would get interested. Because it is not something that you can find so easily."

Then he changed his view from Tsuna, as if it damaged his sight, and with something less than rancor, he looked back to Rias.

"In any case, I'll begin a battle involving Rias Gremory, Holy swords. To start the war! A school in which the two sisters Sirzechs and Leviathan attend." he exclaimed entranced in his madness again, "It should be full of powerful devils, it will be perfect for you to enjoy the chaos from the beginning and to unleash the true power of the Excalibur! It is a good place for the battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Is not my boss the best? His madness is the best." said Freed, taking another Excalibur, now with one in each hand and two more on the hips. "The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

"All psychopaths..." Grunted Tsuna, on the verge of entering Hyper mode, version of the sky.

"Balba's research is the real deal if it shows such a good result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." He commented, "Sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory! TO START THE WAR."

FLASH!

A flash of light and they were gone.

"Tsuna! Let's go to school!" exclaimed Rias immediately.

"Yes!" replied the young man.

A great battle was approaching.

…

…

…

…

 _(Later, in school)_

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. The hidden research and Student Council, club had gathered in the Park located in front of the Academy. Only Kiba was not there, and Irina, that was transferred to the House of dreams. Fortunately, she avoided the worst damage thanks to the power of Asia.

According to the story of Saji, Shitori Sona, or Sitri, Kaichou (student President) had gathered all of the Student Council and put a barrier in the school after hearing the situation from them, so nothing would escape out, and if critical, they would go where they beat Raiser, and the only way out would be to beat them all. In the worst cases, they could gain time.

"This is to keep damage and risks to a minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel fight seriously, not just the Academy, but to the whole region would be annihilated." Sona confessed in a serious way, "This is now ready. My servants have seen release their energy in the school premises."

"So strong..." murmured Tsuna, some heard it and they thought that he was afraid, but he was smiling and his Orange eyes showed all the excitement he had.

"My servants and I will continue by placing the barrier to reduce the damage. I want to minimize it as much as possible. It will be difficult to prevent damage to our school, but it seems that we have to try it because it is the leader of the fallen angels that is moving." Sitri declared, looking with curious eyes at Sawada.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here." the red-haired answered smiling with confidence.

"You are smiling, our enemy is a monster with a force greater than ours. Yet it is not too late. We must get your Oni-sama..." Sona said as but Rias shook his head.

"Or we can call your Onee-sama." She commented calmly

"My Onee-sama is... Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. Well that..." She tried to convince her but someone interrupted them.

"I already informed Sirzechs-sama" were the words of Akeno.

"Akeno!" exclaimed the young woman, annoying but Akeno had an expression of anger.

"Rias. I know you don't want to cause problems to Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened with problems of our Group." the other Idol declared completely serious, "But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy. It is a problem that exceeds the level that we can handle. We are going to borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias seemed as if she wanted to say something, but took a deep breath and nodded. After that, Akeno put on her ever-smiling face.

"Thank you for the understanding of the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama, Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements will be here in an hour." She commented as if nothing happened.

"One hour... understand. During that time, the Student Council, are pledged to continue placing barriers in the name of Sitri" were the solemn words of the girl in glasses.

"So an hour. Now my servants and I are going to be on the offensive." said the redhead with determination, "Let's go into the barrier and catch the attention of Kokabiel. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! I will not forgive you if you die! We are going to survive and continue to attend this school!" Rias assured looking at their servants

"OSU" responded with vigorous voice Tsuna, Koneko, Akeno and Asia, before hugging in a ball, as before the showdown against Raiser, under the curious gaze of the Student Council.

"Tsuna, you have the honor…" Rias called as she joined the group hug, receiving a part of the boy's smile.

"Group Gremory..." He started excited, "FIGHT!"

"OSU" repeated the others, which make Sona raised a curious eyebrow to see them act as a true team of any sport.

"Sawada! I will leave the rest to you." said Saji when they separated.

"Don't worry, it is not my first time into these kinds of trouble." smiled Vongola, stretching arms and calling his Boosted Gear, "sadly..." He added a little depressed.

"So why is Kiba not here yet?" asked approaching the owner of Vitra.

"No, but I think it is to be except." commented the boy with his eyes closed

"Yes. I also think so."

[Do not be distracted, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He is not a weak opponent at all. We may have to use "That"] the voice of Ddraig sounded when Saji was going to his position, leaving the boy alone.

"Do you think that it will work, Ddraig?" The unsure chestnut asked something.

[I'm quite sure that it will work for what I have seen. The problem is that the reverse effect of the wearer are unpredictable, but a very high insurance. We cannot use carelessly that maneuver, it will be a last resort and relying on evasion as much as possible. Although it will be a problem for you especially] mentioned the legendary Dragon.

"Why?" wondered the curious boy.

[Kokabiel... I am not sure of the details, but he has a great grudge against Giotto. You being his descendant and new leader of the Vongola, you probably have his attention, I don't know if he can become distracted or get easily caught]

"Well... we will already burn that bridge when we cross it. We are going to show it, partner... the power of the dragon that fought with God and the Maou combined with the power of the most powerful mafia family in the world." He told him smiling while he pressed his fist with the gauntlet feeling the excitement of his Dragon combined with his.

…

…

…

…

 _(Once inside the barrier)_

They all entered directly from the front door.

Tsuna received permission from Rias to promote as a Queen at the time they entered, but decided not to do so yet. He had an idea in the sleeve and would put it to good use.

In the center of the field at the school, there were four swords that glowed in extreme lights while they floated. In the center of the field, there was a suspicious magic circle.

It extended to the entire field of the school. There was an old man in the Center of the magic circle: Balba Galilei.

"What is this?" asked the tenth distrustful.

"Kukuku... I'm going to merge the four Excalibur in a single one." Balba said as if he saw something very fun.

"Balba. How long does it take to merge the Excalibur?" asked a voice from above in the sky.

When all the members of the club raised the view, they saw Kokabiel with the moon as background. He was sitting in a Chair in the sky floating, as he looked down, over them with confidence.

"It won't take even 5 minutes," responded the man to Kokabiel without looking up.

"Oh? Perfect, I leave it to you then." Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias, "So is your brother coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"Instead of Oni-sama and Leviatan-sama, we are here..."

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

She failed to finish, there was a sound of explosion that resounded throughout the area that came from the place in which the gym. No, where the gym was before. There wasn't a trace left of the gym.

"Boring. Well, that's fine. It will be fun." commented the fallen angel.

There was a great pillar made of light where the gym was formerly. A spear of light?

[Do you feel fear, partner?] Asked Ddraig, [He is on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the Bible from ancient times. He survived the battle against God and the Maou.]

The eyes of Tsuna narrowed, while his face was impassive, but radiating with confidence.

"If this turns into something serious, I will have to defeat him even if I have to do it with my last will, even if I can't beat him, I would have done enough damage so that he may not move in an hour and the rest can be deal with the Maou." He commented to his dragon, without realizing it looks worried Rias and Asia, as well as the other two girls in the Group

Hearing him, Kokabiel put an expression that denoted a special disgust to these words.

"Last will... eh?" He annoyed murmured, "Well... Now... You are going to have to fight my pet I got from hell." He fumbled his fingers, and then, from the depths of darkness was heard a thud of the Earth cracking near of them.

Eight was probably... no, ten meters of height. It had a large body. It had four legs, and smelled pretty bad.

It looked at them as it also had huge claws, on each paw, very sharp, and eyes that shone in the darkness of a color red. From its mouth, its fangs glittered hazardous. There were more than one mouth, because it had three heads.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

Its cry was so strong that it seemed that it made the ground shake with three heads howling at the same time.

"Cerberus" said Rias with a voice full of disgust.

"Really, Cerberus?" asked Tsuna with raised eyebrow without losing his serious grimace

"Yes. It is a famous creature that has the nickname of the watchdog of hell. He lives in front of the front door of hell, not of the underworld. But to bring it to the world of Humans..." explained the redhead.

"Is it bad? It seems like a simple dog to me" commented the Sawada calmly, he had seen the worst and most terrifying things of this world, like little Chihuahuas he conquered from his fear.

"It's dangerous! We are going to have to beat him, Tsuna." ordered his master becoming ready to battle.

"YOSH. BOOSTED GEAR, DRAIG." cried the guy with his eyes glowing in Orange, beginning to change color.

[Boost]! He exclaimed in a green and red glow of the red gauntlet, doubling the power of Tsuna.

"Very good, Poodle... We are going to teach you a few tricks to end!" the tenth laughed with eyes of yellow, and a boxing glove in the right hand, ready to attack, but the hand of his mistress stopped him.

"Tsuna, this time, let's do it ourselves, and prepare yourself."

"So, I only have to accumulate power and to pass it to you?" He deduced quickly returning to the eyes of color orange.

"Yes. You are going to transfer your power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that increases your powers and also increases the power of your teammates in a battle team." explained the Gremory heir.

That had a logic. Since it was a secret that Tsuna perhaps was the strongest of the group, but it was Rias' strategy, that together with Akeno, they were the two following strongest, in addition to Tsuna could cover more with this strategy.

"By the way, how many times can you transfer your powers?" asked Rias to make a more detailed plan.

"At this time, I focused more on power and resistance to transfer it, so that with my current state, I can only transfer it 4... No, 5 times maximum. Luckily I can accumulate half more boosts than I did against Raiser." He responded professionally.

"I see. So, we cannot waste these opportunities. Akeno!" Rias pulled out her black wings and flew into the sky followed by her Queen.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Cerberus jumped after doing a snarl and...

FWOOOSH.

One of the heads looked towards Rias and blew fire at her.

"Watch out!" Tsuna alerted them as Akeno froze it.

'As expected of our Queen' the Vongola thought.

"Take this." Rias launched a huge black and red sphere of demonic power. The coup of the power of destruction eliminates all what it touches.

[BOOST]

FWOOOOSH

The other head of the monstrous dog fired a fireball, but Akeno got rid of it with a circle of water, which caused the technique to impact fully the dog.

Without being very wounded, Cerberus roared furious and launched three simultaneous attacks of Hellfire.

"I have found an opening for you." He heard someone behind him.

BANG!

Koneko appeared and gave a heavy blow on the head of Cerberus, causing a bang while rain was present in the field, turning the fireballs all at once

"This is a new hit." said Akeno pointing fingers. Then she pointed her finger to Cerberus and...

[BOOST]

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning convulsing while Rias fired her power into the stomach of the dog. There was dark black that was spot out the contents of the stomach of the monstrous dog, with blood and smoke. But it had still a glow in its eyes.

GARUUUUUUUU.

Tsuna looked towards the noise and...

"Kukuku... is there another?" He asked, with the malicious voice of his guardian of the mist, while the ring on his little finger showed in a flame of indigo with his eyes of the same color.

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness, actually.

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

He made a howling and lunged against Tsuna and Asia.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Tsuna cried impacting on the head, having become his guardian of the Sun.

PAM.

Just when the second Cerberus would reach out to Asia, a punch of Herculean strength, the Vongola genre, and a great Flash on impact on the snout of the central head crushing it andsending it to fly backwards.

SLASH!

"I have come to support you." said the voice which caused that in those moments, the Cerberus fell into pieces. It was Xenovia.

At that time, the body of Cerberus became dust and disappeared.

His gloves began to blink at that moment without having reached the limit. What was this phenomenon?

[Just saying that it has come to the stage in which Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer your power to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.] [This means your Sacred Gear is evolving day by day] explained Ddraig to its bearer, hiding the pride felt by him.

"Perfect. Rias, Akeno! I have enough momentum to defeat Cerberus!" He exclaimed to the sky.

Upon hearing that, both Onee-sama looked and nodded at him at the same time.

"Tsuna, is it possible to increase the two of us at the same time?" asked the King of the Group.

"I think" the young man responded very unsure.

"Then... Please, transfers power to the both of us." Akeno asked confidently

[Yes. If it's just two at a time, then it is possible. Except that only I can transfer 70 to 80 per cent of the power driven. [No, perhaps 90 if you promote to Queen at those times]

"I think that would be enough." agreed Rias hearing it landing next to him.

"Yes. We can do it." Akeno said imitating her mistress.

"Let's do it at once." Neo Primo announced, by placing the hands on the shoulders of the girls "Promotion: Queen! BOOSTED GEAR GIFT" He exclaimed feeling through it.

[Transfer!] Added Ddraig.

An enormous amount of energy went to Buchou and Akeno through his hands. In an instant, they won a huge amount of demonic power. Both were surprised by the amount of energy it overflows out of them and felt like they had an amazing hyperactive buzz.

"We can do this." said Rias very fast.

Her Queen nodded with her daring smile of the redhead.

"Akeno!" exclaimed the Gremory smiling.

"Yes! Thunder!" The girl followed the plan.

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and began to control Thunder. Her fingers went to the Cerberus, who tried to flee from the place but...

STAB!

Innumerable swords pierced through its members

Swords coming out of the ground.

"I will not let you escape." This was Kiba, the knight of the Sword Reborn.

FLASH!

The Thunder fell in Cerberus having lost its movement due to the swords. The lightning was so large that it could not be compared with the one before, it covered more than half of the school grounds.

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"OOOOOWWWWWWW..."

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and his body returned in nothing.

"Takes this, Kokabiel!" cried Rias, throwing her hand a gigantic mass of demonic power.

It was more than 10 times larger than the usual shot of the Gremory, and gained speed as it approached the leader of the fallen angels. But... He just stretched a hand toward the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

It blocked the shot of Rias only with one hand easily.

Kokabiel rose the Palm towards the sky and are rid of the shot, that is directed towards the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing his hand smoke.

"I see. The power of the Rias Gremory would grow so much by the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is really very interesting. Kukuku." He murmured with fun.

"Complete" added the voice of Balba. Then the four Excalibur which were placed in the center of the field at the school began to give an incredible amount of light, "The four Excalibur will become one."

It began giving divine light that swept across the course of the school. Then, the four Excalibur were placed one above the other. When the lights bright down, only single sword in the center of the field giving an aura blue-white was there.

"Due to the light created by the Excaliburn when he was one, the spell on Earth is also complete. It seems that we activate the barrier and agreed to a subspace copied, no matter, the city will come down in 30 minutes. The only way to dispel is to beat Kokabiel." said Balba.

"What?" growled Tsuna more seriously than usual.

"Freed." called Kokabiel.

"What, boss?" said the priest out of the darkness.

"Use Excalibur in the circle. It will be the last entertainment. Fight using the Excalibur that is the combination of the four Excalibur."

"Yes, Yes. It has become super wonderful, my Excalibur-chan! Uhehehe! I would just cut some Devils now!" He said with a crazy smile and claimed the Excalibur. Xenovia then spoke with Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's knight. If the cooperation is still valid, we are going to destroy this Excalibur together."

"Is it OK?"

Xenovia laughed without fear through the words of Kiba.

"At worst, it will not be a problem if I pick up the "fragment" of the Excalibur, which acts as the nucleus of it. Since Freed is handling it, it is not at all a sacred sword. In addition, it is the same as any other weapon. This change depending on the person using it. It is a sword of heresy."

Balba laughed of the conversation.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "project sword sacred". I am who was killed for you to be more precise. I have continued living to be reincarnated in a devil." said Kiba calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred.

"Hou. A survivor of that project. This is a disgrace. Find yourself in a country of the far East such as this. I feel the fate. Fufufu. As you can see. I like the sacred swords. I like them so much that they go in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. Therefore, when I heard that I could not use to Excalibur, I went into despair," Balba began to tell suddenly, "I kept my admiration for those who can exercise it because I could not. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create to those who can use them. After it was completed. It is thanks to you and others."

"What? Completed?" Kiba raised his eyebrows, apparently in doubt, "You offload of us after finding us failure."

But soon he shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to handle sacred swords. So, I used the numerical value of "factors" to investigate its capacity. The majority of the subjects were "elements", but they did not have the numerical value required to handle Excalibur. Then I came to a conclusion. Is there a way to take elements and bring together?"

"I see. Now I understand it. What is on the inside of the carriers with Holy swords when they received a blessing is..." murmured Xenovia which seemed to have understood the truth and clenched teeth with hatred.

"We took the elements of those who have them and locking them like this." He took out an ORB that was giving the so-called Holy aura about it. "With this, research on carriers improved. Even so, those fools of the Church banished me for heresy and my reports were on the investigation. I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal, and this is the result? Well, it is an Angel that we are talking about. Even if it takes elements from the test subjects, he would not go so far as to kill them. Kukukuku."

"You killed my companions and got the necessary elements to carry swords?" He asked with his voice full of killer instinct.

"That is correct. I have used three of them in Freed however. This is the last."

"Hyahahahaha! Other boys, except I, died because their bodies cannot be synchronized with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think that way, that the mad priest makes me special and happy." He mentioned.

"Grrr... You..." Tsuna was trembling with courage, his eyes passing through all shades of the Rainbow, even though no one seemed to realize this, except Kokoabiel which looked at everything from above.

"Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments...?" The hands of Kiba were shaking and had an aura of hate came out of his body.

"Hmp, however, it is not useful." said Balba, "My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass-produce these things in the right environment. First, I'm going to destroy this city with Kokabiel. Then I pick up the sacred swords from around the world. Then I will mass produce the users and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur. I'll show you the result of my research fools angels and his followers, I have condemned..."

But something grabbed the hand of Balba, forcing him to loosen his grip and interrupting him

"Disappears from my view." roared Tsuna with eyes staining in orange, but unlike the usual, it was a golden orange which distilled anger, terrifying the man, with his hate that exceeded more than to Kiba, who like the others, were astounded by the attitude of the 10th before hitting him with a burning and explosive punch with hands wrapped in a golden light in the face of Balba, sending it flying backwards. Once it struck against the ground with the burned face, hand was the broken arm bone and...

One minute.

Why wasn't anything there?

Looked at the point, and saw that where he previously had right hand or half of forearm, there was just a burnt stump full of blisters.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA..."

The sacred element, was in the hands of Tsuna, who launched the element to Kiba smiling with normal orange eyes, as if nothing had happened or he had not ripped the arm of someone just seconds ago.

Kiba picked him up and stroked the ORB with care, love and longing.

"Everyone..." murmured while a tear fell down her cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The ORB that Kiba held started the lights, which began to spread in time covered the entire field of the school, forming figures. It took the form of people. There were boys and girls who were giving the bluish white lights and surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield make the spirits inside of the spheres appear." explained Akeno to everyone.

They looked at Kiba with a beloved and sad expression.

"Everyone! I... I... I always... always thought about it. It wasn't right that I should be the only one who survived? There were ones who had more dreams than me. There were people who wanted to live rather than I. Is it OK that I'm the only one having a peaceful life?"

Then the spirit of a boy smiled and seemed as if he wanted to say something. Akeno then read it for them.

"Do not worry us. You are alive at least. That is what they are saying."

There were tears coming out of her two eyes, as well as Kiba's since it seemed that their thoughts reached them. Then the spirits of the children began to move their lips in a rhythm

"The sacred chant." murmured astonished Asia.

Their bodies began to shine in blue and white. These lights were brighter, with Kiba in the Center.

[You are not alone]

[We didn't have sufficient elements to handle swords. But...]

[It will be fine if we're together.]

Tsuna could also hear their voices. It was assumed that with the sacred song? Devils suffered, but nobody felt pain at all. Only heat. Then, tears flowed from his eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the sacred sword.]

[Fear not.]

[Even if Gods is looking.]

[Our hearts will always be...]

[One].

Their spirits were up in the sky and became a great light that fell on Kiba.

[Partner] then Ddraig spoke, [that Knight has succeeded to do this]

"What do you mean, Ddraig?" The mobster wondered without understanding, looking at his hand with glove.

[The Sacred Gear changes and evolves during use, using the feelings of holders as the key. But there is a separate to this territory. When the feelings and desires of the owner makes a dramatic change that changes the current of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. [It is...] Ddraig made a laugh of pleasure, [Balance Break.]

Light cracked overnight and seemed that it was giving blessings to Kiba.

"These damn kids...Well, I can always use a magical prosthesis" Balba growled in his mind, watching as Yuuto shone.

And he remembered the past, his flight, his death and his revival before Gremory.

[Don't worry about us. At least you... live.]

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us." affirmed Kiba looking at the man

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"Shut your mouth!" yelled the extremely annoying Tsuna, pointing to Balba with his hand in the form of gun imaginary, before firing a powerful ray of orange energy that targeted to the old man, then looked to Kiba and said, "Kibaaaaaaaa! Slice both Freed and Excalibur! "You're the "knight" of the Gremory group and my colleague! My friend! KIBA, YOUR FRIENDS HAVE GIVEN YOU THE OPPORTUNITY, DO NOT WASTE IT!"

"Tsuna-kun... You have helped me. Even if it does not benefit you. Although it can be that you've received the punishment of our master..." the guy murmured with sadness.

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish it yourself! Ends Excalibur! You are the servant of Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excaliburn!" it was the turn of Rias to give encouragement to the young man.

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Akeno cried with a smile

"Yuuto-sempai!" these were Koneko and Asia in unison

Everybody.

"Hahaha! Why do you cry? You were singing of joy with the ghosts. It is really a nuisance. It is totally worst. Do you know that I hate this song? Just listen makes my skin crawled! I don't want to hear more. I am totally in my limit! I'm going to cut into pieces and calm down! With this last Excalibur that has been merged from 4 of them!"

"Zelzan Freed. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I cannot allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! I will become a sword. I will become Buchou 's and my colleagues' sword! Please answer my feelings now! SWORD REBORN!"

The Sacred Gear and the spirits of his friends were mixed and formed a figure. The demonic power and the sacred power combined.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." He said clutching his new sword, "Tsuna-kun, give me advice."

"Hah?" answered the boy, back to normal.

"You said that you saw the weakness of Excalibur. If you have more experience... I thought to ask Reborn-san, but if you're his student, I guess it is good that I can ask you." he said looking at the chestnut, who looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, but most of all was that of Xenovia... First, they are strong as only as they are swords, and in Freed's hand, there are junk." He pointed out the obvious, doing that others depressed by forgetting something so obvious. "The rest of what I saw... it can only move in a simple way."

"Simple?" asked curious Kiba

"I have to calculate their movements which make them easy, because it does not improve his perception or reflexes," He pointed out, making that the jaws of everyone fell to the ground.

"Tchit." complained the annoyed Freed

"It can become transparent, invisible, but you can still hear it and calculate where it comes, and you see one deformation in the air. I think, as devils, we see better things, even more since it can damage us." He said, making Xenovia dropped in shock as easy analysis, "And if its carrier is invisible, you can even see footprints and hear it, or you can throw something that makes him to be seen."

'How... as you've seen so many things, that none saw it?' 'So, this is experience?' -Thought Kiba and Xenovia.

"Nightmare creates illusions, right? I know from experience that it requires concentration, which Freed does not, it cannot be used to fight, and ritual cannot have prepared before."

"HYAAAAA... Shut up Devil!" cried Freed, but Tsuna was so elusive and connected a jap on right away with yellow eyes for seconds.

"And finally, Mimic. That would be a problem if you have the imagination or Irina's concentration since it takes any form, but... He lack of it." He looked back at Kiba with normal eyes.

"Tsuna-kun... You are amazing." congratulated his friend Kiba

"... I just had to infer things, it's nothing otherworldly." Replied the embarrassed boy.

"Tsuna... Thank you." were the words of the Knight before running towards Freed with the speed of the horse. Freed tried to capture their movements with the eyes, but Kiba came out in front of him doing some feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked his hit. Seriously, he really was an expert. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by the sword of Kiba.

"This sword exceeds the Holy swords?" asked surprised the voice of the renegade priest.

"If this was the real Excalibur, then I could not have won against. But that Excalibur cannot cut those feelings from me and my companions!" answered Kiba with determination

"Tchit." Freed fumbled and gave a step backwards after he pushed back to blonde.

His Excalibur began to squirm as if it was alive and moved randomly, throwing into Kiba with a speed sword broke in two on the tip of the blade. After deflecting the hit, Kiba started going towards the divine speed blocking every shot.

'Tsuna-kun was right, his movements are simple, and his killer instinct is easy to read. If I know this, is very easy.' Thought Kiba.

"It is assumed that it is a unique Holy sword, isn't it? DAMN devil!" Freed cried, as furious as excited, "Then... then I also have to add this!"

The tip of the sacred sword disappeared.

INRG! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

Transparent sword and the sword of Kiba made sparks. It was stopping all their attacks. Freed narrowed his eyes and made a grimace of surprise.

"Tsuna-kun was right. All this is easy to perceive and overcome if you're more skilled" murmured the happy boy.

"Yes. Keep it that way." there are trifled Xenovia, holding her Excalibur in the left hand and with his right hand in the air. "San Pedro. St. Basil the great. St.-Denis. Santa-Madre Maria. Please, listen to my voice."

Then, the space in front of it is distorted. Xenovia put the hand in the center of the distorted space, and pulled out something just outside the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword with a sacred aura.

"In the name of Saints residing in this sheet, I'm going to release it. DURANDAL!" The girl presented.

"Durandal. It is a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur." commented amazed Rias

"Durandal?" asked impressed Balba

"Wasn't she a carrier of Excalibur?" even Kokabiel could not hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally a Durandal carrier. I was also elected as the owner of the Excalibur. That's it." the blue-haired answered as if it was nothing.

Xenovia made a stance balanced with Durandal, a style of two swords together with Excalibur.

"Nonsense! According to my research, we have not reached the stage where someone can manage to Durandal." complained the exiled Church man

"Of course not. Even in the Vatican has failed to achieve a person who can handle a Durandal artificially." were the words of Xenovia

"Then...?"

"Unlike those who carry swords sacred artificially as Irina, I am a natural holder." She clarified with superiority.

Balba silenced at his words.

"Durandal is a sword wreaking havoc beyond of what people can imagine. Cutting everything it touches. It do not even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to take it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the user, have a hard time with it." She smiled excited and wild nun warrior in a manner awfully similar to Squalo, while her sword released in an instant the decisive battle one Holy aura greater than that of Freed's Excalibur in all her fight-now, Zelzan Freed, thanks to you, we can have a match between Excalibur and Durandal. At this point, I'm trembling with pleasure. Do not die in one hit! At least use Excalibur to the Max!"

"She really changed aura even in her outfit." wondered Tsuna to no one.

"Well, this sword is strong, without doubt." Exclaimed someone in nor more nor less than a baby suit, who seemed to not care, "But I don't really like the touch being too sadistic and savage. A nun should be more like Asia and not want to fight."

"It's a nun who travels with a sword and dressed in a suit of skintight leather, Reborn. I don't think that it flushed as conventional." Tsuna answered thinking of the typical nun, before falling into account with whom he was talking about, "Re...! Reborn! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"BE DAMNED!" exclaimed Xenovia very red and angry to the tutor and his protégé, who ignored her.

"That does not matter now, the important thing is to see that the killer will do against us with Excalibur." Kiba answered

"Is that even allowed? It became a situation like this!" complained Freed. "You're a cheat whore! I do not need nothing from that for this environment!" shouted Freed and moved his intention of killing to Xenovia.

Zan.

KIIIIIIIIN.

With a single sidebar, the Excalibur was shattered. Due to the pressure given by the rhythm of Durandal, had a large hole in the field of the imitated school.

"So thus breaking a sacred sword, eh. You can even compete with my Durandal." sighed Xenovia while looking boring.

"Are you serious? Seriously? The legendary Excalibur-chan broke into pieces? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! It was a mistake to use something that broke from the start?" exclaimed Freed, "The shallowness of human beings. The madness of the Church..."

His killer instinct was weakened, and Kiba went directly to him. He tried to block the holy-demonic sword with the remains of his Excalibur, but...

BAAAKIIIN!

A devastating surface sound echoed the Excalibur to fall apart.

"Have you seen it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." added Kiba, cutting Freed as soon as he broke the Excalibur. Freed fell as blood came out wound from his shoulder next to his stomach.

'I won... We overcame to Excalibur.' they were the thoughts of the blonde knight.

Kiba seized the holy-demonic sword and looked to the sky with an indescribable feeling. It felt as if the only reason why he was living... disappeared.

"Sacred-demonic...? Impossible... The polar opposite of the two things cannot be combined..." slurred unbelieving Balba Galilei with a strong expression.

"Balba Galilei. Get ready" added Kiba pointing his sword "Now my colleagues... Let's end this! We are going to finish with everything!"

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realized something.

G OUGH!

Balba was knocked down after releasing a solid amount of blood, and Kiba approached him to confirm his status. Indeed, he was dead.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel. "Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said, "Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged. "You are trying to give us a chance? Don't mess around!" exclaimed a furious Rias.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" he mocked, "Don't be ridiculous. I crush you all, I'll start this war... I shall crush Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"What's his problem with me?" Questioned the chestnut by lifting an eyebrow

But there was no time to reply. Battle to the death, it maybe their last.

"Tsuna, use your Sacred Gear." Rias asked her servant.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

10 seconds.

[Boost]!

"NOW!" cried Tsuna

Glove issued a brighter light. The impulse had probably reached its limits.

"Now... who will you transfer it to?" - Kokabiel asked in a concerned voice.

It was Rias.

"Tsuna!"

"OK!" the Vongola began to transfer power to Rias while holding hands, which made a red aura covering Rias.

The large amount of aura that she had felt and an enormous amount of energy created inside her hand. An amount which seemed that it would not even let a single speck of dust undestroyed.

But his opponent was...

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more than that and you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" The leader of the fallen angel laughed as if he was really enjoying. His expression was ecstatic.

"DISAPPEARS!" cried Rias, while his hand went a number of demonic power in one shot covered in the power of destruction that looked like a ray of annihilation as a great cannon shot.

GOOOOOOOOON!

She made a shock wave which seemed that it shook the Earth, and the powerful shot was headed for Kokabiel. With the hand... No, put both hands in front of him tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, sister of the Maou!"

In the hands of Kokabiel, built up the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel shot back to Rias, destroying both impacts in an explosion that made shaking everything. His expression exceeded the normal and looked terrible.

"LIGHTNING!"

Akeno sent a beam towards Kokabiel who was concentrated in the attack of Rias. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of the wings of Kokabiel.

"Are you going to bump in my road? With that power of Baraquiel?" He asked looking at her askance.

"Do not put me in the same group as him!" - yelled furious Akeno, continued using her rays, but all were diverted by the wings of Kokabiel who laughed aloud after canceling Rias attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly, "Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

"Kokabiel." growled Kiba, "No, I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!"

It seemed Xenovia, also wanted a piece, and murmured.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, Kiba also nodded. Forcefully grabbed his sword, and was launched to cut Kokabiel with Xenovia. Kokabiel created a lightsaber with the hand, and blocked Durandal with it while his naked hand stopped Kiba sword like it was a regular piece of steel.

"Mmm! Durandal eh? Unlike the Excalibur that already broke once, this is the real thing! But…"

BOOOOOOM!

The air shook and there was a buzz in their ears when Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"GaaGhh..."

Xenovia flew back with a cry of anguish.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted its stance in the air and landed on the ground.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my sacred-demonic sword! I cannot lose anymore!" exclaimed the knight jumping towards him.

"Ho! At the same time a holy sword attacks and a weapon of sacred-demonic sword! Interesting! Well done! Come here! No, you cannot defeat me unless you do much more!" the man who created another lightsaber with the other hand and faced with swords. He was taking the attacks as if they weren't anything, with ridiculous ease.

"AHI."

Koneko appeared exclaiming, throwing her punch behind him...

"Naive!"

... But their black wings became sharp blades and cut the body of Koneko, making her fall to the ground, while the blood came out of her body.

"Ugh..."

"Koneko-chan!" the knight exclaimed concerned

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

GIIIIN!

"What...?" murmured the blonde in shock, since a crack appeared in the sacred-demon sword. The force's strength depended on Kiba thought.

DON!

And it distracted as Xenovia, being helpless before the shock wave created by the body of Kokabiel, that sent them flying.

'I cannot win." Thought Kiba, 'the difference in power between us is absolute. While I got a Balance Break, there is still so much difference. The leader of the fallen angels. Is he so strong? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We cannot survive if we don't win! I'm going to win and live!'

Asia was beside Koneko, and used her Sacred Gear to heal her wounds.

"Kokabiel! This is not over yet!" cried Kiba, putting force in the grip of his sword and stood back. The crack in the sword disappeared.

"Hahaha! Are you still coming to me? Very well! Come!" the psychopath encouraged his opponent

"Sacred Demon Sword" cried Kiba.

ZAN!

The fallen angel was surrounded in an instant, by Kiba's swords covered in sacred and demonic aura as they appeared everywhere.

"Do you think that I've captured this?" He asked smiling, then ten wings began to become like swords again, and they began to break the swords there with ease. Then undeterred at all, stopped the sword in the hands of Kiba just with two fingers, "That is all? Boring... But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"What do you mean?" asked Rias with doubt.

Kokabiel began to laugh out loud, as if he found it really fun.

""Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

There, almost everyone was shocked and could not believe what he has just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"God does not exist anymore? No... No way... Then what did we believe in while living in that institute?" Mumbled Kiba in shock

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"Lies... It is a lie..." Mumbled Xenovia in shock by denying reality, beginning to lose force. She had an expression of panic that was too unbearable to see. An active believer. A servant of God. A person who lived to serve God and his mission. What sense did everything she did up to that time? All she killed and afflicted?

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger.

Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. "…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh. "That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Asia dropped on the floor sobbing.

"Oi, Asia! Control yourself, Asia!" called Tsuna trying to calm down the former nun, taking her by her shoulders.

Kokabiel raised his fist in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

'Lucifer. Michael. Both were enormous existences as recorded in the Bible.' thought Kiba terrified 'Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.'

However, the world saw as a bolt of Red energy with green sprinkles, impact right in the place where was Kokabiel, creating a big smokescreen.

"Close your fucking mouth, you spawn of chicken mutant!" cried Tsuna, with red eyes and the canon of the CIA System in his right arm, breaking the shock and the attention of a furious Kokabiel.

"... I'm a spawn of a chicken mutant, right?" asked the leader, out of the dust, without a scratch, but not that the attack was made to hurt him, he had hit in front of him, only to draw his attention.

"FUCK OFF!" exclaimed the boy, giving the finger to the enemy, wowing everyone, "And one fucking ugly."

"Your... How dare you, Vongol..." exclaimed the fallen Angel, on the verge of revealing the identity of Tsuna, however, from the Green weapon of the Ex-arcobaleno of the Sun shot stopped him.

"Because there is no way that you needed to say something as useless as this." Reborn continued insulting him, completely serious, "The Maou died, that is true, but... Now there are new, and we continue to thrive in peace, right?"

Kokabiel nodded, while others looked, Xenovia and Asia still in shock, wondering all where wanted to go the tutor of Tsuna.

"And you say you have less Angels so right now they have to mate with humans to refile the population, and they keep coming, as well as little by little, old will fall and new will continue. God is dead, but the world continues looks... We are still here, the world continues to turn, and everyone continue living... in addition," He said extending arms smiling calmly, "Would you say that God was controlling the system and everything is still operating, right? That means... There is someone using it and making it work right?"

Kokabiel put an annoying expression when they began to understand what was really happening to the system.

"You... Baby..."

"I will take it as a yes." Reborn said expanding your smile

"That means that God and pure angels are not so different, just him and the Maou altogether were equal and had a completely different power level, right?" claimed Tsuna focusing on it, with eyes still red but more calm, "Which means that there may be a new God taking care of humanity."

That lit up the expressions of Asia and Xenovia slowly with hope.

"It also means... That if there really is a new God, then the current Maou and the leaders of the fallen already have learned to live in peace and nobody will want to a new war. Peace and prosperity awaits, and your plan doesn't make sense." ended the tutor of the tenth, smiling.

"But even if it is not going well, the world continues turning... We just need ourselves. I am now a dragon, Gods and Devils are different to my mind, I do what I want, and you... you've tried all this on your own... and that bothers me..." He began to walk slowly, Rias was so amazed as she saw his eyes change between all colors of the visible spectrum known to man. While Boosted Gear returned to his ring form and passed to the left arm, "You like to destroy this city and the world just for fun... stupid shit like you makes me angry..." the chestnut said low, with eyes stopping at the color red, pointing to the enemy with your skull Cannon gun taking his right hand to his hip, which had the replica of the battle of the CIA System belt and bag a black shell introduced in the rear of the barrel.

"Continuing the eye of the cyclone, the furious storm that never rests." added Reborn to everyone, just before the fight began.

"Do you think that you can win, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" mocked the current enemy, with a smile, "Try it!"

"Kokabiel... I... will defeat you!" exclaimed Vongola, just seconds before a red beam came out fired against the fallen angel, smiling as he tried to divert the attack as if nothing.

Single attempt, his hand burned immediately, forcing him to dodge the shot, amazing him.

"What is this?" He asked in the air, only to see a blur of speed, as something move in front of him.

It was again Tsuna, who had moved with the Storm Disc and pointed right at the face of the fallen angel.

"Do not underestimate me..." He asked looking at him with ferocity, "Flame... Missile!"

The red light brightness blinding Rias and her servants for a few seconds; When they open their eyes, witnessed how Kokabiel was holding the head, putting his left hand over his eye on the same side, while blood flowed, staining the grass under him.

Everyone was in shock, that boy had done in two movements, which all of them had failed, damaging him.

"You... cursed clam...!" Screamed the mad man. As he was having flash backs about someone with red hair and a tattoo on the face, which had made him the same damage years ago, "G!"

Everyone are surprised about the name except Tsuna and Reborn who knew it, amazing to the first while the second maintained as stoic as always, but they could not think anymore to see the Fallen Angel mount the flight, while summoning a great amount of power.

"I WILL KILLS EVERYONE!" He said, to see the sky full of Spears of light, "Holy Sky... LANCER RAIN!"

The hundreds of Spears descended quickly, Rias embraced of Akeno, Kiba tried to cover himself with his sacred demon sword, Xenovia put his Durandal hoping to destroy some Spears, Koneko hug to Asia who began to cry.

However, Spears failed to hurt anybody, when Gremory group and Xenovia looked to the sky, they saw for each group of people a floating circle, made up of what looked like black bones that had arrested Spears of light in the center of each of disk, to the amazement of everyone.

"Ey... your fight is with me, leave them be." The chestnut told him seriously, with a shield on him, then he got a box from his waist, it was bullets link like for a machine gun, which he connected to his weapon pointing again to the man with the black wings, "Tempesta Solare!"

A burst of bullets came out fired against the Chief of Grigori that looked unimpressed committed as he thought about evading that mundane attack.

Again, he was wrong, when he estimated the speed of the bullets to dodge them, they began to slow down then accelerate quickly, confusing him, precluding their escape, so he could only cover himself with his wings to avoid serious damage. As he opened his wings to attack, he only witnessed a red beam going direct to him, so he reacted by summoning a shield of light that stopped the shot.

Or that what he thought.

Again, and against all odds, the beam began to crack his shield before smashing it completely, give him enough time to throw himself aside to dodge the attack.

"Pioggia Tempestosa." Said Tsuna, almost smiling as his right hand, but of course, it is not as if anyone else apart from Reborn, knew that

"Tsuna...?" wondered an impressed Rias, his servant was giving a hard time to the leader of the fallen angels, she knew he was someone strong, but that was out of what she thought.

"You're wrong... that is not at all his power... in fact... it is not even his real power." the ex-arcobaleno explained reading their mind, amazing them even more.

"How?" wondered Akeno impressed to learn about her kouhai.

"The power used, is only the imitation of someone, it isn't his true skills, if he used his true abilities, Kokabiel would not last 5 minutes." He said looking at your student attacking again his opponent who looked disturbed.

"But then why not use them?... in this situation..." Rias complained.

"Because I forbade him to." The hitman replied simply.

"What?" asked the King and the Queen in unison, impacted by the simple reason.

"I forbade it, he can't use that power unless it is a true emergency..." He told them, as if anticipating their complaints, "And no, this is not an emergency, I have everything under control." he assured them, so the girls could only nod before returning the view of combat, not very sure if that Baby was completely sane, but trusted Tsuna.

That was at that very moment in which the Vongola fired another projectile, and pointed at Kokabiel.

"I will not fall!" assured the fallen body before moving at breakneck speed, creating illusory replicas of the himself all in the sky.

In response, the tenth smiled with confidence

"Nubi di tempesta." was all he said before shooting, the shooting was again red, but this time covered by a purple layer that turned to the sky, direct to one of the copies of the Grigori, who smiled with arrogance to see his plan work/

Again, he was wrong

How many? 3?

The beam of energy began to branch out into multiple beams, as if it were the roots of a giant tree, covering the sky and shoot all replicas of Kokoabiel and that included the leader lost his balance and fell from the sky into the center of the sport field.

"YOU... piece of garbage...!" He spitted in a incredible wrathful, "You dare to hurt me!"

"Oh, closes you mouth." the chestnut said pointing at him again, making him doubt for a few moments to do, "Fulminare di Tempesta."

At that time, a powerful shot red beam with a greenish glow shaped flame arrow Canyon left and headed towards the Grigori who opened the eyes of surprise to see his end approaching

BOOOMMM

The explosion covered the entire field of sports, amazing attendees to see the facility that Tsuna had kept at Bay with Kokabiel.

"No... something is wrong..." murmured Reborn, telling his thoughts to everyone.

"Of what do you speak of, Reborn-san?" wondered Asia, who had gathered everyone around the baby.

"I did not suppose that Tsuna was so strong with the C.A.I. System." He said, "Unless..." he inferred from unfinished way.

"Unless...?" Rias wanted to know, concerned about the expression of the tutor about her servant.

But the answer came:

The Vongola fell to his knees panting, as the weapon returned to his box weapon as his eyes turned back to his original color.

[Sorry Partner...] apologized Ddraig's voice from the ring, being heard by everyone, [It is my limit on with Silent Boost]

"Don't worry..." answered the chestnut, by standing slowly, "We knew that this would happen... ah... ah..." He gasped a little, seeing where his last attack had impacted, at the very moment in which a shiver ran through his back. "Shit... do not tell me that..." he murmured to himself.

[Partner Dodge] cried the dragon Wales, being obeyed instantly, only to have a spear of light buried in the place he was seconds ago.

"What?" exclaimed Rias terrified, by the return of Kokabiel to the battle.

"I figured it... all of your attack was fostering the Dragon Boost, apparently in ring mode, you can make them silently, so nobody noticed... smart move on your part Dame-Tsuna..." He murmured smiling under his hat. "But... what will you do now?" He asked knowing that he couldn't hear from that distance.

"You..." hissed Kokabiel voice from the curtains of dust raised by the last attack of tenth, "Piece of shit!" the man continued, throwing thousands of Spears of light outputs nothing towards the Vongola who opened his eyes to the impending attack.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed to the moment in which all the lances struck towards him.

[BOOST] was told by the Sacred Gear of the young boy.

"TSUNA/-san/kun!" shouted all the worried teenagers, with even Xenovia.

Immediately, everyone, including Kokabiel, had a strange sense of despair, which caused that Reborn smile knowing what that meant.

"Kufufu... that was close." was heard the voice of the young man, who was a few meters away from the place of the impact of Spears, with one knee on the ground and eyes shining in indigo, although these returned to normal almost at the moment, "Ahh... thank you for that Ddraig..." He said to ring, "Fuck him... and now what? The only thing that is left... but..."

"No you don't..." the voice of Reborn draw his attention, "I know what you plan and I have to tell you that if you do, you will be punished…"

"But..." he tried to discuss, but the murderer beat him

"In addition, it doesn't matter, they already are here." the hitman added

"DISAPPEARS!" yelled the annoyed fallen Angel, seizing the opportunity to get rid of Vongola Decimo, launching one of his lances to kill the boy who saw the attack, but could not react in time.

"Not if I have anything to say, Trash." another voice alerted everyone about the presence of group while a bolt of Orange energy destroyed the Spear of light and impacted against the Renegade of the sky.

"It can not be..." Tsuna looking towards the source of the voice, as well as all only to find a group of 6 people, one of them a baby, spotted on the roof of the replica of the school. "Xanxus…" the chestnut named, recognizing the man who had a gun pointed toward him.

"Xan... xus?" repeated Rias facing the newcomer group, the name sounded familiar to her, but she did not remember that.

"Ushishishi..." the boy with the crown laughed, "He seems that we arrived on time, Royalty is always late to the party."

"Vroooooooooooooooi!" cried the white-haired man with the longest hair, "So the stories are true? Angels, Devils, and fallen angels are real? Interesting! Cannot wait to cut them!"-He declared excited, looking forward to Kokabiel

"Mhp... I can't believe that I am not being payed for this." complained the baby who had a hood covering her face.

"Wow, I can't believe how horrendous that is to be an angel fallen..." commented the man? facing the Grigori.

"Boss... What do we with it?" wondered the black-haired man with a lot of piercing who seemed the most normal of 6.

"We must destroy it." the leader simply said while he pointed his gun on the mad man.

"The problem is already solved;" Reborn added with a smile, "The Varia have arrived."

"...Varia?" exclaimed the redhead, looking the others descend from the school building at the time as the leader stopped right next to Tsuna, "Why are they here?"

"What is it, Rias?" asked Akeno who apologized for the expression of her friend and housekeeper.

"They are... are..." She tried to explain the girl, but I was too amazed to do so.

"they are independent of the Vongola assassins squad. It is composed of murderers of elite working in the underworld of mafia." explained Reborn, 'mafia? Would role is playing the mafia in all this?" was the thought of everyone.

"But... Reborn-san... why would the mafia be here?" asked the Queen to her friend, "And they are a part of Von... The Vongola?" questioned the now scared girl.

If they knew the stories of the Vongola, they knew that they dominated Namimori and that its founder, Vongola Primo, he had been able to fight the 4 Maous current without difficulty and the Varia was the elite of them apart from Vongola guardians... those people who were there, at that moment...

"Actually..." the Hitman replied with naturalness, "I just called them."

At that time everyone returned his gaze to the leader of the group, one of the leader of Vongola (unless they knew that Tsuna was the Supreme Leader)

"Other vermin...?" complained Kokabiel while he was trying to stand, seeing how degrading his plan in that, well, really the plan was bad only if they defeating him there, if someone external won it, the war would still explode. "Would it never end?"

"Sawada..." Xanxus said, ignoring to the Grigori and looking to the terrified mobster, "Get out of my way, trash." He said kicking him, sending him to the side, quite far from the area of fight, amazing everyone with the brutality.

"Xanxus-sama is playing nice with Tsunayoshi." commented Mammon, removing all the Gremory had a sweat on their neck.

'Is this playing nice?' they questioned.

"So you are Xanxus, the leader of Varia... Why are you here?" He wondered with distrust, he supposed that the mafia could not be put with them, and that was clear to that Tsuna that despite who was, fought as the servant of Gremory before.

"Doesn't matter, Garbage." replied the adoptive son of the ninth, pointing at him with his gun, "Now die." he told him before pulling the trigger. The Fallen Angel jumped away into the sky.

"Xanxus... do not trust him, he is a formidable opponent, his name is in the Bible." Reborn warned the leader of the group that looked over his shoulder before answering

"Mhp... don't tell me how to do my job, baby." was what he said before dashing against the cursed Angel who was waiting for him in the heaven of the replicated Academy, at the moment in which all the remaining members arrived to the place near the Arcobaleno, just in time to see the battle.

"Tsuna!" Reborn cried at his student so he would stand, he said nothing more, but the mobster understood the message, so he nodded and started to walk back to where they were all gathered, watching sideways the fight begin.

"No matter who you are, you or anyone won't stop my plan of recreating the war." Kokabiel warned him before looking carefully to Xanxus; "Ricardo?" he asked somewhat amazed.

"Wrong Person, Trash." the Varia said, seconds before starting shooting him at close range as crazy, who responded by creating so many Spears of light as they were shooting, making techniques collides to create a large layer of smoke that covered the sky, preventing them from seeing what was happening.

However, the confusion did not last long as they saw a body through the curtain as bullet towards the ground, but this spread their wings in time to control the drop and landed somewhat hard, but safe, revealing that it was Kokabiel, then, a second human bullet, that was by deduction Xanxus, was direct hit against the black wings angel with shining golden flaming fist, ready to hit, but he was arrested by the Datenshi's own fist, being that this was covered by way of a light.

The impact resounded everywhere, creating a shock wave visible creating a crater at the foot of Kokabiel while they remained in a fairly even clash of forces.

"Fuck off with your stupid plan." He said while the angel used his free hand to create a spear of light, ready to nailed the Varia of the sky, "You're a persistent, scum." He used his gun in his hand free to maneuver and evade the attack, such as he did with Tsuna in their first showdown.

"Go... that is Vongola family..." said Reborn with a smile, "But if someone dare to annoy him, he is capable of killing all of us..." He said with something of taunts, while Varia was winking fervently and Tsuna only was scratching his cheek, while the Gremory's peerage and Xenovia were impacted by such demonstration of power and force of Varia.

While Xanxus, being behind Kokabiel, kicked the damn Angel and launch him directly against the school building, knocking him down instantly.

"Useless Scum, if your name is in the Bible, I should perhaps be the new God, thus none of your caliber would appear in it." he said looking at him as only he could, as if he looked at a cockroach.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, RICARDO!" the deranged Datenshi gritted leaving him fired against the Varia, with hands glowing in concentrated light, ready to destroy the man who opened the eyes in surprise to see the speed that exceeded the sound of his opponent, so he would not be able to evade the blow.

"BOSS!" shouted the Varia, knowing that the man would be a good blow

"Tsuna..." Reborn asked his disciple, that reacted by shine in his eyes in indigo while his ring on the little finger of the left pulled an flame of the same color.

The fallen Angel appeared against the Varia leader and launched his coup, raising a large amount of dust in the place of impact.

"Ey... What was that?" asked the Varia from the sky with his right-hand glowing with the flame of anger, while Kokabiel beat the floor next to him. To the surprise of the Grigori, that he could do nothing to avoid the hit of the former candidate of Vongola right in his face, sending him to destroy part of the small forest which was also false like the school.

"Did it fail?" asked an amazed Rias like everyone else.

"Do you know? If Xanxus-sama learns that that you were helping, he would kill you, Tsunayoshi." Mammon mentioned looking at the tenth, telling everyone what had happened.

"The light of the fallen angels cannot be taken lightly." Tsuna answered at the same time of his eyes returned to normal, facing the person that had fought for the head of the mafia, while he took a hand to his abdomen, where the long Spear of Raynare had pierce him, "I know from experience." He assured a group of assassins who looked at him a couple of seconds before returning to see their boss.

"Piece of crap." the man said with the scar on his face approaching as a predator to the place where Kokabiel had landed. "That is all?"

In response, millions of Spears of light appeared above the forest destroyed by the fallen angel, as from dust, left this with red cheek and eyes distilling anger, having raised his hands.

"Now you will pay." the Grigori yelled throwing his hands down, causing all the Spears come down suddenly and began to move in zigzag, "Jagged hauls!"

"Fool..." answered the Varia raising his right fist, where there was a ring with a Leon, "It's time to play, Besta." He commanded while his animal ring beside his Varia ring of the sky, shone.

Seconds later, a White Lion appeared at his side and immediately launched a powerful ROAR that resonated all over the place and to the confusion of all, included Kokabiel, Spears began to petrify, falling and rolling back to the contact with the ground.

"Impossible..." murmured the Datenshi in shock, watching their Spears become dust, only by the roar of that beast, "No... nonononono... NOT AGAIN; I AM NOT going lose again against YOU, RICARDO!" He cried at a time of rampant insanity, creating a giant Spear of the size of the school, terrifying all the not mobsters in the place, "DISAPPEARS, it will KILL you then GIOTTO!" He cried with a psychopathic grin, throwing the spear with the idea of destroying the entire city.

Xanxus was impressed for a few seconds but then began to charge energy in his X-guns while his pet roared mightily, beginning to turning the great Lance in stone slowly.

"He will not have enough time." calculated Reborn in a whisper, "Tsuna." he said to his protégé, who nodded a little surprised "will help you" he ordered, but before the chestnut asked, he continued speaking, "Viper, too" called the killer to the other former Arcobaleno.

"You will pay for this, Reborn." Answered the mist of Varia, Tsuna understood the plan and pulled out the necklace that brought under the shirt, one that brought the three most important rings, and took the one with the head of a lion cub.

"Natsu, you are needed." requested the Vongola while he emitted flames of the sky in the ring, outputting to the small lion with helmet that rattled a bit before realizing the situation and roaring, accelerating the petrification of the giant spear, which was only noticed by Xanxus.

"Trash..." mumbled the Varia, before aiming his weapons at the huge stone dropping, "Colpo d'Addio (farewell beat)" He said to then pull the triggers of their guns, throwing a great power out of them, whose impact on the giant rock, destroying it in millions of harmless pieces, to the astonishment of everyone, including Kokabiel.

"No... not again..." The fallen angel exclaimed angered, only to be account that was the new target of the X-guns of Xanxus.

"Disappears..." doomed the leader of Varia

"Xanxus" cried Tsuna amazing all, brought on Boosted Gear and pointed at him, "Outlet!"

[Transfer] said the voice of the Welsh Dragon gauntlet taking a sphere of green energy that went directly to the Varia boss, entering his body.

The adopted son of the ninth felt it through his body, but said nothing and merely ended the garbage.

"Martello di fiamma (hammer flammigero)" He launched his largest attack man, firing a powerful cannon shot of pure power that was roasting everything in its path, enhanced several times courtesy of the tenth and his Sacred Gear.

"NOOOOOOO!" the desperate Datenshi shouted, creating everything he could, thousands of Spears that is calcined at moment of contact with the trip, several walls of light which had the same destination, even attempted to create a shield of light, but nothing helped, attack impact it, creating a dome of fire instead of the impact before explosion.

It made a gust of wind which raised skirts the devils, making Tsuna see Rias' black thong, Akeno's sexy panty, and the innocent panties of Koneko and Asia. This certainly caused Tsuna to have almost a nosebleed until he saw Lussuria doing the same thing as the girl, which totally turn him off, and made sure to not have a nosebleed.

When the explosion ended, everything remained calm, the battle was over. And they had won.

"Did it work?" asked Rias without be able to believe it, "Did we win?"

"Yay... we won." Squalo said with a smile, "Vrrrrooooooiiii!"

"You were just saved... Ushishishishi" added Belphegor laughing his own way.

Then, before the eyes of all, the Varia leader advanced towards the chestnut, who began to become blue from fear, to disbelief of the Gremory who did not know what to do.

"Xan... xus...?" It was the only thing he could say, the Vongola Decimo with blue face of terror.

"…" the Varia did not respond, simply looked at the boy with a terrifying expression, with the finger trembling slightly near the trigger of his gun, "Never again..." was all he said before he turned around and set out on the path towards the exit of the school.

"Tsuna-san!" exclaimed Asia running into the tenth, cuddling, which was immediately reciprocated by the boy, "Are you okay?" she wondered clinging to him.

"Yes, don't worry Asia." the chestnut declared smiling.

"Vrrrroooii... it seems that someone has been busy... huh?" Squalo mockingly said passing him like his boss, then saw the blonde throw herself at the Vongola and relax, "It was Xanxus thanking you..." He added smiling.

"Tsuna, it was amazing as you held your own against Kokabiel." was the turn of Rias embrace the boy back, putting her bust against him, succeeding in making him go all red;

"Ushishishi... polygamy is only for royalty." the blonde said dragging to Leviathan with him.

"Tsuna-kun, you were amazing." it was the turn of Akeno to hug the boy, putting his face in between her chest, as she thought, 'Sorry Rias... in the end, me too...'

"Can I also hug him?" Lussuria asked seeing them, to which he was glared by the majority of the girls. "Alright... well... but I'm more than sure that you didn't tell to your friends yet, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said with a mischievous smile, before going on to others.

"I send you my account for the help later on..." were the parting words of Mammon who floated away.

CRACK.

BROOOOM.

At that time, shining in white light, Kokabiel arose from the great crater, looking at them all furious, stopping the progress of Varia who turned to see him.

"RICARDO... GIOTTO!" He cried to follow his attack.

"Fufufu. Interesting. Very promising."

A voice, suddenly there, came from the sky. It wasn't anyone there. Akeno, who was strong in the reading of the different types of flow of energy, was the first to receive from where it came. Suddenly she looked up being followed everywhere, instantly, an unknown fear toured all the present.

FLASH!

That, destroy the nether Heaven by sending a white light. And if it continued at that speed, it would shake the Earth and create a crater.

But that did not happen.

There was a white thing in sight. A bright white thing, which did not have even a slight shadow on this dark night. It was floating over the ground by an inch. A silver white weave. There was jewelry through various parts of the armor. He also had an armor in the face, so the expression of the carrier has not been seen. It had eight wings of light ever higher in the rear, giving it a divine glow in the dark night.

"Vanishing Dragon... One of the Longinus, Divine Division... Seeing the mode of your armor means you are in the State of Balance Break: "Divine Division Scale-mail"." Kokabiel told revealing the identity of the John Doe. "Boosted Gear is already an annoying thing. So the Red attracted you? Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my way..." But he didn't have time to finish his sentence, since his Black wing was ripped up in the air. Then the blood came out of his mouth.

"It is like a crow's wing." He said with a wing torn in his hand, amazing all, "it has an unpleasant color. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the color of eternal darkness."

No one could capture even the slightest movement, even the Varia. Was it the Vanishing Dragon so strong and at the same time, with a voice... so young?

"AAAGGGGGGHH... MY WING... MY wing..." the Grigori yelled in surprise.

The only White Dragon laughed in a low voice.

"It is a symbol that you've fallen. There is no need of wings for which leaned down even below the Earth, isn't it? Are you still planning to fly?" he asked rhetorically with irony

"Vanishing-Dragon! You're opposing me?" asked the angel with hatred, re-creating a number of Spears of light in the sky, but the Vanishing Dragon was not intimidated by him, and said clearly:

"My name is Albion."

[Split] other unknown voice rang. And the aura around Kokabiel dropped immediately. Half of the Spears of light in the sky also faded.

"One of my 'Divine Division' skills. It halved the power of those that I fight every 10 seconds. Their power will become my power. You don't have time! If you do not win quickly, you will be so weak that even you can even be beaten by a human being." added the Dragon armor, with pride in his voice.

With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go toward the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. But he could not take him because it was not able to follow the rhythm of movements considered faster than the speed of light.

[Split] returned to say the unknown voice.

"Damn you!" the Grigori cried furiously and tried to attack Albion with a light spear and a sword of light, but the Hakuryuukou balanced his arm on one side and vaporized them. Kokabiel was taking a hard fall, his powers were reduced to half.

The fist of Albion was interned in the stomach of Kokabiel. The body of Kokabiel leaned out and vomited on the floor.

"... Impossible... I..." He mumbled in pain.

"Azazel told me that you will be bring back, even if I have to use force." He said.

"You! So that is what it is! Azazel... Azazeeeeel! I..." tried to say the weakened leader Grigori

BLOW!

Albion hit the face of Kokabiel.

SLIP

Kokabiel fell down and fell to the ground. The fallen angel that had 10 wings... Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"It seems that I have to take Freed too. There are things that I have to ask. We will deal with it after that." He commented as he neared Freed, who was on the ground and took him with his arm. Then it tried to fly while he stretched his wings of light after retrieving them.

[Are you ignoring me, eh, White?] Ddraig said from the gauntlet of Tsuna

[So you were awake, Red.] A jewel in the armor of the White Dragon said, it was the voice of before.

'Those who reside in the jewelry are talking?' thought Tsuna.

[We are at last, but in a situation like this...] mentioned Welsh Dragon.

[That is okay.] It is our destiny to fight a day. This kind of thing happens.] was the answer of the Vanishing Dragon to the White Armor.

[But White...] I can't feel the hostility from you as before.] observed Draig, amazing Tsuna, while everyone else listened.

[Red...] Your hostility is low too.] The white one continued talking.

[It seems that we both found things that interest us more than the fight.]

[That's what it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It is not wrong sometimes, right? See you again, Ddraig.]

[That also would be fun, right?.] Until then, Albion.]

That conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both gave a farewell, but Tsuna was taking the lead.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what are you doing?" wondered the chestnut, having no trust in the Vanishing Dragon.

"You need to be strong to understand it all. Become stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight with you one day." commented the intruder before flying.

It was over. Even if someone is trifled apart from the Varia, the city was saved. Kiba returned, all was good.

"WHAT the hell was that?" cried the Sitri Group upon entering the school, especially Sona, she wanted answers from the presence of the Varia in their school.

HIT

Someone hit the head of Kiba, Reborn did it.

"Thank god you are back, Yuuto!" smiled Tsuna at Kiba once everything had calmed and Xanxus and his group had left, "So that's a sacred-demonic weapon. It looks great with the combination of black and white." He commented smiling.

"Tsuna-kun, I..." The blond tried to thank, but his companion preceded him.

"Well, let's skip the complicated things for now. Anyway, we can say that it's over now, right? And your friends rest in peace now..." He commented with a smile.

"Yes, it's true..." smiled back the boy, as he thought, 'Thank you, Tsuna-kun. You even helped someone like me."

"Kiba-san. We can do the activities of the club together again, right?" asked Asia with concern face approaching them.

"I hope so..." Knight responded.

"Yuuto" Rias called him by his name and giving him a smile, "Yuuto. I am glad that you returned. In addition, achieving Balance Break. I am proud." She said as Kiba could feel it in her voice.

"Buchou. I... Everyone at the club... Above all, I betrayed, who saved my life once... I can not find the words to express my sorrow..." He tried to say something, but could not.

"But you've returned. That is enough. You cannot forget the feelings about your old companions." the redhead said, putting a hand on his face.

"Buchou... Please let me do it one more time. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my colleagues for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of the Group of Rias Gremory." He swore solemnly.

"Ufufufu. Thank you" thanked the demon, then her smile began to change "now..."

VOOOM.

The hand of Rias was covered by a red aura that made a dangerous sound.

"Yuuto. It is a punishment for acting on your own. 1,000 slaps." was the sentence she said

The Maou reinforcements arrived thirty minutes after it was over. It was very painful, but Kiba was back.

…

Few days after the incident with Kokabiel, Asia and Tsuna entered in the room of the club ORC, and was surprised to the see to a foreign girl they both knew sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei." greeted the girl, Xenovia, who wore the girl uniform of the Kuou Academy.

"Why... are you here?" said the surprised Vongola

BREAD!

Then black wings emerged from the back of Xenovia, the wings of a devil.

"Now that I found out that God is gone, I have had a hit in my beliefs. So, I became a devil as an abandonment of it. I received a piece of "knight" of Rias Gremory. It seems that I am not so great, despite Durandal." She explained, half complaining about her own value, "Well that I had the opportunity of becoming a devil with one piece. And I was also put in this school. From now on, I am a second-year student and also a member of the occult research Club. Let's get along, Tsuna-kun." She asked with a sweet voice, despite her serious face.

"You ... hai... Yeah, me too." answered politely the chestnut before looking to his master, who had just entered the room, "But is this OK, Rias-Buchou?"

"You have a Durandal carrier well, it feels reliable. With this, it is the birthplace of the two strongest swordsmen, together with Yuuto." She smiled, "Who knows where it is going to lead us?"

"It seems that you enjoy it." Reborn commented entering the Club.

"Yes. I am a devil now. I can never…" She murmured with her head down, ignoring others, "But perhaps this is a good thing... Since God is gone, my life is a failure. But serving under a devil that a time was my enemy... Although she is the sister of a Maou..."

"By the way, where is Irina?" asked curious Tsuna.

"Irina returned to the Church along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as nucleus were recovered in that State. So the mission to retrieve them was carried out successfully. If they have nucleus, they can use Alchemy to make new sacred swords." answered the blue-haired girl.

"Was it okay giving back the Excalibur? aka, did you not betray the Church?" continued asking the young man.

"I had to give her my Excalibur just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are others who could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me." she explained quietly, "When I mentioned the absence of God, they remained silent. So, I became a stranger as I knew the absence of God. The Church hates too much outsiders and heresy. Even if that person is the carrier of Durandal, they will destroy you. Exactly in the same way with the incident of Asia Argento. Irina was lucky. Even if she ended being injured before the battle, she ended without knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she had learned what happened to God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

"Hmmm... Well, Yes, it would have being a shock to her. But I am sure that she would have been okay." murmured the tenth to himself, "She is strong, not only in a fight."

"I know... I was very disappointed that I became a devil." murmured a tearfully style anime Xenovia, "I could not tell that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell. Perhaps we will be enemies the next time we meet."

"Who knows. The Church was put in contact with us, devils. More precisely, the Maou to discuss to this incident." Advertised Buchou, "They said: "we would like to make contact with you due to the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen angels." Also, they apologized over soon because it was their mistake with letting it escape into the past."

"At least they were forced to crawl because of Balba." commented the baby killer

"You're... really like Satan in person" commented Xenovia facing the Ex-Arcobaleno

"Nah... I'm a Hitman," said the baby.

"Am I not sure..." murmured Tsuna to himself, somewhat depressed.

"However, this school is truly terrifying. Think that there is another sister of Maou attending this school." commented the new Knight of the Group.

"Let me guess... Kaichou?"

"Yes, that everything has been created so much commotion, making this territory suffer a lot. The truth about this incident was that the leader of the fallen angel had nothing to do with the recent actions." explained Rias raising her index finger, not being affected by what Tsuna said, "The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by single Kokabiel. The other leaders didn't know it. He planned to break the tension between the three parties and attempted to start another war, and he was put in the Cocytus (frozen lake of hell) forever in a State of freezing."

Tsuna could not deny he was glad. They did not need a Bermuda with almost divine powers out there loose.

"And then Albion appeared…" muttered to himself the successor of the ninth, "And he looks strong."

A Hakuryukou with a perfect Balance-Breaker. Tsuna was the tenth Vongola with the Vongola Gear and Shimon ring, but if what said Ddraig on Balance Breaker was true, he now had no chance to win. Not only wasn't much more advanced with the power of his dragon, also could feel had a gigantic power of his own, more than his at that time.

Tsuna also thought all of that, and I could not help feel like during his fight against his father, he still was missing a lot.

"There will be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, demons, and Azazel. Apparently, there is something Azazel wants to talk about." She also announced to her group with some chagrin. "I have heard perhaps Azazel will talk about Kokabiel. While it is suspected that Azazel will apologize. We were also invited to the meeting. We have to report on the incident at the meeting because we have participated in it."

"Really?" asked the somewhat frightened Neo Primo.

Everyone had an expression of amazement on their faces. Of course, anyone could wonder if she told them that they would be with the most important people in the world.

"And also, the Vanishing Dragon belongs to the fallen side, huh?" Reborn commented seriously.

"That is correct. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear holders that have a Longinus. I do not know what you are thinking, but it is definitely not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the fighter among them." explained Xenovia, "I have found out that he is the fourth or fifth strongest of their people not including Grigori leaders publicly."

"He Defeated Kokabiel in an instant without effort." agreed Tsuna, "Even with the help of Xanxus, Kokabiel still couldn't get up and fight the most for one while longer, but he shattered it in seconds with pure power and two uses of his ability.

"Speaking of Varia..." the redhead began with seriousness to his servant, "What relationship do you have with mafia?' she asked directly, leaving stunned those present.

"Hiiiiieee!" the chestnut worried, beginning to feel nervous and dropping his gaze to the baby, "Well…"

"It is my relationship." answered Reborn, telling the truth, well more like half of the truth, but it is the truth at the end.

"Then I don't want you to bring to Tsuna to them." Said the determined Gremory, hugging the boy and watching the Hitman.

"huh? Why?" wanted to know the Vongola, somewhat confused and blushing madly in the chest of the redhead.

"Varia are the elite of the Vongola family assassins and I don't want that Tsuna to be involved with those crazy maniacs." She explained firmly.

"Are you insane?" repeated the tutor and the student, a little offended.

"Wait... do you know about Vongola?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Of course, all the underworld knows about the unique human family capable of facing devils. When the current Maou took the charge, the leader founder of Vongola, the Vongola Primo faced against them in an epic fight, where we do not really know who was the winner, but they arrived to the agreement of that the Vongola was on par with the supernatural being, then the Vongola Primo moved to Namimori, while Vongola Secondo continued to lead the family, which is why the mafia are the more dangerous in the world." She assured them, "And everyone knows that their current leader is a deranged man, thirsty for power, that governs the town of Namimori with iron fist, thank God that Tsuna could get out of there." She continued without releasing the young man and may not see his grimace baffled by looking at the Ex-arcobaleno of the Sun who remained Stoic. "And their guardians are even more dangerous..."

'What kind of reputation do I have?' Sawada lamented to himself, silently crying while her mistress realized, while his tutor remained firm, but one noticeable eyebrow trembled, maybe the courage or perhaps laughter, no one was sure.

Xenovia ignored that conversation and looked to Asia.

"And... I apologize, Asia Argento. Since God does not exist, then his love and his support did not exist." She admitted humbly, "Sorry, Asia Argento. You can hit me as much as you want." She gave er permission by bending the Japanese way, although her voice wasn't really sure about it.

"No, I have no intention of doing something like that. Xenovia-san, I am enjoying my current lifestyle." Asia declined smiling. "Despite the fact that I am a devil, I now met someone... people who are important to me." she corrected red, "I'm happy about where I live now and the people I have met.

Seeing Asia smile, really relaxed Tsuna. Her psychological state was in jeopardy after hearing about God, but returned to normal with his help and that of Rias.

"So only you and I are the only Christians who learned of the absence of God. I am not going to be able to say something as a divine punishment for you now. So, I am a heretic, right?" murmured Xenovia waiting for a yes, "I was an user of a sacred sword which was admired, but now I am a heretic. I cannot forget how their eyes and their attitudes changed when I last saw them." She remembered with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, welcome to the club, if they try something at you, they will not survive." the chestnut added in the conversation safely.

At that moment, it seemed as if the hint of sadness in the eyes of Xenovia was reduced a little.

"Then I will go. There are a lot of things that I have to take into account before transferring to this school." said Xenovia beginning to leave the room.

"Sorry!" said Asia stopping Xenovia. "The next weekend, I'll go out with everyone. Do you want to come also, Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia, after surprise, could give only a smile, "The next time perhaps." she denied something sad, "but..."

"But?" insisted the blonde.

"You can show me the surroundings of the school the next time?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes!" happily agreed the Bishop.

"I swore in the name of my sacred sword, Durandal. Also, I'd like to have a battle with the user of the sacred-demonic sword." said the girl, smiling weakly.

"Very well. I will not lose the next time." with a smile the Knight declared. After confirming it, Xenovia left the room.

They could feel something strong emanating from the body of Kiba along with his confidence. This time, in that place, this incident changed something within him.

Tsuna was sure of that.

*Applause*

Buchou applauded by calling the attention of everyone

"Good. Since we're all here, let's start again with the activities of the club!" She ordered with a smile.

"Yes" All responded equally happy.

…

We arrived to the day Tsuna went out with his friends, he was happy to be able to enjoy it without worrying about anything... for now.

Thus, there were Asia, Kiba and Koneko, accompanied by Matsuda and Motohama, as well as the friend of Asia, Kyryu, the brown hair girl in pigtails and glasses, who was "evil" especially when she advised the ex-nun.

Thus, after many incidents and adventures, the group came to the Karaoke which was in the Center of the city after being gone a long time at bowling for fun, however, to his surprise, that day held a tournament of song which are open to the public, so the guys decided to enter

After a while, Matsuda and Motohama had already been eliminated, Kiba had spent more than singing pretty classic songs and now taking tea with elegance, Kyryu and Asia were not yet involved and Koneko had decided to not participate, so she was sitting eating pizza and ice cream.

And it was the turn of Tsuna, who could not be more nervous while he chose his song to the look of all, until he found one for some reason, attracted their attention, despite having not heard before.

"Well, the choice of the 27 participant is..." added the girl being the Presenter, "The end is where we begin, Thousand Foot Krutch... later!"

With a bit of fear, Vongola stood in front of everyone, while the song began to sound in the speakers, after 27 seconds of melody, the letter appeared on the screen and the show started:

"I'm an alien, ´cause I' m not of this world. I have a name, but I've been changed. And now i can't stay the same," Decimo began singing, drawing the attention of all those present, especially of his fellow demons, who could understand what he was saying thanks to the ability of language of the demons, "And I'm a loser, if that means I' ve been lost before. But now I've found it, I'm surrounded. ´Cause you could hear the way it sounded. Like angels singing, with a million voices." He followed more slowly, to the fascination of all, had been captivated both the song and the voice of the guy, "The end is where we begin. It's crawling back. When we run away, run away. ´Cause the end is where we begin. Where broken hearts... mend, and start to beat again. Already several people were recording The end is where we begin for that time," but the tenth did not acknowledge to being stuck in the attention, "I'm a monster. If I am misunderstood. ´Cause it's alive and I can' t hide it. The energy is rising. And I'm a traitor, if that means I've turned on myself. I can 't deny it, it's like a riot, and I can' t keep it quiet. Like angels singing, with a million voices. The end is where we begin. It's crawling back. When we run away, run away. ´Cause the end is where we begin. Where broken heart... mend, and start to beat again. The end is where we begin." the music continued alone for a few seconds, while the chestnut had his eyes closed and slightly moving his head to the rhythm of the music, "Hear me Runnin'. Hear me runnin... Runnin'. Hear me Runnin'. Hear me runnin... Ru-Runnin'. Hear me Runnin'. Hear me." his voice sounded amazing and many girls were beginning to have hearts on their eyes. "The end is where we begin. It's crawling back. When we run away, run away. Cause the end is where we begin. Where broken hearts... mend, and start to beat again. The end is where we begin. It's crawling back. When we run away, run away. Cause the end is where we begin. Where broken hearts... mend, and start to beat again. The end is where we begin."

The song ended and the audience erupted in applause, leaving the Vongola ashamed that he thanked only awkwardly.

"To Think that Tsuna-kun is the Dragon musical." commented Kiba smiling while applauding, being heard by his companions of club that nodded smiling. "Although, I think that that song... it remind me of our stories..." He murmured to himself, lost in his memories, as the Bishop and the Tower thought about the song, because, indeed, when they arrived to their end, their life truly began.

…

 **Well, here is my chapter that you have all waited for so long. Thank you for being so patient with me, everyone.**


End file.
